Again
by kimcat
Summary: Naruto get's sent back in time to when he was 12, only problem is, he is a genin when technically he is an Anbu. He is married to Hinata so Naru x Hina.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the forest one would think that it would be peaceful. But that is not the case. Two people were in a small clearing fighting. The clash of metal and occasional yelps of pain echoed through the forest. Beyond the forest there was, or rather, used to be a village. Now only rubble and corpses remain. There were few still alive; maybe 100 at the most left from the thousands that once were there.

Friends, comrades, teammates, loved ones, all lying on the ground bloodied and lifeless. Death lingered in the air as the final enemy went down. The people who were still alive but severely injured turned to look at what once was their village, their home. Konoha was no more. Orochimaru had succeeded in that, but he would not live to feel the pride for long.

Uzumaki Naruto, along with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and quite a few ANBU, were still fighting. The final battle was about to be won. Orochimaru was tired, out of energy and out of options. Or so they thought.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done! I will kill you right now myself!" Naruto yelled as he charged to finish the guy off.

The snake smirked and subtly went through hand seals; when he finished he made a big circle with his arms. What appeared to be a black hole popped into view in the place where he had gestured.

"Wha-what's happening!" Naruto began to panic.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!" the snake yelled before slumping over.

All the people behind him held tight to a tree; however, Naruto was too close to the black hole and began to move forward. He grabbed hopelessly at the dirt, making scratch marks, but it was in vain and he ended up being pulled in

"NARUTO!" almost all the people yelled. The hole closed, leaving the people one more life to mourn over, amidst all the other lost life.

Naruto was in the strange hole: first everything was black, which seemed to be absorbed up by red, and then everything went white as Naruto saw a blinding flash of light. He closed his eyes, trying to shield them. After the pain that felt like he was being ripped apart stopped, he opened his eyes.

He wasn't too sure where he was at first but then, once his eyes came into focus, he realized where he was. In his apartment, on his bed, in his room. He stood up and looked out the window. He saw Konoha intact, and there were only four faces on the mountain. He also noticed that he could rest his head perfectly on the window sill.

"Ok, now I'm confused... WHAT THE HELL HAPENED!" Naruto yelled to himself. He went to the bathroom and as he was washing his hands he noticed himself in the mirror. He saw his hair was so short! He had grown it out a long ago so he could look more like his father. He was stopped from his pondering when he heard snickering.

'_You got something to do with this, fox?' _Naruto asked the laughing Kitsune.

"**Actually, yes. That jutsu that the snake bastard used was a portal. It was meant to send you to the beginning of time in hopes that you would be killed, since the planet was not yet created." **

'_Great... so where are we then, hmm?' _

"**Well, I couldn't let you go floating around in an endless abyss, so I altered things." **

'_The red I saw then was you, then?' _

"**Yep and congrats on turning twelve, again," **Kyuubi snickered.

'_You sent me back to the time when I was twelve? Are you serious? So I'm the dead last again? Gee, thanks.' _

"**Wrong, you've still got all the power you had when you were twenty three. Oh, and you might wanna hide your foxy accessories. Your class mates would freak if you came like that." **

'_But everybody knows I combined with you when I almost got killed and tried to save Sasuke.' _

"**True, but that hasn't happened yet, and all your little friends are alive and well. For now any way..." **

'_So Sasuke, Kiba, Tenten and all the others who Orochimaru killed are still alive? Stupid fox, I could kiss you!" _

"**I'd prefer it if you don't..." **

'_Remind me to let you go hunting near a rabbit hole later.' _

"**That's the kind of thanks I'll take" **the fox said happily, licking its lips.

Naruto went to go check his calendar to see what day it was. He nearly screamed in frustration. Graduation day for the academy students. But then Naruto smirked. _'This could be fun…'_

Naruto looked at the clock. Only 6 o'clock. He had an hour and a half yet before he needed to graduate. He thought about how well things were for him when he was older. Now, he wasn't even a genin when he was actually an ANBU. He sighed.

'_Now I have to wait another ten years to meet my son...' _he thought as he hid his 'foxy accessory'.

Oh yes, Naruto had been married, and was expecting a son or daughter in 8 months. The wife, of course, was Hinata. He had helped her to boost her confidence throughout the years. Now he was back to square one with her.

He figured he'd go out and do some shopping while he waited for the time to pass. He ate more than just instant ramen now that he knew how to cook. He went and counted the money in his wallet before getting dressed and leaving. As he left, he compared how under-furnished his apartment was, compared to his house in the future. He looked at his hands, deciding to get some gloves to hide his claws. At least he could wear his old favourite clothes.

He walked to a ninja clothing store and went in to look around. He quickly found what he needed: a pair of gloves that had steel on the back of the hand and at the tips of the fingers, sewn in-between the material. That way, he wouldn't accidentally claw anything by grabbing onto it. The metal part on the finger tips even swung back if he needed his claws.

He grabbed them and went to the cashier, who didn't even look up from the magazine he was reading. He punched in the exact price and, when Naruto gave him the money, he took only the right amount without even looking up. Naruto left, happy not to be over-charged, as he knew he used to be when he was little. He even heard the man tiredly say "Have a nice day, please come again."

He then decided to get a lot more groceries, since he had plenty of money to spare. As he walked into the store the girl at the counter was asleep. Naruto walked in and got everything he needed. He went over to the girl and gently woke her. She drowsily opened her eyes, blinked, then began ringing things through, head still resting in her arms.

She gave the total that showed on the screen, not even adding things to it! Naruto gave her the money and happily went on his way. _'Sheesh if I had known that people were like this in the mornings I would have done all my shopping this early!' _

Naruto quickly went home to put the food away, gloves already on, then ran out towards the academy training ground. He still had a half hour before he needed to be there, so he decided to get in a small workout.

A half hour and many destroyed trees later, the warning bell rang. Naruto smirked as he walked into class.

'_This time round I'll show them who the dead last is.' _

"**Can we hurry this up, I want that rabbit meat!" **grumbled Kyuubi as Naruto'sslitted blue eyes scanned the class room until he found an open seat.

'_Let the fun begin' _Naruto thought as he sat down.


	2. Chapter 2

More and more people came in the fifteen minutes after the warning bell. All of them seemed nervous just to be there, let alone take the actual test. Sasuke came in and sat beside Naruto, who instantly smirked. Sasuke scoffed.

"What are you so happy about? We all know you're going to fail."

"Oh, I'm always happy!" _'Ah, Sasuke just as I remember him... he's even got the stick way up his ass today, wow it's a real honor." _

"Hn," he grunted in reply. Naruto just smirked even wider. _'Let's see if we can't give that stick a big pull... or push; whatever happens, happens.' _

"Yes, I'm always happy. In fact, welcome to my happy world!"

"Great, just what I've always wanted... I'll look for an apartment right away..." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Naruto grinned. "Good, and now that you're all nice and settled, you can get your shit and leave... only people who smile are allowed in my happy world," he said cheerfully. Sasuke's eye twitched.

'_There's something different about him...' _Sasuke thought, staring at the blond idiot. Sasuke noticed the gloves & asked with a snotty tone, "What's with the gloves, dobe?"

Naruto looked to his right and smirked.

"Why?" he asked in a childish way.

"Because."

"Why?"

"I asked a question, idiot."

"Why?"

"Cause that's how smart people gather information, not that you'd know anything about that."

"Why?"

"Cause you're an idiot."

"Why?"

"You were probably dropped on your head as a baby. But only you can truly answer that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know why you're an idiot."

'_He he Sasuke thinks he's got the upper hand because he's insulting me but he'll get annoyed soon,'_ Naruto thought, then continued with yet another"Why?"

"Will you just shut up?"

"Why?"

"Argh!" There was a moment of silence

"...why?" It was then that Iruka came into the classroom; he noticed all the girls staring at Sasuke while throwing the occasional glare at Naruto, who was an amazing fan-girl deterrent with his annoyingness.

'_Heh heh, this'll be a cinch! What kind of ANBU would I be if I couldn't pass the genin exam! I'll pass everything easy.'_ Naruto thought, turning his attention to Iruka.

"Ok, the genin test will be composed of primary weaponry, meaning how well you can use the basic weapons, a test on theory and history, an obstacle course, and primary jutsus: you will be asked to perform one of the basic jutsus you have learned this year. You need to pass three out of the four tests to pass. Any questions?"

Iruka waited to make sure no one raised their hand. "Ok, good luck to all of you," he said as he passed out the test. Naruto instantly paled at it. _'Damn...' _he thought, looking at it. **"Oh yes only ANBU in history to fail part of a genin exam." **The fox then proceeded to burst out laughing.

Naruto sighed and wrote down what he hoped were the answers. After 30 minutes he got up and handed the paper in. Iruka took it and quickly marked it.

"Good job Naruto, you passed!" _'Thank god! Pride intact...' _

"You got a 55" Iruka said happily. **"Then again maybe not!" **Kyuubi burst out laughing again. Naruto put on a big grin and walked back to his seat to wait for the other parts in the exam.

He easily aced the weapons test, which involved ten shurikun, ten kunai, and twenty targets. He hit the right targets and even threw all ten shurikun at once to show off. He then grabbed the ten kunai, threw them, and went on his way. All hitting the bull's eye. The obstacle course was also easy, although he needed to go at it in a slow jog. The jutsu he had to do, of course, was the bunshin.

He was up after Sakura, who completed it by creating four clones. _'Still can't create those things to save my life. Simple stuff, oh no, but hard stuff, hell yeah.' _

"Well, Naruto, could you create a minimum of three clones for us please?" Mizuki asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto, even if you fail this, you still will pass overall." Iruka said, knowing clones were his worst. Behind Naruto, Sasuke smirked knowingly. _'Ha! The idiot will fail,' _Sasuke thought as he saw Naruto take his stance.

He easily went through the hand seals. Iruka, noticing the seals were different, raised an eyebrow. Naruto stopped on a cross seal and behind him about twenty poof sounds were heard. The few students who were still in the classroom turned to look.

There were Naruto clones in all the seats at the desks, all grinning happily. There were a few around near the original. Mizuki chuckled.

"Just what you've always wanted, eh Iruka? A class full of Narutos." Iruka's expression was caught somewhere between putting his head through a wall or running over and hugging Naruto.

Sasuke stared at the 'Naruto' closest to him. He pushed him out of the way, wanting to upstage him. When his hand made contact, he smirked, thinking he'd found the real one. He then punched it on the arm on hopes of getting a yelp of pain and also making him move. A popping noise was heard and the clone disappeared in a poof of white smoke.

"The hell?" he asked no one in particular.

"Do I pass?" asked Naruto, grinning at the confused Sasuke as he dispelled the rest of the clones.

"Uhhh, yeah, you pass. Wasn't that kage bunshin though?" Iruka asked quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Ok, then, who's next?" Iruka gave a look that said 'I'll talk to you later.' Sasuke went next and managed to create as many as Naruto, but still didn't understand what it was he had done. _'That clone was solid, it wasn't a normal one,' _Sasuke thought to himself as he left to the other class room behind Naruto to wait to get their headbands.

Naruto sat in an empty seat and waited. A few minutes and many angry glares from Sasuke later, Iruka announced that they would all need to meet back at the academy tomorrow to be put on their three man teams and meet their Jounin instructor. They then were called up one by one to receive their headbands. Naruto was called up last and Iruka untied his own headband and gave it to Naruto.

"I'm proud of you, Naruto! You're finally a ninja!" Iruka said happily.

'_One good thing about being twelve again... I can act upon impulse.' _Naruto jumped at Iruka and swung his arms around his neck. However, the momentum made them both fall backwards over the desk and ended up lying on the ground. Once they got back Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder

"How about I treat you to ramen? You can tell me how you learned kage bunshin." Naruto grinned and went back to his seat in the middle row.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered from behind.

"I HEARD THAT SASUKE-BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who was seated at the very back. _'Oh how nice it feels to once again obey the impulse and not have to worry that people are actually expecting me to think before speaking.' _

"Um yes anyway... congratulations to all of you who passed and we'll see you tomorrow." Iruka said. All the students began to leave. Naruto waited for Iruka to finish talking to Mizuki, glaring at the traitor, though he didn't seem to notice. Iruka signaled for him to wait outside so he did.

The first thing he did was look for Hinata, but when he found her, she was with her father. He instantly went the other way. Her father never liked him much.

When Iruka came out, he kept telling him that he was happy for him and giving him lectures. When he asked about the kage bunshin he lied and said he was bothering the Hokage and found the scroll, studied it and that's how it happened. After Naruto deprived the ramen bar of its supplies and Iruka his money they said their goodbyes and went home.

Once he got home Naruto changed, set his alarm, and slept, dreaming up ways to annoy the people around him.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just beginning to peek its head over the horizon. The birds had begun their dawn chorus. In the apartment of Uzumaki Naruto, the dawn chorus had a lead singer. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! However, Naruto did not like this particular singer. BEEP! BEEP! CRASH!

Ahh, the broken alarm clock chorus; it's not truly morning without it. Naruto rolled out of bed onto the floor with a 'thud.'

"Damn single bed..." he mumbled as he began to stretch. As he went to the bathroom the mirror caught his eye. He could see 2 red-orange fox ears poking out from the top of his blond mess of hair. There was also a long tail swaying carefree behind him.

"Genjutsu must'a gone off during the night," he said to himself as he yawned.

"**Yeah, when you're sleeping you can't concentrate on it so it disappears. This could pose a problem if you want to hide the foxy accessories from your team on long missions," **Kyuubi lectured. _'I'll just bring a one man tent'. _**"You also might want to get your pants on." **

"Oh," Naruto said realizing his pajama bottoms were still down around his ankles. How he managed to walk so far without tripping he couldn't understand. Then again, he couldn't understand anything in the morning. Naruto was never a morning person; it usually took him about five to ten minutes to fully wake up.

He went to his closet and started searching through his clothing. With a loud "HA!" in triumph he held up a pair of black pants with an orange stripe down the sides of the legs. The Hokage had gotten them for him as a present. Why he hadn't worn them, he couldn't remember. He also pulled out a black t-shirt, then got dressed. He tied his signature orange jacket around his waist.

He made some toast to eat for his breakfast, replaced the genjutsu, and was out the door by seven. He quickly made his way to the academy with only one thing on his mind: Hinata. As he got to the academy he went past an arguing Ino and Sakura, who pretended to ignore him. He went straight to where Hinata was seated.

She noticed he was coming her way and her cheeks instantly turned crimson.

"H-hello n-Naruto I-I'm glad w-we both p-passed," she said so quietly Naruto could barely hear her.

"Yeah, me too!" he replied happily. Hinata realized he replied and turned a deeper shade of red.

"So Hinata, are you doing anything tonight?" She instantly froze upon the question.

"N-n-no" she said shakily.

"Well, maybe we can do something together tonight?" Naruto asked happily.

"L-like a d-d-date?" she asked, surprised. Sakura and Ino had stopped arguing and were watching the scene attentively.

"No, not like a date, a date. How about dinner? Pick you up at the academy at 8?" Naruto said. **"If she gets any redder she's bound to pass out due o all the blood in her face," **the resident demon commented.

"Y-yes!" Hinata screeched, then fell backwards, passing out. Naruto grabbed her and gently leaned her forward onto the desk. She was still bright red, but now it looked like she was sleeping on the desk.

"Oi, Naruto, what did you do to her?" Kiba asked as he came closer. Naruto then realized that everyone was looking at him. Even Sasuke turned to raise an eyebrow. Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I just asked her out, and then she fainted. At least she said yes."

Kiba came over and slapped him on the back. "Good job on getting your first date!" Naruto grinned. Akamaru yipped to his master.

"Hey, you do smell different. Did you spend the night in a fox's den or something?" Kiba asked while patting the little dog on the head.

"Huh, why?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Well, normally you have a small fox sent on you, but today it smells stronger. You got a new pet?"

"Yeah, something like that."

Iruka stepped in and cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "Well, then, take your seats. First off I'd like to say Mizuki won't be joining us due to an unfortunate accident…" his voice trailed off. _'Idiot must have gotten caught trying to steal the scroll,'_ Naruto thought."Anyway, I will announce your three man squad and the jounin instructor you'll be paired with."

Much the same happened as in the previous timeline. _'I can't believe I'm stuck with Naruto! Argh! Well, at least I'm with Sasuke.' _**"BOO NARUTO YAY SASUKE! CHA!" **Sakura thought as they went down to the room they were assigned to meet their jounin instructor.

'_They're both idiots; this three person team is two too many' _Sasuke thought.

Naruto was, however, a bit sidetracked. _'No, that's too mild, I want something huge!' _**"How about a series of traps?" **_'YEAH! All leading him from one prank to another; he'll never know what hit him! God I love being young again!' _This led Naruto to laugh out loud evilly (along with the fox, but only Naruto heard him). Naruto's bout of evil laughter made his teammates give him a weird look. Not that he noticed, as he was laughing evilly at the ceiling.

'_Great, I'm stuck with someone who should be in a padded room,' _Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

'_Memo to self: help Naruto seek mental help,' _Sakura thought.

As they waited in the room, time went by and the two became more and more interested in what Naruto was doing. Sakura was the first to cave in.

"Naruto, what is it you're doing, exactly?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Teaching the teacher a lesson on being late," Naruto replied, not even turning to look at Sakura.

"Umm right... so where are you taking Hinata tonight? Out for ramen?" Sakura asked going into girly mode.

"Don't know and no," Naruto replied as he continued working.

"You're not taking her for ramen?" she asked, surprised.

"No... But do you know a good place to get scented candles? Lavender and lilac?" Naruto asked, finally looking up from what he was doing. Hinata loved lilacs. He even used them when he proposed to her.

_**flashback**_

"**_Naruto, where are you taking me this time?" asked a giggling Hinata. _**

"**_Somewhere really special. No peeking, and that means not using byakugan, either," Naruto said, leading the blind-folded Hinata up to the top of the Hokage monument._**

"**_Are we there yet?" Hinata asked impatiently. _**

"**_Hang on a sec!" Naruto yelled as he let go of her shoulders. He ran off about five meters, then came back. _**

"**_Ok, you can take off the blindfold now!" Naruto said happily as Hinata reached up to the blindfold. _**

_**She blinked, getting her eyes used to the light. A tree came into focus, then she began to look around, wondering where they were. She noticed a cliff to her right and began to approach it. She gasped out at what she saw. There down in the field were lilacs. But some were cut down, exposing the green stems among the purple. **_

_**The cut down flowers had a message, plain and simple. "Hinata will you marry me!" she almost screamed out from sheer delight of it as she read the message. She turned to see Naruto, a few feet away down on one knee, holding a ring with three diamonds on it up towards her in one hand, and a big bouquet of lilacs in the other. They were from the ones he cut down to spell the message.**_

_**He was smiling happily. She couldn't contain her joy and ran at Naruto with her arms open **_

"**_Yes! YES! OF COURSE I WILL!" she yelled so loud that almost all of the village could hear her. She could out-yell Naruto if she wanted to. _**

"**_Hey! Hey! Hey! Wait!" Naruto yelled, stopping Hinata in mid-lunge. Hinata was confused at what he was doing, but then again, he was still the most surprising ninja. Naruto got up off his knee, walked over to his fiancée, took her hand, and slipped the ring on her finger._**

_**He then walked back to where he was, put down the bouquet, then turned to face Hinata. **_

"**_Ok, continue!" he said happily. She then began her lunge anew, clamping her arms around his neck._**

"**_I love you," she whispered happily through her tears of joy._**

"**_I love you too, and will always, Hinata," he whispered back. They then kissed each other, knowing they would be together forever._**

_**end flashback**_

"...store down town that sells all kinds of stuff like that," Sakura said.

"Ugh... thanks." Naruto smiled then went back to the paper he had.

Sakura went back to her seat to wait for the sensei to come. Naruto rolled up the scroll he was writing in, then got up and went to the back of the classroom. He came forward with a metal bucket and placed it atop the door carefully before going to sit back down beside his teammates.

"You idiot, if he's a jounin he's not going to fall for such a stupid trap," Sakura said, and raised her fist to hit Naruto on the head when someone came in. The man opened the door, causing the bucket to fall on his head with a clunk.

Naruto began laughing. Sakura gasped. **"Chaa! Got 'im!" **Inner Sakura yelled.Sasuke raised an eyebrow. The man turned towards them, bucket still on his head. "Well my first impression... I hate you all!" he said cheerfully.

"Feeling's mutual about your lateness!" Naruto said.

"Right, I'll meet you all on the roof," he said, trying to pull the bucket off only to find it firmly stuck.

"Naruto, did you put glue in there?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah... something like that." As Sasuke and Sakura turned to leave, Kakashi finally got the bucket off his head. He was glaring at Naruto. _'That brat used chakra to stick this thing to my head... if this is the dead last, then that Sasuke kid must be high chunin,' _he thought.

"Come on, don't be late, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled as he ran off.

"I didn't tell him my name yet..." Kakashi said as he poofed up to the roof. His three students were already there.

"Ok, so tell me your likes, dislikes and hobbies, things like that," Kakashi stated.

"Well, how bout you go first to show us?" Sakura asked.

"Alright, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no interest in telling you my hobbies. I also have no ambitions to tell you my dreams. I like things and I also dislike things too! Ok, next," he said happily.

"Wow! Me too! We have so much in common!" Naruto said, causing everyone around him to do a face fault.

"Ok, ladies first." Kakashi said.

"Umm, alright, I am Haruno Sakura, I like," she turned to Sasuke, "I hope," turn to Sasuke again, "I hate," she miserably turned to Naruto, "umm…" Sakura fell silent and looked as if she was throwing a silent hissy fit.

"Ok, next you." He pointed to Naruto.

"Ok, well, following your example, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like a lot of things, I dislike mainly people who bully others and people who are late." He stressed the late part, making Kakashi cringe. "My ambition is to fulfill my dream, my dream everyone already knows, my hobbies are well known too."

"Great, ok, now you," he pointed at Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted. _'If no one else is giving any personal information, neither will I,' _Sasuke thought, going into brooding avenger mode.

"Ok! Good, I have team happy! So, we will meet at training ground 7 for survival training! Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you might throw up! Bye now!" With that he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"I think he likes us," Naruto said before jumping off the roof. He landed silently and began to run off, only five minutes later realizing what he had done.

"He shouldn't be able to do that, should he?" Sakura asked Sasuke after recovering from her shock.

"Nope," Sasuke said, turning to face the girl.

"You're going to stalk him, aren't you?" Sakura said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yep," came the reply.

"Thought so."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto jogged along the streets, heading to the store Sakura had described, though he was only vaguely paying attention. He found the store, though, when he remembered her saying something about a big pink-purple sign. He could tell he was being followed, but paid it no mind, knowing that if he did, they would really get suspicious.

He found the two candles he wanted and bought them at a fairly reasonable price, adding in two holders as well. The cashier was only a few years older than him, so she didn't know of his "legend" and so try to over-charge him.

As he exited, he could feel his stalkers and sighed. _'This will be a long day.'_ He went over a mental check list of what he thought he would need for his date.

"AH HA!" he yelled out, spinning around facing the tree Sasuke was in.

"I knew I forgot to get something," Naruto said as he walked to the nearest food stand, trying not to laugh as he felt the tension from his stalker drop.

"Do you sell meats here?" Naruto asked the vender.

"Yeah, how much and what kind do ya want?" the man asked with a bit of an accent.

"About a three pound roast," Naruto replied. The man nodded and handed the meat to him. Naruto thanked and paid him, then put the meat in his bag, before continuing on his merry way.

He went to a local fruit vender and began to browse the citrus fruits. The vender came out. Sasuke and Sakura were on the roof of a nearby house, Sakura not even caring that Sasuke wasn't talking to her at all. She was just happy to be near him without him pushing her away. They looked down to where Naruto was looking at the citrus fruits.

"Hey! You sell limes?" Naruto asked when the vender came over.

"Yes, but not to you!" the vender yelled, attracting the people's attention. _'Nope, not a friendly vender.' _Naruto sighed and began to walk away.

"You little demon brat! Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" the angry man yelled.

"Yeah you should be more polite!" someone yelled.

"Yeah!" others agreed. Someone threw a tomato at him, which he dodged, but he waited until the last minute to do so, making it look like he dodged by pure luck.

"Get him!" shouted someone from the crowed. Immediately, people started throwing things at him from all angles. Naruto dodged all of them easily, which seemed to anger the people even more. When he saw a lemon being thrown, it gave him an idea.

"OH NO! NOT THE LEMONS AND LIMES!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

He could hear the fox snickering as the people began to throw the sour fruits. Naruto jumped up and grabbed about ten lemons and ten limes before taking off. Sasuke and Sakura were not only confused but startled that Naruto had gotten away without any produce on him.

"Heh, suckers," he said to himself as he ran off, leaving Sakura and Sasuke to ponder where he went.

When Naruto got back to his apartment, he looked at the time. _'Almost 6:45. Great, gotta hurry!' _Naruto grabbed a pan, turned on the oven, and began to slice up the lemons. When the oven was fully heated, he inserted the roast, along with the lemon wedges and a few spices he found laying around.

He then began peeling potatoes and sticking them in boiling water. While the potatoes were cooking, he began to work on two small salads. Once those were done, he checked the things in the oven. They still needed a few more minutes, so he went to find a blanket or sheet of some sort. Once he found a decent one, he ran back to the kitchen, blanket waving behind him. He threw the blanket on the table and put the plastic salad bowls on the blanket.

Iruka was always giving him plastic dishes, so he always had enough. He found the bowls' lids and tightly placed them on. When the potatoes were done, he quickly mashed them up, added what he needed, put them in another bowl, and placed the mashed potatoes beside the salads.

The roast was done with only fifteen minutes to spare. He grabbed two sodas out of the fridge and the candles and holders. Quickly he placed everything on the blanket, folded it up, and tied it. He made sure it was tight before bolting out the door, almost forgetting to lock it. (And yes, he turned off the oven.)

Naruto arrived at the academy at 7:59, panting. Hinata was there at the gate, pushing her fingers together nervously.

"HINATA!" he called out to her, causing her to flinch. She began to walk over to him, not to sure if she was dreaming or not.

"H-hello N-n-Naruto," she said nervously once she got to him.

"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting too long?" Naruto asked.

"N-no, only f-five minutes." Naruto nodded and began to lead her out into the forest. It was a full moon tonight.

He led her to a small pond that had a waterfall spraying mist everywhere, which twinkled and shone in the moonlight. Naruto crouched down and began to untie his pack, and set it all out while Hinata was distracted by the scenery.

Up in a nearby tree, Sasuke and Sakura were looking for the blonde. After he took off without a trace earlier, the two had thought he might have come to the forest to train. (Well actually, Sasuke thought and Sakura just followed.)

They both saw a small glow of light and went towards it. There in the clearing stood Naruto lighting the second candle. He had food spread out all around. Hinata shakily sat down, and Sakura resisted the urge to let out a girlish squeal.

"Ok, we'll start with the salad, ok?" Naruto asked, opening the containers and handing her a soda. Hinata nodded and began to eat._ 'Mmmm, lilacs, I wonder how he knew? Maybe he really likes me too?' _At the thought Hinata blushed.

'_Now, let's see if we can't bring her out of her shell.' _**"Can I have the rabbit yet? You promised yesterday..." **the fox began to whine. _'Fine,'_ Naruto sighed.

"Hinata, I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom," Naruto stated as he got up. _'Why are those two still following me?'_ Naruto went far enough away that he should be out of earshot of the others and began doing seals.

When he got to the last one he slammed his hand down and smoke appeared. When it cleared there stood Kyuubi; although he only had one of his tails, he was still as tall as Naruto's waist.

"There you go, enjoy. Oh, and please don't bring a dead carcass back with you, ok?" Naruto whispered and turned to go back to Hinata.

When he got back he saw Hinata still shyly nibbling on the salad. Naruto sat down again and began to eat. Hinata seemed to blush more and more with each bite.

After they were both done with the salad Naruto gave her the mashed potatoes and some of the roast. Hinata thanked him for it and slowly began to take her first bite.

"Wow! T-this is r-really g-good!" Hinata said, louder than expected. She began to shovel the food in even faster than Naruto.

She stopped halfway through, realizing what she had done. "I'm glad you like it," he said. She looked up at Naruto as if to apologize, but he just had a happy smile on his face. She had globs of food everywhere below her nose. A small glob of potatoes fell off her and onto the grass.

'_Now there's the girl I married!'_ Naruto thought. Naruto then began to laugh, causing Hinata to blush.

"I-I'm s-sorry" she said quietly. Naruto stopped laughing and handed her a napkin.

"Don't apologize, I like seeing you with more confidence."

Sasuke was making disgusted faces at the couple. He was like a little kid watching his parents kiss. Sakura was the opposite. She had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from "Awwing". _'Who knew Naruto could be so romantic?' _she thought. The only reason Sasuke didn't run from Sakura and her scariness was because he knew if he moved they would definitely be spotted.

The rest of the night was spent by Naruto asking yes or no questions and Hinata shaking her head or nodding. When the candles burned dry they packed up to leave. By the end of the evening when Hinata spoke she stuttered less, which was a good sign.

They parted ways once out of the forest. Naruto went home, not even a bit worried about the fox. When he ran out of available energy the freed part of his spirit would just come back to him, while the body poofed out of existence.

Kyuubi being able to move in the outside world was a plus from merging. He still couldn't be freed without killing Naruto and thus killing him, but this would do for the time being. Their spirits were intertwined. The shock of suddenly having no demonic energy in his body would kill Naruto. However, since the fox had merged his power with him, he would never loose all the demonic energy, thus weakening the seal.

They were both slowly working to untwine their spirits so the fox didn't need to rely on him as much. Naruto let out a sigh as he got to the apartment. He slowly dragged himself up the stairs, into his night wear and into his bed.

Meanwhile Sasuke was contemplating why he was following the idiot in the first place. All such contemplation became lost, however, as Sakura started talking about how cute the two were together. He literally had to shove her in the door of her house then run like mad just to be rid of her. _'Life was so much easier when girls thought guys had cooties.' _

Naruto awoke the next morning when the light came into the open window. Naruto blinked out of sync as his eyes finally began to focus. He sat up with one eye half open and looked at the taped up alarm clock. It was a half hour before he had to meet with his team at the training grounds.

He went through his morning routine and replaced the genjutsu before slowly heading off. He got there early so he could set up his traps. He finished just as his teammates came into the training grounds. They stood over by the logs for about an hour before Naruto decided to take a nap.

"Just wake me up when he comes," Naruto yawned as he took about twenty steps, circled his spot twice, then laid down for a nap. _'Kyuubi?' _**"What?" **_'Can you hold the genjutsu for me while I sleep?'_** "Yes I can, not for too long, but long enough for that lazy ass teacher to get here. Hope he likes what we prepared for him." **Naruto laughed in his mind before thanking the giant Kitsune and then closing off his mind to sleep.

Three hours later when Kakashi showed up, he was facing the three stumps. Noticing no one was there, he began to look around. He spotted his students sleeping on one another in a pile behind him. He woke them up by yelling at them all quite loud. They woke up with a jump.

All three yawned before standing. "Ok so now that I have your attention I'll explain, you will try to take these bells from me," he held up 2 silver bells, "and the one who doesn't get one will be tied to the post and not given any lunch; then that person will go back to the academy," he said.

"You have until noon to get a bell, alright?" _'Argh!' I didn't have dinner either.' _Sakura thought. _'Damn I knew I should have eaten' _Sasuke thought. _'Ha I ate breakfast this time nyah!'_ Naruto thought.

"Go!" Immediately Sasuke and Sakura jumped off into a tree, but Naruto just stood there for a minute. He yawned then leisurely walked away. Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow then began to charge, hoping to force his student to run.

Naruto stopped, turned to his teacher, blinked, then realized what was going on with a yell.

"GAK! NOT READY! Still sleepy..." he said, ducking as the teacher's kick flew over his head.

"You must always be ready for anything," Kakashi lectured as he took out his little orange book.

'_Perfect,' _Naruto thought as he charged with only one objective: get that book. Kakashi watched the boy out of the corner of his eye. _'Hmm, interesting... his steps are evenly apart, meaning he has had a lot of training.' _Naruto made a purposely sloppy punch at Kakashi's head. _'Yet his attacks are sloppy, almost like he's doing it on purpose... oh well.' _

Kakashi quickly slipped behind Naruto, who noticed immediately. "Keep your eyes on your opponent, and never turn your back to them." Kakashi stated. _'Ha ha! Revenge!' _he thought as he initiated his plan. Kakashi wrapped his hands around his book with his pointer and middle finger still up. He brought his hands back and...

Shoved them up Naruto's ass. In the trees Sakura and Sasuke almost face faulted at the sight. Kakashi pushed his hands upwards, sending Naruto flying with a yell. "1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" he shouted "AGHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he went flying.

However Kakashi's triumph was short lived. As he went back to read his book he had a very, very unpleasant feeling. "You should take your own advice," Naruto said from behind Kakashi. Naruto gave an evil smirk as he sent Kakashi flying with his own move.

"1000 YEARS OF PAIN RIGHT BACK AT YA!" Naruto yelled.

After Kakashi had left the ground, he put his hands back, covering his very, very sore butt. Of course in doing so he dropped his little orange book.

Naruto's plan had worked. He had used a replacement jutsu with a clone. While Kakashi was busy taking care of the clone, he had gotten behind him. His teammates came out from hiding with a disturbed look on their faces. _'Caught him by surprise,' _they both thought walking over.

Naruto grinned. "We obviously can't beat him," Sakura said, hanging her head. "Yeah, that's why we need to team up!" Naruto said. "But either way, at least one of us will fail," Sasuke said simply. "Would you rather all of us fail?" Naruto asked logically.

The two shook their heads. "Right, so this is what we're going to do." Naruto began to tell his teammates his plan. When he was done he looked at their faces. Their expressions had a mix of 'pfft, yeah right, that will never work' and 'heh heh, this sounds like fun.' Sasuke even had an evil smirk.

They set it up (although Naruto had his part up already), and began waiting, knowing that their silver-haired teacher would come back for his precious book. They heard a rustle and, sure enough, Kakashi appeared with his head down, looking for the book.

He continued walking but stepped on a trip wire. A bucket of glue and feathers dumped on him. The glue Naruto had stolen from the academy on the way to the grounds. The feathers were from Kyuubi's pheasant feast.

Sakura jumped out, attempting to snag the bells, but missed since Kakashi could still see. However, Kakashi side-stepped onto another "prank." Eggs flew from all angles; since it caught him by surprise to get another trap so close to the last, all of them hit him.

Why eggs and not perhaps pie? Or instead something pointy you may ask? Naruto explained to the others that they didn't want to kill their teacher, only get the bells; however, it was actually a well-known fact to Naruto that Kakashi hated raw eggs. He had told him in the future when they had to help out on a farm.

He hated raw eggs because his parents wanted him to become a strong man. Unfortunately for the young Kakashi, they heard that drinking ten raw eggs a day was a good way to do that.

"OH GOD NO!" Kakashi screamed. "NO MORE EGGS!" With that he ran off with his students close behind.

Kakashi ran straight to where Naruto was hiding. Naruto jumped out, stopping the teacher in his tracks. "I knew you reminded me of someone, now I know who," he said, looking deep in thought. Sasuke and Sakura had caught up to the teacher and were ready to pounce.

"Oh?" Naruto asked somewhat curiously.

"With these pranks I mean," Kakashi sighed while Naruto's eyes lit up. He began to flash through seals that Kakashi recognized oh too well. _'And he's found his fathers prank jutsu scroll too?_' Kakashi thought, scared and surprised.

Naruto stopped on a ram seal, then brought his hands to him mouth and took a deep breath in. _'The hell? He knows a fire jutsu too? Damn him!' _But Sasuke's thought fell away as silly string shot out of his mouth instead of flames.

Kakashi's eye twitched but when he wiped off his face he caught sight of his book lying on the ground, by a tree. He went over to pick it up but he was caught in a noose around his foot and lifted into the tree. Naruto walked over and grabbed the bells off of Kakashi then smirked and said, "When the bait is obvious, don't take it."

Naruto tossed the bells to his teammates. "But if you give us both, you won't pass!" Sakura said. Kakashi was now down from the rope and walked over to them. Naruto stood with his team and waited.

"Good job, you all pass!" he said a little too happily, considering that his head as well as most of his upper body was covered in feathers and glue.

"What? But Naruto gave me and Sasuke the bells!" Sakura said, surprised.

"Yes that is true; however, in a round about way, you all got your hands on a bell. Naruto was the one who took them from me, but he then passed them to you two. The object was teamwork, which you obviously have. These traps were quite elaborate. Do you get it?" The three nodded. "Good, now I'm going to take a long hot shower and I'll see you all in the morning. We'll meet at that red bridge at about seven."

"You better not be late or I'll egg you again!" Naruto said, causing Kakashi to cringe.

He poofed away with a shudder, thinking _'I don't even want to know how he found out about that.'_

"WHAT KIND OF BIG MASTER PLAN WAS THAT?" Sakura screamed.

"It worked, didn't it?" Naruto replied

"You said you were going to distract him and make him see the book," Sasuke said coldly.

"Yeah, and I did it through the power of pranks!" Naruto protested.

"You are so immature!" Sakura screeched.

"Yes, I know. But you're only young once! But immaturity is forever!" he replied metaphorically.

"Dumbass," Sasuke muttered. Naruto just rolled his eyes and began to walk away. _'Plan worked! They don't suspect a thing! They didn't even ask about the silly string jutsu!' _**"Yay. I'm going to sleep now..."**

He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Sasuke. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Fight me." Sasuke said simply. Naruto sighed; he heard the fox laughing **"So much for them not suspecting anything." **_'Shut up. I thought you were going to sleep?' _**"Can't reply to that, I'm sleeping."**

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Fine."


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura stood over by a tree, waiting for the fight to begin. Sasuke and Naruto had moved away from each other and were patiently waiting for the other to start. Sasuke knew he would run at him any second now, being the irrational person he is. Naruto knew it too.

He had to start it or else that would arouse even bigger questions. So, he made a substitution bunshin and sent it charging. It landed a few hits and so did Sasuke. After the fifth hit Sasuke made on the clone, it disappeared. Sasuke began looking around, confident that he had at least made a few hits.

However, Naruto had found over the years how to make his clones last longer in battle. He stood up on the branch he was on and tackled Sasuke, causing the two to roll. Naruto got in a few punches as they rolled down the hill. Sakura was running after them, she looked a bit worried.

Naruto and Sasuke continued to struggle to gain control of the other, getting in a few hits. They soon ran out of ground, though, and rolled off a cliff. Acting on instinct, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the wrist, who gasped when he fell, and then stuck to the edge of the cliff with chakra. He also grabbed onto a tree root with his free hand.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at Naruto and was about to speak when he pulled him up and...hugged him? Sasuke inwardly shuddered at the close contact. Naruto was now holding on to Sasuke's waist, while clinging to the side of a cliff.

Sakura, seeing them go over the edge, ran over, worry written clearly on her face. However, when she looked down at them, she laughed out loud. Naruto pulled himself up, still holding onto Sasuke.

"Ugh... thanks..." Sasuke muttered. "Yeah, no problem," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

They looked over at Sakura who was still laughing. She pointed down over the cliff. Naruto and Sasuke peered over the edge and instantly paled. The cliff was only about 7 feet up.

"We shall never speak of this again," Sasuke said, eyeing a small puddle below.

"Agreed; at least we didn't get our feet wet?" Naruto offered. Sasuke shrugged. They both turned to glare at Sakura, who had stopped laughing. The two gave an 'if you breathe a word to anyone you're dead' glare. Sakura "eeped!" before holding up her hands in defense.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked at each other. **"Well, that was certainly interesting..." **_'Yeah, we already have minimal understanding! I'm going to get my best friend back!...' _**"Yeah, sure, a few more hugs oughtta do it!" **That shut the fox up.

"Perhaps we should spar farther away from cliffs?" Naruto asked, smirking.

"Yeah," Sasuke said through a bit of a chuckle. Naruto smiled. Over the years he'd known Sasuke (before Orochimaru's surprise attack that killed him, that is), he'd found exactly how to piss him off and get him to laugh.

They went to a different location and began the sparring match anew. Naruto went easy on Sasuke, barely using any jutsus, and let it end in a tie.

After saying goodbye to his teammates, he began to head home. He figured that the only way he could get any decent practice was if he found a far away spot. He continued to walk until he bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, hi Hinata!" Naruto said happily.

"U-um h-hi n-Naruto..." she said softly. Naruto smiled as Hinata blushed._ 'I hope she gets her confidence up soon. The stuttering makes her hard to understand.' _

"W-well I… umm, I-iruka... r-ramen... s-says you l-like?" Hinata stuttered out nervously. Naruto blinked, trying to get the information straight.

"Oh! Yeah! I like ramen!" Hinata shakily pointed at the ramen bar, then began to push her fingers together.

"Sure!" Naruto said happily.

When they got there, they took their seats and placed their order. They had a bit of conversation. Hinata soon had less of a stutter and wasn't blushing as much. After about an hour they decided to depart. Naruto paid the bill, much to Hinata's dismay. She was hoping to treat him as a thank you for the home-cooked food.

She knew she'd have to do something extra special to thank him and was thinking of ways to thank him as she ran home. Naruto trotted happily home, thinking of a place that he could train and not cause too much destruction.

The next morning Naruto awoke just before sunrise. He yawned, stretched, stood up, took a few steps, and smacked right into a wall. Naruto stood there for a few minuets before realizing what he had done. He let out a bit of a laugh before grabbing his clothes and taking a nice relaxing cold shower to wake him up.

After drying himself off, he got dressed, then began his breakfast. He made some toast and drank some water. After he was done with that he grabbed an apple to eat later, replaced the genjutsu, and then left to go train until the sun was almost directly overhead.

He went to a spot that wasn't too far from the bridge, but far enough away to not be detected._ 'Kakashi said meet around 7, so that means that I have until 8:30 to train, considering my threat.' _

Needless to say, the small area in which he cleared for himself to train was soon a large crater. He threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it at the last target and it blew up just as Naruto became too tired to stand. He fell backwards into the crater.

Unfortunately, Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge just when they heard the final explosion. They turned to look in the direction it came from and saw a tree fall, as well as smoke. They both thought the worst and took off in the direction it came from.

They arrived just in time to see Naruto pull himself out of the crater. Sakura gasped at the destruction, while Sasuke gaped at it. Naruto saw them, sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, oops..." he said solemnly before coughing up some dust.

"What the hell were you doing?" Sasuke asked in monotone.

"Training..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Only you could cause that much destruction during training," Sakura stated.

"I think I used too much chakra when I punched that rock..." Naruto grinned.

"You definitely used too much chakra for punching a rock," she replied.

'_I wonder if I'll ever be able to train without people hanging over me,' _Naruto thought as he tried to stand but fell down again, his legs refusing to support him. Sasuke went to help Naruto hobble to the bridge.

"Why do you work yourself to exhaustion?" Sakura asked when the two came close to her. Naruto shrugged, too tired to answer.

"IDIOT!" she yelled, hitting him on the head, causing Sasuke to lose his grip, making Naruto fall to the ground. **"I could lend you a tiny bit of my chakra so you could at least walk," **the fox said. _'As long as that's all you give me...'_ Naruto thought to him. **"Yeah, yeah... this is why I'm in control of 25 percent of all the chakra you have." **

He heard Kyuubi snicker a bit as he felt a warm feeling wash over him. It reminded him of Tsunade's healing.

"You sick?" Sasuke asked when he felt the heat coming off of Naruto's body.

"No, why?" Naruto replied. Sasuke was about to say something when Sakura beat him to it.

"Naruto, the back of your shirt is really shredded." Naruto reached and rubbed his back.

"It's ripped from the collar to about half way down..." Sasuke said, letting go of Naruto's arm.

"Oh well, I'll see if I have anything to fix it when I get home." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Naruto grabbed his orange jacket that was lying by a very lucky tree that was still standing nearby. He put it on over his tattered navy t-shirt. They walked in silence until they got to the bridge. Naruto sat on the railing, eating the apple he had brought.

An hour later Kakashi showed up. _'Wow, only an hour and a half late! That's actually a big improvement!'_ Naruto thought as he joined Sakura in yelling "YOU'RE LATE!"

"Yeah, sorry about that but... you see, there was this tree and it was stuck up in a cat and...wait. No. That's not right..." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin.

"Uh huh, right. If you're going to make an excuse, at least make it believable," Naruto said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes... Well anyway, we have a full schedule of exciting D ranked missions" Kakashi said happily.

"Yay," Naruto said sarcastically.

Sasuke shot him a questioning glance before turning his attention back to Kakashi, who started to explain exactly what these "missions" entailed. Once he was done, he led the ever-so-excited genin to their first job, finding a cat.

They were given out earpieces so they could coordinate the plan better. They were shown a map of the forest, then given their positions and told to begin their sweep of the area. Naruto almost instantly caught the scent of the cat and followed it. About five minutes after beginning, Naruto had the cat. He happily announced to his team "Ha-ha! Told ya I'd find it first! He-OW!"

The three walked out to where Kakashi was waiting for them, Naruto holding the cat that was growling and scratching him to pieces. Naruto was angrily growling back.

Sakura finally took the cat after it got a few deep gouges on Naruto's face and bite marks on his hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the way the cat seemed willing to do anything to kill Naruto.

"He doesn't like his owner that much," Naruto said when he felt the air of confusion.

When they returned the cat to its owner, she hugged the poor thing nearly to death. The next mission they had was to simply help pick the fruit trees. There were about 50 in all. Sakura started on an apple tree while Sasuke started picking peaches.

Naruto, however, lined up the remaining fruit baskets before making 47 clones. They were done in 30 minutes due to Naruto's "multitasking." They whizzed through all the missions and were done around two o'clock. They definitely surprised the Hokage at their fast work.

"We want to have a harder mission," Naruto stated. The Hokage sighed as Iruka started scolding Naruto. He was there handing the Hokage some paperwork when team 7 came in.

"You are genin, and rookies at that! You are still too under-experienced to handle anything more difficult," was the Hokage's reply.

"Hear me out, please, Hokage-sama!" Naruto said, causing Iruka to raise an eyebrow. The Hokage complied, knowing that not to would lead to a lot of arguing.

"I've seen enough D's and that's even before I was considered a ninja! Just take a look at my academy report card." Naruto mumbled before continuing.

"We are completing the D ranked missions quite quickly, and since we need to have missions all day, there might not be enough for all the others. We need a mission that will keep us occupied and challenge us so we can gain experience for even harder missions." The Hokage smiled while Iruka had to pick his jaw up off the floor. Sakura was wide eyed, as was Sasuke, having never heard Naruto speak and sound intelligent. Kakashi was giggling as he read his book.

"That actually sounded... not dumb!" Sasuke said, surprised.

"I'll take that as a complement," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Well, alright then, you do bring up a good point. I'll give you a low level C mission, simple guard duty. You will guard the master bridge builder Tazuna on his way to Wave Country tomorrow." The Hokage called him in.

"Eh? These pint-sized brats are going to be the ones protecting me? There's an arrogant brat, a puffy princess, and a midget." Sakura began to fume and Sasuke's eye began to twitch at the comment; however, Naruto stayed surprisingly calm. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Yes, but I'm a jounin and I also will be accompanying you." The old man grunted as he took out a flask.

"And you're a drunk," Sasuke stated simply, causing Tazuna to blink.

"Ok, is everyone done being negative?" Naruto asked, grinning, causing every one to look at him, confused.

"Anyway, you will start tomorrow morning at 8 in the morning. Meet at the north gate," the Hokage said. Team 7 nodded.

"Pack only the essentials," he advised.

"Hey, Iruka?" Naruto asked before leaving.

"What is it, Naruto?"

"Could you look after my place while I'm gone?" Iruka nodded.

Naruto then did his Oiroke no jutsu. "Thanks again," he/she said, causing the two older men to fall backwards from massive nose bleeds. Naruto ran after his team laughing at his prank, knowing that his little "follower" was in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

When Naruto finally caught up with his team, Kakashi told Team 7 that they were given the rest of the day off so they could rest up for their mission before poofing away.

Naruto sighed and turned to his team._ 'I wonder...'_ He smiled a crooked smile before asking as cheerily as he could, "I'm going to the lake in the forest, you guys wanna come?" Sasuke made no expression, even when Sakura came from behind and tried to hug him. He simply did what Naruto had named the "shudder shuffle": he shuddered then quickly moved, scuffing his feet on the ground.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted after a moment of silence.

"I'll go if Sasuke goes!" Sakura chimed, causing Sasuke to inch away even more.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted again. Naruto smiled. _'Maybe I'll get my happy friends back sooner than I thought,'_ Naruto thought as he began to leave his teammates, hoping they were following.

They soon came to the lake after walking in silence the whole time, Naruto thinking about the great friendship he had shared with Sasuke, after he gave up the whole 'my whole clan is dead I must be an avenger' thing.

Sasuke, however, was thinking differently. _'He invited me along. That can only mean he wants to fight. Perhaps he's going to tell me how to get that strange chakra he's been giving off lately. Or maybe it's a trap?...' _and so on.

Sakura was just happy to be near Sasuke and blushed every time she looked at him. _'Hope she snaps out of that quickly...' _Naruto thought, glancing back.

Yes, poor Sakura had to abandon her feelings for Sasuke when he ran away to join Sound, turning her affections to the person who always let her have his shoulder to cry on. She agreed to go out with him after about six months, and after a very, VERY extreme makeover. Naruto chuckled, remembering how he had helped "tame the green beast of Konoha."

Poor Lee. His forehead was red for three days. Thankfully they used permanent hair remover so his eyebrows won't grow back. Hell, even Sasuke had eventually found someone to love, even though he was the last one to get married. They had had to be the scariest couple in Konoha.

_**Flashback**_

"**_Come on, Sasuke! You're supposed to dance!" Naruto whined. The rookie 9 plus Neji's team were all in a night club. Sasuke was brought along, told they were going to a party, but in reality, everyone was setting him up. _**

"**_Yeah, Sasuke, let loose for once in your life," Hinata egged on. Naruto had been married to Hinata for about a year at that point. _**

"**_I don't dance! That's the point I'm trying to make!" Sasuke said. Over the years Sasuke had given up on his revenge and become more open to the people he was close to. Naruto rolled his eyes and saw Sakura signaling to him._**

_**Sakura had brought Indigo with her to set Sasuke up with her. Indigo was a ninja from the hidden mist who moved to Konoha in hopes of becoming one of the best medic-nins. Problem was, she had a personality like a brick.**_

_**Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, as did Sakura to Indigo. They both pushed them over to the stools, where they now sat side by side. Sakura looked Indigo in the eyes and said "Fine, if you're not going to dance just sit here!" Naruto did the same to Sasuke. **_

"**_Hn!" Sasuke and Indigo whined in unison. "Hnnn?" they asked at the same time as they turned to each other. "Grrrrrr!" they growled angrily at each "Hnn?" they both looked surprised. "Hnnnn!" they seemed to say flirtingly. "You're hot" they both said, causing the other to blink. _**

"**_Wanna go train?" Indigo asked, almost excited. _**

"**_Do I ever!" Sasuke said almost happily. And with that, they both walked out of the club, leaving a creeped-out Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto with their eyes twitching. _**

"**_That was creepy." The three said at the same time. _**

"**_We have created a relationship bound by one word." Sakura said. _**

"**_I pity their children," Naruto said, causing his two friends to shudder at the thought. _**

"**_They will be able to freeze lava by glaring at it..." Hinata said._**

"**_Scratch my last comment... I pity their children's classmates!" Naruto said. The three glanced nervously at each other before being pulled back to the dance floor._**

_**End Flashback **_

Naruto had been lost in his memories and began laughing out loud. When he snapped out of his thoughts he was ankle deep in water. Sakura and Sasuke gave him a weird look as Naruto smiled nervously. "Sorry, just lost in my memories."

"Are we going to fight?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. Naruto blinked

"Umm, no."

"Then why am I here?" Sasuke asked.

"So we can bond, and become closer friends, and have better teamwork?" Naruto offered

"I don't need any of that. All I need is power." Sasuke said coldly. Naruto sighed as he walked out of the water and grabbed two rocks and a small vine.

"You say you want power, yet true power comes from friendship and teamwork," Naruto started. **"Wow this seems like deja-vu." **Sakura blinked. _'He's being philosophical again. He seems totally different ever since he graduated.'_

"Alone you can only do so much," Naruto said as he dropped one of the stones he picked up. It fell, moving the sand out and making a small hole. He then carefully picked up the stone and tied it together with the other stone he had. "But if you have someone to back you up..." Naruto dropped the two stones tied together a little bit away from the first crater. They fell, making a bigger hole then the single stone. "You can do a lot more." Naruto pointed to the holes in the sand. Sasuke had no facial expression. "There's nothing wrong in asking for help to achieve your goals," Naruto said hoping to get through his thick layer of angst.

"You never had a family! What would you know!" Sasuke growled.

"A lot more then you give me credit for," Naruto said calmly. **"Yep, definitely deja-vu." **_'Yeah, but hopefully it will have the same outcome.' _This caught Sasuke's attention.

"You know that I can't beat you in a sparring match, right?" Naruto asked. This caused Sasuke to look Naruto in the eye and nod. "But if I team up with Sakura, I bet we could beat you," Naruto said, stressing the "we".

"You're on!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped back. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"We'll attack from opposite sides, you distract him while I go in to hold him down," Naruto whispered to her.

"I can't hurt Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"If you beat him he'll probably pay more attention to you..." Naruto coaxed.

'_Beat him into submission? Hmm, never thought of that...' _**"HELL YEAH! SASUKE WILL HAVE TO NOTICE ME!" **"Alright, I'll do it," Sakura said after a moment alone with herself. Naruto nodded.

"I'll leave you with a clone so he won't notice me as easily," Naruto said as he quickly made a clone then jumped off.

Sasuke was too infuriated to take notice of this as Sakura and the clone charged. Sasuke dodged and blocked, but he found it rather difficult to get any punches in. He threw a punch at Sakura, who dodged and retaliated with a punch of her own. It hit and was probably going to leave a nice purple bruise under his eye.

Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Naruto standing on his back holding a kunai to his neck. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but one thing for certain, he had lost a match. To the dead-last and a fan girl no less.

"Case in point," Naruto said, letting Sasuke up. Sasuke grumbled incoherently under his breath. "Anyway, do you see what I'm trying to tell you? Now I'm going to do what I came here in the first place for," Naruto said as he took off his jacket.

"It doesn't matter. No one will ever change the fact that I'm an avenger!" Sasuke half shouted. Naruto shrugged.

He went over to place his things on a large rock. Sakura blushed a bit when Naruto came back over wearing nothing but his green boxers. He went into the lake and started to swim. It was a salt water lake that was connected to a river from the wave country's oceans.

Sasuke was still angry but it was slowly subsiding. Sakura was happy Sasuke wasn't moving away from her.

"You coming in?" Naruto yelled from the middle of the lake. Sakura took a few steps and sat on a rock, letting her feet get wet. Sasuke just stood there, lost in his thoughts of destruction.

"Well, that went well," Naruto said to himself before diving to find what he was looking for. At the bottom he found what he wanted: some very shiny shells and quite a few oysters. He grabbed as many as he could carry then started to surface. Once his head broke into the air, he swam back to shore where a curious Sakura was sitting.

"Shells and clams, dobe?" Sasuke asked, coming back to reality.

"What are they for?" Sakura asked, picking up a silvery blue shell.

"Hinata, I'm giving her a gift" Naruto said as he grabbed a stick.

"Oh yeah, what girl wouldn't want clams," Sasuke said looking at the oyster.

"First of all, they're oysters, and second, it's the inside that counts," Naruto said as he popped open an oyster, revealing a pearl. Sakura instantly went into girly mode.

"Aww, that's sooooo sweet!" she said, imagining Sasuke giving her a pearl necklace, pearl earrings, etcetera.

"Why don't you just buy one?" Sasuke asked, calmly forgetting the earlier events.

"I don't have enough money, so I'll do the next best thing."

"Pfft. Who needs love," Sasuke said, more to himself then his team.

Naruto sighed at the comment before turning to see a square "rock." Naruto looked at his teammates and jabbed a thumb at the "rock." Sakura giggled, still lost in thought, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well, whatever, I'm leaving," Sasuke said and began to walk off.

"Sasuke wait for me! Will you maybe do something with me?" Sakura screamed as she ran after Sasuke.

"Hey! Don't leave me all alone with the totally unsuspicious square rock with eye holes!" Naruto yelled sarcastically. He turned to the "rock" and sighed.

"And you would be?" Naruto asked. _'As if I didn't already know.' _

"You're very good to have noticed me. Just what I expected from you, boss!" And with that the "rock"... blew up.

Konohamaru started to cough and hack from inhaling the smoke. "I /cough/ want you to /cough/ teach me how to do what you did to /cough/ the Hokage and Iruka!" the kid whined.

"On one condition," Naruto said, closing an eye.

"Ok, what!" Konohamaru asked eagerly.

"Help me open these oysters to get the pearls," Naruto said happily. The kid blinked; he was expecting something hard to prove he could do it.

After collecting the things he needed and putting the pearls and shells in an inside pocket, he began the long process to train Konohamaru to do the sexy no jutsu. It took a few hours for him to get it right. Naruto grinned in remembrance. He may have been 23 but, thanks to that jutsu, infiltration missions were a breeze. Thank the heavens for perverted men.

After he perfected the jutsu and a few lectures from Naruto on why he wanted to be the Hokage, Ebisu showed up.

"Ah, there you are young master!" he said, jumping down from a tree.

"You must come back with me imminently to continue your training!" Konohamaru then transformed into his version of the sexy no jutsu. Ebisu got a small nose bleed, blinked, and then went on to grab Konohamaru. Naruto made about 30 clones and transformed them all: the poor man flew back with a massive nose bleed.

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING BOSS!" the kid yelled as Naruto walked over to where Ebisu flew.

"**That was disgraceful," **the fox said as he examined the unconscious man. _'Hey, don't wanna change history too much. I just wanna help the good get here faster...' _Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

Naruto soon left the lake and went home to make the necklaces for Hinata. It was dark when he had finished and set out to find her. It didn't take long for him to find her. She was in a training ground beating up a stump.

"Hey Hinata!" he called, causing her to jump.

"Oh! H-hello Naruto," she replied, blushing.

"I got a surprise for you!" Naruto said happily. Hinata's whole face went red.

"W-what is it?" Hinata asked excitedly, though it sounded more nervous.

Naruto then brought out a small thing wrapped up in tissue. Hinata took it and gasped aloud when she saw it. "I'm going on a long mission, now you'll have a part of me with you. I hope you like it. I made it my self so it's like I put my heart and soul into it." Naruto said, smiling.

Naruto had strung the pearls in between the pieces of multi colored shells. At the front there were three aqua pieces of shell. Needless to say, her voice abandoned her. She put it on and turned bright red as she did so.

"T-t-thank y-you," was all she managed to stammer out.

"Glad you like it," Naruto said. "Let's do something when I get back, kay?" Hinata nodded and Naruto turned to leave, but then turned back to face Hinata.

Hinata blushed even more at this. "Almost forgot..." he said as he moved in closer. Hinata felt her face burn up as he moved closer and closer. A new type of tomato was formed as she felt what she had always dreamt about feeling one day. Naruto had kissed her. It was on the cheek, but that's all the proof she needed. Finally she knew, he liked her too.

Naruto then turned to leave, grinning like a madman. He was still smiling when he got home. Hinata, however, stood dazed for a bit before fainting, still bright red.

As soon as Naruto got home he began to pack. Colorful language filled the air since Naruto was slowly realizing he didn't have half of what he wanted. He simply packed everything that was required with a few snacks, along with a few other things that he thought might be useful. As soon as he was packed he went into the happy bliss known as sleep.

He woke up the next morning greeting the sun's rays. Grumbling, knowing the fact that he wouldn't be able to get any more sleep, he sat up. "Damn sun... it won this round..." he said through a yawn. He stripped off his pajamas, took a shower (bashing into a wall on the way), got dressed, and ate breakfast; making sure everything was good to go, he left.

He dropped his key off to Iruka by slipping it through the mail slot before rushing off to the village gate to meet his team. He only had to wait 20 minutes for his team to arrive, then only another ten for Kakashi to come with Tazuna. Once they were all there, they went over some things before leaving.

The beginning of the trip turned out to be boring. Naruto was going over what had happened last time on the mission. He had to smile at how naive he had been. He began to meditate while still walking, a trick he had learned from Lee. Lee had also taught him how to sleep while running, a trick which he was thankful for when traveling extremely far distances in short periods of time.

However, it didn't last long: he soon herd a rustle in the bushes. He smirked, remembering the demon brothers of the mist. He opened his eyes and spotted the puddle in the middle of the road. An idea pooled into his head. "You guys go on a bit! I gotta take a leak," Naruto said to his team.

"Idiot, don't tell us this!" Sakura yelled as she went to punch him on the head.

Naruto was about to dodge but then stopped himself. Sakura stomped away happily, seeing the bump she had inflicted. Naruto grinned evilly at the puddle and took his leak. Kakashi was watching Naruto from behind him, feeling sorry for the guys who he knew were hiding in there. _'Oh well, can't be helped,' _he thought.

The demon brothers were beyond pissed. They were going to take out the jounin first, but the kid just changed their minds. They'd KILL this brat first. When Naruto started to walk away, the demon brother who was in the puddle came up and out, eye twitching with a deranged look on his face.

"I'll kill you for doing that brat!" he yelled as his brother jumped down out of the tree. Naruto put on his innocent face then looked back at Kakashi.

"There was a guy in the puddle?" he asked, innocent face on. When Kakashi nodded, his team all made disgusted faces.

Naruto looked as if to say 'their fault, not mine'. He was about to turn back around to fight them when he felt the cold metal wrap around his body. Kakashi had never been so worried in all his life. He was worried for his student. Annoying though he may be, he'd never hear the end of it if he got killed.

Kakashi was about to run when the brothers pulled tight the chains. The metal bit into Naruto's flesh, blood slipped down them and onto the ground. The two pulled tighter and tighter until the chains were no longer visible, being deeply embedded in flesh.

When Naruto slumped over the two dropped him, completely mangled. "NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said loudly and angrily, but his voice held a hint of remorse.

"Poor kid!" Tazuna gasped.

Kakashi closed his eyes then hung his head, knowing he had lost one of his first students.


	7. Chapter 7

When Naruto slumped over the two dropped him, completely mangled. "NARUTO!" Kakashi screamed.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

"Idiot!" Sasuke said loudly and angrily, but his voice held a hint of remorse.

"Poor kid!" Tazuna gasped. They all had a mix of emotions. Anger and sadness.

"NOOOOOOO! HE WAS SOOO YOUNG!" was heard from behind them. They turned to look. Sasuke's eye began to twitch. "WHY ARE WE ALL YELLING!" Naruto asked, confused. Now they all had a different mix of emotions. Anger, wanting to punch Naruto's head in for making them worry, and hugging him for being alright.

"We thought you got yourself killed!" Sakura screamed.

"Aww, you care!" Naruto said somewhat sarcastically.

They all looked back to where they thought Naruto was and heard a loud pop. The mangled Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi then decided to attack the demon brothers. He quickly knocked them out, tied them up, then came back over.

"How were you able to do that?" Sakura asked.

"It was just a clone with a replacement jutsu," Naruto whined. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto, that was a very advanced clone. That clone even bled before it disappeared," he said lazily. "I was informed you could do kage bunshin, but what was that?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "I call it a chakra bunshin!" Naruto announced happily.

"Interesting," Kakashi said before turning to Tazuna. "We need to know some things from you," Kakashi said, causing Tazuna to flinch. "We need to know if that was ninja attacking ninja or if it was you they were after."

Tazuna sighed and told them his story and why he had lied. Kakashi then explained that the mission just went up to a B rank. And also said they should turn back. But after some group protesting, he caved in and allowed the mission to still be on.

They began walking again, but this time Naruto was explaining the chakra bunshin. "You said that you called it a chakra bunshin, right? So that means it's of your own invention," Kakashi started, stressing the 'you called'.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah when I learned the kage bunshin I realized they were solids which made me think, it would be so cool if they could last as long as I wanted and take more than one hit! So that's what I did! They can even somewhat think on their own, which makes it a lot easier on my part when I need to coordinate them," Naruto said while smiling proudly.

'_That could be quite handy. I'll have to watch for the hand signs. Maybe he'll let me copy it?' _Kakashi thought.

"I even learned how to make them with out hand seals so I can do it without the enemy seeing!" Naruto said, making Kakashi look disappointed. _'Damn.'_

They only had a bit of peace before Zabuza showed up and attacked them. The genin were to protect the bridge builder while Kakashi fought. Naruto watched as everything took place just as he remembered it. Soon enough Kakashi was imprisoned inside the ball of water and Zabuza had sent a few water clones their way.

Naruto made about a hundred kage bunshins and sloppily punched at the water clones. Sasuke attacked as well, leaving Sakura to defend Tazuna by herself. About half of Naruto's clones had been defeated when he decided to get rid of the water clone.

Naruto then made a run for Kakashi, who was yelling at them to run away, and threw an onslaught of weaponry at Zabuza. Naruto made quite sure that the only way for him to come out alive would be to abandon his hold on Kakashi.

Zabuza did just that. The distraction even made him loose enough concentration that the water clones that Sasuke and his bunshins were still fighting dispelled. _'Gotta love it when things go better then planned,' _Naruto thought to himself.

Kakashi, immediately after being freed from the water prison, uncovered the sharingan. Kakashi then began to imitate everything that Zabuza did.

"Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked, somewhat fearful at how fast he was imitating him.

"Why yes!" Kakashi said as he began to copy Zabuza's water dragon.

The water dragons hit each other, spraying water everywhere. Zabuza went to attack again but was stopped when senbon needles pierced into his neck.

'_There's good ol' Haku!' _Naruto thought as he spotted him

"I've been tracking him for a while now. I thank you in your assistance in this capture," Haku said. Kakashi nodded in response. Haku then took Zabuza away, leaving no trace that they were even there.

Kakashi looked like he was completely drained of energy, but luckily they were almost at their destination. Once they got to Tazuna's place team 7 helped their sensei up the stairs so he could rest.

They all had different outlooks on their current situation. Sakura felt upset that she wasn't able to do more to help, Sasuke was angry that the hunter nin was stronger then him. Naruto felt bad for not fighting at his full potential, while Kakashi was just glad that everyone was in one piece.

They didn't do much for the first bit they were there, as their sensei was out cold and Tazuna didn't go anywhere. Sasuke spent most of his time brooding in a corner, while Sakura and Naruto talked with their client's family.

When Kakashi did wake up, though, they went out to do the tree climbing exercise. _'Now, let's see how we can have some fun with this,' _Naruto thought as Kakashi explained how to do it. He then climbed up the tree, crutches and all, and hung upside down off a branch, sticking to the bark with his chakra. "I want you to get to the top of a tree only using your chakra and by channeling into your legs and feet."

When it was their turn to try, Sakura made it up on her first try and Sasuke got up about two steps before falling back. Kakashi turned to Naruto expectantly. "Come on Naruto, I understand that chakra control isn't one of your strong points but..." Kakashi thought for a moment. "I bet Sasuke can do it easier than you," he said, knowing of their rivalry from Iruka.

"But, but I don't wanna!" Naruto yelled childishly.

"Come on, Naruto," Kakashi said, rubbing his temples.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms on his chest, giving a pout. He could hear the fox laughing to no end in his mind. Naruto turned away from Kakashi so he wouldn't see him smile.

"Quit being a baby, dobe," Sasuke said, standing up.

"I SAID I DON'T WANNA!" Naruto screamed childishly before stomping off. Kakashi went after him. He didn't have to go far.

"Oh for the love of..." Kakashi said, smacking his head as he found the blond.

Naruto was standing in the middle of a river. On top of the water. Kakashi grumbled about stubborn know-it-all brats. "That's great that you can do that Naruto, now let's go take a nice walk on the trees, hmm?" Kakashi said. _'Fine, if he wants to act like a child then I'm going to treat him like one!' _Kakashi thought angrily.

"I don't wanna," Naruto said simply and turned away again trying not to laugh.

"Come on, you can show Sasuke up if you make it up the tree before him," Kakashi bribed.

"No," was the simple reply. _'Fine, ultimate bribe.'_

"I'll buy you a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen when we go back to Konoha," Kakashi coaxed.

Back at the trees Sakura and Sasuke sweat dropped. They were high enough in the trees so they could see everything and they were talking loud enough they didn't need to get any closer.

"Sasuke, do you know of any good "happy hotels"?" Sakura asked.

"If you find one let me know; we'll send him there and split the costs 50/50" Sasuke said.

"Nope, won't work!" Naruto said happily. Kakashi glared.

"Fine, we'll do things the hard way." Kakashi then went over to Naruto, grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar, and began dragging him back. Sasuke and Sakura nearly face faulted out of the trees they were in when they saw the look on Naruto's face.

When Kakashi brought him back he glared firmly at him. Naruto crossed his arms yet again and pouted. It was the most pitiful face that any human being could possibly make. "Climb," Kakashi said, annoyed.

"**Kit, if you look closely you can see his face turning red with anger! This is more amusing then the time you got your head stuck in that tree and had to carry it to the hospital to get it removed!" **And with that Kyuubi burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

'_Must you always insult me?'_

"**It is what I live for." **Naruto sighed, though it went unnoticed. "But it's soooo big!" Kakashi gave him a death glare. "FINE!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi fell back from the volume then began poking his ear with his pinky. Naruto just walked straight to the tree and climbed all the way up to the top as if it were nothing.

"Happy now?" Naruto said in a bored tone.

"Ummm... What?" Kakashi blinked, still probing his ear. He looked up the tree. "Oh... good job Naruto, now was that so bad?"

Naruto blew Kakashi a raspberry from up in the tree. Kakashi rolled his eves. Sasuke was mad. No, Sasuke was beyond mad. The idiot... the class clown... the DOBE! Had done better then him. _'I need more power! These two are surpassing me! I can't let that happen! I need power so I may finally avenge my clan!' _and so on into much more bloody thoughts.

Naruto then simply jumped down, landing soundlessly on the ground. Sakura also came down; the two looked at Kakashi expectedly. "Ummmm... good job!" Kakashi said in nervous cheer. "Now I'm going help out Sasuke, ok? I'm off!" Then he disappeared into smoke.

Naruto turned to Sakura with a smile. "So uhh..." he started, only to get whacked on the back of the head. "Right, I get it. I'm gone" Naruto said as he put his hands up defensively before taking off.

Once out of ear shot Naruto burst out laughing. **"I can't believe you actually did that!" **the fox said. _'Thought I'd never be free. Oh well, got some laughs out of it any way,'_ Naruto sighed. "Oh well. Now let's find a nice spot to destroy," Naruto said looking at the poor defenseless trees around him.

look 'tis a time skip!

It was now sunset and Sasuke had finally made it to the top of the tree. It had taken him the past 5 hours to get up there. He sighed in triumph. He had used up pretty much all of his chakra. He gulped a bit as a very big realization hit him. How was he to get down? No chakra meant no sticking to the side of the tree. No sticking to the side of the tree meant he was going to have to climb down the normal way.

Fortunately for him, the tree had very few branches to interrupt his fall to the ground. Sakura was at the base of tree cheering him on and getting on his nerves. He slowly began his descent to where a rabid pink haired banshee awaited.

Naruto had found/made a nice hole a while back to hide most of the debris he had made, and was already back at the house helping Tsunami cook. Naruto left no proof behind that he had been training in the spot by the river; unless, that is, you count the huge gaping holes filled with branches and mud. Yep, no one would ever know he was there.

When Sasuke and Sakura had gotten back, the dinner was already on the table. Everyone had just sat down to eat when the two got in. "I hope you all like it, it isn't much but at least we won't go hungry!" Tsunami said as she sat down at the table. Tazuna seemed to smile at the food in front of him. "Naruto helped me out and we only used half the food I thought we'd need!"

Naruto scratched his head upon having his name mentioned but smiled none the less. They all sat down to eat but Inari. "It's all pointless. You can never win, only be stopped. And if you do it's only temporary," Inari said, looking downward "You'll just end up dead like all the others."

Inari went to leave but Naruto stopped him. "You never know until you try. If you don't fight for change, then there will be none," Naruto said. Inari's eyes began to water. "Don't cry unless you're really happy. It shows weakness," Naruto said softly. Inari then quickly ran off. Naruto sighed then went back to his meal, the rest of which was eaten in silence.

After the meal Naruto went out to train some more while the other two genin went to sleep and Kakashi had a talk with Inari. Naruto figured he would simply practice taijutsu so as to not cause too much damage. He ended up falling asleep right in the middle of the forest in a small clearing.

The next morning team 7 minus one woke up with a yawn. "Mmm, something smells good!" Sakura said, breathing deep. Kakashi nodded and left. Sasuke, who was on the other side of the room, pushed himself up groggily. He left into another room to get dressed. When Sasuke went down stairs he was met with the ever so happy sight of Kakashi.

"Naruto probably is out in the forest somewhere, could you go find him and tell him breakfast is almost ready?" Kakashi said in a tone that was too cheery for the morning.

"Fine," Sasuke answered miserably. He walked out to find the dobe with a bit of a scowl. He only walked for five minutes before he found him. There were a few trees that had fallen; others had multiple dents in them. He looked around then spotted Naruto... right in the middle of it. "Yo, idiot! Wakey wakey, dumb ass." Sasuke glared at Naruto's sleeping form. _'Well, I tried being nice.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Sasuke then went to kick Naruto in the side when he heard a growl.

He looked to see a rather large cat protecting him. Sasuke blinked as the large orange cat then curled back up into a ball right beside Naruto, going back to sleep. "Nnnn?" Naruto awoke as a bird flew from its perch on his nose. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring down at him, raising an eyebrow. Naruto would have jumped away were it not for the unexpected weight on him. "The hell?" he asked himself.

The teenaged tiger, as Naruto realized, stood up and walked away, realizing its heat source would soon be gone. Naruto moved his arm, causing multiple foxes to run. He sat up confused. "Naruto, I didn't know you were like that," Sasuke smirked a bit.

"Ha ha, real funny," Naruto said, shooing the various animals from around him.

"Umm, dobe?"

"What, teme?"

"What's that on your head?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, feeling something furry on the top of his head. "Oh shit!"


	8. Chapter 8

"It looks like a fox?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"I can probably..." Naruto started. Sasuke took a closer look, then gave a smirk.

"I always thought your hair was a rat's nest, not a fox's." Sasuke said, poking an ear.

"Huh?" Naruto said, dumbfounded.

"Come on idiot, stop fraternizing with the wild life. Breakfast is ready," Sasuke snapped.

Naruto reached up to his head but went more to the center. He picked it up so he could look at it. The white and red fox opened its eyes and yawned. Naruto began to laugh. "It was a fox! It was just an ordinary fox... sleeping on my head." Naruto laughed, relieved.

"Well duh, what did you think it was?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto strangely.

'_Kyuubi, I take it you did it for me?'_

"**Not unless there is someone or something else in here with me that sensed him coming. If there is, please do tell. I would love the company," **The fox replied sarcastically. _'Saves me a long line of questions I have to answer.' **"I'm sure you'll find some way to thank me."**_

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, who was sporting his usual bored expression. "Heh heh, foxes like me," Naruto grinned.

"Well at least something does," Sasuke said before walking away. Naruto placed the fox on the ground and followed after him.

After they had eaten their meal Kakashi told them that Tazuna was going to go and work on the bridge and they were going to make sure that nothing bad happened. "Here! Take these with you in case you get tired!" Tsunami said as they were about to leave. She handed them all a water bottle, each one looking the same.

When they had finally reached the bridge team 7 noticed there weren't many people that were there to help build the bridge. Tazuna started getting to work and convincing people to stay. Naruto sighed as he took a sip from his water bottle. _'Hey! This isn't water, it's sake! I must have gotten the one meant for the old man! Oh well, I could use a drink...' _Naruto thought to himself as he took a bigger sip.

"**Kit, I don't think you should drink too much of that," **Kyuubi advised. _I can handle about three or four BOTTLES before I get drunk.' _**"This stuff smells strong, and besides, your child body can't handle that much alcohol." **_'That's improsabul...' _Naruto thought to the fox. **"See, you're already getting tipsy. Improsabul? When we went back you were able to keep your strength because of your own memory and that memory is transferred to your body so it knows how to react. However, holding your liquor you can't memorize..." **Kyuubi said, hoping that Naruto wouldn't get drunk.

"Hey Naruto, you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah /hic/ I think so," Naruto said, staggering a little on his feet. **"Too late,"** the Kyuubi sighed.

"You look sick," Sakura said. "Maybe you should lie down? Sasuke and I can watch things."

"Eh? Sasuke/hic/" Naruto replied, not really understanding. Kakashi noticed Naruto staggering and decided to take a look, Sasuke following.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked miserably.

"Ha ha, hey/hic/ Sasuke, we should get the group back /hic/ together! Sing to the girls/hic/, they always liked that!" Naruto said, swinging an arm over Sasuke's shoulder.

"What are you talking about... get off," Sasuke said, pushing the blond away.

"After ya kicked da booket da /hic/ four o us split! Couldn't replace ya!" Naruto said, stressing the syllables on every word. He took another swig of the alcohol. Kakashi took the bottle from him, then his eye turned up into a smile.

"He'll be fine, he's just drunk!" he said happily.

"Grreeeeeaaaaat..." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"**Booket? Is that even a word? You're drunk." **The fox sighed. "I drunk not am!" Naruto shouted. **"Idiot." **

"Who ya calling an idiot?" Naruto said, staggering. **"You for getting drunk! And on a mission no less!" **

"A mission/hic/?" Naruto said.

"Naruto, who are you talking to?" Sakura asked

"The fuzz ball fox that /hic/ lives in my head." Naruto blinked a bit.

"Umm, right..." Sakura said. Not noticing Kakashi's eye widen in horror.

"Now he said that he was going to take control of my body inca /hic/ In-ca-/hic/-spick-u-us-ly... before I hurt myself! And others..." Naruto said, then staggered back a bit. Kakashi was silently freaking out. "He just called me a dumbass/hic/ but.../hic/ I am above him/hic/ I have opposable thumbs!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs giving thumbs up. The genin of team seven sweat dropped, while Kakashi face faulted.

'_Note to self... teach Naruto not to mock the big fox demon who wants to kill us all,' _Kakashi thought as he stood up.

Naruto's eyes closed and when he reopened them his pupil had a small ring of red around it, though it went unnoticed to all but Kakashi. "W-well I'm g-going to have a l-little talk with Naruto about... the importance of underage drinking!" With that he took Naruto off into the nearby woods that were across the bridge.

"He does mean the importance of not drinking underage... right?" Sakura asked Sasuke, but saw he was already walking back to Tazuna.

Kakashi had Naruto/Kyuubi by the wrist and was doing his best to stay calm. "What are you g-going to do with Naruto? Are you going to use his body to get revenge on Konoha?" Kakashi said, trying his best to hide his fear and uncovering the sharingan.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow. **"I would do that, why?"** he said calmly. This comment startled him.

"Y-you're not going to kill my team..." Kakashi said as threateningly as he could.

"**No, I am not going to harm, maul, or kill anyone in any way,"** Kyuubi said, getting annoyed. **"The only reason I'm taking control of the kit is because the last time he got drunk he... well, let's just say he wasn't allowed anything pointy for a while..."**

Kakashi gulped; he was finally going to ask the question that had been plaguing him for twelve years. "Why did you attack Konoha twelve years ago?" Kakashi asked, a little calmer now. Kyuubi looked his straight in the eye, startling him.

"**I was just passing by in a forest that surrounded your village. I had shrunk my size, so I was no larger than a big dog. A few leaf ninja spotted me and thought I was sneaking towards the village to attack. They attacked me, I tried to evade but I wasn't quick enough as I was. I thought I could cover more ground if I had bigger paws so I went to my normal size. That's when the village sounded the alarm. I was being attacked by nearly everyone I saw! So I was labeled by everyone as a threat. I attacked, hoping that everyone would just leave me alone. I was then confronted by the Hokage. Who sealed me into this kit."**

"So you did have reasons other then just wanting a blood bath," Kakashi said, more to himself than the fox.

"**I could only stay on the defensive for so long." **

Kakashi nodded. "Now that I know the story I understand," Kakashi said, bringing his forehead protector back down.

"**The kit will be out of his drunken stupor soon, thanks to my healing powers," **Kyuubi said and Kakashi nodded, still wary of the Kitsune.

"So then, Naruto knows?" Kakashi said. Kyuubi-Naruto gave him a look that let an unspoken "duh" hang in the air.

"How long has he known?" Kakashi asked seriously.

'**Since he was twelve but I can't exactly say that...' **the Kitsune thought. **"Since he was, um, four." **

Kakashi's eye widened in surprise. "The boy knew all this time? And yet he still..." his voice trailed off. "How did he find out?"

'**Shit... ummm... damn the kit's better at thinking up lies...' "Well, he fell asleep during a meditation thing he was doing trying to open his chakra paths and when he fell asleep he was brought to me," **The Kitsune said, shifty-eyed.

"Naruto will have to come with me to the Hokage when we get back." Kyuubi-Naruto nodded.

"**Naruto is sobering up a little." **Kakashi nodded. Kyuubi-Naruto closed his eyes and when they reopened they were once again pure blue.

"I now have a hangover...perfect," Naruto said, holding his head. He looked up at a somewhat startled Kakashi. Naruto blinked. "Umm I can explain? Or pay for whatever I broke?" Naruto offered.

Kakashi shook his head. "It's not that. When you found out about the Kyuubi, why didn't you tell anyone that you knew?" Naruto hung his head as if in shame. _'Kyuubi! What did you tell him so I can add to it and not have two different stories!'_

"**You first met me when you were four during a mediation exercise when you fell asleep." **

"I didn't want it to spread. After I woke up I felt relived I finally knew why everyone hated me, yet I didn't want anyone else to hate me."

Kakashi nodded. "After we get back to Konoha we will have to tell the Hokage," Kakashi said calmly. Naruto nodded. "Now, let's go back to the others."

Back on the bridge Sakura was hopelessly trying to get Sasuke to notice her by... following him around like a lost puppy, and talking his ear off. Sasuke was getting annoyed and was actually hoping the blond idiot would get back soon. Sasuke let out an aggravated sigh, hoping Sakura would leave and go do something else. Message not received. Sakura just kept talking. Finally he saw Kakashi and Naruto walking back.

He sighed again only to hear... laughter? He turned around to see foggy mist setting in over the bridge, limiting his vision. Kakashi and Naruto had run over and Kakashi was now in front of his students and the builder.

"Hmmph! So here we are, it's our rematch!" Zabuza came out of the mist and stood close enough so his figure was made out in the fog. "And this time I won't underestimate those brats!" he yelled as Haku jumped behind Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke immediately started attacking Haku, pushing him back deeper into the fog and away from Kakashi and Zabuza. "Sakura! Protect Tazuna!" Kakashi yelled as he started lifting his headband, showing his Sharingan. They then began to battle.

Sasuke had gotten a few hits in on Haku, but Haku had the upper hand. "You are quite good. However, what I'm about to do next will be the last thing you see," Haku said calmly as he brought his hands into a seal. "Secret jutsu! Crystal ice mirrors!" Sasuke looked around as several rectangular blocks of ice rose up and had an image of Haku on each one.

"HEY SASUKE!" Naruto yelled from the outer side of the ice. The next thing he knew Naruto was right in front of him, about three inches from his face. "Look, I snuck in here to help you out!" Naruto said happily.

"Idiot," Sasuke muttered.

"Don't worry, I'll be helpful!" Naruto somewhat pouted. _'Now, while they're distracted!' _Haku thought as he threw a senbon needle at Sasuke, hoping to hit his lower spine. However, at the exact moment the needle left Haku's hand Sasuke started to stand up. The needle then hit Sasuke square on the ass...

Sasuke, feeling the pain jumped forward... right into Naruto. The two friends met in an unfortunate... ermmm... experience? As the two broke apart they began gagging, holding their throats. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Naruto hollered.

"YOU JACKASS!" Sasuke yelled back. _'Ick! I thought I escaped that misfortune when I just sat in a seat in class!' _Naruto thought, spitting.

"**Best not tell anyone about it... your wife might think you were cheating on her!" **the fox burst out laughing.

Haku was finding it quite hard to stay calm and composed watching the whole scene. "I CAN'T BELIeVE YOU JUST... JUST...KISSED ME!" Naruto screamed. Haku couldn't take it any more! The looks on their faces were getting to him! Naruto looked at a mirror. "YOU'Re ENJOYING THIS ARN'T YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Haku couldn't help it. He was losing control of his mirrors.

Naruto had walked back to Sasuke and was holding him by the front collar of his shirt. "This never leaves the dome..." Naruto said to Sasuke, who could only nod. Haku lost control of his mirrors completely. The images shattered and the real one fell from the one he was in... which was right above Naruto.

Haku fell on Naruto, knocking him forward. Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards. Naruto, after recovering from his shock, sat up on Sasuke. "YOU GAY BASTARD!" Naruto and Sasuke both yelled.

"YOU KISSED ME AGAIN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Naruto turned to Haku, who was rolled up into a ball laughing. "I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL BEAT YOU TO A BLOODY PULP FOR THIS!"

"Umm Naruto..." Sasuke said, getting Naruto's attention.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked.

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OFF OF ME?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto then realized the position that he and Sasuke were in.

"AAGH!" Naruto yelled as he stood up away from Sasuke. This gave Haku only more to laugh at. The two turned to him.

Sasuke's anger kept rising. He could see red! Literally... "Got some rope?" Naruto asked through gritted teeth, taking notice that Sasuke's sharingan was activated. Sasuke nodded and handed Naruto a long rope. "YOU ARE GOING TO GET SO MUCH DONE TO YOU!" Naruto yelled as he started to tie the hunter nin up. Haku had stopped laughing but was in a stupor when Sasuke punched the Nin in the head.

Outside the icy dome, Kakashi, Tazuna, Zabuza and Sakura had turned their heads towards where Naruto and Sasuke had run off, and were listening ever since they had heard the first yell. They were all still until the yelling stopped. "Umm..." Kakashi looked at Zabuza. "Should we check on them?" Kakashi asked.

"Don't change the subject. We're still fighting here! And besides, it sounds like they're getting along just fine..." Kakashi looked somewhat disturbed at what the other man had said. "In the current situation it would be wise to choose your words carefully..."

Sakura looked thoroughly disgusted. "Do I even want to know what poor Sasuke is going through?" she asked herself. A sharp noise caught her ears. She turned to look towards her teacher who was currently holding a glowing blue ball.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi screamed as he charged at Zabuza.


	9. Chapter 9

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi screamed as he charged at Zabuza. Blood splattered as the chidori hit. The light faded to reveal what Kakashi had hit. Zabuza's shoulder was bleeding heavily. "You missed your target. Guess that eye of yours isn't as great as it seemed," Zabuza said, although strained, moving a kunai closer to his neck.

The air around the two jonin was thick with tension, anger, and, well... all around frustration, when: "HEY KAKASHI SENSEI! WE TIED UP THE PERVERTED TRANSVESTITE; IS THAT ALRIGHT?" Well, at least it was...

"That brat always ruins the mood..." Zabuza said, looking in the direction where he heard the kid's voice.

Sasuke and Naruto came running out of the fog carrying a big bundle. Naruto had removed Haku's mask and loved the expression on Sasuke's face when he learned that Haku was in fact a guy. "How could they defeat Haku?" Zabuza said, quite startled.

"Oh, that's easy." Naruto started smiling like an idiot. "We made him laugh himself out of the ice mirror!" he said happily.

Everyone but Sasuke, Naruto and Haku face faulted, although Haku snickered a little. Naruto blinked. "Huh? You're still awake? I could have sworn you'd passed out from lack of air when you were having that fit back there," Naruto said, confused.

"No, I was quite awake..." Haku replied.

"And you still let us do all that to you?" Sasuke said, eyeing a bruise on Haku's cheek.

Sakura suddenly screeched "What the hell were you three doing over there!" The three blinked.

"What do you mean?" Haku asked.

Sakura's eye twitched. "N-never m-mind."

Sasuke and Naruto brought Haku over and put him down beside Sakura, who looked extremely relived. "You were just beating him up... that's good," she said, more to herself; the others heard her but decided against asking.

"I have my reasons for letting you do what you did," Haku said in a monotone.

Naruto looked at Haku sympathetically. _'I never did really learn why he ended up like that...' _Naruto thought, thinking back to his first childhood. _'I should probably stop Kakashi from hurting Zabuza too badly too, so he might be able to hold up against Gatou's army.'_

Then he sensed it. Off to the northern part of the bridge. Gatou was there watching from in the fog. **"He was most likely there last time," **the fox answered before Naruto could ask.

'_Kakashi was so into his battle last time that he missed the aura and back then we couldn't sense it unless it was a really big chakra source!' _Naruto thought excitedly. _'Perfect!' _With that thought in mind Naruto ran off into the direction he felt the aura, leaving everyone very confused.

"If I can find some way to get him to spill his guts earlier then last time, Zabuza might have a chance!" Naruto said happily as he raced to the source. Sure enough, he soon saw the shapes in the distance get clearer. He was soon in earshot.

"When he gets killed by that Kakashi we swoop in and finish the injured guy off," someone said.

"That fool, did he really expect Gatou to pay him? This was his plan from the start and he fell right into his trap!"

"And soon he will be dead." Naruto recognized that particular voice as Gatou.

Naruto smiled. "That was easier then I thought it would be..." he said to himself, tapping a microphone that was hanging off his shirt collar. He had dropped the ear piece on Haku when he ran off.

"With any luck they heard it and Zabuza will..." Naruto smiled even broader, seeing the fog lift. Then he laughed, seeing how far he had actually run in the fog. His team was only about ten meters away from him.

Gatou looked smug and confident as he called out "Well, you're not dead yet? But you must be injured quite a bit because the fog lifted. No matter, you will die here!" Gatou held up a cane, causing his lackeys to charge. Zabuza turned back for a second and Sasuke threw him a few kunai. He put one in his mouth, and had one in each hand.

He charged, but unlike last time, he was only slightly injured. He hadn't yet lost the nerves in his arms but they were both still badly injured, giving him limited ability with them. His arms hung loosely as he spun, kicked, and head butted through all of the lackeys in his way to Gatou.

He eventually got to Gatou and once again hit him over the edge of the bridge. However this time, Zabuza did not fall over. This time he walked over to Haku, who was still tied up. Naruto went back to his team and was watching intently.

"Haku," Zabuza started.

Haku looked up attentively. "Yes?" he asked.

"I want you to live your life the way you want to."

Haku was taken aback at these words. "But my life is yours. My only purpose is to serve you!" Haku said, surprised.

"Then serve me by living the way that you want, follow your own dream, live your own life," Zabuza said, not looking at the boy the whole time.

"But…I..." Haku looked confused.

"Don't be a tool to anyone anymore... I shall do the same." Zabuza then looked the boy in the eye. "Goodbye! You shall be happier this way. I will visit, I promise," Zabuza said before disappearing in a swirl of mist. It seemed that only Naruto caught the last part and smiled softly.

"So what will you do now?" Naruto asked.

"Umm... Tell you that some of Gatou's men are still alive and coming this way?" Haku asked confused.

"Well, that's a start of thinking on your own." Naruto said before he realized what exactly Haku said.

"YOU KILLED OUR MEAL TICKET!" Someone yelled from behind. "Ahh shit," Naruto mumbled. Sasuke saw an arrow fly over to the lackeys and looked to where it had been shot from.

Inari was standing there with the whole village behind him. Kakashi had used a cloning jutsu and there were now 20 of him. Everyone watched as the lackeys seemed to get cold feet as they ran the other way, yelling "Ack! We're out numbered!"

Sakura cut Haku's ropes and he was now standing facing Naruto. "If you'd like you can come back to Konoha with us?" Kakashi said.

Haku nodded. "Yes, I would... like that."

Naruto smiled. "Sorry 'bout tying you up! But it's ok we can be friends now!"

"**Idiot mode commence!" **the fox said as if he were piloting a fighter ship.

"Friends? Yes... And I am also sorry for making you and your precious person..." he started.

But was cut off by two extremely loud shouts of "THAT NEVER LEAVES THE ICE DOME!" Haku blinked. "Umm, but yeah, apology accepted," Naruto said.

Inari by this time had led the villagers over to where they were standing. "You did it, Naruto!" Inari yelled happily.

"And you as well," Naruto smiled.

Team 7 plus Haku were escorted by the village back to the bridge to see them off. They all waved their good byes; Inari cried out his happy tears as he made Naruto promise he would come back to visit. Team 7 went happily home on the newly named Great Naruto Bridge.

(((Later that day))

Team 7 plus Haku were still traveling but they seemed to be taking less time to get back than they took to get there. It was also quiet... maybe too quiet... well unless you count the occasional giggle coming from Haku and Kakashi... and the occasional swearing coming from Naruto... and the occasional death threats coming from Sasuke... and the sounds of a daydreaming preteen girl... ok so maybe it wasn't all that quiet...

Soon they had gotten back to Konoha, snapping everyone out of the little worlds they were in and bringing them back to reality. Once back inside Kakashi spoke up. "Naruto, Haku, could you two come with me to the Hokage? And Sasuke, Sakura?" The two looked up. "You're dismissed," he said lazily before ushering Haku and Naruto off to the Hokage tower.

They had only been walking for a few minutes when Haku began noticing the glares of the villagers. He shuddered slightly as lost memories from the past came up. Naruto noticed this and said solemnly, "Don't worry; they're throwing the glares at me, not you..." Haku looked over at the blond boy.

"Why would they hate you like this?" Haku asked. _'Perhaps he is like me?' _Haku thought to himself.

"Something from my past that I had no control over," Naruto replied. Haku nodded in understanding. Kakashi smiled knowingly. _'Those two will get along just fine.' _

Soon they arrived at the Hokage tower, where Kakashi went in to talk to the Third first. Then Naruto went in to talk to the Hokage, repeating the same story he had told Kakashi earlier. He even managed to get his eyes to water just enough to the point where it looked realistic. The fox was giving him a fake Grammy award for his wonderful performance.

"So you fell asleep meditating, was brought to the Kyuubi's prison, and became friends with him..." the Hokage repeated for the fifth time. Naruto nodded and sniffed. "I was just really scared about telling anyone... I didn't want to drive anyone else away..." Naruto said. **"And the winner of the Best Leading Actor award is... Uzumaki Naruto!" **the fox said _'I couldn't have done it without years of practice! Thank you, thank you!' _Naruto thought back to the Kyuubi.

"Ok, thank you Kakashi and Naruto... now, who is the person who would like to come into the village?"

Naruto was then ushered out of the Hokage's office and told to tell Haku to come in, and then he was to wait in the waiting room. After a few minutes Haku came out, but he had a leaf headband on instead of a mist one.

"Well," Kakashi started, "the Hokage has decided to make Haku a genin; you are going to be the one showing him around," Kakashi said happily.

Naruto nodded. "Where will he live?" Naruto said after a moment of thought.

Kakashi's smile seemed to widen under the mask. "Well, as luck would have it..."

'_I really don't like his tone...' _Naruto thought.

"There is an apartment room open, in the building where you currently reside..." His visible eye starting to take on that familiar 'u' shape.

Naruto blinked. _'Since when?'_

"Right beside you!" He looked as if he would burst out with laughter at any moment from the expression on Naruto's face.

Naruto almost face faulted. _'That's it? I thought I was going to be tethered to him or something... I hate when he does that...' _Outside he just nodded with a big smile, his eye twitching slightly.

Haku walked over to him and smiled as well. "I shall try to do my best as a Konoha shinobi... and as a friend."

Naruto was told by Kakashi to take Haku out to get some things he would need for his new apartment. The Hokage was nice enough to give Haku some money. The first thing Haku had bought was a bed. Which leads us to the lesson for the day... no matter how much of a powerful shinobi you are, it still takes more than two people to get a damn bed into a door.

Carrying it to the apartment was no problem; neither was getting the thing into the building through the double doors, and getting a 300 pound bed up the stairs? Oh no... But the door to Haku's apartment was smaller. Much smaller.

"GOD DAMN IT! GET IT IN THERE!" Naruto shouted, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"I CAN'T PUSH ANY HARDER WITHOUT BREAKING IT!" Haku yelled, also getting angry at the inanimate object.

"I THINK IT'S ALMOST THROUGH! TRY A DIFFERANT ANGLE!" Naruto yelled.

"NNNN!"

"NRG!"

"GRAA!"

"GAK!"

"Now what?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps you could explain what you two were doing up here?!" Sakura said, twitching, as she walked up, Hinata beside her.

"Do you know how that sounded?" Hinata said, louder then usual... well at least for her. Sakura looked over at the girl who was red-faced. Noticing all eyes on her, she deepened in colour.

"S-sorry," she stuttered, softer. Everyone face faulted.

"Hey Hinata! Sakura! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, peeking out of the doorway.

"Well, I asked Kakashi where Haku went so I could help him get better settled in. He told me that this is where he was going to live. Here!" Sakura said, handing Haku a plate of cookies.

"Thank you," he said, standing to take them.

"Heh heh, so, anyway Haku, where's the bed room?" Naruto asked, remembering the bed. "Three doors down the hall and to the left," Haku said miserably.

"We'll help you," Sakura said happily.

"I-I'll help too," Hinata stuttered, blushing.

"Ok, this is the last door..." Naruto said tiredly. "Hey, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Y-yes?" Hinata replied.

"After we're done here, how about I cook us dinner?" Naruto asked, making Hinata's face light up.

"Y-yes, I'd like that... I mean, if it's n-not too much t-trouble," she replied, pushing her fingers together.

'_Aww, he's sweet when he's not being annoying and bothering me...' _Sakura thought as she began to push. Naruto went on the other side and began to pull. There was a pop outside the apartment, though no one heard it. A certain silver haired jounin had poofed in for a visit.

"Hold it Sakura! Stop for a minute... ok move... no... You gotta push it in from there," Naruto said as Kakashi opened the door.

"Well, I could get it in if you would come over here and put some muscle into it!" Sakura replied.

"M-maybe we should all p-push it in together?" Hinata suggested.

Kakashi at this time was looking at them almost disappointedly. "You know..." Kakashi started, catching the four's attention. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. "Did you push that thing through all the other doors?" Everyone nodded. Kakashi smirked under the mask. "That thing can fold in half you know."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Naruto yelled at the top of their lungs.

Kakashi walked over to the bed and moved what was thought to be a decoration on either side, then, pushing the middle, made the bed fold in half. "Want me to help get the rest of your things?" Kakashi asked, seeming to get happier at the fact that everyone was glaring at him. "Didn't I ever teach you to look underneath the underneath?" he asked, turning his eye into a 'U'.

After a bit more glaring Kakashi, Haku and Sakura went off to find other necessities for Haku. Naruto was left with Hinata... not that he minded of course. Naruto brought Hinata next door into his apartment; that fact made her spawn a new type of tomato on her face.

"How's seasoned chicken and rice sound?" Naruto asked after a moment of searching through his cupboards. She nodded and began playing with her fingers and pursing her lips. _'Maybe he likes me? Maybe he really likes me?' _and more thoughts similar to that were going through her head.

When the meal was done they began to eat, Hinata all the while trying to refrain from doing what she had done last time he cooked for her, in the process making faces that Naruto couldn't help but smile at. "You know..." Naruto started, causing Hinata to jump in surprise. "You should really let loose once in a while! Dig in!" Naruto said as he began to shovel food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in a week.

Hinata blinked. _'Ok…all or nothing,' _she thought as she brought the plate up to her mouth and began eating as fast as Naruto. _'Wow! I've always wanted to do that!' _Hinata thought as she brought the plate down. She looked over at Naruto, who was grinning; this as always caused Hinata to blush.

"Now that's the girl I love!" Naruto said happily. Hinata blinked.

"L-l-lo-love?!" she managed to stammer out. _'He loves me!' _was her last thought before she passed out. Naruto looked dumbfounded.

"Well, that was unexpected," he said to himself. "Oh well, at least she ate first..."

Naruto then went on to clean the plates. When he was done he looked out the window and realized how late it was. He smiled softly as he picked up the unconscious Hinata and placed her gently on the couch. He went and got a blanket for her and covered her up. He then went and found a piece of paper and wrote her a note, telling her that if she woke up and went to leave she could wake him up if she wanted.

'_Kyuubi if she wakes up can you...' _

"**Don't worry." **

'_Thanks.' _Naruto yawned and went to get changed and then climbed into bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto awoke with a yawn the next morning after a nice long good night's sleep. He moved sluggishly towards his closet, but soon jolted completely awake. "Hinata!" he realized out loud. He quickly got dressed and replaced the genjutsu before running out to where he placed Hinata the night before.

"**That looks very uncomfortable," **the fox said.

"Hinata must've fainted again in the night I guess." Hinata had her legs on the floor but her back on the cushions and head at a 90 degree angle propped up on the back. Naruto noticed the note in her hand and sighed. _'Probably fainted after realizing where she was,' _Naruto thought and let out a small chuckle.

Naruto calmly picked her up and placed her back on the couch in a more comfortable position, before going to the kitchen to make something for breakfast. He smiled as he realized how he could wake Hinata up.

About an hour later Naruto was waving a pan of freshly baked cinnamon rolls under Hinata's nose. Within seconds Hinata was up and looked as though she would start drooling any second. She then realized she was still in Naruto's apartment and began to blush. "Here's breakfast!" Naruto said cheerily.

"T-th-thank you" she stammered. _'Stay calm, stay calm... remember what happened yesterday... he said he... he loved...' _at that thought she blushed more, averting her eyes from Naruto's. _'The more outgoing me... the true me?' _By this time Naruto had opened Hinata's hand to place a cinnamon bun on her palm. Hinata realized this and began to eat.

"You don't need to be embarrassed around me! I mean, come on!" Hinata looked up at his grinning face. Hinata smiled a little she couldn't resist poking fun at him.

"Course, this is coming from the guy who picks his nose in public..." she trailed off, turning a darker red, realizing he had heard her say it.

Naruto just laughed. "Exactly!" She smiled at knowing he wasn't insulted. "You just need more confidence. How 'bout we train together today? Hmm?" Naruto asked, offering Hinata another cinnamon roll.

"Umm... I-I'd like that," she stammered.

"**Well, little outbursts of confidence is better than no confidence, right?" **the Kyuubi said, snickering a little. **"Heh heh... Nose picker..." **

'_Shouldn't be talking, butt licker...' _the fox twitched.

"**OH ONE TIME!!! Besides... I ALREADY TOLD YOU I WAS CLEANING MYSELF!!" Kyuubi growled. **

'_Sure you were...'_

After they were done eating Naruto went to the kitchen to clean up, leaving Hinata to wander the apartment aimlessly. After about five minutes she found something she thought interesting. Naruto's calendar. Looking it over her eyes soon went wide. She only had enough time to move away just as Naruto came out.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded and followed him out the door and down the stairs. "What about your sensei? Won't he be wondering where you are?" Hinata asked as they began to leave the property.

"Nah, he'll probably end up three hours late as usual. What about yours?"

"W-we had a day off today," she replied.

"Ok then, so how about we jog a bit?" Naruto said.

"Um, ok..."

And so they began to run around the border of Konoha. However, little did they know that they would soon meet something so terrorizing…so terrifying... something so grotesque... so annoying... so disturbing near the west Konoha gates...

"LEE!!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!!"

"LEE!!!!"

"GAI SENSEI!!!"

A teary, sweaty, muddy hug followed. Naruto watched as the two "clones" embraced each other. Naruto turned to Hinata, eye twitching "Just don't make eye contact and I think we'll be fine," Naruto said, voice noticeably shaking. Hinata giggled.

"OH!! SENSEI, LOOK!!" Naruto swore under his breath.

"AHH YES LEE! I SEE SOME YOUTHFUL FACES!!" At that the two came over.

"**Maybe we should run?" **The Kitsune suggested.

'_We are running already!'_

"**Well then RUN FASTER!" **He yelled. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and sped up. No use.

"Um, hi?" Hinata said, stopping as the two beasts of Konoha ran in front of them.

"ARE YOU BOTH TRAINING TO STRENGTHEN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH?" Gai asked, giving a bright blinding flash of glittering teeth.

"IF SO, THEN LET ME JOIN YOU!" Lee said very enthusiastically, giving his nice guy pose.

"Sure… we can be… youthful… together?" Naruto asked, unsure.

"YES LEE HELP GUIDE THEM TO BE THE MOST YOUTHFUL THEY CAN BE!" Gai said.

"I THANK YOU FOR THIS OPPORTUNITY... um, who are you?" Lee asked after a moment's thought.

"Naruto."

"H-Hinata."

"GOOD! NOW WE MUST INDULGE IN A YOUTHFUL EMBRACE!" Gai said, giving his flashy smile again.

"Can't right now seeing as we're running and all..." Naruto said, grinning nervously.

"AHHHH! YES THIS IS TRUE! THEN NEXT TIME WE MEET WE SHALL INDULGE IN THE YOUTHFUL EMBRACE OF YOUTH!!" One of them yelled.

"Umm, sure... so you coming?" Naruto said, just wanting to leave the two beasts alone. Lee was a great guy and everything, but whenever he was with Gai it was just too creepy for his liking. Then an idea struck him. _'I should introduce Lee to Sakura...' _

Naruto turned to Hinata. "How good are you with makeovers?" Naruto whispered to Hinata, who blinked.

"Umm, not very... w-why?"

After Lee, Hinata and Naruto had run around the village twice, Naruto had brought Lee to see Sakura. From a distance of course. The three were soon spying on the pink haired genin from up in a tree, watching her as she was waiting for Kakashi. "She... SHE IS BEAUTIFUL!!! I WILL MAKE HER MY BLOSSOM OF YOUTH!!" Lee quietly shouted.

"So do you want to maybe... take her on a date?" Naruto asked, smiling. Lee nodded vigorously.

"Then first we need to give you a bit of a makeover," Naruto said

"BUT WHAT WOULD THERE BE THAT SHE WOULDN'T LIKE? MY FLAME OF YOUTH BURNS SO BRIGHTLY AND..."

Naruto cut him off. "Not your personality but, well... comb the hair out of the bowl shape, make tweezers your best friend, and put something on over the spandex," Naruto said, remembering what Sakura had done to Lee... a few years from now, that is.

Lee looked deep in thought for a moment. "OK!! I WILL DO IT IF IT WILL WIN THE HEART OF SAKURA! YOSH!!!" Hinata blinked.

"Good then, come on I know who can help," Naruto said, leading Lee away.

"YOSH!!!" Echoes were still being heard; Sasuke looked around but couldn't find the initial source. Sakura blinked and looked around nervously.

"Why do I suddenly have a really bad feeling?" she asked herself before continuing to pace.

Naruto had brought Lee to team 10 where Ino, Shikamaru and Choji were training. Hinata started to blush when Naruto called Ino over and she smirked an all knowing smirk. "So, we wanted to know if you could help give Lee a makeover," Naruto finished explaining. "Just give me one good reason why I should do this?" Ino asked, fuming. Naruto blinked.

"Umm, well, so Lee can win Sakura's heart and, ummm... then you can have one less person out for Sasuke?" he offered. Ino's eyes instantly lit up.

"I'll do it... you know, Naruto, you aren't half bad when you want to be!" she said, slowly slipping into dream world.

"Tch, women... too troublesome..." Shikamaru said as he lay down.

Almost as quickly as she went into dream world she was out and began telling the others what to do. Once again poor Lee's forehead became red. Luckily for him, Ino took care of that too. Shikamaru, who was being forced to help due to the fact that Ino wouldn't stop bothering him until he did, was watching Naruto suspiciously. _'It's subtle yes but he's definitely acting differently... he seems to have an air of power around him.' _Shikamaru sighed. _'Too troublesome to figure out why.' _Soon they were done and Ino was thanked. Lee looked stricken at his new image.

"If it will help me win Sakura's heart then... IT DOES NOT MATTER!!"

"**Why must he constantly shout?! I'm getting a headache..." **the fox said.

'_Nah, suck it up, or are you going soft?' _Naruto thought back with a smirk.

"**I'll hold that against you in the future..." **the Kyuubi mumbled. Naruto just rolled his eyes. Lee had soon run off to find Sakura to "woo" her. Ino and her team went back to the training grounds, leaving Hinata and Naruto alone once more. They walked until they came to a clearing.

"Umm, N-Naruto?" Hinata broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I w-was wondering if you c-could, umm..." Hinata started but faded out, blushing.

"What's the matter Hinata?"

"Could you...?"

"Yes?"

"**Out with it girl!!" **Kyuubi said, obviously annoyed.

"F-fi..."

"Remember what I said about being embarrassed," Naruto said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to spar..." she finally got out.

"See? Ok, so to train we'll spar!" Naruto smiled and jumped back, startling the girl. _'I wish to impress you,' _was her only thought as she closed her eyes momentarily.

"P-please don't hold back! Byakugan!" Naruto smiled. They got into a ready stance. Naruto held his ground as Hinata charged. She began striking furiously, making it so Naruto could only block.

She got a hit square on his stomach and another on his chest by faking where she was going. She was about to try a hold which, in a real situation, she could easily kill her opponent with when... "WOO HOO, ALRIGHT HINATA, YOU CAN DO IT!!!" came from her left. She blinked and used her Byakugan to look. There, about ten feet away, was Naruto, cheering. She looked back to the Naruto she was fighting. _'No difference in chakra? W-which one's the clone?' _She then looked squarely at the one in front of her. It was waving before... POOF.

"W-when did you?"

"When I jumped away from you."

Hinata blushed _' I always knew you were great Naruto.' _The sparring went on for about an hour before Hinata became tired. Naruto gave her a few leftover cinnamon rolls before she told him he should get to his team. Naruto nodded and ran off, leaving a blushing Hinata. _'I hope I can find something by tomorrow...'_ she thought to herself before she left the open clearing. Naruto got to the bridge to see an angry Sakura (more than likely because of Lee) and an extremely broody Sasuke... as well as a scared looking Kakashi.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to be later than me!! I have a reputation to keep, you know!!" Kakashi said. Through the mask he looked as if he was pouting.

"Sorry Kakashi but I knew you weren't going to be here for a while so I went training with Hinata," Naruto said, shrugging. "I just don't think that waiting around for you is very progressive."

Sasuke snorted. "Idiot does have a point."

"Yeah! Sasuke's right!" Sakura yelled.

"Stop ganging up on me..." Kakashi mumbled.

"**Well isn't that ironic. Thought he was the one who was trying to teach you that,"** the fox said in mock surprise. Naruto bit his lip so as not to laugh.

"You really should learn to be more punctual, Kakashi." A voice came in from behind and everyone turned to look.

There, standing right behind them all, was a woman with long blonde hair, a purple diamond on her forehead and... really big boobs... "Aren't you..?" Sakura started.

"Tsunade, one of the legendary sannin!" Kakashi finished for Sakura.


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone stood somewhat confused, looking at the large chested woman. Naruto had more of a surprised look than anything. Tsunade looked at the group in front of her, her eyes settling upon Naruto. The blonde looked her right in the eye and immediately understood. Her eyes held warmth that he had come to know very well and, more importantly... recognition. Also, Naruto noticed a longing in her eyes as though she wanted nothing more than to give him a hug.

Indeed she did. Had Naruto been alone, she probably would have done just that. "Long time no see, brat." Tsunade finally said after a moment of staring.

"Yeah, I know you old hag," Naruto replied. Tsunade looked relieved for a brief moment from the reply, but quickly hid it. The only one that caught it was Naruto.

"I take it you two have met?" Kakashi said, reading his beloved porn. Tsunade twitched at the sight of the book.

"Kakashi..." she said, in an overly sweet voice.

"Hmm?" He didn't even look up from his book.

"If you do not start showing up earlier I swear I will hunt down Jiraiya and make him stop writing those books... then burn your collection!"

Kakashi gulped slightly. "Ok, so let's get right into today's training exercise now... everyone run as fast as you can that way." Kakashi pointed to his left. "Until we get to the wall then we run on the wall sticking to it with chakra for ten laps!" Kakashi finished.

"Oh and if I may, can I borrow Naruto for a minute?" Tsunade said in her sweet voice. Kakashi flinched.

"No problem!" he replied, then ran off after his students.

Naruto laughed, before turning to Tsunade. He cleared his throat before giving the biggest grin he could. "I come from the far off future! I bring knowledge from ten years ahead!" Naruto waved his hands around, wiggling his fingers as he did so. Tsunade slapped her forehead.

"If I wasn't so happy to see you I would have hit you for that." She glared.

"Sorry, I've been wanting to do that to someone for a while now..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. Tsunade shook her head. "Just how did you end up back here anyway? I didn't see anyone else get sucked in after me," Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Tsunade closed her eyes.

"Well, after Orochimaru opened up that thing, you got sucked in. It closed after." Naruto nodded.

"I already know that but that still..."

Tsunade put up a finger to silence him. "I'm getting to that, brat."

"Anyway, Kakashi had his sharingan activated and copied the jutsu he used. Jiraiya classified it as a type of teleportation jutsu. He also picked up the Kyuubi's chakra. About a month later we tried to recreate the jutsu and what Kyuubi did to influence it. We knew that you weren't dead, you were just somewhere else. We were hoping to bring you back. After we got everything recreated almost all of us were drained of chakra. I was the only one who would have enough chakra left to survive the trip. We all secured ourselves, knowing it would suck us all in otherwise. I had a large rope tied to me on one end and to a tree on the other... but someone doesn't know how to tie knots properly..." Tsunade twitched and started muttering death threats to Jiraiya.

"And so you got sucked in completely," Naruto finished for her.

Tsunade nodded. "We thought it was just a rip into a different dimension or something similar, and that it was unstable. We thought Kyuubi had used his chakra to make the trip safe. Had we known it was a time travel jutsu..." Tsunade smirked.

"You would have gotten a longer rope," Naruto smiled back.

"How would you make a ten year long rope?" Tsunade asked.

"Estimate?" Naruto laughed.

"Also, I have good news and bad news about Hinata's pregnancy..." Tsunade said, catching the boy's attention. "Good news: everything is going /snicker/ swimmingly."

"Bad news?"

"Well... it might be twins!" Naruto shook his head.

"That's not really bad news"

"You're not the one who's going to have to give birth." The happy moment relaxed Naruto, though good things never last.

"YES GAI SENSEI I AM FEELING THE BURN!!"

"YES LEE THAT IS THE FLAME OF YOUTH!!"

"I AGAIN APOLOGISE FOR HIDING MY SPANDEX OF YOUTH!!"

"IT MATTERS NOT IF YOU HAVE FOUND THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!!!"

"It seems you've been busy." Tsunade said, seeing Lee and his red forehead and somewhat normal looking outfit.

Naruto nodded. "I try my best."

"Is it just me, or do they get louder each time we see them?" Tsunade asked.

"Let's just hope they don't notice us; I really don't want a hug."

Luckily for everyone's eardrums the two passed. Tsunade and Naruto talked until Haku came over to them. He happily declared that he had gotten everything he needed in his house and that he had decided to take the offer Kakashi proposed to him when he helped him bring in all the larger items. Naruto explained who he was to Tsunade, who looked confused.

"But the best part was I even found a pet! I bought myself an arctic hare at the pet store with my leftover money," Haku said. "It was the pet I always wanted! I got it a cage to keep it in, too!" At this point Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were retuning from their "training." (aka: run away really fast to avoid being turned into a mushy bloody pulp.)

"At first the rabbit was somewhat scared when I was sticking my hands in there, but soon it came around to me. It took it a while but it eventually relaxed. I think if I do that each day it will come around to me..." the three out of breath joggers looked horrified. "I really enjoy petting it." Haku finished.

"Why must you constantly put images in my head that I really don't want to be there...?" Sakura shuddered

"Aww... but I like the images," Kakashi said childishly. Everyone inched away form Kakashi

"I don't understand," Haku said, confused.

"I think it's better if you didn't understand..." Naruto said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I envy you for that," Sasuke said, shaking his head, placing his hand on the other shoulder.

Later that night, after he talked with Tsunade some more they got Kakashi to finally stop, err... "tainting" Haku by explaining his choice of reading material to him. Haku luckily was not used to hearing about this sort of thing, and had obviously never been taught it either. Eventually it was just Tsunade and Naruto outside the apartment complex. Everyone else had gone with Haku.

"I know, I know, but tomorrow if anyone needs me you know where I'll be!" Naruto said to Tsunade.

"Well ok, good night." Tsunade said, giving up. She kissed his forehead; when he went to wipe his head on his sleeve she gave him a hug that only a motherly figure could give. "Stay safe," she whispered before walking off.

Naruto figured he would go home and grab the recipe that Haku had asked for before going over. Naruto sighed. "Tomorrow's going to be a long day..." he said aloud as he entered his apartment. He soon located the item he was looking for. He was about to leave when he noticed something that wasn't there before... a hole, in his kitchen wall...?

He got down on his hands and knees to examine the hole. It was dark on the other side. _'I think I'll be able to fit...' _Naruto thought as he began to push through the hole. _'Probably another rat hole.'_ Once through, he realized he was in an area where he could stand. A small light was coming through a crack on the side. "A door?" Naruto raised a hand to push open the door and...


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n**: Hegh hegh sorry for the long waits in between my updates really I am but there is more and more things happening around me... anyway to those of you who have been pointing out errors in my fanfic that's great and all but I really can't do much about that. I really don't have the time to go back and fix the tiny errors in the past chapters. Also if you do point out my errors please don't insult me or the beta. No ones perfect and I know I'm probably the worst speller in the universe but really there's no call for telling me my beta and friend is an idiot. This long rant is really not so much about the people point out the errors so much as how you do it. However if you wish to offer advice please offer advise that I can use in the future not pointing out things that I did in the past. Thank you

12..12..12..12..12

**(Please read A/n at the top)**

Naruto raised a hand to push open the door and...

"GAAAA!" a loud "gasp" came from Narutos left. He turned to look and there was Haku... holding a piece of wood. "Sheesh, you don't have to yell..." Naruto said, poking a finger into his ear.

"Well I'm just not used to people coming out of the closet," Haku retorted.

"Heh heh, sorry... but I saw a hole in my kitchen wall and I thought it was a rat..." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Nope, no rats, Snowflake did it," Haku replied.

"The rabbit?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. Oh, here, I got the recipe for you... why did you want it, anyway?" Naruto asked, handing him the card.

"Well... I... wanted to try the chicken." Haku sounded slightly unsure of himself. Sakura at this moment walked in carrying a box.

"So when...err, hi N-Naruto, what are you doing h-here so soon?" She sounded panicked and tried to hide her box behind her back. Naruto pretended he didn't notice.

"I was about to patch up that hole for you," Haku interrupted, trying to distract him while Sakura slipped away. Haku then put the piece of wood over the hole and finally put a laundry hamper in front of it to keep his rabbit from causing any more damage in the area.

"Haku, are you going to the festival tomorrow?" Naruto asked, changing the subject and trying to sound cheery.

"I don't know yet," he replied.

"I'm not going," Naruto said, "but I'll tell you where to find me if you need me. I never really like the festival. Too loud. Anyway, I will be atop the tallest tree closest to the fourth Hokage's head on the monument."

"Ok," Haku nodded, looking slightly confused.

'_I have a feeling I know what my teammates are up to,'_ Naruto thought. Aloud, he asked, "Do you need my help with anything else?"

"No, it is all right, I have enough help... BUT MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR TO GO BACK HOME NOW," Haku hollered out the door. Naruto took the hint and got up to leave. _'Yep, just as I thought... a conspiracy.'_ Naruto chuckled to himself. _'Haku may be good at hiding, but he needs more work on covering up for things like this. _On his way out, Naruto saw Hinata and Lee also in Haku's house, not to his surprise. "When did you two get here?" Naruto asked innocently, raising an eyebrow.

"WHY, WHEN YOU WERE GETTING THE YOUTHFUL RECIPE, OF COURSE!" Lee shouted. The youthful genin was still wearing the outfit from earlier, a light green collared shirt with dark green track pants, much to the relief of all spandex-fearing folk.

Sakura hit him. "Quiet down! THERE ARE PROBABLY PEOPLE TRYING TO SLEEP!!" she shouted, ignoring her own advice.

"You going to leave or what dobe?" Sasuke asked exasperatedly from the wall he was leaning against.

"YOSH-" Lee started to yell before Sakura cleared her throat. "Yosh! That is very unyouthful, but that is what makes you a worthy rival!" Lee exclaimed in a slightly softer tone, fire in his eyes.

"Don't worry N-Naruto you can get home and…. take a rest…" Hinata said. Naruto sighed in defeat, went home, and went to bed, shaking his head at the obviousness of his friends' behavior.

The next morning Naruto awoke to the sound of the parade celebrating the "death" of the Kyuubi. He sighed. Some things just didn't go as planned. _'Damn... I was dreading this. Because I got to the wave mission about a week early we got back a week early and I didn't miss this...' _He stared out his window at his destination. Although in the past he would have sat atop the fourth Hokage's head, now he preferred to sit overlooking the mountain.

He plotted out the easiest way to get there and, once dressed, followed his usual route, jumping from roof to roof and avoiding all the people. He quickly reached the tree and was in his spot in no time. He summoned out Kyuubi so he could at least have someone to talk to. The leaves and branches on the top of the tree made good camouflage, and he was guaranteed a good amount of privacy, since the only clear opening through the greenery was down from the mountain.

Naruto idly shuffled the cards he had brought. "Your pick," he said to the fox.

"**Go fish?" **Kyuubi replied while sharpening his claws on one of the nearby branches.

"As long as you don't cheat this time."

"**Sure... take away all my fun..." **

"I still don't really understand why he didn't tell any of us," Sakura said as she walked out of a shop carrying a bag. She had recruited assistants in the forms of Shikamaru and Choji. While the latter went along cheerfully enough, the former slouched along, wishing he was cloud-watching.

"Maybe he j-just doesn't want to make a big deal out of it?" Hinata asked, playing with something in her bag.

"Makes sense to me, all of this is too troublesome..." Shikamaru said, looking up at a cloud slowly moving past.

"What?! Are you kidding me? It's an excuse to eat ice-cream and cakes." Chouji said between mouthfuls of chips. He would never understand why anyone would give up a chance at free food.

"So anyway..." Sakura said pointedly, glaring at the boys behind her, making the two gulp. "Once we get the last of this up Hinata, you and Haku get Naruto and bring him back to Haku's apartment and that's when we'll get him." Hinata nodded and they continued on.

"Hey, yeah! That looks really good!!" Sakura said, turning to examine what Hinata was doing. "Put that up a little higher so it's flush with the doorframe," she said to Haku. "Sasuke!! That's soooo perfect!!" she cooed, causing him to sweat drop_'I'm just putting cups on a table,'_ he thought somewhat disbelievingly. "I put the cake in the fridge!" Iruka yelled out. "All right!" Sakura called back. She was supervising everything, a general in charge of her worker-minions, making sure everything was perfect.

Sakura then turned to Shikamaru, the only one of her worker-minions not actually working. "I don't exactly know why you're here but you could help!" she scolded.

"I'm here because our team had the day off and I do not want to spend it with Ino," he replied, opening an eye.

Sakura sighed at the laziness, but was determined to conscript him. "You could blow these up..." She handed him some multicolored balloons. Shikamaru sighed deeply and began blowing them up... slowly... Once he tied the balloon (slowly) he looked up to Sakura, who was still hovering over him.

"Why are you getting so crazy over this? I thought you hated him," Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Well, yeah, I do, but still I love parties and this is as good an excuse as any to have one! That and the party was actually Hinata's idea." Sakura then went off over to the table to tell Sasuke what a good job he was doing.

Within a few hours, everything was set up and Haku and Hinata went to find Naruto. "So you know w-where he is, right?" Hinata asked, looking around the dimly lit patch of forest they were in.

"Yes. We just need to find... well, that, actually," Haku said, pointing to the tree Naruto told him of earlier.

"Wow it's so beautiful... is that him there?" Hinata asked, gazing at the large tree and peering through the leaves.

"It very well might be, or just a shadow of the leaves," Haku replied.

* * *

"Got any twos?"

"**Nope, any jacks?" **

"Damn," Naruto said, handing them over.

"**Heh... oh, by the way there are a couple of your friends at the bottom of this tree." **

"...Damn."

"**Well, I'll leaf you to it then…" **

"Please stop with the tree jokes," Naruto asked, exasperated.

"**Why? Am I barking up the wrong one? Should I go out on a limb and say yes?"**

"I really hate you at the moment..."

"**Why, am I getting into a shady area?" **

"I really hate you..."

"**Quit being such a sap."**

"Quit it!"

"**You should see a psychiatrist and get to the root of your anger problem." **

"Fine then, do whatever you want, but I'm going to leave now."

"**Aww, and here I thought I was starting to grow on you." **

Naruto growled as he jumped down from his spot. Hinata looked up in time to see Naruto jumping down right in front of her. "I guess it was him." Haku said. Hinata looked as if shed just been shocked a bit of red crept out from her cheeks. "So what is it you guys are here for?" Naruto asked, smiling as much as possible. "We would l-like you to..." Hinata trailed off… "come back to... Help...me... Err…"

Naruto blinked and looked up: the sun was setting in the distance and he guessed it was about 4:00. While he was 'distracted', Hinata and Haku had a quick consultation. "Maybe we should have thought over a p-plan before w-we came..." Hinata whispered. "Choose paint colors?" Haku finished in a hurry.

"Choose paint colors?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Haku and Hinata nodded some what nervously. "Ok...um, sure?"

"How bout a light blue?" Naruto asked, a hand on his chin.

"Perhaps a nice red?" Haku replied, keeping the conversation going.

"Well, for a kitchen, h-how about green?" Hinata said, looking down to the sidewalk.

"Yeah, then it'll look nice with the bathroom," Naruto nodded. "Well, we can decide which exactly when we get in there, right?" There was a pause, while the three stood outside the door of Haku's apartment. Naruto stifled a grin as he heard various rustlings and murmurings coming from behind the door. "Um, Haku?" he finally asked.

"Yes?"

"It would be easier to get in once you unlock the door..."

"Oh... Sorry." Haku retrieved a key from his pocket. "I WILL OPEN MY DOOR NOW!!" he said, a little louder than necessary. As Haku fiddled with his door, the rustlings from behind it abruptly stopped, then a few crashes were heard, then finally an expectant silence.

A small click was heard when the key had unlocked the lock. Haku opened the door to darkness and stepped inside, followed by Naruto and Hinata. Suddenly (and completely by surprise…really) a light came on and everything came to life, accompanied by various shouts. "SURPRISE!" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" "woo..." "Zzzz…" pop

Naruto blinked - or rather, twitched - at the set up in front of him. "Err…" he started but was cut short.

"I saw y-your birthday marked on your c-calendar and..." Hinata trailed off.

"I'm actually surprised Kakashi just popped in almost on time!" Naruto said in amazement, causing everyone to turn to the perpetually-tardy teacher.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura screamed.

"I made it just as you all shouted surprise," Kakashi said, smiling under the mask.

"You were supposed to be here to help set up, then to help surprise him!" Sakura said angrily.

"But he was almost in time," Sasuke said in amazement staring at a dot on the ceiling.

"Yes see now wasn't that surprising?" Kakashi asked, eye crinkling.

"I give up..." Sakura said and sat down next to a sleeping Shikamaru.

Choji was starting to get into the chip bowl and had at least one of every snack on the table on his plate. Someone had stuck a party favor in Shikamaru's mouth so when he exhaled it would unravel, stick out straight and make a noise. Amazingly, he managed to continue sleeping even through the noise. Sasuke was grumbling in a corner wearing a pointed hat that no doubt Sakura had made him put on. Kakashi had taken to helping hold up the wall (a very necessary task) while reading his beloved book. Lee was trying to help Sakura get up from where she had collapsed next to Shikamaru. Hinata was by Narutos side, twiddling her fingers around a wrapped up box with a bow. Haku had gone to the kitchen with Iruka to get the cake.

Hinata finally gathered up enough courage and handed the box to Naruto, blushing more than ever. "You shouldn't have Hinata..." he said, looking down at the little box, "the party was enough..." Naruto unwrapped the little box to find a first aid kit with ointments and other things that would definitely come in handy.

"I know h-how hard you train y-yourself and I know how b-beat up you get so I thought that t-this would help you out…" Hinata stammered, looking down at her feet.

"Thank you," Naruto said with a soft smile. Before Hinata could look up, she felt his arms slink around her waist, pulling her into a hug. When she did look up, in surprise, Naruto kissed her on the forehead. Instantly she turned red and slumped over, passing out yet again.

"Wow, you're a real lady killer," Sasuke said, smirking.

Narutos eye twitched. "Is it everyone's goal today to drive me insane with bad puns?!" Naruto asked the ceiling, getting some weird looks from the people there. The ceiling did not reply.

"Maybe you should let her lay down?" Kakashi said, freeing up the nearby couch. Naruto placed the red faced girl down on the couch, scratching the back of his head. _'I really hope she gets over that soon…' _he thought. It was then that the cake was brought out with its candles lit and the chorus of "Happy Birthday" started, with everyone joining in. Minus Hinata, who remained passed out on the couch. And Shikamaru, who, when someone kicked him, almost inhaled the party favor stuck in his mouth and was too busy choking to sing.

After the singing Naruto was given a present that was signed from everyone: a ramen gift card with enough on it for a month's supply easily, even for Naruto. After that, everyone just talked (or slept) for the remainder of the night. Sakura, tired from her valiant efforts to organize everything, had fallen asleep on Lee, who was ecstatic that his love was touching him. Sasuke looked at the two with an almost relived expression. After awhile, people started leaving after helping to clean up. Lee awoke Sakura as carefully as he could before moving. Hinata had awoken on her own and had gotten another thank you from Naruto before leaving. Kakashi had put away his book and moved to awaken Shikamaru by pushing him until he opened his eyes. With a yawn and a stretch, he, too, was soon gone.

Only team 7 was left. Kakashi cleared his throat, getting his team's attention. "So then, I guess I should be off. I want to meet you on the bridge at 8 tomorrow, all right? That includes you, Haku; now that you're settled you should be able to come too." And with that he jumped out the window.

"He does realize that that is about a ten story drop right?" Haku asked staring out the window Kakashi left from.

"If he is at the bottom of the building in a heap tomorrow you'll know," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"Well I guess I should get going... Sasuke would you walk me home?" Sakura asked, lacking her usual exuberance when talking to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed. "I will walk with you until we need to go in different directions," he stated. Which meant to the street corner. Soon they too left. Haku had gotten some lettuce out of the fridge to give to his rabbit Snowy as he said goodbye to Naruto.

As Naruto closed Haku's door behind him, he heard a voice say "Well, that was interesting..."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to look at the person in question. There stood Tsunade, smirking. "Heh heh, they gave me a surprise birthday party, and I learned that Haku can make almost anything sound disturbing..." Naruto said, thinking back to one of the conversations he had with him that night.

"Well, you're making friends a lot faster this time."

Naruto nodded. "So I take it you wanted to wish me a happy birthday too?" he asked.

"Yes, and give you this." She held out a box that was about an arms length long. Naruto opened it and smiled. "Thanks" he said sincerely.

In the box was a cape almost exactly like his father's, as well as Tsunade's necklace. "Since I know you can already do the Rasengan I'll give you that as well." Naruto nodded his thanks. "See you later, brat." And with that she was gone.

12..12..12..12

So there we have it chapter 12. I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to update but there are two things that are preventing me from the computer 1. School self explanatory and 2. My dad is home for the winter meaning he sits on the computer not moving for a couple of months. He rarely gives it up and we have to check for signs of life now and then. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you haven't already **READ A/N AT TOP **k? Ta ta for now!!


	13. Chapter 13

Heeyyyall!! Ch.13 right here don't own Naruto yadda yadda yadda... anyway I'm happy to announce that a second beta I now have correcting grammar. Also if anyone has a guess to new plot twists feel free to guess!!!

13..13..13..13..13.13

Naruto awoke with a yawn the next morning. He looked over at the time and sighed it was a little bit past 6:00. "I vow to one day be able to sleep in!" he half shouted to the ceiling. He stood up and stretched before going about his repetitive morning tasks. By the time he was done it was only 6:30. Sighing he looked at the cape Tsunade had given him. He was already wearing the necklace but decided to wait before wearing the cape. He turned to leave his apartment and was quite surprised to see Haku standing right in front of him hand raised about to knock on his door.

"Erm... Hi?" Naruto blinked in surprise of being only 3 inches from the other boy's face. "Oh good you are up... um Kakashi told me if I liked I could join team 7 and I took his offer, he told me that I had too meet him on the bridge but... Well he didn't exactly tell me how to get there."

Naruto sighed. "Yea he does have a tendency to leave out the important stuff."

_**FLASH-BACK**_

"_**Ok, so we're supposed to raid this sound ninja camp everyone got that? Alright move!" Kakashi said to Naruto, Lee and Sakura. The three nodded and moved out to the perimeter. They entered through an air duct that was located to the side that Lee had found. They moved quickly but silently.**_

"_**This is so gross" Sakura complained. Her teammates nodded in agreement. Naruto was in front of the line when he saw the target room. He motioned to his teammates then quickly pushed open the grate. **_

"_**So nice of you to drop in... what took you so long?" Kakashi smiled over the heap of chunin.**_

"_**How did? Where did?" Sakura started. **_

"_**HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE BEFORE US?" Naruto yelled. **_

"_**The door was unlocked, it was in the briefing I got." He waved a few pieces of paper in front of their faces. "I guess I forgot to tell you that. Oh and before I forget this place has also been abandoned for some time so you really didn't need to sneak around too much." **_

_**Kakashi was then beaten and bruised quite badly. **_

_**END FLASH-BACK**_

"I see that perhaps I should have asked a more detailed question." Haku said in understanding. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Well if you want... I can hold him down while you beat him, would that help?" Haku smiled slightly.

The two exited the apartment building and looked to their left to see if Kakashi was in a heap on the concrete below the window. Tuns out him wasn't. "He probably just stuck to the side of the building and walked down but it would still be funny to see." Naruto mused aloud. Haku nodded in agreement.

"The bridge that Kakashi was talking about isn't that far from here." Naruto said smirking. "All you really have to do is follow that river over there" Naruto pointed off to the right were the river was seen between the trees.

"Oh I see..." Haku said slightly embarrassed about not knowing.

About 15 minutes later they were at the bridge. "So why it is no one else is here yet?" Haku asked after looking around.

"What time did Kakashi tell you to be at the bridge?" Naruto asked

"Um 6:30, why?" Haku raised a brow at the face Naruto made.

"Well then that means you had until 9:00 to get here..." Naruto said through clenched jaw.

"He's always 3 hours late so we just sleep in until about 2 and a half hours after the time he said to arrive." Naruto said. "However, I always wake up around 6ish out of habit so I usually train for a few hours or go shopping... whatever needs to be done first..."

"So shall we train then?" Haku asked

"If you want to but believe me I won't go easy on you! And now I know your weakness!" Naruto said jokingly.

"Your not going to kiss me are you?!" Haku backed away slightly.

"No" Naruto managed to laugh out.

For about an hour the two worked on hand to hand training then from then until Sakura showed up they were working on their Jutsus and weapon precision. Naruto made quite a few of his shadow clones while Haku used them for target practice. Haku almost always hit the clone with his senbon needles and Naruto purposely missed with his shuriken and kunai.

When Sakura showed up, she was more then happy to take out a few clones for her target practice. When Sasuke arrived, he sulked in the corner until Naruto sent all the clones out to taunt him. Who knew that 100 Naruto clones singing "You can't hit us Nagh Na Na Na Na Na!" while sticking their tongues out blowing raspberries could make Sasuke so motivated.

He then took out every clone that came his way in any way he could before turning on the original. Before he could pound on the tired blonde however, Kakashi appeared in his usual smoky way. Everyone turned towards the "popping" noise to see Kakashi. Naruto sat down and awaited his daily lie.

"Umm sorry I'm late but I had to fill out all this really complicated paper work to get you all into the Chunin exams..." Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head with one hand and holding a few papers in a folder in the other.

"LIAR... Oh wait that sounds plausible" Sakura said blinking in surprise.

Naruto twitched slightly at the mention but kept up his happy demeanor. "Wow really were going to take the chunin exams?!" Naruto jumped up latching onto Kakashi's neck. "Now I'll get to be even closer to my dream!" Kakashi tried to pull the idiot off him but to no avail. Kakashi made a raspy gasping noise that sounded vaguely like "air"

Naruto released him from his grip and Kakashi rubbed his neck. "Here." He rasped. Naruto took the folder that he handed him and opened it up. He quickly read through it quickly before passing it on "They start in a few days so I think it would be best to rest up and recuperate your energy." Kakashi said, his only visible eye crinkling, which meant he was smiling

Kakashi then spent about an hour explaining the process of the Chunin exams and why they are held. Then he left the team to go rest, but of course no one moved. Instead they sat there until Naruto got up enough energy to make more clones for every one to have more target practice.

It was a little past midday when they decided to go their separate ways... well sort of. Sasuke tried to leave alone, but Sakura followed after and Haku followed Naruto having nothing better to do.

Naruto and Haku decided to get some ramen. On their way there however they were interrupted by a masked ninja. Naruto stared at him blankly for a minuet before making a fist and smacking it into his other hand "Ohhh right..." he said aloud finally remembering "who" he was.

"Well well... what have we here? Two little lost boys?" said the random ninja

"Um, no, we were just going over there to get something to eat..." Haku said raising a brow.

"Oh well I thought you two pipsqueaks were coming over to me... and here I thought you wanted to play." The random guy said.

"Nope were just hungry!" Haku said happily.

"You do realize I'm trying to start a fight... right." The guy sweat dropped.

Naruto was snickering inwardly, it was too amusing to watch this. "Very well then" Haku turned needles drawn.

The guy made a clone and went for both Haku and Naruto at once. Haku quickly dodged and retaliated with a pin point shot that would have killed him. The clone poofed away. Naruto quickly punched the guy in the face but ended up with a log. "Humph. I guess you were stronger then I had anticipated..." a voice came from seemingly all around them. There was a small rustle then silence.

"Sooo... how about that ramen then?"

"Yea let's go!"

"So how did they do?" Kakashi asked as a figure appeared behind him.

"Sakura's as bright as ever and Sasuke still rushes in..." the figure came closer to Kakashi and the moonlight illuminated his face. "But that Haku is extremely powerful and has pin point accuracy... but Naruto... " Iruka trailed off.

Kakashi nodded. "He does seem like he fits a different description then what was in the academy reports."

Iruka nodded as well "I mainly wanted to test his temper, normally Naruto has such a short fuse and is a bit of a hot head but when I was trying to get him to attack he waited... I have never known Naruto to be one to analyze his opponent before going into battle... and he had a different look in his eyes when he fought from before..." Iruka was now standing right besides Kakashi.

"Maybe he has matured more then I give him credit for..." Iruka said before jumping away.

"Perhaps... or maybe it's something more?" Kakashi said aloud before he too jumped away.

The next few days went by quickly for everyone. Sasuke trained his eyes to use the sharingon, Sakura continued her chakra control, and Haku and Naruto spared often taking out at least half of Konoha's population of trees. When Naruto was alone though he trained with Kyuubi with just one thought pouring through him _'I won't let it happen' _

Soon the day approached and everyone was in a hurry. Team 7 with there new member had agreed to meet up at the bridge before going to the place where the first half of the exams were being held. The four of them were walking up to the building when they were stopped by a man wearing black and had a mummy on his back.

"Hey watch it!" he yelled the girl beside him turned to glare at him. "Don't start Kankorou! Garra will be back any second now and remember what he said?" she said

"But one of these little punks brushed into me!" Narutos eye twitched. _'It wasn't even us it was that guy with the glasses... KABUTO!" _ Naruto bit his lip to stop from screaming at the memories that he had just brought back.

A low growl like noise was heard from behind Kankorou. Everyone turned to see a boy with a gigantic gourd on his back. "Come on don't bother picking fights... or else... I will have no choice but to let the vultures pick at your dead carcass." He said.

"We didn't mean it right?" kankorou said elbowing Sasuke. "Who are you?" Sasuke said sharply. "I am Garra of the desert!" replied Garra focusing on Naruto who was still biting his lip.

Garra's mouth twitched in a way that could be described as a smile. "You... your name?!" Garra demanded. Naruto blinked and replied in monotone "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well then Naruto Uzumaki... I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the fights later on." and with that they left.

"**Naruto calm yourself! Just remember that those things are the things that we want to change! But did you honestly not notice the demon chakra leaking off you?" **

'_Sorry and no.' _

"**Just remember I have put more of my chakra into your system recently so it may go off with your emotions... although only a little leaked out and most would mistake that for your human chakra Garra's shukaku would sense it as demonic..." **Kyuubi said simply

"_It's been so long since Garra has been like that I guess I forgot about him being a sadistic bastard" _Naruto sighed but kept walking

"**Oh don't be so glum!" **the Kyuubi snickered. **"I'm sure you will be able to branch out to him so your friendship can blossom in no time at all" **

'_I swear if you don't stop I will inflict excruciating pain upon you...' _

"**Remember don't let your anger get into full bloom!" **the fox smiled knowing full out that he was annoying the hell out of Naruto.

'_I give up..."_

Naruto shook his head as they kept on walking. They carried on there way until they came to a door which there were a number of people outside. Naruto stood but didn't really pay much attention to what was going on. He was lost to his painful memories. _'I have to stop that from happening... if I don't... I... I don't know what I'll do...' _Naruto thought to himself.

"You are coming?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hugh?" Naruto looked around and noticed all the people that were at the door were dispersing. "Oh ugh yea..." he replied in a low tone and kept moving. Sakura stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"What's with you I'm surprised that you aren't screaming at the top of your lungs by now?"

"No nothings wrong. I'm fine." Naruto said still in his thought.

"Ever since we entered the building you've been acting really weird." Sakura said.

"He seems stressed" Haku said with a bit of concern

"Don't worry I'm sure he's just worried that I'm going to beat him to being a chunin." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed as he kept walking.

"Yep something's bothering him." Sasuke said shrugging. They soon walked into a large room with a few pillars. They didn't think much of it until...

"**YOSH**!!!" that got Narutos attention. He looked up and was quickly discouraged. Lee had his spandex back on. Although you couldn't really blame him... better to ruin the clothes that everyone cringes at rather then the clothes that look somewhat normal.

"I COME TO CHALANGE YOU SASUKE! I SHALL PROVE TO YOU THAT I CAN SURPAS ANY BORN GENIOUS WITH PERSERVERANCE!!!" Lee screamed his challenge

"I would rather not" Sasuke said simply.

"BUT... but I challenged you..." Lee furrowed his brow.

"Yes and we can fight later but if you'd notice the time we really should be going." Sasuke said motioning to a clock on the wall.

"Our time will soon perspire if we do not hurry. We won't be able to take the test at all... on second thought fight away!" Naruto said finishing in a happy tone.

That got him some strange looks from every one in the room. "I thought you said becoming a chunin would only put you one step closer to becoming the Hokage..." Sakura said suddenly worried.

"And I don't think I've ever seen you that happy about missing out on something like that..." Sasuke finished Sakuras thoughts. Haku nodded in agreement.

'_Damn now they know for sure something's up... I was hoping that if we couldn't take the exam at all I wouldn't have to worry about all the stuff that started there.' _Naruto thought "Um well I was... um ... Trying to use reverse psychology?" Naruto said smiling nervously. Then walked away

"AH!!! He is right! WE SHALL PROVE WHO IS THE BETTER FIGHTER ANOTHER DAY!!!" And with that last burst of enthusiasm Lee ran after Naruto.

"What scares me most is Naruto used all his words in a proper way..." Sakura said beginning to follow Naruto and Lee. "Hell, I didn't even know he had that big of a vocabulary!" Sasuke said.

They made it to the exam room with a few minutes to spare. Once inside they met up with the other genin who were taking the exam. The 9 genin were all chatting until a man brought their attention. He was thrown across the room by a sound ninja and landed right in front of the group... "You ok buddy?" Kiba asked.

"Yea I'm fine." The man said. He had large round glasses and silvery white hair. Naruto once again bit his lip. Hinata looked up over to him but quickly looked away as he turned to her. Naruto managed to tune in just as Kabuto was talking about his cards. "Indeed anyone you want I can get their info on." he smiled.

"Alright I'll try, Garra of the Desert, Rock Lee and." He whispered the last name. "Well its no fun if you know their names! Alright here." He held up three cards. Sasuke read them over silently.

'_Well this is interesting Naruto has question marks as well as that Garra. But lee looks like he has almost no chakra. The only thing on Narutos and Garra's card is the birth date, what missions they've been on. It also says that Naruto has a lot of stamina... lot of help that is...' _

No sooner had Sasuke handed back the cards, the examiner came in and every one took their place. Naruto ignored the speech given and flipped his paper when he was told to. He looked down at the questions picked up his pencil and... Began doodling... about a half hour later Hinata, who was beside him, looked over and was shocked to see what he was doing. She was about to say something when a kunai whizzed by her head and hit the desk behind her.

"Number 48 out!" one of the examiners yelled. "Who ever his teammates are please leave also!" the three left. As the test dragged on more and more people began failing. A loud slam of the desk got everyone's attention.

"Alright times up! Now, for the tenth question." Ibiki hollered into the crowed. "If you pass you will move on but if you fail... you will only not proceed to the next round but you will be forbidden to take the test again!" numerous gasps were heard around the room.

"I'm not all that mean though... if you wish to quit now you may raise your hand and wait. You will not move on but you will also be able to take the test next time around..." the interrogator smiled. A number of people put up their hand and left Naruto looked around and saw Sakura was about to put up her hand. Naruto smiled.

'_If she gets us out of this then maybe Sasuke wont... I wouldn't have come myself because we would need 3 man teams but I'm not about to explain to every one that I knew what was going to happen...' _

"**You could have always said you were a psychic." **

'_No they'd just think I was a "psycho" path...' _Naruto outwardly smirked at the faced he saw in his minds eye if he said he could see the future.

Unfortunately she caught site of Sasuke who was shaking his head so she put her head down and waited. Ibiki then announced that they all pass and explained the meaning behind the test. _'I would raise my hand to get us out of here but I can see where that would lead me... "who are you and what have you done with Naruto!?" then I'll probably be tortured until I admit the truth... then I'll be tortured even more because no one would believe me...' _Naruto thought shaking his head.

"**Well on the positive side you can always think up ways to get back at that snake freak" **

"Is that all of you who are going to quit?" Ibiki smiled as he looked around the room. "Last chance..." one person raised their hand and the team was escorted out. "Ok then here's the 10th question..." he let that hang there incase anyone else decided to quit. No one raised their hand so he continued. "You all pass!" there was quite a bit of murmur around the room.

"Well..."

'_Maybe we can allow him to bleed from every where in his body then crush him under a huge heavy rock...'_ Naruto suggested

"**No we cut him to the brink of death, rip him open pull out his eternal organs, stuff them down his thought with an exploding note then burn him to death!" **the Kyuubi suggested

'_I don't really think that we need to be that sadistic about it...' _ Naruto looked up from his conference with the demon just in time to see Anko jump in through a window.

"Alright listen here! The second part of this exam will begin in half an hour! Please go to this spot and get there as soon as possible!" she pointed to something on the billboard that looked like a map. "This is where were going so get moving!" she walked to the back door and was about to leave when she turned around to face the classroom. "That means follow me... now!!" she screamed. In an instant everyone was gone.

13..13..13..13..13

A/n well I think I'll end it there! No cliffie this time sorry (not) but I'm sure there will be one next time :P any way R&R summer is coming soon so I hope to update more frequently... but if my friends have their way I probably will be dragged all over the country. Awww well hope to update soon!!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N hiya all! So here's chapter 14 yay I finally finished... hope your all happy that there wasn't a cliff hanger on that one but for future reference there is many more to come! Weeeee on with the fic!

14..14..14..14..14..14..14..14..14

Naruto stood in the large opening that was outside the forest with Sasuke, Sakura, and Haku standing beside him. A fake smile plastered across his face as he glared at a grass Nin. Anko was giving instructions on what was going to be the second part of their exams. "Forest of death..." Sasuke repeated the words with a smirk.

"Well what did you expect the forest of happy rainbows, sugar and fairies?" Naruto said smirking.

"Well no but I think that would have been a lot more scary" Sasuke said with a smile.

Naruto laughed at the small joke trying his best to remain happy. WOOSH! A kunai whizzed by Narutos head grazing his cheek between his whisker marks. "Hey what was that for?" Naruto half yelled at the half mad examiner. She jumped behind Naruto and spoke into his ear.

"Do you think the forest of death is a joke? There are things in there much worse then just enemy ninja."

"Err... umm... maybe?" Naruto raised a brow at the expression he was given. Then a tongue slipped by his face and handed Anko back her kunai. "Just thought I should return thissss." The man said in a slippery voice.

"Why thank you!" Anko said before going back and explaining about the scrolls. Naruto stepped on the masquerading Nin. The man grunted in pain and shook his foot slightly.

"Oops sorry." Naruto sneered out with a glare that could make someone's blood run cold before walking a few steeps away.

With in a half-hour everyone was standing at a gate waiting for the signal to go. Once the gates flung open all the teams ran in as fast as possible. "So Sasuke?" Sakura asked as they were running.

"Hmm" Sasuke answered

"Well what are we going to do if we have to fight someone?"

"We will just take them out." He explained simply.

"I agree we do have a one man extra advantage." Haku said coming beside Sakura.

"That makes me wonder though... how Kakashi got us all to compete together.. I mean I doubt the Hokage would simply give us the advantage... there has to be a catch somewhere..." Naruto said coming up beside Sasuke.

"And how right you are!" Anko's voice came up behind them. Naruto watched as the odd woman came up from behind them.

"Ha knew it!" Naruto said with a smile.

"So what's the catch?" Sasuke asked pretending to not care.

"Simple your supplies are to be more limited. Where other teams are allowed as many things as they can carry you four are only allowed a set amount of weapons and solder pills." Anko said with a devious smirk. "You're allowed no more then 10 kunai apiece as well as 10 shuriken or other choice weapons." She said holding her hand out expectantly.

The confused genins reluctantly handed over more then half their weapons. "No more then 12 soldier pills that's 3 a piece." More supplies were handed over.

"So that's it then?" Sakura asked somewhat surprised.

"Yes this will make it harder if you come across an enemy, you must value your supplies knowing that what you have is very limited." Anko said with a solemn smile. And with that she was gone taking the extra provisions with her.

A few minute later the buzzer sounded and the race was on.

Every one ran off in different directions. Naruto ran off quickly with his team in close pursuit. He was going fast and had no plans on stopping any time soon hoping that he might be able to avoid the snake man completely.

After a long time running it started to get dark and it wasn't long before they needed to set up for camp. Naruto was on full alert now jumping and flinching at every rustling noise he herd or every shadow he saw flash by. Sasuke finally gave up ignoring his antics and went over to him... quietly.

Sasuke wasn't much of a prankster but Naruto was pretty much giving him this one on a silver platter. Sasuke snuck up from behind Naruto and laid a hand on his shoulder Naruto flinched but relaxed as he looked up to Sasuke. "Quit it." Naruto said jumping at the wind.

"Oh come on dobe your scared of the wind now? Acting like a scardy cat isn't going to help if we get attacked. But don't worry I'll be there to save your sorry ass." Sasuke smirked as he sat down beside the now shivering Naruto.

"I'm not the one who's going to need saving.." Naruto said not looking at Sasuke, instead seemed to be focusing on his own little world. "But this time I won't let that happen to you.." Sasuke looked rather confused about the last part and was about to ask when a loud noise came from behind.

A giant snake came hurtling towards the four almost imitating a torpedo. They moved out of its way and grouped together. Naruto ran straight for it kunai at the ready. He hit the snake but it dodged at the last possible moment so he didn't hit its forehead but instead hit the hard underbelly. Haku then came running in throwing several shurikan.

The snake slithered out of the way of most of them but a few caught it. Sakura and Sasuke were also throwing various sharp and pointy objects at the snake but from a farther distance. The snake hissed as Naruto and Haku threw more kunai and shuriken at the reptile diminishing their supplies. However while everyone was focusing on its head its tail was slowly slinking around Naruto and Haku.

"Look out!" Haku yelled when he noticed. It was too late. As the two tried to jump the snake coiled around the two squeezing them together back to back. They were being held to tightly to move. Before either Haku or Naruto could even think about how to save themselves as well as the other the snake reeled its head back.

"Awe crap.." Naruto said as he saw the snake open its jaws wide.

"Great last words Naruto." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto was about to reply but the snake had swallowed them. The snake licked its lips and began to slither away.

"Naruto...Haku..." Sakura said blinking.

"Come on its getting away!" Sasuke yelled as he began to take off.

They didn't get far as they ended up running into a tall pale man. "Well, well, well" He smirked maliciously "It seems my pet has caught itself a snack. And lured the prey right to me."

"Let them go!" Sakura screamed at the man.

"Oh dear, quite a temper. Perhaps if you had asked nicely I would have given them back to you." The man smiled.

"You bastard!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged towards the man.

"Now, now children" the pale man said as he looked Sasuke right in the eye. He instantly stopped and began to quiver willing his legs to keep moving. _' I need to do something or else... everyone will...' _she bit her lip as he threw a number of weaponry at the man.

This caused him to break eye contact with Sasuke giving him time to jump back. "Well it seems to me that you have a heaven scroll." He pulled out a dark scroll and smirked an evil smirk. "If you want this earth scroll." He paused a moment to swallow it. "You'll have to kill me to get it" an evil laugh escaped his lips.

"Ewww..." Sakura and Sasuke said together as they watched his throat bulge as the scroll went down. The two stood there watching the scroll go down his throat when the snake exploded.

(Earlier inside the snake)

Naruto looked up as the snakes jaws closed over him it was almost completely dark but it seemed as the snakes skin let in light. He felt himself being squished against Haku and grabbed on to him. Unfortunately the snake swallowed. "Ahh this is got to be the most disgusting thing I've ever been through!" Haku said as a bit of saliva fell on his cheek.

"Haku, don't worry, I can get us out of..." Naruto started but was interrupted.

"I mean why would one enjoy being crammed into warm moist openings and rubbed in a throbbing motion?" Haku said turning a little green.

"I don't think this guy would appreciate it if you got sick in his stomach..." Naruto said looking over at his sickly friend. The inside of the snake was pulsing back in forth to its heart beat and was rocking Haku. He looked more like he was going to be sea sick more then anything.

"I'm getting us out of here now." Naruto said twitching as huge blob of... something fell on him and Haku. He quickly put his hands into a seal.

**KABOOM! **The snake exploded in slime, smoke and other…things. Sakura, Sasuke and the pale man with a scroll still visible through his esophagus. "Gah so SO, **SO! DISGUSTING!" **Haku said twitching and shivering a little before leaning over a bush and puking.

"Soo gross, so wrong...why…why me...why again…" Naruto said shaking all the snake goo off of himself. Once he was ...relatively goo free he looked up to the man who was looking at them with a smirk.

"Well then let..." he then promptly broke out into a fit of coughing.

"Is he choking on his scroll? Well its your own fault!" Sakura said to the man.

"He doesn't seem all that threatening when he gets thwarted by his own ideas..." Sasuke said dead panned. Naruto smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Ha ha! I cant believe he did that! I mean he.." however his victory was also short lived as he too started coughing and spiting. "Ahh gaaa! Pleth!" Naruto spat before going over and licked a tree getting strange looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

"What was that all about?!" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked to Sasuke with a comical but pained look on his face.

"I got snake goo in my mouth!" he screamed.

His teammates sweat dropped to Narutos comment. "Anyway... maybe we should attack that guy before he recovers..." Haku said pointing to the mystery choking man as a bit of goo ran down his finger. Sasuke nodded and took off towards him in a run and punched the man right in the gut. Sasuke watched as the man recoiled slightly and then wiped his lips.

"I'll finish this quickly." He said and began flashing through seals.

"Just who are you any way?" Sasuke said angrily.

The man laughed "I am Orochimaru!" he finished his seals and head flew out and his neck stretched.

Sasuke jumped back but it did little good as Orochimaru bit his neck "Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

"NOOOO!" Naruto screamed full blast as he jumped at Orochimaru's neck red chakra surrounding him. He lunged at Orochimaru like an attack dog and bit the snake man back and dug his claws in as hard as he could trying to stop him before he could finish his jutsu on Sasuke. "LET HIM GO!" Naruto screamed although it came out muffled.

Orochimaru gave a pained grunt but didn't let go of Sasuke. Naruto bit and dug in harder. Blood trickled down his hands and mouth and dripped onto the ground by his feet. After a few seconds that seemed more like hours Orochimaru let go of Sasuke and the curse seal formed above the bite. Sasuke stumbled back and put his hand over it. He gritted his teeth against the pain but was to stubborn to fall over.

"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto screamed letting his anger rise. More and more red chakra leaked off of him forcing out fox ears and a tail. Although it looked like pure chakra. Sakura ran over to Sasuke to help him stand. Haku had moved over to Naruto. A kunai flew towards Naruto making him let go of the skinny neck and dodge. As soon as Naruto was away from Orochimaru his neck retracted and Haku leapt in making his signature ice dome.

"Well well well... what have we here?" Orochimaru said smugly. Haku began quickly throwing water made senbon needles from every direction. The snake man held a kunai tightly as he deflected almost all of the deadly objects away. Haku stood his ground and had his image in every one of the mirrors. Haku was about to switch to shuriken when Orochimaru began doing hand signs

"Now its my turn" he sneered. His mouth opened wide and a giant burst of flame came out.

The real Haku had wisely moved behind him before hand and watched in shock as the fire blasted through half his mirrors. He now had a clear escape but he didn't take it. Instead, he shifted his position and slowly moved around burning the remaining mirrors. Haku came flying out as the fire burned the mirror he was occupying. Naruto had been using this small window of time to build up more chakra and now had four long tales behind him. The snake goo now incinerated by the burning hot chakra. Sasuke went to catch Haku before he went into a near by tree.

Sasuke caught him and managed to avoid smashing into anything himself but did end up falling to his knees from exhaustion. Sakura ran over to them trying to help Sasuke and Haku. Naruto looked over to Sakura blood red eyes holding compassion and sincerity as they looked upon her. "Make sure you keep them from being hurt." Naruto said in a rather deep and gruff voice that sounded like his own merging with another.

She took in his new appearance. Red eyes that seemed to calm her rather then scare her like she knew they should, his whisker like scars were enlarged into triangular marks although there was still a thin line in the dead center. Almost as if the scars were branching out from the middle and running longer across his face. But most noticeable of all was the red chakra surrounding him. It seemed to take on a shape of its own mimicking a feral animal with four tails.

Naruto smiled at her flashing his now sharp fangs and gave thumbs up with a clawed hand. "Don't worry, I'll get him" he said before turning to Orochimaru. His face instantly changed when his eyes fell upon the man. He had a pained and hateful look and in his eyes were blood lust instead making Sakura shiver.

"Oh and it seems the cursed child can use his accursed power? Now this will be interesting" the man smirked. "But I know how to fix your little power surge." He said taking a step back.

"Not so fast.." Naruto said rearing a hand back and forcibly punching the air. The chakra flared out and grabbed on to the snake mans hands stopping him in mid seal.

"It seems the cursed kid has a few tricks after all but a dog is a dog after all even if it's been trained." He sneered as his arm burned. Sakura looked up from the hurt males and over to Naruto. A chill ran up her spine as Narutos waves of demonic aura hit her. The blood lust was so strong she forgot to breathe in that instant. _'I can feel his chakra from here! It's so intense! He wants to kill that man and those vibes are directed towards that man but still...' _Sakura looked towards his worryingly.

"Mmmm?" Haku said as he opened his eyes staring up at Sakura "Wha... what's going on?!" Haku asked sitting up as he caught a bit of the anger flaring off of Naruto. The snake man broke free of the burning grip and attacked with a fire jutsu. "So you like to play with fire do you?" Orochimaru said blowing out his fireball. Sakura turned away but Haku didn't. However a strange noise from the battle field made her turn back only to see Naruto just standing there. He didn't move, he didn't block he just stood there. The fire hit him square on but instead of burning him it enveloped him swirling around and forming around him. Naruto crouched low as another tail emerged from behind him.

"Don't you know not to fight fire with fire?"

14..14..14..14..14..14..14..14

Author's notes: well I think I'll end it there... yes yes I know "**how dare you cut it off on the beginning of a fight scene" **well that's cuz I can. I'm sorry it took so long to update this time but its November and you know what that means! Yea between the parties and smash fest there was like no weekend time. And on top of that high school homework sucks.. any way plz R&R flames will be used to light the fireplace to heat my home for winter... yea... so R&R AND PLZ BUG THE BATA AND OWN HALARATY

Beta note: I'm sorry this took so long, but my teachers hate me and they don't know when to stop giving useless homework. Merry Christmas!!


	15. Chapter 15

Well here's the next chapter YAY

1Well here's the next chapter YAY!! Dum dum dum the battle with orochimaru is going to be finished in this chapter for sure!! Exciting conclusion or anti climatic battle... you be the judge! ONWARD! CHARGE!! COMENCE!! Awe you get the idea... **warning this chapter contains bloody gory goodness. Be warned!!**

* * *

"Don't you know you can't fight fire with fire?" Naruto sneered as he crouched getting ready for an attack.

Haku looked on stunned at the scene in front of him. "D-do you know what's going on?" he said,

voice quivering from the force of Narutos killer aura. Sakura shook her head in reply, not wanting to peel her eyes away from the fight.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as Naruto flashed forward and gave him a swift round house kick to the head. The snake man went flying into a nearby tree as Naruto went after him. Sakura watched as Naruto slowly took the fight with the snake man deeper and deeper into the forest, and further and further away from her view.

"He's leading him away!" Haku said stunned.

"I think I know what he's doing..." Sakura said voice quiet. Haku looked up eyes widening as he began to realize what Narutos plan was.

"This guys really powerful..." Sakura began. "And if Naruto can use all of his chakra in one big burst..." She allowed her sentence to trail off.

"…it will make him seem as if he's just as strong enabling him to lure Orochimaru away..." Haku finished solemnly.

"I think he's pulling a sacrifice..." Sakura gasped out loud.

Naruto moved Orochimaru into a small area that had a number of trees missing and finally, panting hard turned to face the dangerous man. "Ku ku ku!" the snake man laughed. "Pushing me further and further away from your friends in hopes that they can make it away? Well I have news for you, you accursed brat once I kill you, I will just go back and kill your friends!" Orochimaru laughed again as Naruto watched him.

The snake mans laugh was silenced when Naruto smiled and began laughing with him. "You think that's why I led you away?" Naruto laughed again "Well you're wrong! I led you away so that I could use this and not have them witness it!" Naruto stopped laughing as he bit his thumb. A few drops of blood dripped out before the wound steamed and closed.

Narutos hands flashed in seals as he jumped to dodge a kunai aimed for his head. Orochimaru recognized a few of the seals and knew instantly it was a summoning jutsu. Orochimaru let a number of projectiles go flying in hopes to stop the impending summon. Naruto dogged them smoothly and in one final leap he finished the hand seals. As he headed down to the ground Naruto flipped in mid air until he was falling head first, one arm stretched outward ready to slam into the ground to complete the summon. Orochimaru braced himself, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

As the smoke cleared in the field with Orochimaru, Naruto smiled. Although he was no longer covered in his fiery protection he was still at the advantage. Orochimaru had started a summon as well and now stood on top of a mid level snake summon, while Naruto stood on top of Kyuubi. The foxes tails lashed out knocking over a near by tree as it growled. All though Orochimaru was truly scared for his life he didn't show it. Instead he stood atop his snake stone faced.

"I don't know much about the way things may work out in the forest," Naruto began, "but I do know one thing... foxes eat snakes!" Naruto shouted out the last sentence with humor evident in his voice as Kyuubi began to charge.

Orochimarus snake hissed as it too charged. The snake lashed out its tail and the fox dodged, clamping its jaws around its long scaly stomach. The snake hissed in pain as it bit back, causing Kyuubi to yelp in surprise, forcing him to drop the snake.

After a quick lick of his now sore paw Kyuubi charged forward. Orochimaru launched a few shurikun at Naruto who was still standing atop the fox. Narutos eyes were closed and didn't move as the shurikun approached. Instead the fox lashed out one of his tails and batted them away like flies. The fox let out an angered roar as it lunged forward. The snake moved to the left as the fox attacked right, its sharp claws sliding along the side of the reptile. Orochimau watched the fox's movements very carefully as well as Narutos moves.

'_That brat may have summoned the form of that demon but he still is the one controlling it. I may have the advantage if I'm tactical about this. Two separate brains vs., two bodies controlled by the same brain... although if I let my guard down for even a second he could easily end everything I've worked so hard to achieve!' _Orochimaru thought to himself as he watched the fox.

He made a clone appear from behind the fox and it rose out of the mud and quickly went about his plan. The clone jumped into the trees as the snake distracted the fox. The clone then quickly jumped onto the foxes back and punched Naruto. Narutos eyes fluttered open and attacked the clone back as Kyuubi continued to watch the snake.

Kyuubi launched himself at the snake, digging its claws deep into its skin as well as flicking a tail over its back knocking of the mud clone. The clone melted leaving behind an explosive tag. Naruto noticed it a second to late as it blew him off of Kyuubi. Naruto was quickly loosing strength and couldn't stop himself from being thrown to the ground. Naruto grunted as he stood up.

"Well well well, are you getting tired?" Orohcimaru sneered. "Well you may be running out of energy but I still have plenty in me!" Orochimaru yelled as he jumped off of his snakes head and charged for Naruto.

"DON'T COUNT ME DOWN JUST YET YOU LOUSY SNAKE!" Naruto screamed as he charged his kunai at the ready. The two ninja clashed, but true to his word Orochimaru still had some chakra left. Naruto was over powered by the snake man and his kunai was flicked out of his hand. Orochimaru sliced down Narutos arm making the young blonde scream in pain. The kunai that Naruto had a hold of fell a ways away in a shrub. _'Damn it all! That was my last one! He might win!' _Naruto tried to move his injured right arm and failed.

The wound that Orochimaru had inflicted started at the top of his arm near his shoulder, and ran down to his mid forearm, just a couple of inches above his wrist. The blood loss was causing him to feel dizzy and unbalanced. Orochimaru slammed an elbow into his gut, sending Naruto flying backwards. He kept his footing, although he stumbled and coughed up a bit of blood. Naruto spat out the bile and tried to retaliate. Orochimaru eazily dodged and gave him a slice up his back. Naruto gasped out a breath as pain ran through his body.

Kyuubi was having no trouble keeping the snake at bay after the deep wound from his claws. With one final bite the snake summon vanished in a cloud of white smoke. Kyuubi looked around and soon spotted Naruto fighting against the snake man. The fox also noticed that Orochimaru was paying no attention to him and decided to use this to his advantage. He slowly dropped to a crouch and began moving subtly closer to the snake man.

"What's the matter? No fight left in you?" the snake man said as he slashed at Narutos shirt. His sweat shirt was opened up reveling a sliced tee shirt. Orochimaru sliced at the fabric with ease even though Naruto dodged pitifully. The front of his tee shirt now completely cut open reveling his belly. Orochimaru smiled "Ahh so this is what that pitiful man used to seal that beast? Well then..." he drew his right hand back while his left inflected more damage to the blonde, after about a minute Naruto was thoroughly beat, bloody and battered.

"Now for the finishing touch! This will keep that fuzz ball at bay! FIVE PRONG SEAL!" and with that Orochimaru slammed his hand into Narutos stomach. Kyuubi jumped out of the bushes and ran towards the snake man but stopped abruptly when he saw what he had done. Naruto lurched backwards and a bit of spit and blood flew out his mouth.

"Y-you bastard..." he said on a shaky breath before his eyes closed and he slumped forward.

Orochimaru began to laugh but stopped cold when he heard a growling noise from behind him. The snake man looked up fear in his eyes evident as he stared at the fox. "How...HOW CAN YOU STILL BE HERE!" he screamed in a mix of anger and fear.

Kyuubi smiled showing a shiny row of blood drenched teeth. **"Once I'm out, I'm given my own chakra supply. Therefore once the boy lets me free I'm not connected to him anymore!" **Kyuubi charged forward pinning the snake man beneath a massive paw. Although he was only the size of an average two story building he still struck fear into the man when he spoke.

"Y-you can't kill me!" Orochimaru rasped out.

"**Oh?" **Kyuubi roared spraying saliva all over the snake man.

"We can b-be partners! I-I can help y-you! Y-you l-like destroying v-villages? I can give you the opportunity t-to seek revenge on the l-leaf village!"

Kyuubi roared at the man.

"We can share the glory of a new empire! I c-can use you power!"

"**I ask you, why would I help a pitiful man like you? I am loyal to the kit there, idiot though he may be, he is still my responsibility! He showed me kindness even after all the threats and hurtful things I said to him. I will not show his trust has been misplaced!"**

Kyuubi roared at the man beneath his paw and couldn't help but grin as he shook uncontrollably. Kyuubi slowly unsheathed his claws and dug them into the man. The fox wanted him to suffer. His claw slowly dug into the snake mans midsection effectively putting two large holes into him.

Orochimaru screamed in pain as the fox moved up a few inched and repeated the process.

Kyuuni's eyes brightened a bit as he dug out a scroll from the carnage. With his other paw he flicked the scroll over towards Naruto. **"I would love to just leave you here to suffer and bleed to death but I know from experience you are a tenacious little cockroach."** Kyuubi place his paw just below the mans quivering neck. He began to dig in a single claw effectively cutting his windpipe. Orochimaru gasped a last breath before his quivering body and screams stilled.

Kyuubi sneered. **"How does it feel to have everything taken away from you in one small instant? That's what you asked the kit when you killed his friends, the closest thing he had to family. So now it's your turn to experience the pain he went through." **Kyuubi whispered into the ear of the lifeless form. **"And just to make sure there is no possible way for a revival!" **Kyuubi flicked one of his tails angrily and a wave of excess flame washed over the mangled body incinerating it, turning it to ash.

* * *

All over the forest the other ninja could feel a change in the air. Almost as if a killing intent was emitting from the forest it self. One ninja however had a very different take on this change, the ninja laughed as he felt this change. He watched his teammates as shivers ran up their spines and laughed even harder. Then as he laughed he closed his fist killing his last victim. "What is this feeling? I must know! Mother, your sand longs for it!" as he spoke his teammates shivered again. Gaara of the Desert now had a new goal, and it made him laugh even more. His maniacal laughter echoed through the forest as birds fluttered away.

* * *

The fox, now huffing walked over to Narutos form. The seal still showed on his skin. Kyuubi picked up the bloody scroll in one of his tails. And put it in Narutos hand. After the release of his chakra for the flame wave Kyuubi was shrinking. He picked up Naruto in another tail and began to move him closer to where Sakura was. He hoped she was still close by.

Kyuubi got to the edge of where Sakura's scent was strongest and put Naruto gently down.

Kyuubi looked through the trees and saw her sitting in a hallowed log with Sasuke and Haku. He made a loud rustling noise and snapped a few twigs until he knew he got their attention. The Kyuubi let his remaining chakra be reabsorbed by the blonde.

Sakura looked up from Sasukes form as she herd a rustling sound. Haku stood up with her and they both went to investigate. "N-Naruto!!" Sakura screamed when she saw his body laying in the dirt. He was covered in blood, and his right arm looked to be in an awkward position but that's not what made her gasp.

Narutos shirt was sliced open and an intricate design was on his stomach. "Is... is he?" Sakura started but couldn't find the right words. She squeaked as the seal began to fade.

Haku stood up from examining the body "It's alright he's alive... barely..."

Sakura looked relieved but only slightly. She and Haku quickly brought Naruto back to the log to safely. "Do you think the snake guy did that thing that was on Naruto just like he did... what ever it is he did to Sasuke?" Sakura said as she placed a wet cloth on Narutos forehead.

"I don't think he gave Sasuke such an intricate hickey..." Haku said. "But he most likely did this to Naruto" Haku looked at what he had clasped in his hand.

"Look he has the other scroll!" Haku said holding it up.

Sakura took it gently as if it would break. She smiled softly. "We should move..." she said finally. Haku looked up confused.

"We have both the scrolls now; we should take them to the center of the forest. They'll be able to get the care they need there." Sakura said standing up and pocketing the scroll. _'I won't let them down! I'm tired of being told to sit and watch from the sidelines! I won't fail them!' _she thought to herself.

Haku nodded and stood picking Sasuke up onto his shoulder easily. "I understand, I will help them even if it cost me my life!" Haku began to walk off. Sakura nodded and picked up Naruto in the same manner. She sprinted until she was in stride with Haku

While the pair walked they didn't take notice to the mark on Sasukes neck. It had begun to spin and was glowing slightly.

The walk to the center of the forest was grueling but they were thankful not run into any enemy ninja. They did however run into team Gai... they were in the area and had already managed to find their second scroll when they ran into Lee he had took them to Tenten and Neji and managed to convince them to help out.

Tenten and Neji now carried the unconscious pair while they all walked together. Sakura was silently thankful for what Lee had done for her, and made a mental note to repay him some how. They soon reached the center tower and parted ways with team Gai. Lee was droning on the whole way about how he will always protect his blossom of love, and was still doing so when Neji took him away.

They stood at one of the entrances to the tower and quietly pushed open the doors. They placed their friends on the floor and opened the scrolls after about five minutes of wondering what the poem meant. Sakura was thankful for many things at this moment. 1: her friends were all safe, 2: it only took them half a day to get to the tower after Naruto returned to them, and 3: Iruka sensei was there to greet them at the end of a long journey.

15..15..15..15..15..15..15..15..15..15..15

And there you have it chapter 15 done and done!! Hope you enjoyed it! I find I write fight scenes better if I'm mad about something and having the basement flood up is just the inspiration I needed. He he well it wasn't as bad as it sounds... but any way review! And remember flames make great smores!


	16. Chapter 16

Well here's the next installment of the story - yay for that! Again sorry about the long waits but my old beta was lazy but I have a new one working on this so it should come out faster. For all of you who are constantly asking me... _**I am not quitting this story my it may take forever to update but I am not quitting until it's done... hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently with the new beta.**_ On that note I would like to thank everyone who PMed me. I wasn't expecting so many... it's good to know I have a lot of people willing to edit this story. Well anyway I'll shut up and just get on with it now... dun dun dun da!

16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16

Sakura and Haku opened the scrolls after a few minutes of pondering over the puzzle on the inside of the building in the center of the forest of death. The scrolls began smoking, and in a poof of smoke Iruka was there to meet them.

"Well done on making it here" He said with a cheer that only he could produce. "I'm glad to see you!" Iruka said, then braced himself for the onslaught that he thought would follow. He stood there awkwardly for a minute, waiting for the smoke to clear. When he wasn't tackled down by 100 pounds of happy Naruto when the smoke cleared, he became worried.

Iruka looked over the group Sakura was dropping out of a fighting stance while Haku stood confused. Then he saw behind them. Sasuke and Naruto were unconscious and badly hurt. "What happened?" He asked voice cracking when he saw how badly they were all hurt.

"Long story" Sakura said picking up Sasuke bridal style. Haku bent down to pick up Naruto

"They require medical attention." He said simply. Iruka nodded and lead them in. Immediately there were medical nin with stretchers there to take them to the hospital in the tower. Kakashi came over and placed a hand on Sakura and Haku.

"I want you to tell me what happened." He said in a calm tone. The two nodded and began to follow Kakashi to a nearby table. Sakura and Haku took turns telling Kakashi what had happened from the moment they entered to when they arrived in as much detail as they could. Kakashi remained unreadable through it all but his mind was racing.

'_That sounds like Orochimaru alright, but why would he do that to Sasuke? He's up to something, and I need to find out what. On top of that Sakura saw the seal on Naruto's stomach... Good, she thinks Orochimaru did that too. Mental note: Check Kyuubi's seal later.' _Kakashi thought as Sakura had ended her story.

"Well it sounds like you four had fun" he said cheerily, earning some ringing in his ears then the two in front of him shouted

"WHAT?!"

"Yes well..." He continued, sticking his pinky in his ear. "I'll go and check up on them once there out of intensive care. I wouldn't worry too much though. They're strong, they'll make it through." Haku nodded halfheartedly while Sakura still didn't look convinced.

"And the thing Naruto did... what was it... the red chakra?" Saukra asked, her voice shaking a little.

"I, um... don't know. I'll check into that..." Kakashi said in a slightly nervous voice that went unnoticed. "In the mean time go take a shower - you both reek! You have 18 hours left of this part of the exam. Get some sleep, eat some Jell-O, I would suggest the bar if you were older but..." Kakashi was stopped short when a medical nin came running up from behind him tapped him on the shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

Kakshi nodded and stood "Well I have to go and umm... just think non worrisome thoughts about your teammates while I go get a cat down from a tree. See ya." And with a wave he took off behind the medical nin.

--

"Where am I?" Naruto asked as he seemed to wake up. His voice sounding lower to his ears. One glance around told him he was not where he was supposed to be. There was white in front of him and black behind him but there was nothing more. Just an endless abyss of black and white. He was standing in the middle of the two clashing colors which seemed to intertwine. Although the white and black swirled about each other they never seemed to mix.

"Hello?" Naruto tried again but only got an echo. Naruto tried to take a step forward but didn't get anywhere as he was still on the line of swirling colors. His footsteps echoed but still nothing.

"**I suppose I should explain."** Came a voice. Naruto turned to look and saw Kyuubi coming into view from his left. It looked almost as if the swirling colors were a fog he was coming out of. Kyuubi stood about as tall as a horse.

"Where is this place...Wait. I think I know... I died didn't I?" Naruto said solemnly. "And I'm going to be judged and either pulled into the black or the white depending on what I did in life right?" Naruto asked turning to Kyuubi in monotone. Naruto reached up and hugged Kyuubi around the neck "You've been good to me and I'll miss you. If you can enter the world of the living after I'm gone, tell everyone I'll miss them too."

"**Quit being so melodramatic and let go." **Kyuubi tried to be angry but found it hard to hide the amusement in his voice. Naruto let go and stared at Kyuubi in confusion. **"You're not dead, at least not completely." **Kyuubi said **"You're on the border line between the underworlds... heaven and hell so to speak. Since you were so badly injured I brought you here. Don't interrupt me." N**aruto closed his mouth and let the fox finish.

"**Normally a human soul would float around in the border line and never even see it. When someone is here it means there is a chance they may come back it also means there is a chance they may never return. If the physical body is well looked after, the door becomes larger." **Kyuubi motioned to a small blue light to the right and left of Naruto slowly growing as the edges swirled with the white and black. **"If the physical body is not looked after, the door will close and the spiritual body will wake up at either the gates of heaven or the gates of hell" **Kyuubi motioned to the white and black.

"So I'm nothing but chakra right now right?" Kyuubi nodded "So if you hadn't interfered I would just be floating around, waiting to be sucked up in some light?" The Kyuubi nodded again. "But I thought that Orochimaru put that seal over the..."

**"Yes, he did" **Kyuubi interrupted, not wanting to hear a recap.** "But it is only effecting your healing. I didn't need chakra to wake you up here. I merely had to touch you. Any jarring to the chakra form from on the border line will make the person conscious of what's happening." **Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"**You don't need to worry. You will return, but first there is a reason I woke you up in here." **Kyuubi rapped Naruto with one of his tails and turned him to face the white side. A slight wind blew by, ruffling Naruto's hair. He felt warmth emanating from it. He suddenly felt at ease and relaxed. Kyuubi's tail held Naruto to his spot as the wind picked up. A small light was emanating from the center of the white abyss. It grew steadily until the warm yellow glow became so intense Naruto had to close his eyes. Naruto thought he heard soft music that came and died very quickly as the light began to fade.

Naruto tried to open his eyes but ended up squinting as two shadowed figures stood before him. As the light died and his eyes began to adjust...

--

It had been 6 hours since Naruto had been in the hospital ward in the tower and the medical nins had finished his surgery. They were skeptical on whether or not he would be able to use his right arm ever again, but he would live. Numerous stitches were required to close his wounds. Due to the seal over the Kyuubi's seal, he was healing about the same as a normal person would. His breaths were unsteady and blood still oozed out of a cut above his eyebrow, but the medical nins were allowing people to see him.

Due to Naruto still being unconscious however, the medical nins were only allowing a few people at a time to see him. Haku was the first with Hinata, who arrived only an hour earlier. Haku watched him and thanked him while Hinata tried not to faint at the sight of him. Sakura was next with Kakashi.

"I saw the seal right around his belly button, but it vanished. Will you be able to remove it?" Sakura asked

"I don't know. I'll need to see the seal to tell, but from the sounds of things it's the type that can only be seen when he's generating chakra. I'll have to wait until he's awake to remove it." Kakashi said as he peeled down the sheet that covered him. Parts of his chest were heavily bandaged while other parts the stitches were in sight. Naruto still had on his tattered pants, but they had been cut to more of a boxer or shorts length so the medical nins could get at the wounds on his legs.

Kakshi's eyes widened at what he saw on the boys chest. Sakura noticed and asked "What's the matter?" Kakashi took his hand away from the one scar that stood out the most and began tracing over the fresher ones.

"I just never realized how cut up he got." Kakshi said _'This scar... No, it can't be!... But it has to!' _Naruto smiled softly.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about." Haku said as he came in and stood beside Kakashi. A tear welled up and rolled down the side of Naruto's face, making everyone stare in wonder. Sakura poked him softly in his unbeaten shoulder

"You awake yet?" She kept poking until she was satisfied and positive he was still unconscious.

"Must be a good dream." Kakashi said as he began to turn them away. "Notify me as soon as he wakes up" Kakashi said to the guard of Naruto's room as they left. The guard nodded curtly and went back into position. "Let's check on Sasuke, shall we? After all I hear he woke up!" Kakashi said. Sakura's face lit up and she raced over to where Sasuke was being held. _'_

_'The cursed seal must have finally disappeared, but still...' _Kakashi thought idly.

_**earlier...**_

As Kakashi raced away from Haku and Sakura behind the medic nin, he couldn't help but let the fear rise in his chest. As he reached the room where Sasuke was being held he was surprised to see Anko, her hand over her neck, waiting for him. He went inside and was surprised to see that Anko's curse mark spinning rapidly, emitting a purple glow. "I know what happened. It just started reacting recently though. I'm trying my best to keep it under control but I can't hold out for much longer..." Anko turned her head slightly and motioned to Sasuke. "He seems to be having the same problem."

The curse marks were absorbing chakra from somewhere and giving it to the hosts. "Orochimaru is dead." Anko said simply. "We found charred remains in the forest, and the remains of his chakra signature were still there. It took awhile to analyze, but they're definitely his." Anko finished. "Can you remove it?" She asked tilting her head away from the spinning mark. Kakashi nodded.

"Take of your shirt" He said as he reached into his pouch to get his ink and a brush.

"What?!"

**SMACK! **Kakashi went flying.

"This is hardly the time or place! And besides you could at least take me out for dinner first!" Anko screamed, hitting Kakashi again.

"What are you talking about? I need to paint on the inscription to remove the mark! I don't know how to do it any other way!" Anko snorted and instead cut off a sleeve.

"I guess that will do" Kakashi sweat dropped

"Well I'm not going to let my wanting of this mark removed be used to get me to undress so you can fulfill some perverted urge." Anko snorted as she sat down her back to the silver haired Jounin.

'_Oh well, it was worth a try.' _Kakashi sighed. **SMACK! **"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Kakashi whimpered, rubbing his head.

"I know you were thinking perverted thoughts!"

'_Just for that I will picture her naked!' _**SMACK **"Awwwooh! Come on!"

_**present**_

"SASUKE!" Sakura launched herself at Sasuke just as he was trying to take a drink of water. The water ended up coming out and being sprayed on the floor. Sakura gave Sasuke a hug and squeezed him to the point he couldn't breathe.

"I'm alive alright?! Be happy over there! I rather like my air thank you!" He gasped out. Sakura squeezed harder while Sasuke's hand floated over to a glass soda bottle that was on the night stand to his left. Kakashi grabbed it out of his hand as Sasuke was about to whack Sakura with it. When she finally let go, a medical nin came in with a syringe filled with a clear substance. Kakashi tilted Sasuke's head and examined where the curse mark once was.

"How do you feel?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke turned to him with dull eyes.

"Like a large house was turned into chakra and forced into my skull." Sasuke's eye twitched.

"Umm, well, I think that's normal... At least with searing pain you know you're alive!" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. _'He's going to have trouble controlling all that new chakra he absorbed from the curse mark... but hopefully it won't be too bad' _

"Well this should help..." The medical nin came closer with the needle.

"At least the hickey's gone!" Haku piped up, trying to be helpful. Sasuke stared at the needle skeptically.

"You know, I feel better. Really." He said in a monotone, putting a hand up limply only to wince in pain and put it back down.

"Yea yea. Just look over there and stare at the polka dots." the nin said, grabbing his left arm. _'Big tough ninja are always scared of a little needle.' _

"Why? I don't see any reason how that's going to help. I can clearly see there's only 10, there all different colors but other than that they're... they're very pretty actually. I don't think they're supposed to dance though. Oh well..." Sasuke's expression changed from one of anger to one of happiness. He had a lopsided smile and one eye half closed as he stared at the dots on the wall. "Isn't red a nice color?" Sasuke asked as he fell back into his pillow. The medical nin frowned.

"I think I gave him too much morphine... Umm, I'm sure he'll be back to normal soon..." The nin backed out of the room slowly. Sasuke's teammates glared accusingly at the medical nin as she tried to leave unnoticed. "What? I'm only a temp!" And with that she ran out of the room.

"Heh. She seemed nice. A little crazy, but nice... Dance little spots! Dance!" Sasuke said, still watching the polka dots.

"Wow. It's like they sucked the all angst right out of him!" Haku said

"I think we should leave and lock the door behind us..." Kakashi said as he opened up the door. Sasuke relaxed into the pillow and waved his arms as if conducting an orchestra. "Umm tell me if there are any changes…" Kakashi said to Sasuke's guard as he left.

16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16..16

Well that's that! Will Sasuke ever recover from his morphine induced insanity? Will Naruto wake up from his Kyuubi induced coma? Will the secret to what was in the light he saw ever be revealed? Will bob ever stop cheating on Suzy Q? Will Mary Sue ever get the man of her dreams? Find out in the next episode of Again the drama! R&R!!

**Thanks ****HelKat for Betaing this chapter! hope you continue to do so! **


	17. Chapter 17

Well well well... here we have number 17 in the again installment. I'm sure by now you're all sufficiently pissed off at the number of cliff hangers from the last chapter... for that I am proud of myself. And yay summer! Exams are over and done with so I might be able to update a little more often... I just need the ambition to write more and my editors need the ambition to edit faster. Anyway, I've wasted a sufficient amount of time now. Well, I'm getting this out soon mainly because there were a lot of people who guessed the main cliffie. Well, either way... So on with the show! err... story...

But before we do let's give a big hand to our star of the last chapter... MORPHINE!!(and the temp nurse...) and his partner... ANTI ANGST SASUKE!! A lot of people liked them so here they are to wave at you from the side lines! Now the story will really start...

17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17

Sakura, Kakashi, and Haku all exited Sasuke's hospital room and headed towards their sleeping areas. Sakura yawned, only now realizing how tired she was after all the stress was off and she wasn't as worried about her teammates. Haku headed towards a makeshift cafeteria to get something to eat.

Kakashi watched them go their separate ways. He took a deep breath and sighed as he looked back to his two students' hospital rooms. _'What have I gotten them into?' _He thought as he turned to leave and report. A swirl of smoke and leaves later and he was gone.

--

Naruto tried to open his eyes but ended up squinting as two shadowed figures stood before him. As the light died and his eyes began to adjust, he got his first clear view of the two people in front of him. At first he didn't understand who they were. As the light died further Kyuubi unwrapped his tail and Naruto smiled as a tear ran down his face. He ran to the pair of people in front of him and wrapped his arms around them. The two people wrapped their arms around him as well As Naruto clung to the necks of the two in front of him, he took in every detail of their features.

One was a man about a little taller than him, the other was a woman about his height, but shorter than the man on his left. Naruto drew back from the pair and opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the right words. The only sound he found he could get out was a small gasping sound every time he tried to talk. The woman giggled and kissed his forehead, breaking the silence. A soft and warming smile graced her lips, her eyes portraying true happiness and pride. The man smirked as Naruto looked towards him.

**"Touching reunion, no?" **Kyuubi asked, being the first to speak since the light show started.

"Long time no see fur ball" The man said tilting his head and smirking in a somewhat playful manner.

**"As too you ****Minato...Namikaze,****" **The fox nodded in acknowledgement to the woman **"****Kushina Uzumaki." **

Naruto wiped a stray tear from his eye as he once again looked to the pair before him. "I... I'm... You're..." Naruto tried to get out but couldn't "You're my..."

Minato's smirk widened to a broad smile "What's with the fractured sentences? I thought you could speak better than that."

"He does really look more like you then me though." Kushina said.

"Yea, but I was taller at his age!"

**"His chakra has taken on his 24 year old form instead of his 13 year old physical form." **Kyuubi said more to himself then anything.

"Yondaime... I'm just..." Naruto started.

Minato shook his head and laughed. "No need to be so formal! Try a sir, or better yet," Minato looked to Naruto smile still in place. "Maybe Father or Dad."

Naruto nodded finally clearing his head "Dad... and Mum?" He tried the words, a strange feeling on his tongue "I'm sorry, it's just this is kind of the first time we've met, so I'm a little, umm..."

"It's alright I know this must be hard for you... So many emotions at once I mean." Kushina said softly resting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

**"I thought you'd like this little present." **The fox smiled knowingly **"Although now you might need to thank Orochimaru." **Naruto looked to the fox with a raised eyebrow. **"I've been trying to do this for you for a while, but if you recall, I've said earlier this is a place that can only be reached when the physical body is at risk of dying." **Kyuubi showed his teeth in an attempted grin.

"Ok... So because he beat me into a pulp I was able to see my parents is what you're saying...?" Naruto shook his head in wonder at the irony.

"See? I knew you had a sense of humor!" Minato said with a laugh.

"I'm glad I could have met you before you died." Kushina said with a smile

"See? Now that the awkward meeting is over, it's easer to talk to your old man!"

"That and the fact that the fox broke the silence." Kushina said. All of them laughed, enjoying the moment. No matter how hard Naruto tried, he couldn't hold back the odd stray tear that fell from his eyes.

"I really wish you could come back with me when I wake up... and I've got so many questions!" Naruto said feeling like he really was 13. "Like about my relatives, and what happened to them, and-"

"Whoa! Easy! I really don't know if you have that many relatives still around. It's not like we mass produce or something!" Minato said jokingly. "I honestly never had a tight relationship with my parents." Minato said. Kushina nodded in silent agreement before adding her own two cents.

"I did, but you won't find my parents in the physical world." She said, placing a hand on her sons shoulder.

"By the way, my last name, it was your last name, right?" Naruto asked, pointing to his mother who nodded. "So how come you didn't give me your last name?" Naruto asked, turning to his father. Minato's eyes softened.

"When the Kyuubi was sealed inside you, I had hoped everyone would think of you as a hero, but as you know all too well that was not the case. I had planned for this previously and because everyone thought of you as, well, the Kyuubi himself... having my last name would have only made things worse."

Naruto nodded. "they would have scorned me for more than fuzz-butt over there... I could almost imagine the angry villagers just plain pissed that I was a monster and had the great Yondaime's last name... ah well." Naruto chuckled as he received a noogie from his father.

"Honestly, you two could pass for brothers more so than father and son!" Kushina said as she poked at her husband.

"So umm... how 'bout I teach you something?" Minato asked with a devious smirk in place.

Naruto's eyes lit up "Really really!?" Naruto then flung himself at the older blonde, making the two topple over. They landed with an "oof". Minato stood up with Naruto still hanging around his neck causing Kushina and Kyuubi to chuckle.

**"Always knew he was clingy." **Kyuubi said, smirking.

"If only you were a little smaller; I could wear you as a necklace." Minato laughed out, causing everyone to laugh again. Naruto let go and scratched the back of his head as he apologized. Minato smirked and ruffled his son's hair.

"Soooo... what are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked, excitement getting the better of him.

"Something that I regretfully didn't write down before I died..." Minato started, leaning to Naruto's ear as if to tell him a secret "How'd you... like to be... Konoha's next..." Minato started extremely slowly. Kushina sighed and smacked her husband behind his head. The glare she sent him was saying to stop teasing the poor boy and get on with it or else.

_**'I always thought she was the overprotective type...' **_Kyuubi thought to himself as he watched Minato rub the bump on his head.

"Ow ow ow... shesh ok ok! How'd you like to be Kohona's next Yellow Flash?" Minato finally said.

"And I can help you with Genjutsu. I know that's your weak point" Kushina added.

Naruto's grin seemed to over grow his face causing him to pump his fists in excitement "Wow! You mean it?"

**"Just remember kit, if you use up all your chakra here, your done. So only use enough to understand how to do the technique. If you use up all your chakra here, you will disappear, considering your current predicament, not to mention the seal Orochimaru put on your physical body" **Kyuubi warned.

For the next few hours Naruto trained with his parents as they taught him a few things that he can take back with him to the physical realm. Minato taught Naruto a few simple sealing techniques and how to become The Yellow Flash while Kushina taught him the finer points of Genjutsu and ways to combine simple ones with other jutsu to keep the opponent occupied. Naruto listened intently, as did Kyuubi who knew full well that Naruto would not be able to remember all of the lectures he was receiving.

Once Naruto had a small grasp on what his parents were teaching him, they began to exchange stories. They talked until the fox's voice rung in their ears. **"Hate to say it, but you need to wrap it up kid... look." **Kyuubi pointed with his head over to the blue light which had grown to consume a large portion of the side walls of swirling colours.

"You're 24 now right?" Minato asked suddenly.

"Well, yes, but..."

Minato held up a hand and Naruto stopped talking. "You know by the time I reached your age, I'd developed a number of new jutsu and techniques." Minato smirked. "Perhaps you should try?" Naruto nodded.

"I will. Do you have any tips?"

"Oh sure, but the biggest one would have to be go for it. Especially since you got a hidden helper you can probably do almost anything you put your mind to!" Minato gave Naruto a slight punch in the arm and motioned to Kyuubi who snorted at the term "hidden helper."

"And remember, no matter what were proud of you. No matter what happens you'll always have people accepting you with open arms!" Kushina said wrapping her son in a large hug and kissing his forehead again.

"I'll be even more proud of you when you become my successor! Remember, you'll always be my son." Minato smiled and gave Naruto a hug. Naruto began seeing blue.

"Whats going on?" He asked, his voice sounding far off.

**"You're being called back." **Kyuubi said simply.

"One more thing! I know you've been trying to help Kyuubi break his bonds! Just so you know you're going about it all wrong! It's easier then you think! Instead of using your chakra to unravel the seal, try something simpler!" Minato suggested, earning a giggle from Kushina, though it sounded as if their voices were at the end of an echoic tunnel.

"Bye... mom... bye... dad!" Naruto called, not sure where he was anymore. He felt the warmth of his parents hugging him again, but it was slowly fading. He heard them call a goodbye to him as the blinding blue light grew even brighter.

A faint echo of his parents voices rang in his ears that sounded like "we love you"

--

Kakashi was disturbed from his nap by an excited medical nin. "Look! Naruto's waking up!" After reporting to the Hokage about what had happened and the information he received about Orochimaru, Kakashi had gone back to the hall where Naruto and Sasuke's hospital rooms were and had fallen asleep. He couldn't help but feel as if everything that happened to his students was his fault. But more than anything, he wanted to talk to Naruto ever since he saw a particular scar on Naruto's chest. It had been quite awhile since he was first brought to the room and it was now morning. 7 o'clock to be somewhat exact. The first half of the Chuunin exams would be over at 3.

Kakashi entered the room to see Sakura and Haku already there, as well as Sasuke who had been moved into Naruto's room once he came out of a morphine induced... err... hysteria.

"He's finally stable and his brain activity has been steadily increasing so he should be awake any moment!" The medical nin said. Sasuke looked bored, but still kept his eyes on Naruto. Sakura and Haku had brought them both flowers which they had "found" in a window box on a balcony. Naruto's deep steady breathes became more controlled, signalling he would soon be awake. His right arm had a cast on it and was laying in a sling giving it a slight elevation. A final tear came out of his eye.

"He's been doing that a lot" Haku commented when he saw it.

Suddenly Naruto gasped and opened his eyes. He looked from side to side eyes wild. He sat up and looked around, quickly regretting it and laid back down. "Well he's energetic still..." Sasuke said. Naruto turned his head to look at him.

"Sorry" He panted. He felt his pillow was wet and with his left arm wiped a tear from his eye. He looked at the drop on his finger and smiled.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Sakura asked when Naruto wiped his tear on his sheet.

Naruto just laughed and said "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." He tried to move and noticed his arm was in a cast. Naruto blinked and knocked on the plaster. "You know, I think this is the first time I've needed a cast."

"What do you mean? You've never broken a bone before?" Haku asked

"Well of course I have, but most of the time... umm never mind..." Naruto forced a laugh.

Sasuke caught the blonde's abrupt change in sentence and eyed him suspiciously "Well, now, Sasuke, do you think you can walk?" The medical nin asked. Sasuke got up and took a tentative step out of the bed. He grunted. Once he had both feet on the ground he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room. "Well then, you seem to still have some pain, but otherwise good to go! Your clothes are here." The nin handed him his things. Sasuke hn'ed and sat in the chair. "And please think carefully about whether or not to continue the exams. Don't overdo it"

Sasuke limped into the side room to get changed. Once he came back he plopped down into the chair again. Just as he slumped down the door opened again and another nurse came in. Sasuke instantly paled at the site of her. "I heard you still have some pain and I..." She never got to finish Sasuke ran from the morphine wielding temp faster than anyone thought possible. The temp turned and ran after him, calling to him to stop.

"Do I want to know what happened while I was unconscious...?" Naruto stared at the door while everyone around him just sweat dropped.

"Tell you later... umm... actually I'll show you later... I got the surveillance tape from Sasuke's room. Wouldn't you know he was in the only room with a WORKING surveillance camera?" Kakashi smirked behind his mask, eye turning into an upside down U. Everyone just stared at the Jounin.

"I don't even wanna know how you managed to get the security tape..." Sakura said, shaking her head.

"Well, all unwanted information aside... could you all perhaps leave me and Naruto alone for a moment? I would like to talk to him privately." Kakashi said as Sakura had started to ask Naruto about the red chakra. She stopped as she noticed the serious tone in Kakashi's voice. Slowly everyone left, leaving the two alone.

"Kakashi? Do you want to know what happened to that snake freak? It that it? Well I can tell you one thing; I kicked his butt!" Naurto said, forcing a big smile that closed his eyes.

"Save it." Kakashi said slightly snippier then he intended, causing Naruto to blink and sit up. Kakashi pulled the bed sheet back so only Naruto's feet were covered. He pointed at a large scar that was half covered by bandages. "Tell me about that, will you?" Kakashi said his eye locking into Naruto's.

Naruto looked back and gulped as he followed where his sensei was pointing. On the left side of his chest, right where his heart should be, was a scar. Kakashi peeled back the bandages a bit to get a better look at the whole thing. The scar was faded like it had been there for quite a while and most of the lines were too pale to see unless you were looking for them. The scar looked as if it was burned and ripped all at once at the same time. It was also almost perfectly round and although it was perfectly healed it still hurt. Once he fully realized what was implied he swallowed hard, and visibly paled.

"There is only one way to make a scar like that, and it looks too old to be made by Orochimaru... even with the fox... Not to mention the fact that as far as I know I'm the only one able to do this jutsu... Naruto... would you mind explaining to me..." Kakashi paused for a moment, trying to control his emotions.

"How did you end up with a scar from a Chidori?"

17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17..17

oh ahh oeeewww! Can i make cliffies or what!? In case you rabid fans are wondering, I enjoy the death threats. They're very creative. he he. Anyway, that's all for chapter 17. A touching chapter if I do say so... well at least I got through the cliff hanger that I put from last time, right? Well sure I made another one... well not really… but hey those are what keep me writing! plz R&R and as you exit through one of the many openings here please feel free to take a cookie! Hope to update again soon!

Thanks again HelKat for correcting the chapter!!


	18. Chapter 18

Well here we are at chapter 18 sigh good times for all!! well over the past while since my last update I have officially been scared off of more video games then I can count but I haven't died (physically mentally is another story) so updates will still be coming... hurrah for the update!! ummm yea...I'll just umm stop now...

18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18

"There is only one way to make a scar like that and it looks too old to be made by Orochimaru. Naruto... would you mind explaining to me how you ended up with a scar from a Chidori?" Kakashi's visible eye locked into Naruto's not letting anything pass by him.

_'Damn it! I can't exactly lie this time, but how am I going to tell him without getting attacked for being an imposter or something?!' _Naruto thought, slightly biting his lip. "Wh-what are you talking about Kakashi-sensei?"

**"Right, play dumb. He won't suspect anything then!" **The fox rolled his eyes. **"Unless something happens in the next few seconds, you might have to come clean, Kit."** Kyuubi said.

Kakashi began reaching into his kunai pouch slowly, hoping the blonde wouldn't notice. "I've had my suspicions about you. I've seen you do things that no Genin should be able to do. Granted, the fox could be teaching you some moves; however that still doesn't answer all the questions. Not to mention that ever since you graduated, you have been acting differently than from what I've seen myself and what I've heard from Iruka... So tell me, what is it you're hiding?" Kakashi's eye narrowed as Naruto sighed.

"And I thought I was doing so well!" Naruto adjusted himself on the bed, taking his arm out of the sling and hanging his feet over the end. "Oh well. Better late than - bwark!!" As soon as Naruto tried to stand up, Kakashi pushed him back down using the blunt end of the kunai at his throat. "SHEESH!" Coughing and rubbing his throat, he sat up once again "I was going to tell ya eventually...though you probably won't believe me... but honestly come on!" Kakashi's eye narrowed further. "Wow, last time you looked at me like that was when you found out that I burnt a limited edition of Icha Icha!" Naruto chuckled dryly, trying to get the older man to lighten up. Kakashi put his kunai away but still glared at the young bodied blonde.

"I don't recall that ever occurring" He said, watching Naruto attempt to stand again.

"Well it hasn't... yet... and hopefully it won't because you personally guarded and took away all the accessible ramen from me..." Kakashi raised a brow, but remained tense and wary. Naruto then smirked, noticing he was confusing the man. "You know, when I was your age I-"

"I'm 26, Naruto."

"Ha I'm... Well, I'm 24 so nnnn!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

This caused Kakashi to do a face fault "And how is it that you are supposedly 2 years younger than me?" He asked, picking himself off the floor.

"Well, outwardly I'm 13, but I'm really 24, believe me. Actually, I was 23 but I had a birthday... um... eleven years..." Naruto put his fingers down once he had counted. "I got sent back eleven years..."

"What do you mean sent back?" Kakashi asked, now somewhat starting to relax.

"Well, see, we were fighting Orochimaru and just as he was about to die he did this weird jutsu. It sucked me in it and was supposed to basically destroy me, but Kyuubi altered it so it sent me back eleven years into the past..." Naruto nodded and took a breath. "You were there and copied the move with your Sharingan and, apparently with the help of half the village's shinobi, you were able to do another one of those jutsu with the alteration and Tsunade went in hoping to find me... She was hoping it was transdimensional or something...like I just got sent away..."

Kakashi just stared at his blonde student. "You're right, I don't believe you" He shook his head to clear it. "But, it's not like I have much choice now, hmm?... Well it would explain a few things... like how you knew my name when we first met and I hadn't told you yet... but still that story is just..."

"Confusing? Hard to believe? Don't get me started! I'm the one who has to deal with this! I was going to be a father before this happened!! I had twins!! You know how annoying it is to have to wait another 11 years before I can see them?!" Naruto flailed his good arm in the air causing him to fall off the bed and onto the floor... "If you don't believe me, fine, but talk to Tsunade. She is almost in the same boat as me..." Naruto said, struggling to stand.

Kakashi nodded but gave Naruto a slap on the back causing the blonde to fall down again. "Well, good to know you're not an imposter then! And Naruto? Who is, err... will be the lucky lady?" Kakashi's eye turned into a U once more and Naruto swore the Jounin had an evil smirk in place.

Naruto stared at his teacher. "That went better than I thought..." Naruto commented, sitting back on the bed. "But can you try not to tell anyone? 'Cause I'd like to keep people from asking awkward questions...although it feels good to tell someone..." Naruto said, sighing.

Kakashi nodded "I will have to bring this to the Hokage though..." Naruto nodded and sighed again. "You still didn't answer my first question... the scar from the Chidori?"

"Well, see, for the second half of the exams - Oh, and by the way, we're going to be invaded during the second half. At least I don't have to come up with some weird excuse on how I know this now - Anyway... you taught Sasuke the Chidori." Naruto's eyes saddened and Kakashi didn't like where this was going. "After the exams were over, a few months or so later Sasuke begun to be manipulated through the curse mark and Orochimaru tried to take him away. Sasuke didn't exactly fight it too much, with his wanting for power and all. When I met up with him, we fought, and, well..." Naruto made a fist with his left hand and lightly punched on his scar. "Needless to say, Kyuubi had fun trying to heal it... I think the only reason it followed me back was because it went so deep; deeper then flesh... And the fox was saying how my muscles had a memory which helped me keep my strength..." **(1)**

Kakashi smiled slightly, now understanding why Naruto ended up killing Orochimaru rather than injuring him. _'No doubt the Kyuubi helped Naruto beat him though.' _"Alright. Thank you... I'll warn the Hokage as well about the invasion... and, Naruto?" _'Considering how he was talking about Sasuke, no doubt that they eventually became great friends... poor kid...'_

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, looking to the Jounin with sadness evident in his eyes as he recalled the event

"Do you think it might be different with Sasuke since the seal was removed and Orochimaru is dead?" Kakashi asked, his voice saddened and his face crestfallen _'Naruto, I'm sorry...' _

"I hope so, I really do..." Naruto answered, looking to the side. "Oh, one more thing... You're sorta good with seals, right?" Naruto asked, changing the mood and pulling at some bandages that covered his stomach.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes." He watched as Naruto took off a few bandages, peeling them back.

"Do you know how to get rid of this one?" Naruto asked, channelling chakra and allowing the seal over his belly button to appear along with Orochimaru's seal. Kakashi blinked at it before rubbing his chin and nodding.

"I've read about that that. The Five Pronged Seal... it is supposed to stop the flow of chakra, rendering the opponent helpless and unable to do jutsu. In your case it probably just stopped the Kyuubi's chakra source..." Kakashi opened a scroll from his pouch and read a moment, mumbling to himself. "Alright I'll try to do it... I'm not making any guarantees. I've never done one of these before..."

Naruto nodded as he stood up and put his back facing the wall, knowing all too well that if Kakashi did it right, he would go flying. "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll generate some chakra" Naruto said putting his hand into a seal, his right arm hanging at his side unable to move his fingers.

Kakashi reeled back and began generating his own chakra. His fingers began to glow as each one lit up with a separate symbol. "Release!" He cried as he jabbed his hand into Naruto's stomach. The blonde went back but the wall caught him. Luckily it didn't crack. Naruto stood up, rubbing his head only to have it be pulled forward by Kakashi.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What!? What?! Hey, let go of that!!" Naruto screamed as he realized what Kakashi was holding.

--

Outside the door to Naruto's room, Sakura, Haku and Sasuke were returning to see if Kakashi was done talking with Naruto yet. Haku was about to knock when he heard Naruto scream from inside.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What!? What?! Hey, let go of that!!" Haku blinked, as did the rest of Team Seven, and they silently and unanimously decided not to go in.

"I just want to look at it!" They heard Kakashi scream.

"Get your hands off that - quit pulling so hard! That thing is attached you know!!"

"How did that get there?" They heard Kakashi ask.

"How the hell do you _think_?!"

"It's soft and fuzzy!"

"Let go, or so help me-!"

"You've kept it hidden all this time! Wow, I'm impressed!"

Sakura and Sasuke backed away from the door "I think they're still busy." Haku said as he also began walking away. Team Seven then bolted down the hallway, hoping to never hear their sensei screaming things like that again.

"Next time, I'll knock" Sakura said as she ran. Haku looked confused but, before he could ask why, Sakura answered. "You turn everything you touch into something no one cares to hear or have mental images of!"

--

Back inside the room Kakashi was still pulling at Naruto's tail and ear. "Let go already!" Naruto yelled pulling out his ear from Kakashi's grasp.

"You still didn't tell me how you got these..." Kakashi said, turning to rubbing Naruto's tail to his cheek, giggling slightly.

"It's a side effect of using and merging with the Kyuubi's chakra" Naruto said quietly into Kakashi's ear. "I've been using chakra to hide them, but when you released the seal, I guess the sudden burst caused me to lose control of the jutsu..." He sighed to himself. _'I've gotta get Tsunade to teach me how to store chakra in a permanent disguise... 'course I don't want a diamond on my forehead...' _

Kakashi giggled as he rubbed Naruto's tail again. "You know, usually in my books It's the woman who put on the animal 'accessories' for the men and-"

"Don't even..." Naruto warned, trying to grab his tail back.

"Aww, you almost look like a little fox now." Kakashi said, teasing the blond.

At that moment a slight shuffling noise sounded outside the door, though the two inside paid it no mind.

Naruto smirked. "Yeah, and I bite like one too!" He said as he clamped down on Kakashi's hand causing the Jounin to yelp in pain. Naruto, now free of Kakashi's, hands grabbing at his ears and tail quickly replaced the jutsu, making them disappear, all the while still biting onto Kakashi's hand.

"Now you let go of me!" Kakashi screamed as he shook his arm.

"No way, this is payback!" Naruto managed to say without letting go.

"Oh come on! I didn't use my teeth at least!"

"SO?! I'm still causing you pain and that makes it payback!"

"WELL I DIDN'T SQUEEZE THAT HARD!!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!! YOU COULD HAVE MADE IT POP!!"

"LET GO NARUTO!!" And with that he flung his student to the opposite wall. Kakashi looked at his hand which now had a few teeth marks in it and was covered in drool. "Oh, by the way, Iruka got you some new clothes. They're over there. I'm leaving now to, umm..." Kakashi paused a moment, unable to think up an excuse. "I'm just leaving. We'll talk more about this later." Kakashi eyed his student, making sure Naruto knew WHAT he wanted to talk about later

Kakashi went over to the door, wiping his hand on his pants. When he opened it, he saw the rest of his team there, all wide eyed. Kakashi cleared his throat. Sakura, Sasuke, and Haku had returned in hopes that they were done with... whatever it was they were doing, only to be poised to knock once again for the screaming to start. Sakura was the one at the door, fist ready to knock. Kakashi suddenly realized what they had been screaming and what it must have sounded like behind the door. He sweat dropped.

As Kakashi took a few steps forward it snapped the three out of their wide eyed trance. Just as Kakashi was about to speak, Sakura screamed and took off, yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'M CURSED!! I'M CURSED!! HAKU GAVE ME THE DIRTY CURSE!!" Sasuke and Haku sweat dropped, but ran after her, not wanting to talk to the Jounin.

Kakashi walked away to find the Hokage, a little shaken, only now understanding just what it must have sounded like he was doing with his student. He quickly pulled out his little orange book and walked away. Hinata, on the other hand, was walking towards Naruto's room, having heard he was up. She almost ran into Sakura, who was screaming about being cursed, but at the last minute sidestepped to the wall.

Once Hinata reached the door, she blushed and twiddled her fingers before opening the door. She didn't really know weather or not she wanted to know what Sakura was yelling about. Naruto heard the door open and turned his head around to see Hinata staring at him. Naruto and Hinata both screamed and Naruto grabbed for the pillow to cover his rear.

Hinata promptly fainted. Naruto ran into the back room and quickly got changed. once he had pants on... at least... He came back and put Hinata on his bed. He then hurriedly put his shirt on with a little trouble due to the cast on his right arm. Naruto took a quick look to Hinata, wondering if he should wake her up, but decided against it for both their sakes. He instead decided to wait and see what happens.

As he looked over the love of his life, he notices something. Around her neck was a pearl and shell necklace. Naruto smiled, remembering it as being the necklace he had given her before the trip to Wave. _'Probably hasn't taken it off since.' _He thought. Naruto ran a hand through her hair and moved it down her cheek. He stayed like that for a few minutes with her head in his hand reminiscing about the woman she'd turn out to be.

Naruto slowly leaned in and was about to kiss her on the forehead when Hinata woke up. She blushed, screamed loudly, and hit him. Before fainting again. Naruto blinked and took off out of the hospital room to let the nurse know that Hinata was in there, a blush on his own face. Poor Hinata would probably never be the same... after seeing Naruto's naked ass that is...

18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18..18

**(1) If you don't quite understand what I mean by this, basically, because the wound was deep and went through muscle, he kept the scar because of muscle memory which was mentioned waaaay back in one of the earlier chapters. Yay for barely noticeable foreshadowing!! Also, it was more mental scaring then anything so his muscles remember the Chidori. Long story short, the attack went through his muscle and was so deeply in his mind the muscle memory made the scar show... eventually... **

Congrats to _**Probing Question**_ who guessed the closest right here's a cookie for you! Now, if you wanna see the guess that was made you can find them in the reviews for last chapter :P

Anyway, well there you have it! Chapter 18!! Oh the emotions. Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did you pee yourself? Well, as long as no one died while reading this I'm not at fault, so, yeah, please R&R, no flames!! I must flee for I am surrounded by hungry animals that are out to get me! Umm, yea, so untll next time, tata for now!

**Thanks to ****HelKat for editing the chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

Well here's the next chappy - hope you all enjoy it... it took a little longer to get this one out. Sorry about that, but I've been busy with apples, cucumbers and other things that need to be harvested...THE SQUASH IS TAKING OVER...cough ... Umm, other then that I don't really have much to say this time so I'll just, umm, I don't know. I'll just hand out doughnuts... yea... ok on with the chapter!

19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19

As Naruto ran from the hospital room in a frantic panicked state he ran into his teammates who stood in front of him to stop his mad dash towards... his general frontwards direction. Unfortunately, Naruto couldn't stop too easily with all of his momentum behind him from running at a high speed. Naruto instantly began to slide when he stopped his feet from moving.

Sakura watched the display somewhat amused until she realized that the blonde wasn't going to stop his slide and quickly wound up for a punch. As Naruto slowed, he saw Sakura winding up and brought up his arm to block. This resulted in Sakura punching Naruto right on his plaster cast. He couldn't help but laugh as Sakura shook her red and throbbing hand.

"Oh, and I was hoping you could get this thing off of me, too." Naruto said attempting to rub the back of his had with his casted arm. He quickly switched arms as he looked over the cast. He sighed as he knocked on the plaster. It was up past his elbow and about 4 inches from his shoulder. "Want to try again?" Naruto asked, holding up the cast for Sakura.

"You idiot!" She screamed as she pounded his head down. Haku looked concerned, but just shook his head knowing full well that it would be pointless to try to intervene.

"Hey! Not so hard! I did just come out of a coma you know! Or, at least, so I've been told..." Naruto said blocking another punch with his cast. Sakura once again shook her hand. "Hey, this thing's better then a steel guard!" Naruto commented, looking at the plaster.

_'Huh, let's see if I can go for three!_' Naruto thought to the fox as he mentally smirked.

**"If she hits that plaster once more she'll need a cast of her own! Go for it!" **Kyuubi cheered on

"Wouldn't it be _soo_ cool if you could cover your whole body in this stuff! You'd be invincible!" Naruto said, doing his best to wave his arms around. Sasuke shook his head, fully knowing the outcome as Haku sweat dropped.

"You idiot! If you were covered from head to toe in that stuff, you wouldn't be able to move!" Sakura screamed, voicing Sasuke's thoughts and getting herself angrier. She prepared another punch and once again hit the hard cast.

"Three strikes, you're out!" Naruto called with a smirk.

"Why you-!" Sakura started to push up her sleeves when a call from behind her made her redirect her anger.

"Hey billboard brow!"

"INO PIG!!" Sakura screamed but was quickly silenced as Ino held up her hand.

"We heard you and your team got pretty badly hurt and from the dead last there I guess we heard right." Ino said, watching Sasuke out of the corner of her eye.

"Naruto, how much damage did you do to yourself?" Shikamaru asked as he came over to stand next to the blonde. Naruto shrugged, earning a 'troublesome' from the brown haired genius.

"So, you going to be able to compete Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked, swinging her arm around Sasuke.

"Hey, get off of him!" Sakura demanded loudly, locking eyes with Ino as sparks flew between them.

"Women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru yawned while Choji nodded and opened a new bag of chips. Sasuke ducked away from the two women who were now screaming at the tops of their lungs. The insults flew and the boys fled from the two.

"You know, I've been doing more running since I got here than I did the whole time I was in that forest!" Sasuke screamed as the five reached the balcony overlooking a large arena like set up. Naruto sighed and sat down looking at a clock to see the time

"Only two more hours left" Naruto said crossing his legs and leaning against a wall. Shikamaru sat next to him before leaning all the way back and laying down to look at the ceiling. "Sooo..." Naruto started, looking around. "Anyone up for a game of cards?"

--

As more and more people began gathering in the arena below, Sasuke, Naruto, Haku, Shikamaru and Choji sat atop the balcony playing Crazy Eights. Shikamaru had fallen asleep with his face covered by his cards, which shifted with each breath he took and threatened to be inhaled. Sasuke sat looking pissed at the cards he held before placing a three of diamonds down to the pile. Choji had givin up and had left in search of more chips. Haku looked at each player as if sizing them up. Naruto yawned before placing down a six of diamonds and saying "last card"

Haku placed his card down and looked to Sasuke. After a moment of thinking, he placed an eight and called out 'clubs', however Naruto was ready for this as he placed his last card down to the pile... An eight of spades. "Son of a..." Sasuke swore silently to himself while Haku nodded. Naruto motioned down to the crowd and they all decided they should probably go too.

"I still can't believe you kept a deck of cards in your kunai pouch" Haku said shaking his head in bewilderment.

"Well, you never know when it might come in handy." Naruto shrugged as he collected his cards kicking Shikamaru awake as he did.

"I still can't believe you beat me that time..." Sasuke said sighing "I will win against you next time... WE WILL HAVE A REMATCH!" Sasuke half said half yelled as he stomped off down the stairs. Naruto watched his back and helped Shikamaru up. The three then proceeded to jump down to the arena floor, effectively beating Sasuke down the stairs. This of course only made the Genin fume more.

As the last few stragglers came and stood in their lines, the Hokage cleared his throat, signalling everyone to be quiet. "As you well know the first part of the Chuunin exams are now over." He took a small puff on his pipe and sighed out the smoke. "However, there are still quite a number of you left, so we have to have a few preliminary matches... we have not needed to do so in five years!" The Hokage said, taking another puff on his pipe "So if everyone could be so kind as to go up to the balcony, we will begin to randomly match you up for a preliminary fight." The Hokage then stepped back, his speech done.

While the next examiner explained the rules, Naruto was off in his own little world trying to think about how to beat Kiba but make it look like an accident or that it was a really hard match for him. Naruto went over a few scenarios in his head and finally settled on one, smirking to himself maniacally. Once the explanations were over Naruto went up the stairs grinning once again as he watched the names flash up on the board. He saw Shikamaru come up beside him, mumbling about how troublesome it was to go up and down the stairs.

Naruto just sat down hung his legs through the bars as he looked around the arena. He spotted Tsunade down at the bottom talking with some medical nin. When she spotted him looking to her, he waved and gave him a thumbs up. Naruto yawned as he watched Sasuke's match unfold in front of him. He was not really paying attention, already knowing full out who will win.

He was just about to close his eyes when Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ahh, Naruto, just the person I was looking for!" Kakashi said happily. Naruto turned to look to him as the Jounin took a seat beside Naruto. "So, I talked to the Hokage about... continuing to compete despite your injuries." Kakashi said locking eyes with the Genin.

Naruto immediately caught on to what Kakashi was doing and saying; hiding the true meaning of the conversation from listening ears. "Oh, that's good. He didn't mind did he?"

Kakashi seemed to smile enjoying himself. "Oh no, he didn't mind one bit!" Kakashi said. Naruto nodded.

"That's good." He sighed in relief.

"However..." Kakashi said locking eyes with his student. "It seemed I didn't need to say much to convince him." Kakashi's eye softened

"Huh? Really?" Naruto questioned.

Kakashi nodded. "It seemed as Tsunade looked you over before you woke up and said you should be fine to compete..." Kakashi said turning his eye into a U.

Naruto blinked. "Really? When did she do that?"

"Near the beginning, when you entered the hospital... after you were all fixed up I mean." Kakashi then gave Naruto a look that told him he was sorry for doubting his story and that he wanted to talk more about this later.

Naruto nodded, thanking Kakashi as he stood to leave. Naruto sat there watching the back of his sensei a bit before he closed his eyes and leaned forward into the bars of the arena as the first match had ended.

Shikamaru, who was sitting not too far away, had listened intently to the conversation, trying to figure out why Kakashi had to ask the Hokage whether Naruto would be allowed to compete. Granted he had heard that the blonde had suffered some rather large injuries, but still, if he wanted to compete he would compete. _'Even if the Hokage had said no, he still would have fought, knowing him... so why would he even ask?' _Shikamaru thought, looking at Naruto. "What a drag..." He sighed, knowing now he'll have to watch Naruto more closely.

_'So, Tsunade had told the Hokage at the beginning of the exams...' N_aruto thought to the fox.

**"So it seems... Well, at least she saved Kakashi an awkward conversation." **The fox said, trying to be helpful. **"Besides, it was only a matter of time before the old man found out anyway with that damn crystal ball of spying..."** Naruto smirked at the fox's comment, an action which didn't escape Shikamaru's gaze. This of course caused the brunette to wonder what he was thinking about and why he wasn't watching the matches below them.

_'Hmm, true. Oh well... At least the matchups are still the same... Wait!_' Naruto's eyes snapped open as he began to gaze around the crowed until he spotted the man he was looking for. _'Kabuto! Last time he quit the Chuunin exams but this time he didn't... What is he up to?!' _ Naruto thought angrily, glaring daggers to the silver haired man.

Naruto locked his gaze onto Tsunade next, waiting until she returned it. Once she did Naruto motioned to his right to where Kabuto was watching the matches. Tsunade glanced at him, returned her gaze to Naruto, and nodded in understanding. _'Keep an eye on him...' _Naruto thought as he watched Tsunade a moment longer before once again closing his eyes in thought.

**"Perhaps because Orochimaru is dead, he hasn't received his orders to withdraw and so he's playing out the Chuunin exams." **the fox said thoughtfully.

_'Even so, it still has me worried. Knowing Kabuto, he might have heard already about Orochimaru's death and wants to pick up where he left off.' _Naruto thought back to the fox.

**"Or he's sizing up his competition, trying to figure out which one of the Genin here could have been the one who killed him." **

_'Maybe, but if that's the case, then I need to be extra careful... On top of that, if memory serves, he might suspect Gaara... the way he fights it would make sense... Well, to him anyway..._' Naruto sighed out a few curse words, unable to think of too many reasons. _'I just hope he doesn't fight anyone who can't handle him...' _Naruto thought.

He opened his eyes just in time to see Sakura and Ino knock each other out ending the match in a tie. _'That's the same at least.'_ The screen above them revealed the next to fighters. Tenten and Temari were up. Naruto sighed watching as Shikamaru turned towards him. _'Okay, he's getting suspicious. Better perk up.' _

**"Begin operation 'Throw Shikamaru Off the Trail'!" **The fox said, almost making Naruto giggle

"When will it be my turn?! Aw, come on, I wanna fight next!" Naruto screamed, punching his fist in the air.

"I don't understand why you're so eager. I'm quite content to stay here..." Shikamaru yawned and said "I'd be happy to go last really..."

"Awww I'm sure you'll do great! But I wanna fight now!!" Naruto whined mimicking a mini temper tantrum. Tsunade laughed at the sight as she looked over to the blonde though no one noticed her little giggle fit.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked back towards the match. "Man I'm glad I don't have to fight her..." he said suppressing a shudder.

Naruto inwardly smirked. "Well now that you said it you probably will!" Naruto said earning a sigh from Shikamaru.

"Don't jinx me." He said shaking his head.

A few moments later and the match was over, Temari coming out as the victor. Naruto looked up to the monitor, bouncing slightly. " I hope it's my turn. I hope it's my turn. I hope it's my turn. -" Naruto said quickly, crossing his fingers knowing full well it was his turn. " I hope it's my turn. I ho- OW!!" Naruto screamed, rubbing the new bump on his head where Sakura hit him "Meanie..." He accused, only to get glared at.

"Quit acting like an idiot!" Sakura screamed at him.

"That's physically impossible considering an idiot can only act like an idiot." Sasuke said, coming over from the opposite side of Naruto. Naruto quickly looked between Sasuke on his left and Sakura on the right. He then looked at the screen which had his name displayed along with Kiba's.

"I'd love to stay and, err, be insulted but it's my time to shine!" And with that, Naruto jumped over the railing into the arena, faintly hearing Kiba saying 'we got lucky. This will be easier than I thought...'

_'Oh how wrong you are.' _Naruto laughed manically, in his head of course, as Kiba joined him down in the arena.

"So Naruto you ready to lose?" Kiba said, smugly putting his dog down.

"Meh, I think you're overly cocky." Naruto smirked and pointed a finger at Kiba. "You're _soo_ going to lose!"

"Oh am I now? And how's your arm there? Is that your new secret weapon? Broken Arm no Jutsu?" Kiba asked, snorting.

"Umm, I said begin…" The examiner coughed out.

"Hey were building a verbal climax!" Naruto said, turning to the hacking man. Naruto turned back to see Kiba running at him, Akamaru sitting and watching the fight. "Aren't you going to use your little dog pal?" Naruto asked, dodging a punch thrown at his head.

"I won't need his help to beat a weakling like you!!" Kiba roared out as he threw another punch, which Naruto dodged again letting Kiba's fist barely miss him making his moves look sloppy.

As Kiba threw punches left and right, Naruto dodged letting Kiba tire himself out. Kiba caught on quickly though, knowing full well that if it was a match of stamina, Naruto could easily win. Growling, Kiba jumped back, panting slightly and glaring at the smirk he was given in return. "Gah fine... AKAMARU!" Kiba yelled and immediately the little dog sprang into action. Akamaru quickly charged at Naruto to try to hold him down. As the little dog jumped up Naruto blocked with his arm only to have the dog clamp down on Naruto's cast.

"Is that it?" Naruto asked, poking at the dog hanging from his cast it was gripping tightly. He swayed as Naruto poked him. Everyone watching the match sweat dropped at the sight. Akamaru was barely even a hindrance to Naruto as he moved his arm back in forth with Akamaru clinging to the cast. The dog was too light to really hold him down and biting the cast caused no damage.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled as he watched his dog sway on the cast.

"Um, I think his teeth got stuck in the plaster..." Naruto said, trying to pry the dog off his arm to no avail. Everyone sweat dropped again. Akamaru whimpered slightly as Naruto pulled the dog off the plaster. Akamaru opened his jaws as wide as he could and was flung towards Kiba, who caught him. Naruto inspected the teeth marks that were now in his cast. "Well, that was unexpected..." He said, looking at Kiba.

"Fine! Time to get serious!" Kiba brought out his little pills and fed one to the dog and ate one himself. As Akamaru's fur began to change to a rusty color, Kiba crouched down on all fours and the puppy leaped onto his master's back. "Man Beast Clone!" Kiba screamed as he and Akamaru transformed. Naruto reached into his kunai pouch and instantly found what he was looking for. He held up the little orange ball somewhat fondly and smirked.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" Naruto started in an overly sweet voice. Kiba and Akamaru watched as Naruto tossed up his little orange ball and caught it. He played with the ball a little more before holding it in his left hand. Winding up, he let it fly. "Fetch!" He said as the little orange ball exploded in a cloud of smoke. Instantly, everyone who was above Kiba began choking and gagging.

Sakura held her hand over her mouth and nose as she called out "Agh! That reeks! Naruto what the hell did you just do!?" She gagged again. Sasuke had pulled his face almost completely into his collar while Shikamaru brought out a cloth and tied it around his face.

Kakashi smirked. "It's times like this I'm glad I wear more than one mask!" He said happily, not showing any sign that he was bothered by the unholy smell.

"Taste that Kiba! Stink bomb!" Naruto yelled through bits of laughter.

"That's an effective weapon to use against Kiba." Kurenai said coming up besides Kakashi, also having a cloth around her face. "With Kiba's extra strong sense of smell, this is about 100 times worse for him." She said, making Shikamaru look more inquisitively at the arena.

"AAGHK! MY EYES THEY BURN!" Naruto finally went on the offensive to the wreathing and twitching Kiba. He punched him in the gut with an uppercut causing Kiba to intake air after having it knocked out of him. A punch to the head made the dog boy go flying into the nearby wall. Small bits of rubble crashed down and Naruto smirked. A small whooshing noise was made as Naruto kicked Kiba in the stomach, putting more pressure on the wall. Although he was only using his left arm to attack and his movements were slow, his attacks still sent Kiba for a loop.

Tsunade, watching from afar, smirked, knowing full well what the blonde was trying to do. As Naruto kept pummeling Kiba into the wall, Akamaru was recovering as the smell dissipated. As soon as his head was clear, Akamaru attacked. Kiba smirked as the dog clone grabbed onto Naruto's leg, making him stop attacking Kiba and focus on Akamaru. "Don't forget there are two of us fighting!" Kiba said as he stood up straight coming to attack.

Naruto stood there watching Kiba smirking. The smirk of course made Kiba stop in his tracks knowing that if Naruto was smiling he was up to something "Oh, what's the matter Kiba? Scared?" Naruto taunted, making Akamaru growl and bite onto Naruto's leg.

"Why would I be scared of you!? Back in the academy, you could barely pass!" Kiba snarled.

"Well, for one, I haven't unleashed my most powerful weapon!" Naruto said bringing his hands together and awkwardly fumbling until he made a cross seal. A number of poofs were heard as multiple Naruto's appeared, giving cause for Kiba to look around somewhat nervously.

"You think a bunch of bunshin are going to scare me?! You've got another thing coming!" Kiba prepared to attack again.

Naruto just smirked wider exposing teeth making his grin look all the more malicious. "Who said anything about scaring you? And besides, you can't exactly tell..." The Naruto being held by Akamaru stopped talking and another in the crowed finished the sentence "Which one of us is real!"

19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19..19

Well, there's chapter 19 all done and good! Wow this one's a long one, eh? Oh well I decided to break the battle up. I find cliffies are easier to start a new chapter from. And in case you've been wondering, I'm not going to write all the battles step by step, except for the ones that have a change in them. Most of them don't... but anyway plz R&R! Use the power that has been bestowed upon you for good, not evil! So yea... REVIEW!!

**THANKS **_**HELKAT**_** FOR EDITING THE CHAPTER! **


	20. Yay For Chapter 20

Woo Hoo! chapter 20!! Thats one more than last time!! Hehe. Well, chapter 20 is very special, mainly because it's the second multiple of 10 but anyway I think I'll just spot rambling and write the story now...

**All hail the ****Great and Mighty Goddess of Chocolate and Cliff Hangers :P(Poet Bucky) **

**Also, special thanks to **_**animeguurl**_** for the longest review I think I ever got! **

20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..Twenty!!..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20

Kiba stopped in his tracks. He looked around to all the smirking Naurto's and tried to sniff the air. All he ended up smelling was the lingering scent of the stink bomb. He looked back to the Naruto that was being held down by Akamaru and growled. "Well there's only one way to find out!" Kiba began charging again as the Naruto just stood there smiling. Just before Kiba collided with Naruto a pop was heard and it poofed out of existence.

Akamaru fell forward no longer having Naruto's leg to gold on to and Kiba tripped over him. "Damn." He mumbled as he got up and looked at the surrounding Narutos. "How? Akamaru was holding onto it." Kiba said to the Naruto army.

"Simple. These aren't normal clones." One said.

"They're shadow clones!" Another continued

"And, they're solid." Said one directly in front of Kiba "Which means we can do this!" they all shouted in unison.

As the Narutos charged, Kiba called Akamaru and began to store up chakra. "Getsuga!" Kiba screamed as he and Akamaru attacked together eliminating all but one Naruto who went flying. "Found you! Getsuga!" Kiba attacked the lone Naruto as he was falling, throwing him into a wall. Upon impact, Naruto poofed and was gone. "Another clone?! Damn! Where is he?!" Kiba looked around for a bit before he turned around to see the Naruto army was back.

The Narutos quickly surrounded Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba looked around and Akamaru crouched in preparation. Just as Kiba was about to attack again, all the Naruto's fumbled until they made a hand sign. One that Iruka knew all too well. "Oroke no Jutsu!" They all called, and they transformed in a burst of smoke. A few seconds after the smoke cleared, Kiba stared. As did almost every other male in the room.

Akamaru looked confused while Kiba made a perverted face as his whole body twitched. Instead of being surrounded by male narutos, he was now surrounded by women. All of whom had smoke just barely covering the, umm... womanly areas... "Kiba-kun! Won't you please give up?" One of the she-narutos, said batting her/his eyelashes. "Kiba-kun!!" another one called. "Kibaaaa!!" Another one went close and placed a hand on the side of his face.

"NARUTO!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Everyone turned to the person who yelled, expecting an enraged Sakura. When they saw Hinata, everyone went wide eyed. Hinata, realizing all eyes were on her, quickly retracted into her shell and blushed a bright red. More so out of a new image that popped into her head then out of embarrassment of what she had just done.

Sakura just looked at the shy girl and pouted slightly wanting to be the one who yelled at the blonde. Kakashi, after adjusting his voice box, making sure it wouldn't fail him, then spoke. "You know, if you think about it, that's an effective way of pinpointing Kiba to make sure he attacks him instead of Akamaru. After all, I'm pretty sure Akamaru isn't the one getting a slight nose bleed down there..." Shikamaru looked up to the silver haired Jounin, analyzing what he had said before looking back down to the match. Sakura had been inching away from Kakashi and slowly towards Sasuke, who was watching the match with interest.

Kakshi smiled behind his mask as he looked down to Naruto. _'He's really hamming this up.' _He thought to himself, watching Anko out of the corner of his eye.

Kiba blinked a few times before going back to focus on the female Narutos, who were swarming Kiba trying to get as close as possible. Akamaru had tried attacking a few but ended up barely making a dent in the clones. Because the she-narutos were so close, he was finding it hard to make any moves. Kiba had started using kunai to fend off the Narutos, however one thing made him stop dead in his tracks. There was a she-Naruto clinging to his neck. "Kiibaaa-kuuunn!" And as Kiba turned his head...

Everyone sweat-dropped or face-vaulted. Akamaru stopped clawing his way through the clones to turn eyes wide. Hinata's eye was twitching violently as everyone inched away from her. Sakura didn't know what to make of what she saw down below her while Kakashi tried to hide a laugh. Shikamaru blinked before shaking his head quickly, trying to clear the image. Tsunade giggled; after trying to hold it she gave up and burst into a full blown laughing fit. Sasuke shuddered and a slight blush of embarrassment met his cheeks. Haku on the other hand began to giggle as the sight before him, brought back to a very entertaining memory.

Kiba screamed. The she-Naruto blushed and giggled. "Oh Kiba-kun! I knew you loved me!" The she-Naruto said in a flirty and happy way, although its eye twitched.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Kiba screamed spitting in between words. "KISSING YOUR OPPONENT IS NOT A VALID WAY TO ATTACK AN ENEMY!!" And with that he threw a shuriken at the giggling female Naruto. Poof. "Oh thank god..." Kiba sighed in relief. He hadn't actually kissed Naruto after all. As Haku's fits of laughter became louder and louder he was joined by Kakashi and Tsunade. Soon, almost every person in the room was laughing.

Sasuke twitched and looked away from the scene below him, the blush of embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks even though he tried to keep it at bay. Kakashi slowed his laughter enough to breathe "Well, they don't call him the most surprising ninja for nothing..." And with that he began laughing anew.

"That's one way to catch your opponent off guard..." Shikamaru managed to laugh out, having given up on holding back his giggles at the look on Kiba's face. "Troublesome idiot..." He snickered further.

Kiba looked around utterly embarrassed and as he was distracted, he was attacked from behind. He was sent flying into Akamaru, who poofed back into his little dog form. As the pair hit the ground the Naruto's went back to normal, leaving a cloud of smoke blocking everything from view. Kiba was attacked and Akamaru was held down. No one really saw what happened, but everyone heard it. There were the sounds of punches being thrown and a few explosions. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood with a foot on Kiba and a clone holding his puppy. Naruto smirked and puffed out his chest panting as best he could, trying to fake being tired.

Kiba laid face down, looking completely dazed but otherwise okay. Although, when he tried to get up Naruto held him firmly down. "Well well well! Who's top dog now?" Naruto smirked. "Time to take this puppy to the vet." The clone said, holding Akamaru up for unnecessary emphasis. Akamaru just growled at the Narutos. The clone hissed through his teeth, effectively shutting the dog up. Kiba tried to move again but once again fell down, unconscious from exhaustion.

"Umm, you won Naruto. You can let him up now..." He heard a voice say and turned to look at the examiner and nodded. The clone put the dog down and poofed away. Naruto then began to make his way up the stairs with his hands behind his head.

_'Well, at least he lost with a little more dignity this time..._' Naruto thought, smirking at the memory of Kiba's embarrassing loss last time. _'Although he did end up kissing one of my clones... Guess he was always meant to lose some dignity in this match.'_ Naruto had to hold back a laugh.

**"You really pounded him!" **Kyuubi smirked. **"Put the old dog to sleep!" **

_'Not again...' _

**"Ahh, but you got to make lame puns. Why can't I?" **Kyuubi argued, somewhat dejected.

_'Because I'm the only one who can hear yours...' _

**"Have I got you barking mad?" **

_'Stop now...' _

**"No fun..." **

As Naruto reached where his team plus Shikamaru was he was greeted with multiple hits to the head. "YOU IDIOT!" Sakura pounded his head in. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She hit him again.

"OW! What was that for?!" Kakashi asked, rubbing the new bump on his head.

"For corrupting your student and teaching him your perverted ways!!" Anko said as she hit Kakashi again. As the two assaulted men began to run, the women huffed and fumed.

Shikamaru inched his way away from them. "Geez, I hope I don't have to fight a woman..." Shikamaru began to watch the screen again. His name came up and he looked down to the arena, his very female opponent already there waiting for him. "Damn..."

Naruto came to a stop beside Hinata who turned bright red as soon as she saw him. Naruto turned bright red alongside, her realizing what she was probably blushing about. "Umm... So... Hi!" Naruto started cheerily. Hinata twiddled her fingers and refused to meet his gaze

_'Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad thoughts' _Hinata turned a deeper shade of red as she looked up at Naruto. "Um, m-maybe when this is all... umm over we c-could... umm go to... somewhere..." Hinata said awkwardly shifting her gaze back to the floor.

"Umm, sure!" Naruto said happily. "But what's the matter? You're acting all fidgety." Naruto said bending his head so instead of the floor Hinata saw him. Hinata eeped and backed up a bit before looking at Naruto again. Her gaze shifting steadily downward. "H-HIN-HINATA!" Naruto screamed instantly realizing what she was doing. He blushed and backed up, bumping into Kakashi.

The older Jounin looked down as the blonde looked up blush still on his face. Kakashi smiled "Ahhh. Naruto, so this is the girl that you-" He never got to finish because Naruto jumped at his sensei, knocking him backwards. Fortunately, there was a nice flight of stairs to break their fall. Hinata watched the two go tumbling down and blinked before looking up at the screen and realized it was her turn.

"Sooo..." Kakashi started smirking once they had reached the bottom of the stairs. He was laying on top of Naruto who was trying to kick and punch his way out from underneath him, despite Kakashi having him pinned. "Am I right?" Kakashi continued looking down to the blond's face, not bothering to move.

"Not the time or place, Kakashi." Naruto said again, attempting to push the heavy Jounin off him.

"Oh but it is, because I've got you in a position where I can squeeze anything I want out of you." Kaksahi's eye turned into a U.

Naruto looked disgusted. "Again, wrong thing to say, considering the position we're in!!"

"Well, best answer then, no?" Kakashi was clearly enjoying himself.

"FINE! YES! NOW GET OFF!" Naruto screamed. As Kakashi shifted his weight, Naruto shoved the Jounin off him, sending Kakashi sliding a bit.

"See? Now was that so hard?" Kakashi asked rhetorically, standing and patting the blonde on the head as he sat up.

Naruto just stared at the Jounin, trying to figure out if he was trying to make a pun or not. Naruto just shook his head and ran up the stairs to see Hinatas match had begun and was about one-thirds through. He screamed encouragement, but Neji still ended up overpowering her. Although, to her credit, Hinata had left a few more injuries and got away with a few less major injuries then last time. "You are nothing but a failure and a loser and you will never be anything more!" Neji declared as he was about to finish her off. Naruto jumped down and took the hit. Grunting, he fell to his knees as Hinata fainted.

His left arm fell uselessly to his side glad it was only his arm and not his or Hinata's heart. He stood up to face Neji. "Why were you going to kill her?" Naruto demanded harshly.

"Because her fate is to die, so I'm just helping along the process." Neji replied simply before he turned to leave.

"I'll wipe that smirk off your face, you bastard!" Naruto said to Neji as Hinata was carried away. Naruto went back up to the balcony giving off a slight killer intent. _'Stupid arrogant Neji... I gotta turn him into good not-so-bastard-y Neji...' _As Naruto took his seat beside a slightly bruised Shikamaru he continued to fume.

Across the balcony, Garra picked up on the slight killer intent that the blonde was giving and smiled maliciously. His sister and brother took one look at the smiling Garra and knew instantly they had better be somewhere else. _'Garra only gets that look when he's about to kill, maim or is just thinking about blood...' _Kankuro thought as he moved away from the red head along with his sister.

Naruto stopped his rant when he felt killer intent being directed at him and realized he was leaking his own. Even though it was too subtle to be picked up by even the most experienced Jounin, Garra felt it. As they locked eyes Naruto realized with a pang of sympathy what the Genin had gone through and wished he could help him without beating him to a pulp. Unfortunately Naruto knew the only way to get anything through to him would be to beat it into him. As their gazes broke Shikamaru's stayed locked to Naruto, having seen him glaring at the sand nin across the balcony.

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru and sighed. "As much as you stare, you're not going to get anywhere." Naruto said quietly, locking eyes with the brown haired nin. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as Naruto looked away.

_'So he knows I'm studying him eh? Troublesome... But what he said just now; he knows I'm trying to figure him out, and what he just said proves he's got something he's hiding...' _

_'That line should give him something to think about. He'll probably stalk me along with Sasuke when this exam is all over now.' _Naruto smirked at the thought of his ever growing 'fanclub' as he looked up at the screen. He paled slightly and instantly gulped.

_**HAKU**_

_**VS**_

_**KABUTO**_

20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20..20

And there you have it: chapter 20, crafted made wrapped and shipped. I tried to make it longer in honour of it being number 20 and all... I'm not sure how well I succeeded though... Anyway please R&R reviews are nice bats eyelashes and yes i know some of you hate me for the** HUGE **cliffie but oh well! Hehe, well I'll try get the next one up soon... or not... snigger cliffie snigger


	21. Chapter 21

Well here's chapter 21, up and ready! WHOO HOO! Anyway the trees have yet to take over and I know they're just waiting for us to drop our guard... ok back on topic... WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS POINEALY MIND NUMBING EFECTS. NOT RECOMENDED FOR THOSE WHO DONT ALREADY HAVE THEIR MIND IN THE GUTTER. ...If you haven't already guessed this will probably be the dirtiest yet cleanest chapter in my story (evil grin) 4...3...2...1... ONWARD!!

21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21

As Naruto looked up at the screen he paled slightly and instantly gulped.

_**HAKU**_

_**VS**_

_**KABUTO**_

_'Crap crap crap!! Kabuto, I swear, if you so much as do one Jutsu over Chuunin level, I WILL kill you!' _Naruto thought angrily as he glared daggers at the silver haired nin

**"My my touchy aren't we?" **Kyuubi said, trying to lighten the blonde's mood. **"Calm down and stop leaking killer intent everywhere. Just watch closely and make sure that Haku isn't in any deadly danger. Don't go jumping in without even thinking. I know what you're feeling towards this man, but just remember that he hasn't done anything YET." **Kyuubi said thoughtfully.

'_I know, I know, but it's just so infuriating knowing I can't do much of anything to help... well, at least not without drawing in further suspicions...' _Naruto closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing to try to calm himself down. He heard someone sit down beside him and opened his eyes to see Hinata. Naruto looked down to Tsunade who nodded as he motioned questioningly to Hinata. _'At least she didn't get as beaten up this time...' _

Kakashi come up behind him and Sasuke was inching closer to him as well. Naruto looked to everyone in confusion and was about to say something when the examiner shouted for the competitors to begin. Naruto shot a quick glance to Shikamaru before glaring down towards the match.

Kabuto and Haku instantly jumped back away from each other. Kabuto threw a kunai towards Haku, who simply bent back to dodge. Kabuto jumped forward and tried to kick Haku, thinking the boy had let his guard down. As Kabuto's foot lashed forward, Haku went into a handstand. Haku quickly flipped around and kicked Kabuto in the head as he righted himself. Kabuto hit the ground hard but grabbed another kunai and blocked an incoming senbon from Haku.

"I would like to finish this quickly." Haku said as he jumped back from Kabuto.

"The feeling's mutual." Kabuto grunted as he sprung forward.

_'He's not even trying! That's a relief...' _Naruto thought as he sighed out a breath he didn't know he was holding. _'They both seem to be holding back, although they're still putting forth a small bit of what they can really do._' Naruto watched as the two blurs collided every now and then, sending sparks and dust before they seemed to vanish out of sight again.

The air began to grow steadily dryer as the battle raged on. As Kabuto and Haku broke apart, Kabuto panted slightly while Haku had begun doing his hand signs and water appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Kabuto watched looking somewhat confused as ice started forming around him. "Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku called as his image appeared on the inner sides of the dome.

Sasuke shuddered at the site of the dome. Naruto smirked now feeling a little more relaxed knowing that Kabuto was hiding his true strength. "Remember Sasuke, what happens in the ice dome stays in the ice dome!" Naruto sung.

Sasuke twitched as his blush reappeared. "Sh-shut it!" Sasuke stammered.

Haku had begun to explain the nature of his bloodline and was tossing the odd senbon at Kabuto as he did so. "-and there have only been two people who have escaped from this Jutsu: Naruto and Sasuke, due to...umm, well, I promised not to say what happened, but my teammates were the only ones who ever escaped." Haku finished, all the Haku images going shifty eyed at the fact that even bringing it up he would probably get yelled at... or questioned. Depending on who got to him first.

"Quite a nifty little thing this..." Kabuto said looking around at the mirrors. "Thing 'bout ice though... fire melts it." He said as he made a few hand signs and blew a fireball towards the nearest mirror. The mirror had a single bead of water roll down it which refroze before it hit the ground. "Wh-what? How?!" Kabuto asked, stunned.

Haku just smirked as he threw a few more senbon. "Don't worry, I won't fully penetrate your vital points. After all, the purpose of this match is to make you unable to move, not kill you." Haku said, earning a few glances from the audience.

"You won't be able to keep me here forever! Something like this has to be taking a lot of chakra if I stand firm long enough." Kabuto grunted as a senbon pierced his arm.

"This technique is almost unbeatable. There are no holes in its design." Haku corrected as he threw more senbon and he moved from mirror to mirror. Kabuto was able to block a large number of the projectiles, but still, a small number got through mainly because of how many Haku threw at once.

Sakura watched on amazed at the speed of them both before she realized somthing. "Hey i thought he only had a few senbon left after the stuff that got taken away at the forest entrance. Not to mention what he used in the forest..." She said to no one in particular.

"Ah, yes, but there is a weapon shop near the food court." Kakashi said, smiling slightly.

Sakura blinked a few times before recalling a small stand hiding at the back of the food court, near the odd looking potted plants. "Oh. I thought that was a bar or something..."

"Swallow this!" Kabuto said as he blew a number of fireballs at a single mirror. Not much happened and Kabuto got impaled by a few more senbon while his hands were busy unable to block.

"Not good enough! You've got too many openings!" Haku taunted.

"You know, this has to be the dirtiest battle..." Kakashi commented thoughtfully.

Naruto shook his head and turned to ask Hinata something, and realized she had fainted. "Guess she's not Haku-proof." Naruto sighed, looking at the unconscious bright red girl.

Shikamaru sat, mouth slightly gaping at how calm everyone on team 7 sounded towards what was coming out of Haku. "I take it this is a normal occurrence?" He asked. Everyone on team 7 nodded.

"He's an innuendo magnet, and makes everyone else contract it." Sakura explained, not meeting his gaze.

As Kabuto watched Haku's movements, and blocked several more needles that came his way, he got an idea. He ran for the mirror behind him, only to be shot back by an onslaught of sharp and pointy objects. "If I can only rap my hands around it, I can pull myself out!" Kabuto determined, glaring at the slight gap in the mirrors.

"You won't be able to grab hold onto the edge of my mirrors that easily." Haku stated, throwing a needle into Kabuto's arm. "However, if you do manage, all I need to do is turn what you've grabbed onto into water and you'll slip right off."

"Damn" The young man hissed in pain. "That's gunna be stiff tomorrow." He grumbled as he glared at his opponent.

"This attack pushed deeper into your flesh. You probaly wont be able to use that arm for awhile" Haku said throwing a few more needles at Kabuto's dead arm for good measure.

Kabuto tried to hold onto a kunai with his dead arm, but he fumbled it and it fell to the ground with a clang. "It seems the climax has begun." Kabuto started to say as he stood up. He blinked a few times. "To the battle." He added quickly.

"Never mind his ice ability. His specialty is making people say dirty things without realizing it until it's too late." Naruto mumbled.

"I still have a chance to squeeze the life out of you!" Kabuto yelled as he began to throw kunai of his own.

Haku thrust a senbon towards Kabuto. Kabuto dodged and planted a kunai in the nearest mirror, an explosive tag attached to it. As it exploded, little bits of metal got shot back at Kabuto. "It's always most pleasing to defeat people who don't see it coming" Haku said as he threw a needle at Kabuto, effectively making his leg collapse beneath him.

"And now Kabuto's on his knees..." Sasuke said smirking.

"This is pleasurable to watch!" Kakashi piped up deciding to have fun with the current situation.

"GO HAKU!! KABUTO SUCKS!!" Naruto cheered.

Anko twitched as she looked to all of Team 7, not knowing what to do. Or who to hit first. Sakura sighed. "If you can't beat em... COME ON HAKU! STOP PLAYING WITH HIM AND FINISH IT!" Sakura screamed with a smirk on her face. Anko went wide-eyed as she made a mental note to give Kakashi a nice 'firm' talking to.

Anko blinked. "Great, now they've even got me doing it." Kakashi smirked as he turned to Anko, about to speak. "NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR IMPUT!" Anko screamed to the Jounin. Kakashi just laughed and turned back to the match.

Haku was beginning to slow down within his mirrors. This didn't go unnoticed by Kabuto. "Ah, and here I thought you could go on like that forever!" Kabuto watched and threw a kunai at Haku, just grazing the nin's leg. Kabuto smiled. "Looks like you'll need to pull out of the competition soon!"

"I will beat you! Then it'll be you who'll be doing all the pulling!!" Haku declared, throwing a few more weapons.

"You can try, but I won't let you get me laying down!" Kabuto jumped up best he could to dodge. Haku quickly jumped down and gathered a few senbon that were on the ground replacing his supply. Kabuto had thrown a few more kunai grazing Haku again in his leg.

Kabuto then got an idea. He threw several kunai at a single mirror as the kunai all sailed by the gaps they were caught and swung back wrapping the mirror in wires. Kabuto then blew a fireball to combine with the explosive tag attached to the kunai and wire. A large explosion made the audiences' ears ring as Kabuto was bombarded by shrapnel. Kabuto's mouth fell open "It's harder than I thought!"

Kabuto was about to try something else when Haku irrupted him. "Stop squirming and just taste your defeat!" He said, pining Kabuto's limp arm to the ground with a few senbon.

As Kabuto tried to retrieve his arm from the needles, his other one got pinned down. "I never was a fan of bondage." Kabuto mumbled to himself before yelling back at Haku "I'm not done yet!" Kabuto tried to use his leg to kick Haku as he jumped out of his mirrors.

"It seems you are now on the bottom, and I am on top" Haku declared, putting a foot firmly on Kabuto's chest. "Now, would you like to be stiff and rigid, or limp and hanging?" Haku asked as he fingered the point of the senbon he was holding. Haku didn't wait for an answer and threw the senbon, hitting Kabuto in the neck and making him pass out. As soon as Kabuto's eyes closed and his head fell to the side, the mirrors shattered and rained down in a crystallized state but melted once it hit the ground. "No matter how fast you are, I am always faster." Haku said smugly before he walked away towards the stairs. The examiner was bright red and in a slight state of shock murmuring to himself and a few of the medical nins around him. "Are you going to have a mass debate about what just happened or just announce the winner?" Haku asked as he passed him towards the stairs.

"Umm, ri-right. Haku, w-wins." He stammered out before coughing a little.

"Good job Haku! You totally blew him away!" Sakura said smirking.

"Thank you! I'm glad I had you all behind me. To be honest, I was worried I wouldn't be able to beat him. I sensed a lot of power from him..." Haku said, plopping down behind Sakura and Sasuke. "I always was better at battles where I can be in and out quickly."

_'Thankfully Kabuto wasn't even trying, but still, why did he throw the match? More importantly, what does he think he's accomplishing?_' Naruto thought with a sigh.

**"Well, it's not like you can just go up and ask him. Nor can you really spy on him either... Well, not without causing trouble." **

_'No I can't... However, Tsunade should be able to keep watch on him, or at least order someone to keep watch on him claiming it's a medical thing...' _

**"Let's just hope he doesn't try anything until the second half of the exams though..." **Kyuubi said thoughtfully **"But just to be safe, try to find the 'super pervert' as soon as possible." **

_'Right. At least this time, when things happen, I'll be ready for them...' _

Shikamaru was watching Naruto as he stared off into space, nodding and making faces as if he was trying to figure out something or having a conversation. The brunet shrugged it off quickly after noticing that the next match had started. Lee and Gaara were currently fighting with their all, trying to best the other. Once Naruto snapped out of talking with Kyuubi, he began to intently watch the fight below him, trying to pinpoint the place where he should intervene. His eyes began to dart nervously between the two below him as Lee took off his enormous weights, making Sakura gasp, and the fight continued.

Soon the moment came when Lee was about to be trapped by Gaara's sand. Naruto jumped down and went to pick Lee up off from where he fell unfortunately Gaara's sand grabbed onto Naruto's right arm and left leg.

"The match is over! You're the winner, but if you continue to attack Lee you will be disqualified!" The examiner said as a snap was heard coming from Naruto. Garra smirked and released his sand thinking he had caused some serious damage. A few people in the audience paled and screamed his name. Lee's eyes widened as he realized what Naruto had saved him from.

Naruto, however, just smirked back at Gaara. As the sand receded, fine white dust fell along with it. "Waaayyy better then a steel guard." Naruto smirked as he rolled his wrist. His elbow cracked as he was finally able to straighten his arm. "Gaara, was it? I must thank you for getting that thing off of me." And with that he began to walk up the stairs feeling Gaara's killer intent and anger rising. Naruto was walking with a small limp from his leg being slightly crushed but it wasn't anything he knew Kyuubi couldn't handle.

When he got back to where his team was, the next match had begun. As Naruto looked to his team, Sakura was the first to voice the thoughts of almost everyone nearby. "You should really get a new cast put on, or at least have a medic nin look your arm and leg over." She said, eyeing the blonde's right arm wearily.

"Bah! Not to worry! I'm a quick healer!" Naruto said rolling his wrist for emphasis. Sakura quickly grabbed his arm and pressed and squeezed a few spots down hard. When not a sound was heard from Naruto, she blinked.

"I've heard of fast healing but that's ridiculous. A day to heal a broken bone? Even with a medical ninja's help, you'd normally be out for at least two weeks minimum." Sasuke stated, glaring at the blonde.

Naruto just shrugged while Kakashi just eye-smiled "Ahh, don't worry. Naruto's just always been a fast healer. Call it his specialty if you will." Naruto glared at the Jounin and inwardly smacked his forehead.

"Also, against Kiba, it's almost like you knew his weakness. And you seemed well prepared to use it to your advantage." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I like pulling pranks, which is why I had the stink bomb, and I knew he had a really strong sense of smell if that's what you mean."

"I was surprised as well. Normally when Naruto fights he ends up chasing his tail a bit before finding out how to beat his opponent. More so playing by ear to the unexpected..." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

Naruto glare intensified on the Jounin and a twitch made itself known on his eyebrow. "Don't you start too..." He growled, making Kakashi recoil in mock innocence.

Kyuubi laughed **"Dont forget to keep an eye..." **

_'Shhhuuuttt Iiiitttt!!' _

The Hokage had choose that moment to begin explaining what would happen next with the Chuunin exams. "We will hold the second half in precisely one month! Use this time wisely to rest and train appropriately. Now, can all the winners of their matches please come down and grab a piece of paper from this box!"

Naruto put his hand into the box and pulled out the same number as last time. He gave the number back to the examiner, who noted his name and number down. Soon they had a chart with all the Chuunin hopeful's names on it. As they looked to the chart, Naruto smirked.

**NARUTO VS NEJI**

**GARRA VS SASUKE**

**KANKURO VS SHINO**

**TEMARI VS SHIKAMARU**

**DOSU VS HAKU**

Naruto glanced at Neji, only to have him glare at his gaze. "You're going down, Neji" Naruto said, pointing at the stoic nin.

"The fates speak differently, however. Your loss is imminent." Neji said simply. "A dropout can never best a genius."

"Well then... We'll see who comes out as the victor when the time comes, but until then, use this time wisely and prepare for your upcoming battle." The Hokage interrupted the conversation. "Dismissed."

21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21..21

And there's chappie 21. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R and Remember to always throw out the green and fuzzy things that grow in the fridge...never ever eat them...or smell them...

**THANKS HELKAT!!**

**beta spot:** Meow. (grin) (purr)


	22. Chapter 22

la di dee laaa dii dum daaa!!... Ummm, yea. Well here's the next chapter. ALL HAIL CHAPTER 22!! (sigh) School will be starting soon and the only thing I got to look forward to is drama class but oh well... I hope the homework lays off enough throughout the year enough for me to get the updates out as quick as I have been, but it probably won't (two English courses) (shudder) OH THE HUMANITY!! (cough) Ok I'll shut up now... onward for victory!! ...Wonder how many people even read these things at the beginning and end anyway...

22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22

As all the Genin came out of the forest, they all slowly dispersed. Naruto searched around a bit before spotting Hinata. He jogged over to her and greeted her before they began to walk off together. The sun was getting low in the sky and would soon begin to set. Naruto had suggested they just go up to the Hokage monument and watch the sunset. She agreed with a small blush and the two walked off.

As they walked, Naruto ignored the stares as usual however the people who glared at the young blonde got glared back at by Hinata. Her actions got Naruto to look over and smile at her. "Imagine, the Hyuuga heiress hanging around with trash like that..." Naruto heard one of the villagers say. Hinata glared at the person, making their eyes widen. Naruto smiled at the shy Hyuuga, knowing full well how she can act when it came to protecting the people she deeply cared about. Naruto leaned into Hinata's ear and whispered.

"Don't worry, let them look. I'm sure they're just jealous." He said. Hinata nodded after shooting a last glare towards the staring villagers.

As they made their way to the top of the Hokage monument, Naruto showed Hinata his favorite spot on top of the Forth's head. Naruto was about to sit down beside her when he remembered something. "Hinata, I'll be back in a second I just wanna check on something." Naruto said before jogging off to the nearby woods. He bit his thumb and quickly ran through a few seals. When he slammed his hand on the ground, Kyuubi appeared.

The small fox looked around groggily before realizing where he was. **"Meh… What's this about?" **He asked once he came out of his snooze induced daze.

"Well, I figured you could enjoy yourself. After all, you did help me defeated that snake freak." Naruto replied placing a hand on the foxes head and ruffling his fur.

**"Well, alright. I won't complain... This area is good for rabbits, plus tonight should be a full moon... You know how much I like being out to enjoy it." **Kyuubi said as he licked his lips.

"You should have enough energy to last until noon-ish tomorrow. Have fun now." Naruto waved as the fox trotted off.

As Naruto turned to leave, he spotted a small patch of flowers and decided to pick a few. They looked to be wild marigolds and when he came back to the shy girl he handed her the flowers. "Thank you! They're beautiful!" Hinata said as she took the flowers. Naruto laid back to watch the sunset while Hinata looked unsure.

"Come on, I don't bite...usually." Naruto coaxed as he patted the spot beside him. Hinata turned bright red but leaned back onto Naruto's arm. The two didn't talk much and just sat up on the monument enjoying each other's company. As the setting sun painted the sky an orangey-purpley color, a single star shone above the pair. As Hinata stared at it Naruto spoke. "You know you, should make a wish on it." Naruto said staring up at the small point of light.

Hinata nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Naruto smiled and watched as the full moon began to bathe everything in a silvery light. Naruto shifted his gaze over to Hinata's face. As she opened her eyes, she looked over to Naruto. "N-Naruto ... I... I..." She never got to finish, not that she needed to. Naruto had leaned over and kissed her. When they broke apart Hinata felt stunned but happy. _'My wish came true._' She thought. Naruto went back to looking up at the steadily darkening sky as did Hinata, who was now redder then ever with a large smile on her face. "I really l-like you Naruto-kun." Hinata said softly making naruto smile.

"That's good, 'cuz I like you too." Naruto said, gazing up at the moon.

Hinata felt her face burn hotter, but didn't feel faint. As the moon moved steadily across the sky the two drifted into a deep sleep, held within the others arms.

--

The next morning Hinata awoke with a smile, feeling like she had just awoken from a very pleasant dream. As the morning sounds of the forest entered her ears, she opened her eyes, immediately noticing something was off. For one, she was laying on something warm for one for another there was an arm around her. As he moved her head to the side so she could look up, she saw that she had fallen asleep in Naruto's company, and he was sprawled on his back with his left arm around her. She had managed to move closer to him in the night and had managed to get her head into the nook of Naruto's neck.

She reburied her face in his neck as Naruto's head fell to the side back onto the top of hers. She closed her eyes once more, knowing the sun was just beginning to rise, wanting to make the moment last as long as she could.

--

Sakura, Haku, and Sasuke had arrived at the bridge, the usual meeting place of Team 7, and had begun to wait for their sensei. Sasuke glared at the sun as it began to grow steadily higher above the treetops. Kakashi had wanted them all there at seven in the morning, but the Genin had shown up at eight, knowing full well that Kakashi wouldn't be there. Sakura sighed as she plopped down on the bridge and eyed a bird that landed not too far off and had begun searching for food. Haku had leaned back with his eyes closed, thinking he could get in some more sleep.

An hour or so later a poof was heard as Kakashi popped in, waking Haku up. "Hmm... It could be just me, but I think this team is short a member." Kakashi said as he reached for his book.

Sakura slapped her forehead. "We forgot to tell Naruto! I knew it was too quiet..."

"Well it's his own fault for leaving so quickly after he got out of the forest." Sasuke said angrily.

"Well no matter. We still need to find him... any ideas?" Kakashi asked with a sigh.

"Check the ramen shop. That idiot is always there inhaling ramen..." Sasuke said as he began to head off towards Ichiraku.

"Or he could've done some training and passed out in a ditch somewhere." Sakura wondered as she jogged after Sasuke.

"Perhaps he just slept in?" Haku suggested as he took off after the pair.

Kakashi blinked. "I was going to say if we split up it would be faster. Oh well." He mumbled as he took off after his students.

As they approached the ramen stand, they saw there was no one even in there. Deciding to check Naruto's apartment, they found a mess but no Naruto. Kakashi thought a bit before they went off again checking around the training grounds. Soon they found him atop the Hokage monument. On top of the Forth's head to be exact.

As Kakashi looked to the blonde he smirked. _'Guess I should wake them.' _ Kakashi thought to himself.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the sight of his teammate. "Idiot" He said as he began to approach.

Inner Sakura squealed slightly at the thought of Sasuke holding her like that; outwardly she 'awwed' at the sight. As Sasuke got closer Naruto moved slightly, causing Sasuke to shift away from the blond. Naruto just buried his face deeper into Hinata's hair. Sasuke's shoulders sagged as he realized he had flinched at a sleeping Naruto. Haku smiled as he looked at Naruto and Hinata. _'That must be one of his very important precious people.' _

Kakashi came up to the sleeping pair with a smirk hiding behind his mask. "So how should we wake them?" Kakashi said turning to Sakura and Sasuke.

"We could dump cold water on them?" Sakura suggested.

"How about we just-" Sasuke never got to finish. Kakashi had lowered himself into a crouch becide Naruto and Hinata his eye turned into a U as his shadow drew across they're sleeping faces. Kakashi looked around a moment before finding a small cluster of dew on the nearby grass. He wiped his hands through the water droplets as an evil gleam appeared in his eye.

Kakashi then proceeded to stick his smallest finger into the sleeping blonde's ear canal with one hand while dripping water droplets onto Hinata's nose with the other. Both the Genin's eyes raced open. Hinata jumped up to wipe her face while Naruto punched Kakashi.

"YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Naruto screamed, sticking his own finger in his ear to get the water out. Hinata blushed as she realized she had been caught sleeping beside Naruto. Sakura giggled at the blushing Hinata who refused to meet anyone's gaze. "I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you..." Naruto said, looking up from hitting Kakashi.

"N-no it's alright..." Hinata stammered out. Naruto bent down and picked up the wilted flower he had given her the night before.

"You can always turn it into a pressed flower." Naruto said optimistically. Hinata nodded.

"Eh, Naruto, we were waiting for you. When someone is later then me, you know something has happened." Kakashi said with apparent humor in his voice. "Hinata you might want to find your team. They might be looking for you." Kakashi said turning towards the blushing girl.

"Y-yes, I will. G-goodbye Naruto-kun..." And with that, she took off down towards the training grounds. Although she was relived to be away from the awkwardness with Team 7, she was reluctant to leave Naruto.

"She looks happy to have been able to sleep with you, Naruto." Haku said. Naruto rubbed the back of his head before turning to Kakashi.

"Soooo... What did you need me for?" Naruto asked once the girl was out of sight.

"Training, dobe." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Kakashi asked his team.

Team 7 looked at each other before shrugging and walking after Kakashi. As they were walking towards the training grounds, Sasuke caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. Kakashi saw it too.

Kyuubi had found Naruto. Unfortunately he was with his team. As Kyuubi watched them come closer and closer to his hiding spot under the leaves of a small shrub, the fox was debating what to do. He could dispel himself and allow himself to be able to talk to Naruto mentally. Unfortunately, Naruto would just need to re-summon him later. He settled upon just letting Naruto see him. _**'He should be able to figure it out. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure this was important...' **_

Kyuubi grit his teeth as he tried to figure out what would be the better thing to do. Suddenly a hand grabbed the startled fox by the scruff of the neck. "Looks like I found what's been following us." Haku said as he lifted the fox up to eye level. Kyuubi lifted half his lip up showing his teeth.

"Awww! It's so cute!" Sakura said coming over to look at the animal. Naruto blinked as Sakura took the fox in her arms. Kyuubi's front paws and head were over her back as the fox looked to Naruto. Sakura squealed and cuddled with the squirming animal.

Kakashi's eye widened. _'Abnormally long ears, hand-like front paws, darker than normal red fur...Kyuubi...'_ Kakashi looked to Naruto, who gave a nervous smile and scratched the back of his head. Naruto glared back to the fox who tilted is head in an attempt in a shrug.

Sasuke took the fox by the scruff and looked into his eyes. Kyuubi had changed their color when he was grabbed so they looked yellow with red rims. Kyuubi gave Naruto a pitiful look as a sign for help. "You know I think there's something odd about this thing." Sasuke said as the animal looked back towards his dark haired captor.

Sasuke locked eyes with Kyuubi. Suddenly Kyuubi got an idea and, being so close to Sasuke's face, figured it would be easy. Kyuubi licked at Sasuke's nose and when Sasuke drew back at the saliva that had been put on his face, Kyuubi kicked his back paws up and scrambled at Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke winced as claws dug into his flesh. The fox leaped onto Naruto's shoulder as he was coming up from behind Sasuke. Naruto could tell that the fox wanted to get to him. Kyuubi curled around his neck and acted like he was trying to nip at Naruto's ear.

**"Sound nins acting suspicious. Follow." **Kyuubi whispered into his ear. Naruto flinched, making Kyuubi loose his balance. He quickly regained it and placed his paw on his bare neck. Naruto tensed his shoulder, letting Kyuubi know he understood, and at once they put a silent plan into action.

"OW!! Stupid fox bit me!" Naruto yelled attempting to whack the animal off his shoulder. The fox growled loudly as it avoided Naruto's flailing and stayed on. Naruto pulled at the knot at his headband loosening it as he pretended to whack at Kyuubi again. Kyuubi got the hint and grabbed at the loose end of the cloth, then jumped off Naruto's shoulder with the headband in his jaws. Kyuubi wagged his tail in a playful manner as Naruto balled a fist. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK YOU - YOU FUZZ BRAIN!" Naruto yelled as he threw himself at the fox. Kyuubi took off back into the woods with all five ninja chasing him. Naruto was in the lead with Kakashi in a close second.

"Naruto you idiot! Just leave it! You can always get a new headband!" Sakura yelled from behind.

"No I can't! Iruka sensei gave me his when I became a ninja!" Naruto said back, turning his head to talk to her and almost running into a tree.

"See? This is why I don't like animals..." Sasuke said in annoyance. "They're nothing but problems."

"They can also be wonderful companions." Haku said simply.

"And they're cute!" Sakura chirped in.

As the group ran, the fox begun to slow down it dropped Naruto's headband by a clump of bushes and rocks. As Naruto went over to pick it up he saw the sound nins. There were five standing in a circle over a large piece of paper. Naruto motioned to his team to keep silent and come over. They all managed to hide behind the rocks and leaves without being heard or seen.

"So where do we attack?" One of the enemy shinobi asked in a hushed tone.

"Here is where we are going to be. We will hide here and wait for the signal." Another one said.

"Konoha won't know what hit it." A third said.

"Alright then, we all know the plan, now let's go before were discovered." The second said to the other four. They all nodded to each other before one rolled up the map and tucked it away into a pocket.

Naruto looked over to where Kyuubi was hiding and gave him a silent thank you. Haku noticed the silent exchange between Naruto and the fox but said nothing. "We should report this to the Hokage!" Sakura half yelled once the sound nins had gone.

Kakashi nodded. "I doubt were going to be getting in much training anyway. Although, I still want you all to do a teamwork exercise. Though, the one I have in mind will need a lot more than a training ground." Kakashi said. "I'll go report to the Hokage. In the mean time, go to our usual training grounds and practice taijutsu and ninjutsu until I get there. Then I'll explain your teamwork exercise... sooo... bye!" And with that, Kakashi poofed away.

"Oookaaayyy then..." Naruto said as he turned to leave. Haku shrugged and began to follow. Sasuke made a grunting noise and walked off as well, Sakura following close behind.

Haku was watching the Naruto's as he walked. _'I guess there's more to you then I first thought. I hope you may be able tell me what relationship you have with that fox...' _ Haku smiled as he jogged to catch up to Naruto. _'I just need to get him alone to talk with him...' _

22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22..22

La dee da here's the next finished chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! It didn't have the usual amount of humor but I think the last chapter had enough humor to make up for this one. So, yeah, everyone take a random sugary object off the table, but remember: if you don't review you won't get any sugary sweets!! So yea... KIMCAT AWAY!! (flies away, making hole in the roof)

**THANKS AGAIN HELKAT FOR BETAING!**


	23. Chapter 23

Um hiya all well hope you all had a good summer and are readjusting to school (if your still in school) ok. I know..sniff... I want to sleep in more but I'll live... So far homework status has been okish but mainly chaotic... our teachers like to lure us into a false sense of security I tell you, and just when you let your guard down they plow you through with heavy text books!! ok and now that my random ranting is done read on!

23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23

As Team Seven made it to the predescribed training grounds, Naruto stretched. It was a beautiful day. Birds were singing, there were only a few clouds drifting lazily through the sky, a mouse scurried about, and a nearby squirrel chattered happily. Naruto smiled but couldn't put away his gut feeling. It was a nice day... too nice. It was the kind of scene you'd see before something horrible happened. Except minus the cheery music.

He rubbed his stomach idly trying to find the source of his uneasiness. He looked around and focused. Naruto's eyes soon widened at the cause of his unease. His team mates stared at him as he made several faces. "SPANDEX!" Naruto shouted out suddenly. The remaining Team 7 members blinked.

"Uhh, you ok?" Sakura asked watching as Naruto looked around nervously before charging up a tree.

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation. "You still wanna go half on the happy hotel?" He asked with a sigh.

Sakura was about to answer but Haku caught sight of what Naruto had earlier. "GAH!! QUICKLY! HIDE! DIVE! CLIMB!" He screamed out as he too climbed up the tree. Sakura and Sasuke were left standing at the bottom of the tree looking up into its branches trying to locate their insane teammates.

"Get down here!" Sasuke demanded. "Crazy bastards..." He said as an afterthought.

"So I guess now - whooooo!" Sakura started to speak when her breath was punched out of her, making her words come out into a wheezing noise. Sakura suddenly believed that she was the crazy one for not running up the tree when she had the chance.

"SAKURA-CHAN! I THOUGT I SAW YOUR YOUTHFUL SPARK!" Lee shouted as he took Sakura into a death hug from behind. Sakura held out her arms, helplessly flexing her hands as if trying to grab the tree in front of her to whack Lee with it. "AH! AND SASUKE TOO! I HOPE WE WILL BE ABLE TO SPAR!" Lee said, releasing Sakura and giving the nice guy pose to Sasuke, teeth lighting up the forest. Sakura fell to the ground and was left gasping for air. She was planning to escape when Gai-sensei came over and stood behind Sasuke.

In the tree Naruto looked down to the ground with Haku. Naruto shuddered knowing all too well what power that 'attack' held. Naruto had fled up the tree mainly to escape a death hug of his own knowing full well that Lee never forgot what someone did for him... and never let them forget it either. Naruto really didn't want to be made an honorary spandex scout mostly. "Always fear their ocean sunset..." Naruto advised Haku as quietly as he could.

Haku's eyes widened and twitched as well remembering what Naruto had said about the two below him. Lee alone is fine and one could handle his outbursts. Gai alone is a bit scarier, but otherwise mostly ok unless paired with Kakashi. Gai and Lee together though, was something to be feared... something that no Ninja would want to be near unless they had no other choice. But most importantly, stay the hell away from the hugs... and when they start shouting each other's names back and forth, make sure for the love of air, (or if you just plain like functioning lungs and breathing) you're not caught in between them. Haku now understood what Naruto meant as he watched a gasping Sakura below him.

"SAKURA-CHAN PLEASE, GO ON A DATE WITH ME!" Lee shouted as his teeth pinged.

"First you..._gasp_... try to kill me..._wheeze_... then you ask me to date you?" Sakura got up and began winding up a punch. "Not on your life!" She went to punch, but Lee bent down on his knee and grasped Sakura's hand.

"DO NOT WORRY LEE! YOUR FLAME OF YOUTH IS STRONG ENOUGH TO CHARM ANY LADY!" Gai pinged.

"Please?!" Lee tried again. A little less shout and a little more pout was put to play.

"NO!" Sakura shouted as she moved to hide behind Sasuke. Sasuke twitched but didn't move focusing all his attention on the two green beasts.

"What are you doing out here anyway? I thought you were ordered to take it easy." Sasuke said noticing all eyes moved to him.

"I WAS TRAINING! I COULDN'T WIN MY MATCH SO I MUST TRAIN TWICE AS HARD AS BEFORE!" Lee shouted happily.

"AND LEE, MY ADORABLE YOUTHFUL STUDENT, YOU WILL BE STONGER THEN EVER BEFORE!" Gai said, pumping his fist for emphasis

"GAI-SENSEI! IF I DO NOT WIN SAKURA'S HEART, I WILL RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE!" Lee yelled to his sensei

"AND IF YOU DO NOT RUN 100 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE, I WILL DO 500 PUSH-UPS!" Gai boasted.

"AND IF YOU ARE NOT ABLE TO DO 500 PUSH-UPS, THEN I WILL DO 1000 JUMP ROPES!" Lee wailed, tears starting to form.

"Now watch Sasuke closely, Haku. This is what not to do when caught in between a Gai and Lee hug..." Naruto said up in the tree pointing to the spectacle below them. Haku nodded fighting the smile as Naruto sounded like an old instructional video. "Observe Sakura. She'll demonstrate what your supposed to do when this occurs...hopefully." Naruto continued.

"This will hopefully demonstrate the do's and don'ts of dealing with Gai and Lee." Haku swallowed a laugh.

"LEE!" Gai cried

"GAI-SENSEI!" Tears flowed forth

"LEE!" Gia started to move forward

"GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee ran to his teacher, arms stretched out.

"LEE!" Gai got down on one knee, tears flowing like waterfalls.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee stopped a few feet away leaving just enough room for Sasuke and Sakura who were cowering in between the two.

"LEE!" Sakura bolted away as Gai leapt forward

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee jumped to his sensei while Sasuke whipped his head back and forth as the 'hug of death' crashed towards him. An ocean sunset seemed to appear in the background. Sasuke tried to scream only to find his lungs were failing him. Sasuke was stuck as the two spandex wearing ninja cried on either side of him, slowly soaking his shirt.

When Gai and Lee broke apart they instantly ran off as fast as they could, screaming about what they would do if the other failed to do something else. Sasuke stood there for a few seconds on unsteady legs before he finally collapsed to his side twitching slightly. Sakura looked to the tree, fire flaring in her eyes as she hit it as hard as she could. Haku and Naruto were knocked out of it.

"And that concludes the do's and don'ts pertaining to Gai and Lee!" Naruto said quickly as Sakura aimed a punch to his head. "Hey! What was that for?" Naruto asked as he dodged another blow.

"WARN US ALL NEXT TIME, IDIOT!" Sakura growled as Naruto jumped and stuck to the side of a tree. Naruto just shrugged. "JUST LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE!" She screamed, noticing Sasuke was still on the ground and seemingly knocked out. She threw another punch just as a poof was heard.

Kakashi blocked the punch that sailed towards him and looked cautiously around the clearing. "I said practice attacking, not try to kill each other..." Kakashi sighed as he looked to Sasuke. "Anyway, your teamwork and trust assignment is pretty simple in design, but will take a lot of work to be able to get it right." Kakashi said eyeing all the Genin in front of him. "It will also be for my entertainment." Kakashi said with an eye smile causing the conscious Genin to face vault.

"Do we even want to know what you're planning..." Naruto asked in monotone.

"Probably not... But regardless, you'll be doing it." Kakashi said evilly

Sasuke sat up and wheezed, eye twitching slightly as Kakashi began to explain the team's exercise.

--

"You know, by the look on Kakashi's face while he was explaining the assignment, I thought it would be a lot harder than this..." Sakura said.

"Speak for yourself!" Naruto half yelled.

"What's the matter dobe, don't you trust me?" Sasuke asked sarcastically as he punched Naruto a bit, trying to make him move.

"Oh of course I trust you... I trust you'll run me into a tree or off a cliff!" Naruto said still not budging.

"I'm not having any problems." Haku said.

"Meh, Naruto." Kakashi said coming over to the stubborn blonde. "It's the rules. You have to let Sasuke lead you around for all of today and keep the blindfold on! You have to trust him to not run you off a cliff, and Sasuke will have to trust you not to exact revenge if he does..." Kakashi eye smiled to his team. "Remember to lead your partner where ever they want to go and the only time you can take the blindfold off is when your inside a bathroom. We'll switch it up until everyone has had a turn with everyone else... Have fun now! I'll be watching!" And with that, Kakashi poofed away.

"And I was hoping to hold Iruka to his ramen promise too..." Naruto mumbled.

"Umm, Sakura, could you bring me to a pet food place." Haku asked Sakura nodded and soon the pair disappeared.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked getting an evil gleam in his eye.

Naruto sighed. "Fine then, let's go..." Naruto said reluctantly. Sasuke gave Naruto a push towards the main shopping district and Naruto took a tentative step forward. "Oh, ha ha, very funny..." Naruto said as he walked right into a tree.

"I'm hating this just as much as you are, you know." Sasuke said angrily, though he was smirking.

"Uh-huh, and I have three heads..." Naruto mumbled, sticking his hands out in front of him. _'Stupid trees and their almost invisible chakra signature!' _

Despite Naruto's doubts, Sasuke had gotten him to where he needed to be. Iruka was at the academy and was just finishing up his morning class when Naruto and Sasuke came up to him. Iruka looked to the pair confused. "Um, hi Naruto... Sasuke... Whats with the blindfold?" He asked somewhat concerned.

"Its Kakashi's stupid training exercise." Naruto said with a sigh. "So far all I've learned is that Sasuke likes to steer me into trees poles and fences..."

"And though amusing, this 'training' is pointless. I should be training for the Chuunin exams!" Sasuke said angrily.

"Well in a way this is kinda good training. We're honing our other senses when were the one blindfolded. Like I can hear your angry breaths and sense your chakra levels rising." Naruto stated causing Sasuke to blink

"I see..." Iruka said with a smile "He's trying to get you to trust each other and to help you hone your senses to be able to predict your opponents moves with more than your eyes."

_'I don't really blame him for doing this trust thing... it must have hit him pretty hard when he found out what Sasuke was eventually going to do. Still, this is not going to prevent much.' _Naruto thought. "So, you promised to take me out for ramen!" Naruto said pointing towards Iruka.

"That I did... I was just hoping to get my pay check in before you asked me..." Iruka said as he took out his wallet and began counting his money. Naruto laughed as they began to head towards the ramen stand.

About a half hour later, and a much much thinner wallet on Iruka's part, Naruto spoke after downing the last of his broth "Ok, so um, lets go to training ground three and have a spar, hm?" Naruto said sitting his bowl down. He had a few noodles on his shirt from his failed attempts to get his chopsticks into his mouth. Iruka sighed slightly pouting over his wallet, but he was still happy Naruto had made it to the finals.

Sasuke grunted giving the 'let's go' as he pushed the blonde up. "I'll see you again Naruto and I'll treat you again after the Chuunin exams are over, alright?" Iruka called as Sasuke yet again steered Naruto into a garbage bin.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself..." Naruto mumbled as he finished rubbing his knee.

"More than you can imagine." Sasuke smirked. Naruto let out a sarcastic laugh as they continued on to they're destination.

--

Naruto stood in the attacking position about five feet away from Sasuke. Sasuke lunged and Naruto ducked under a punch. Sasuke stared at the blonde _'Maybe there's something to this.' _Sasuke thought as he dropped to kick Naruto's legs out. Naruto back flipped away but hit his head on a log. Sasuke tried to drop kick Naruto but the blonde nin rolled out of the way. Sasuke then threw a Kunai, pinning Naruto to the tree he rolled into. He quickly leaped using his arm to put pressure on the blonde's neck. "One for me." Sasuke said as he unpinned Naruto. The two ended up sparing until sundown, Naruto slowly made it harder on Sasuke, easily predicting his movements making the black haired nin work harder to hide his chakra and be quiet.

"Too loud! I could hear you a mile away!" Naruto laughed as he jumped out of the way of a punch. "I can feel your chakra rising!" As Sasuke got better at hiding his signs of attack, Naruto moved faster making himself harder to hit which in turn made Sasuke have to hide his signals faster. When Sasuke finally became too tired to train anymore he and Naruto fell backwards, Naruto lifting the blindfold off. Naruto blinked a few times allowing his eyes to adjust to the bright light of the moon.

"26 to 25. I win." Sasuke panted out.

"Yeah and you improved quite a bit. Gaara won't stand a chance!" Naruto said. _'Few more days and I should be able to find Jiraiya' _

"I'm still better then you" Sasuke said._ 'Never mind that sand jerk. Itachi, I will kill you.' _The two fell asleep there in the training field within a few minutes of laying down. When they woke up the next morning Sasuke was the one who dawned the blindfold as the training continued.

Naruto gave a punch to Sasuke's head, letting his chakra out enough so the black haired nin could pick it up. Unfortunately, no matter how much he leaked out Sasuke seemed as lost as ever. Naruto sighed, knowing he was making enough noise too. Sasuke stood up waiting for the next move. Naruto kicked at Sasuke's legs causing the Uchiha to fall back and be pinned by Naruto.

"Wow, you're really bad at this!" Naruto laughed as he helped Sasuke up. "What is it now? 10 to 0 I believe." Naruto smirked.

"This is pointless!" Sasuke half yelled in frustration.

"Just gotta concentrate. I mean, if I can do it surely the great Uchiha Sasuke should be able to do it with ease!" Naruto smirked, knowing full well how to motivate his dark haired friend. "If I was to go any easier on you, I would be standing still!"

That did it. Sasuke's anger rose as he attacked Naruto. Naruto dodged out of the way as Sasuke ran into a rock. Naruto kept his movements silent as Sasuke charged at Naruto from spot to spot until Sasuke caught him. "One for me." He snapped as Naruto smirked.

As the day went on Sasuke was slowly getting better at sensing Naruto, who was suppressing his chakra more and more. Soon Naruto was getting a bit tired from the constant movement, as was Sasuke. Suddenly a wisp of smoke appeared next to Naruto. Sasuke attacked the chakra spike just as Kakashi appeared. Kakashi was greeted with a punch to the head just as the word "yo" left his concealed lips.

Kakashi was bowled over by Sasuke who soon realized the person he was sitting on was too big to be Naruto. As Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed, Kakashi sighed. "I really have to stop popping in to be attacked by my students...oh and Sasuke, get your finger out of my eye. I only have one I can use on a day to day basis you know..." Kakashi shoved his student to the side as he got up.

Kakashi faced Naruto and eye smiled, making Naruto fidget. "What?" Naruto asked, finally giving up on waiting.

"Well you're the only one here who can see me smiling." Kakashi said in an overly pleasant way.

"Great... so what's the matter Kakashi?" Naruto asked as Sasuke tried to join the two only to stumbled over a rock.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Well I just wanted to see how you were coming along..." Naruto smirked as Sasuke fell. "And I was talking with Tsunade..." Kakashi's smile never wavered.

"And?" Naruto asked tapping his foot.

"She wants to talk to you, so in the mean time I'll keep watch of Sasuke and direct him around..." Kakashi watched as Sasuke ran himself into a tree trying to get back over to Kakashi and Naruto before falling down a small hill. "And make sure he doesn't run off that cliff..."

Naruto nodded. "Where is she?"

"If I recall, she said she was by the hot springs..." Kakashi's eye smile seemed more than just amused at Naruto's reaction.

"Great sounds like she caught Ero-Sannin..." Naruto said before turning to leave. He waved to Kakashi, who giggled a bit as he watched Sasuke walk into yet another tree.

23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23..23

Le sigh and there we have chapter 23! I think that one was pretty long. Hehe the blindfolded thing was a fun game to play in drama... Well as long as we weren't on the stage when we were playing it... Oh the bruises... I know this kinda felt like a filler chapter but I wanted to find something to put in there to show how Kakashi was training all his students. (see! method to my madness!) oh well anyway see ya round! Hopefully... and now for the exit I like to call... SWAN DIVE OFF THE STAGE! Kimcat out! (puts hole in floor)

**THANKS HELKAT FOR BETAING **


	24. Chapter 24

WOOT heres the next chapter! ohhh ahhh... yes anyway I PRAY FOR DEATH UPON ALL THE HOMEWORK THAT PLAGUES ME - as well as the death for homework in general.. I'm excited for fall because it will be death to our garden veggies too... stupid tomatoes...ok i'm done screaming about pointless things... um so begin...

24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24

As Naruto raced along trying to get to the hot springs as quick as he could he realized two things; one, as he passed by Shikamaru, the brown haired boy looked up and watched him fly from treetop to tree top before attempting to follow. Two, if Tsunade caught the Pervy-sage peeping he needed to move faster or Jiraiya would be dead by the time he got there. As Naruto sped up Shikamaru was left in his dust leaving the boy to only ponder further.

**"Hey kid think you'll be needing me for this? If not, I smell rabbit..." **Kyuubi hinted, licking his lips.

Naruto sighed and quickly summoned the fox on the tree branch as he landed but didn't stop. Kyuubi smirked as he jumped down after making sure there wasn't anyone below him.

Soon Naruto arrived at the hot springs to see something he wasn't exactly expecting. Tsunade was hiding in a bush looking through the branches and as Naruto approached he too looked through the bush. "spying on a spy now?" Naruto asked as he spoted Jiraiya peeping in on the girls in the spa.

"Actually, thinking on the best way to say 'surprise'..." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I distract him while you attack then?" Naruto asked with a glint of evil in his eye.

"You got it, brat." She said as she stood up and moved closer to the building.

"Should we tell him of our situation?" Naruto asked

"Maybe later... I'll have a word with him after I take revenge." Tsunade said evilly

"But we just met him here and..." Naruto trailed off at the look in the medical nin's eye.

"Oh he hasn't yet, but he will..." she said as Naruto decided it was time to move.

Naruto quickly did a henge and walked over to the perverted man. The she-Naruto smirked as she flattened out her orange dress that hugged her curves. "Um, excuse me..." the she-Naruto started in a innocent tone.

Jiraiya immediately looked up in aggravation, but once his eyes fell on the she-Naruto he began to drool a bit. "Why, yes? What can I help you with? And might I say you're a beautiful woman! Have you ever considered modeling? See, I have this book I write and..." Jiraiya began to babble on perversely but she-Naruto silenced him.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you'll look over there for all of two itty bitty seconds?" Naruto said batting his/her eyelashes and pouted slightly as (s)he pointed over the Sannin's shoulder.

"But of course! I aim to please!" He said, drool flowing freely from his mouth and blood from his nose as his eyes drifted to the 'ladies' chest.

As the man turned around he was met with a punch to the face. "Stop peeping on naked woman, you pervert!" Tsunade yelled as loud as she could and smirked as she heard a few screams from within the springs. Naruto smiled as a woman poked her head over the fence to glare at Jiraiya before the rally started. All the woman who were in the spa came out fully clothed and cracking knuckles at the only visible man in their vicinity.

Jiraiya lifted his head in time to see about fifteen angry woman leering down at him, eyes glowing. He gulped slightly as he looked to Tsunade then really gulped as he looked towards the angered woman once more. "GET HIM!!" One of them shouted before they swarmed and attacked the sage from every angle .

"Checked in there earlier to see who was in there, didn't you?" The she-Naruto said as he/she sweatdropped at the fray before him.

"Yep." Tsunade had an evil smirk as she watched Jiraiya be beaten.

"All ninja women were in there, right?" Naruto asked in a dull tone, eyes shifting over to Tsunade for a few moments.

"Yep."

"Oh... he's going to be sore for awhile"

"Yep."

"Think that'll teach him a lesson?"

Tsunade sighed. "Nope..." She knew almost nothing would deter his peeping nature.

As the woman began to leave feeling they'd taken all out all they're pent up rage on Jiraiya, the clearly bruised man lay in obvious pain. After the last woman gave him a final kick in the ass, Naruto henged back into himself as he laughed at the white haired shinobi. Jiraiya moaned. "Well you could help me now..." He said clearly in pain.

"I'm not healing that." Tsunade said as she walked over, eyeing a bruise on the man's eyebrow that seemed to pulse and twitch.

Naruto laughed harder at Tsunade's comment causing Jiraiya to raise his unswollen eyebrow. "What is it you find so funny, brat?" He growled out, making Naruto laugh harder. "and where did that pretty lady go? I was hoping she'd give me some 'inspiration'." He said glumly. Naruto snickered a bit more.

As Jiraiya got more focused, he stood up and glared at Tsunade. "So, what brings you here, oh great breasted one?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk.

Tsunade was about to hit the man but decided it would be easier to talk to him conscious then to babble on to a corpse. "Ignoring that." she hissed out through a clenched jaw. "We need to work together to stop the sand sound invasion that will happen during the second part of the Chuunin exam. Now, you can either cut the jokes and focus or I can use your dead naked corpse for Orochimaru-bait..." Tsunade seethed out.

Jiraiya and Naruto both shuddered at the thought. "Can't you just punch me instead?" Jiraiya said with a nervous smile. Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Okay, okay, sheesh... and besides, last I heard Orochimaru was found dead in the Forest of Death. Threat null and void... but it's the thought that counts." Jiraiya said switching from serous to joking about. "And if I'm not mistaken, it was this kid right here who did him in too." Jiraiya said pointing to Naruto who smirked. "Which also means he's the..." Jiraiya trailed off, looking to Tsunade and patting his stomach.

"Yep I'm the one who keeps the fuzz ball in check." Naruto said with a smirk. No sooner were the words out of his mouth did he feel Kyuubi returning to him _'Wow that was quick. What did you use all the chakra on?'_ He thought to the fox.

Kyuubi laughed slightly. **"Well, you know. Little this, little that..." **The fox's smile widened.

'_You seem to be in a really good mood. Mind sharing why?' _

**"Not particularly, no." **Kyuubi snorted a laugh.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling. "So he knows?"

"He knows" Tsunade smiled.

"I know" Naruto nodded.

"And I'm guessing you brought him to me to get me to train him then?" Jiraiya asked, looking intently on his soon to be new charge.

"Yes. Train him" Tsunade said slightly amused stressing the word train.

"Yes! Train me!" Naruto smirked as the white haired man's eye twitched at them both for repeating the last few words he said.

"Stop that." Jiraiya said with a sigh. "And if you do something for me I _MIGHT_ consider it... only because Tsunade asked so nicely..." He said rubbing a bruise. "And the fact that you remind me of someone..."

"Hm? Okay, what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a minute as his mouth curled up into a perverted smile. "Well, if you can find me a beautiful woman who will let me... um... research and possibly-"

"NOTHING PERVERTED!!" Tsunade snapped and cracked her knuckles for emphasis on the unspoken 'or else'.

Jiraiya gulped as he nervously held up his hands in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the fuming Tsunade. "On second thought... I got something else for you to prove your worth! Heh heh heh..." The perverted nin looked through his pockets for a moment before he found what he was looking for.

"is that a...?" Naruto trailed off.

"NO! IT'S A BALLOON!" Jiraiya yelled. He blew air into it so show its round inflated shape.

"A balloon?" He stared at it, thinking, before it clicked. "Ohhh." Naruto smirked as he watched the Sannin fill it with water. Jiraiya began walking to a more secluded area, motioning for the pair to follow.

"There. I want you to pop this balloon only using your chakra." Jiraiya said before filling another balloon. "Like this." As the water spun faster and faster, the balloon began to push out in every direction then suddenly it burst spewing water everywhere. Naruto smirked, as did Tsunade.

"Now, if you can do this before the week is up I'll agree to train you, brat." Jiraiya said as he watched Naruto look at the balloon.

"Tell you what, I bet that he'll get it before the end of the day, and if I win you let him sign the summoning scroll, hm?" Tsunade said, rubbing her hands together.

"Ha ha! Is that so? If you lose..." Jiraiya smirked, "you can't hit me for a whole month!"

"DEAL!" The two shook hands. As they broke apart, Naruto began to build his energy to burst the balloon. Within seconds the balloon popped. Naruto looked up expectantly. "I win!" Tsunade laughed with an all knowing smirk.

"Wha- what? How? Whenever you bet on things, you lose!" Jiraiya yelled eye twitching.

Tsunade shrugged. "I've learned that I always lose when I bet against this kid." She smirked at the face the white-haired nin made.

"Fine, but I bet he won't even be able to summon a tadpole..." He grumbled out miserably.

Naruto laughed as he cracked his knuckles. "If I can summon Kyuubi to take down the snake freak, then I think I can handle Gamabunta." Naruto laughed at the expression that befell the older man's face. "Don't worry the fur ball gets out now and then but all he does it terrorize people with his bad jokes." Naruto laughed while Jiraiya's face turned to steel.

"You let the Kyuubi run around freely?!" Jiraiya half yelled clearly trying to hide what he really felt. "Do you have any idea just how much damage that fox could cause?!" He took a calming breath and continued very slowly. "If he breaks free from you, he'll try to take revenge on the village."

Naruto shook his head "He's been free before and the village is still standing. He cheats at cards though..."

"When I heard what happened with Orochimaru, I thought you used Kyuubi's chakra, not the fox itself!" The white haired man half yelled, clearly angry at the blonde.

**"Kid, let me talk to him. At the very least I might be able to scare some sense into him." **Kyuubi said with a deep sigh **"There goes my good mood..." **he mumbled more to himself then Naruto. **"Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm evil to the core..."**

"Fuzz ball wants to talk to you." Naruto said simply, making Jiraiya flinch a little.

Tsunade looked sternly at the white haired man. "Perhaps now is as good a time as any to explain then..."

POOF

Kyuubi looked up to Jiraiya who blinked and shuddered as he looked into the fox's eyes. The fox grinned evilly making the man flinch slightly but he stood his ground. The fox then burst out laughing.

**"I guess I'll begin then, unless someone else wants to." **Kyuubi said as he yawned. When no one replied the fox continued. **"Maybe I should make an audio recording of this speech so I won't need to repeat myself to everyone you know." **the fox shot an annoyed glance to the blonde who shrugged.

**"Well then..." **

24..24..24

Kyuubi's adventure (idea from **Agramahad**)

Kyuubi smirked and jumped out of the tree making sure there was no one beneath him when he got back to solid ground he began looking for the rabbit he had smelled earlier. Kyuubi padded along, sniffing the air looking for his prey. As he was walking around, he saw something better then a rabbit and decided to go after it instead. A wild turkey was scratching around looking for food. Little did the bird know it would soon become food.

Kyuubi quietly moved forward twitching his tail in excitement _**'I haven't had a turkey in a while.' **_He thought to himself. He got as close as he could before he ran out and grasped his jaws firmly around the bird's neck. Once the fox had eaten his fill he began his search anew for more prey. His hunt eventually brought him to one of the training grounds. Kyuubi looked around but didn't spot anyone.

What he did spot, however, was something that made his mouth water. **"Chicken!" **The fox barked out excitedly. _**'I haven't had a chicken for at least a year! It must have escaped from a farm! Oh well, mine now!' **_Kyuubi licked his lips as he moved into a bush ready to go for the next kill.

"WAAAHHOOOO!" A call from behind startled the bird and it flapped away in terror. Kyuubi growled as he watched his prey go. He stood out of the covering of the bush and looked to see Kiba and Akamaru about to do something. The fox watched with interest but as soon as Kiba turned to his direction he ducked down.

Akamaru yipped to his master and Kyuubi felt them moving quickly towards them. "Heheh. Something to practice our tracking skills on! Alright, let's go!" Kiba yelled. Kyuubi crouched lower hoping they hadn't noticed him. Unfortunately, they had. A soft hissing sound was heard and suddenly something very wet and very warm trickled onto the red foxes head and back. One wiff, as well as a call from Kiba, confirmed what had happened.

"Dynamic Marking!" Kiba called as the little dog yipped in return. "We got him now!"

**"Okay, I'm pissed." **The fox growled out. Kiba looked around, hearing a voice speak. _**'Damn mutt! He better be glad he's one of Naruto's friends or I'd eat him! Not only did he scare off my prey, he used his humiliating... thing on me!'**_ Kyuubi growled, making Akamaru yelp as Kyuubi stepped out of the bush and into an open clearing.

"Alright! A fox!" Kiba yelled, watching the red fox. Akamaru yipped excitedly and the two came closer to the small angered animal.

**"Yes, here's good. I WILL HAVE REVENGE!"**__Kyuubi half yelled a malicious grin as he looked up to the high trees. He looked back at Kiba who stopped and began to shiver as the fox began pouring killer intent towards the young Genin. Kiba watched in horror as the fox's body quivered as it grew and its tail split into three.

Kiba couldn't move even if he wanted to he obviously made a mistake. "D-d-d-de-demon!?" He tried to yell, only to find his voice come out as a barely audible whisper. Before him stood a 60 foot tall fox, just 40 feet shorter than the trees that surrounded them. Kyuubi flicked his tail taking down one of the smaller trees with ease. Kiba would have probably wet himself if not for the fact he had just gone. Kyuubi locked eyes with the small mutt before him his fiery chakra instantly burning up anything Kiba left on his fur. "I'm gonna die..." Kiba squeaked out. Akamaru whimpered.

The fox began to laugh with a smirk that showed his long very sharp pointed teeth. Suddenly the killer intent eased a bit as Kyuubi turned slightly. Kiba felt his shoulders sag, thinking the demon might just leave him alone. Kyuubi's smirk broadened as he lifted his leg. **"Dynamic Marking." **He growled out making Kiba more afraid then he had ever been before. Unfortunately for him, his mouth dropped open in fear. As Kyuubi relived himself, Kiba was washed away into the woods as a yellow river flowed out. Kiba and Akamaru became thoroughly soaked to the bone.

**"And that takes care of that..."** The fox smirked feeling a warm and fuzzy feeling coming over him. As he shrunk back down he shook himself to get his fur to lie flat. Kiba vowed to never use his Dynamic Marking again on anything that wasn't an inanimate object, or on something that wasn't an enemy. It was also the day Kiba and Akamaru developed a fear of dark red foxes.

END

24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24..24

Hehe. So there's that. Thanks **Agramahad** for the Kyuubi and Kiba thing it was fun to write! Hope everyone else enjoyed it as well!

Bwahaha haha ha haha... umm yea... anyway here's the next chapter all done! Woot! Everyone cheer now... cricket chirps... anyway cliffies rule! well it's not a real big one but hey it's fun to write drop off sentences.. so anyway REVIEW!! THE POWER HAS BEEN BESTOWN UPON YOU SO YOU MUST USE IT! er yea... EXIT ME LEFT! (dances badly and makes hole in wall)

_**THANKS HELKAT!**_


	25. Chapter 25

Ello ello ello ello! and here I am alive and well! No I did not die. So many things were bombarding me at once it was hard to keep up! I had two projects thrust upon me and then a whole bunch of little annoying things in between and I barely had any time to get on the computer...(cries) sigh but unless anyone knows an anti-homework remedy I think the updates will be coming a little slower... die homework die.... stupid classes that give me.... (cough) anyway... On top of that my computer crashed – BLUE SCREEN OF DEATH BE DAMNED!!! Then there was the whole Internet mix up after I got my computer fixed (luckily that wasn't too bad considering I can post this from the school liberary...) err.... anyway... moving on...

25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25

Naruto raced through the trees trying to get back to Sasuke and Kakashi as fast as he could. Jiraiya had a surprisingly calm response to the news he heard, although Naruto guessed it was mainly due to the fact that Tsunade threatened him. She had stayed back with him to try to come up with a plan of action to counter the Sound and Sand invasion. It would also prove for certain whether or not Orochimaru had been successfully killed or if he had found some way to survive. Knowing that snake, he had something up his sleeve. "Tenacious bastard..." he muttered as he jumped down into the clearing where he had left Sasuke in the care of Kakashi.

Naruto looked over to the two and simply raised a brow. He stared as he watched the spectacle set out before him. Sasuke walked into or rather fell on a string that triggered a trap witch of course hit Sasuke square in the back of the head. The item exploded and bathed the dark haired nin in a white cloud for a few seconds. When it cleared, Naruto swallowed a laugh as Sasuke scowled and began walking again. "Flour? You're hitting him with flour? I thought you were going to train him?" Naruto said as he came over to Kakashi while keeping a wary eye on the white powdered Sasuke.

"I am training him! The strings are laced with chakra so he has to try to sense them. Some are harder to sense than others, but if he breaks a wire...well you saw." Kakashi finished happily, only momentarily looking up from his book.

"How long have you been doing this?" Naruto asked watching Sasuke run into another trap. Sasuke ducked as another flower bomb came his way and smirked.

"Oh, not too long. It'll be a full five minutes soon." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. Sasuke tripped another wire, setting loose another sack of powder. Sasuke let out a frustrated yell as he stomped towards a tree.

"You just wanted to read your book instead of fighting him...." Naruto half mumbled. the silver hared Jounin made a innocent face never looking up from the book.

A whooshing noise was heard and Naruto and Kakashi looked up towards its source. Sasuke had gotten fed up with Kakashi's obstacle course and burned everything in the field within a ten meter radius. "Guess he gives up..." Kakashi said with a smile. Naruto sweat-dropped and went over to stomp on the nearest lingering flame to put it out. "He has to learn that there's more to power then just brute strength...." Kakashi sighed as he threw something towards Sasuke. Sasuke caught it and smirked.

"Well, at least he's improving" Naruto said with a half hearted smile.

"Slowly but surely" Kakashi said as he threw a wooden kuni at Sasuke. Sasuke ducked out of the way and gave a satisfied grunt. "But, since you're back, he's all yours!" Kakashi said with an eye smile and a wave.

"OK then so any suggestions?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked over trying to act like he knew where he was going.

"Yeah... you might want to put your pant leg out... I think you may have caught fire..." Kakashi said as he poofed away.

Naruto blinked and looked down, his pant leg was smoldering. He quickly got rid of the glowing embers then turned to Sasuke who was standing smugly by a slightly singed tree holding a wooden Kunai. "So where'd you run off to, dobe?" he asked as Naruto approached.

"Ah... there was a ramen sale that was only on from noon to five..." Naruto lied.

"Figures..." Sasuke grunted as he launched himself at Naruto. Naruto sidestepped but Sasuke turned and attacked. Naruto smirked as he jumped back and made a dozen shadow clones. Sasuke attacked the nearest one making it disappear into oblivion. Naruto had all his clones suppress their chakra signatures until Sasuke seemed barely able to sense them.

Suddenly, Sasuke turned away from the clones and threw a kunai into the woods at a slightly stronger chakra serge. A clang was heard as a sound nin came out. The nin sneered at Sasuke as two more sound nin came out from the brush. The first nin looked tall but was somewhat malnourished looking at how thin he was. He had greasy slicked hair and his face was covered. The other two looked similar to the first, except they looked a little more filled out. The second was shorter with brown hair while the third had flame red hair. The first one spoke his voice was raspy and low but was full of malice "Well well well, look what we came upon here..." he spoke slowly letting the venom drip from each word.

"Seems we could thin out the competition." The brown haired one said with a sneer.

Sasuke took a few paces back and stood beside Naruto. "Um I think you might want to take the blind fold off for this." Naruto whispered to Sasuke who nodded and removed the cloth. Sasuke blinked a few times letting his eyes adjust to the sun. He glared at the opposing nin through his sun blindness. "I'd just like to see you try!" Naruto yelled and launched his clones into battle. The sound nin countered the shadow clones easily and the three split up. Naruto and Sasuke each went to the closest enemy.

"I thought Kakashi said there was going to be a punishment if I took it off..." Sasuke mumbled as he slashed his kunai across the red haired enemy's shoulder, his eyes finally adjusting. As the red haired nin jumped away Sasuke figured out what said punishment was. He twitched his brow and brought his hands together "Release! Oh God please release!" He yelled. The red haired nin watched confused at what the Uchiha was doing, letting his guard down and giving a Naruto clone an opportunity to knock him out.

Sasuke looked to the clone shuddered, blinked a few times then activated his sharingon. "Oh thank – gaaakkk!!!" He was punched in the stomach by the greasy black haired sound nin. Naruto finished off the brown haired nin and rushed over to help Sasuke. Naruto slashed at the black haired nin giving him a cut across his cheek. The nin glared at the two before growling at his situation catching sight of his fallen comrades "hmm perhaps it would be wise to make a tactical retreat..." the nins voice was sour but still dripping in malace as he picked up his buddies and walked away.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked to Naruto. "That'll teach them." Sasuke said with a satisfied scoff.

Naruto stared at the spot where the greasy black haired nin had disappeared _'Theres something about that one....' _"Yeah, they shouldn't come back to fight any more of us." He said as happily as he could muster. Naruto turned back to Sasuke and raised a brow. "The fights over, you can get rid of the Sharingan...."

"No... no I can't." Sasuke interrupted. "Kakashi put a strong genjutsu on that blindfold I can only see through it with the Sharingan." Sasuke looked around for the accused piece of cloth.

"and?" Naruto said trying not to laugh at the face Sasuke made as he stared at the blindfold.

"Nude...." Sasuke said the single word with a large shudder. He quickly tied the blindfold back on and sighed. "Never thought I'd be happy to be blind..."

Naruto suppressed a laugh. **"Who would have guessed that his ultimate weakness would be nakedness?" **The fox laughed, causing Naruto to laugh as well. Sasuke tried to suppress a blush.

--------------------------------

The moon was high overhead when Naruto and Sasuke decided to call it quits. Naruto had tried to play a game of hide and seek... unfortunately that only resulted in a small part of the forest being burnt to a crisp, leaving Naruto to lecture about how a person can't just burn all his problems. Generally, Sasuke had made some great improvements. The two had gone their separate ways by now, but Naruto had wanted some time to practice his own jutsus.

He found a deserted spot in one of the training grounds and decided it would be a good time to try the body flicker technique he was taught back in the forest of death. He smiled at the memory and built up his energy. When he felt the optimal amount, he took off. It looked to him like he was running although he only took a few steps. Everything was a blur around him, making it hard to distinguish what was what.

And thus smacked into a tree.

The hidden onlooker watched in amazement as Naruto was there one second, and gone the next in a quick flash of yellow and orange. A thump was heard revealing Naruto's new location and position on his back. Leaves shuddered down from the impact, some landing on Naruto's now red face. The onlooker jumped down from hiding just as Naruto tried to do the jutsu again. "Ahh! Watch it brat!"

"Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Naruto looked down at the woman he had toppled over. She stood up, taking Naruto by the back of his collar.

"How...Where did you learn to do that?!" she half yelled to the dangling teen.

"Well... err.. Kyuubi brought me to the border of life and death and I met my parents and my dad taught me how to do it!" Naruto answered happily.

"You met the fourth Hokage...." Tsunade's eye brow twitched. Naruto nodded. "AND YOU DIDN'T ASK HIM HOW HE GOT OUT OF THE HOKAGE PAPER WORK?!!!" she screamed leaving Naruto to cover his ears.

Naruto's ears were throbbing and the sanin was fuming. "Heh heh, well, he told me so I didn't need to ask..." Naruto said nervously. Tsunade glared at him her eyes portraying a warning that he had better start talking... "he said that he would assign them as missions ones with greater importance were A or S ranked so on and so on..." Naruto was dropped to the ground.

"Can't believe I didn't do that..." she mumbled somewhat angrily. "Well that's not what I've come to get you for. Come on." She ran off, leaving a stunned Naruto to only follow.

Soon they came to their destination. Naruto looked up at the Konoha wall. Jiraiya was on top of it, seemingly inspecting it. Naruto followed Tsunade up and stood with the perverted sanin. "That should do it." He said with a sigh.

Naruto looked down at the symbol painted along the top of the wall. "So what's it do?"

"It should cut down on entry points." Jiraiya answered. "It's to reinforce the wall so it will be harder to break down. Hopefully this will help slow them down or redirect them to weaker points." he said as he set the seal. It glowed bright blue for a few seconds then dimmed away and went out of sight.

"We were thinking if we reinforce the whole wall except for a few slots nearest the arena. If we could redirect the enemy there it wouldn't take as long to respond because the majority of our ninja would already be there." Tsunade said.

"It's not fool proof but it will provide extra protection." Naruto agreed.

Jiraiya handed him the seal layout as well as some ink and a brush. "Go along this wall and paint as many as these things as you can. Connect them with this symbol." He pointed to a separate symbol from the central array. "I'm sure you know how to set them right?" Naruto nodded "Okay, let's go. I have asked the Hokage to set some ANBU around to help so we should have this whole wall done by tonight."

Naruto nodded and took off along the wall until he felt a place that didn't yet have a reinforcement seal placed on it. He quickly got to work, sighing. "It's going to be a long night."

25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25

And there's chapter 25! sorry it took so long but between projects and my computer crashing I couldn't exactly do anything... sigh... anyway, to make up for it I put a small omake below so have fun reading it! I know it's not much but hey I'm trying (cries)

Death glare: by Kimcat 

Hyuuga Hinata was walking through her compound looking around. She was on a self appointed mission and she had to do her best to succeed in it. She listened to the sound of clanging metal and realized where her target was. She raced towards the training grounds and saw her father with her cousin Neji. Her eyes locked to the younger male waiting for her opportunity. When her father told Neji that he was done for the day she tensed. Once the man was gone she pounced... or rather ran out and half tackled Neji to the ground.

Neji stood up and scowled at the younger Hyuuga "What?" he snapped.

"I... I...want you to teach me how to do the H-hyuuga d-death glare!" she yelled out quickly with as much confidence as she could muster.

Neji was taken back obviously not expecting the question. "Very well then. it's good to see your actually taking more interest in our clans techniques" Neji walked over to a nearby black board and began to teach. He drew a few quick sketches of proper posture and proper eye form. Within an hour Hinata had gotten it down. She had done what Neji had told her to and glared into a mirror. She gave herself chills she never thought she could master the look. Even Neji had agreed that it could give people chills. Although she was pretty sure he was only saying that so he could be free of her.

As she went to bed that night only one thought crossed her mind._ 'Next time I'm out with Naruto-kun, I'll really give all those people something to look at._' She couldn't help but feel a little smug at the thought of the villagers backing down from her new power.

25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25..25

And there you have it hope you enjoyed it! And again, I'm sorry for the delay! So long! Until we meet again! toodle loo! (throws smoke bomb and sneaks out back door)

_**THANKS HELKAT FOR EDITING!!!**_

Helkat:

Meow! I'm not sure, but in Japanese, would the plural of 'jutsu' be 'jutsus' or would it not have an 's'?


	26. Chapter 26

Hiya all! I'm back from the dead! Sorry for another long wait, but homework does come first... and when I have a project in every class to get done that means no time to really do anything else (sigh). On top of that, it was a busy holiday! I barely had any time to myself! There was Christmas Eve, Christmas Day, and Boxing Day, my birthday, and my aunt's birthday, as well as New Years! (sigh) Although the updates will be coming real slow –like until exams – well, I'll try my best to keep the updates coming as fast as possible! Hope you all had fun during the holidays! ONWARD!!!

26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26

A tired sigh echoed around the forest as Naruto yawned from atop a tree. The blonde was watching the Hokage monument with a somewhat worried expression. In two days he'd know, he'd know if there really was going to be a war. In the past weeks Naruto had done nothing more then help with preparations for the oncoming attack. Kakashi gave everyone on team 7 something to work on and then dispersed them having to help with preparations himself.

Sakura was to try to get her charka levels up. Kakashi had reluctantly taught Sasuke the Chidori and Sasuke was off practicing that. Naruto was told to work on chakra control as a front, and Haku was told to practice on different ninjutsus in a scroll he was given, but he too got roped into preparing Konoha for war.

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed again. "So much to do, so little time..."

**"And still unsure if half of it will even work out the way you hope."** Kyuubi said jumping up beside him on the tree branch.

"So, find anything?" Naruto asked, opening a single eye to glance at the fox.

**"No, though I'm rather sure he's just being extra cautions." **The fox said flatly.

Naruto had been sending Kyuubi out to watch the Sound and Sand Shinobi while everyone worked on their preparations. Kyuubi had found nothing helpful to alert if Orochimaru was still alive or not. **"I'm sure everything will work out in the end. Especially since both Tsunade and Jiraiya will be close to Sarutobi during the fights." **

"At least tomorrow I have the day to myself because I'm fighting. I can get a good rest in." Kyuubi jumped onto Naruto's shoulder and Naruto jumped down to the forest floor. Naruto stole one last glance at the Hokage monument before turning to head for home.

---------------------------

Naruto groaned as he glared up at the sun. "I wanted to sleep in..." He half moaned half yawned out. He turned and picked up his alarm clock and gave a satisfied snort when he realized it was about 10 o'clock. Once he was done with his morning routine, he was out the door and looking for an empty training ground. It took him a while to find one that was deserted. Unfortunately his solitude didn't last long, though he smiled once he realized who it was coming out from the brush.

Hinata smiled back and ran over to him. "I-I was looking for you N-Naruto" she said some what nervously.

Naruto tilted his head to the side "Hm? What for? Oh! You wanna go out after the competition is over? Alright!" Naruto smiled.

Hinata blinked a few times then giggled slightly. "Well yes, b-but that's not why I'm here." she began fiddling with her fingers. "S-since you were going up against N-Neji I thought I could help you t-train against the Byakuugan..." she said.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sure, I could use the help."

"D-don't go easy on me." Hinata said getting into a fighting stance.

"I won't, just say whe.." he was cut off by Hinata striking him in the chest. The force knocking him backward, more so since he was unprepared. Naruto coughed, but smiled up at a startled Hinata. "when..." He finished lamely.

Throughout the rest of the day, Naruto and Hinata trained together, both enjoying themselves. When the sun began passing behind them Naruto decided to call it quits, almost receiving a punch to the head as he called for a time out.

"I don't want to be too tired for tomorrow." Naruto said as he and Hinata picked up some of the various weaponry that was scattered about.

Hinata nodded. "I'm still surprised how many blows you evaded. I only closed a few points." Hinata smiled as she handed Naruto a Kunai she dislodged from a tree.

"Well, I really didn't want to be hit by them! They hurt!" Naruto laughed nervously. Hinata laughed as well.

"So, would you like me to treat you to dinner? It won't be much though..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head putting the last of his equiptment away.

"O-okay." Hinata agreed with a blush.

"Just let me do one thing first, alright?" Naruto took off diving behind a nearby bush and quickly summoned the fox. When the smoke cleared, Kyuubi merely nodded knowing what he was summoned to do.

**"Still paranoid, hm?" **The fox said with a yawn.

"Can't hurt to take one last look around, right? Look for anything, not just Orochimaru." Naruto said quickly, urging the fox to start his search.

Kyuubi let out a long sigh. **"Yeah I'm going..." **And with that he trotted off. Naruto turned and raced back to Hinata, who narrowed her eyes as Naruto extended his hand.

Naruto instantly understood what she was thinking and put his hand in his pocket. "Sorry..." he blushed slightly. Hinata blinked in surprise as if not realizing what she was doing. "Well, when ya gotta go ya gotta go!" Naruto plastered a smile on his face and the two left the training feild.

* * *

"This is really good!" Hinata said after taking a bite of the stew set before her. It had taken a few hours to prepare dinner, but neither one of the cooks minded, as the end result was good company and good food.

"Glad you like it." Naruto said eating some of his own. "The rice balls you made are really good too!"

"Thank-you" Hinata smiled through the blobs of broth stuck to her face. As she got up to get seconds she spotted something that made her stop short. Naruto got up and stood behind her reaching for the pot when he spotted what she was staring at. "Is that your new pet?" she asked pointing to the startled fox in the kitchen doorway.

Naruto blinked. "Oh him? No. He's not a pet, but he does come in every now and then because I feed him." He said rubbing the back of his head. "It climbs up and in the window I can't close." Hinata looked down at the fox who looked back up at her.

"Does it bite?" she asked, bending down to make eye contact.

"Only bit me once when I first found it in here. I think it was trying to make a nest out of my dirty laundry..." Naruto lied.

Kyuubi flinched as Hinata patted him on the head. Then went through the motions as if to sniff her hand. **'Damn, I thought he'd be alone by now... must I be doomed to act like a mindless animal?' **

"I can take him back outside if you want" Naruto offered.

"No it's alright. I like animals. He's cute." She smiled as she stood up. She turned and began rooting through the cupboards until she found a small dish. She scooped some of the stew into it and placed it in front of the fox. Kyuubi inwardly sighed and gulped down the food as fast as he could. When he finished he looked up at Naruto.

"Heh... guess he liked it. I'll put him out on the window box so he can go back outside." Naruto scooped up the fox and brought him to the window. "Whatever it is, tell Jiraiya." Naruto said quietly as he walked to a window.

**"Well, I tried to leave unnoticed..."** Kyuubi replied equally quiet **"It's nothing too big anyway, I just knew where you were." **The fox said with a grin as he was placed on the window ledge. **"Just some Sound nin's poking around the wall." **

"Check near the bathhouse if Jiraiya has nothing to do today..." Naruto said snidely. The fox nodded, his grin widening, and he took off. Naruto turned to go back to Hinata, intent on finishing the evening with her.

---------------------

Kyuubi crouched in a bush beside the bathhouse peering out from under it. He crept low to the ground as he stepped lightly out. No leaves rustled as he crept through the undergrowth. As he approached, his "prey" fidgeted, adjusting itself to a more comfortable position. As Kyuubi's prey settled he began stalking again, continuing until he was only a few feet away. He waited, watching as his prey made an odd noise to a movement within the bathhouse. Kyuubi lunged, clamping his jaws firmly around an appendage.

"YEEEEOOOOOWWWW!!!!" The scream echoed around the forest but more importantly, it echoed inside the bathhouse. A head poked over the fence, silhouetted by the fog.

"Is everything alright out there?" A gruff voice asked. A look of mild shock came onto Jiraiya's face at the sound of the voice. As the steam ebbed away, the face was revealed, making Jiraiya's face of shock turn into that of horror. The now revealed face that was hidden by the steam showed that it was indeed a man. He scratched his stubble as he looked to Jiraiya and the fox hanging from his hand. The man blinked and went back into the fog muttering something about rabid foxes and the lazy animal control.

Kyuubi let got of Jiraiya's hand and smirked deviously up at him. **"Peeping in on the men's bath house now eh? Women no longer doing it for you? For shame..." **Kyuubi shook his head in mock shame and clicked his tongue as if scolding a young child.

"..." Jiraiya tried to form words but still his jaw hung and none would grace him with their presence.

**"Anyway, as much fun as it is to make fun of you, I found something you might like to know about..." **The tone in Kyuubi's words snapped Jiraiya out of his stupor.

"Wh-what is it." Jiraiya shook his head, trying to clear it.

**"I saw some Sound nin poking their noses around the interior of the walls. I think they may be finishing up their plan of attack." **Kyuubi said simply.

"Where?" Jiyria asked.

**"Exactly where we want them to attack."** Kyuubi smirked.

"Hmmph. Well, still better to look around to make sure our defenses will do their job." The white haired ninja said, beginning to walk towards where the Sound should be attacking.

**"Tomorrow we'll know if all this will work, or if there is even going to be an attack... Either way, I have a bad feeling about something..." **Kyuubi said with a sigh.

"I just hope we're ready for whatever happens."

26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26..26^..^26..26..26

well here's 26! I know it was kind filler-esque but I wanted to put in some fluff and stress some things. Will anyone pick up on my (not so) subtle foreshadowing? Either way here it is. Now I can go back to working on my script for drama! Bye now!! There isn't any omake this time mainly because all my creative energy is being zapped by drama class... I have to write a script! Ahh well (still fun though) tah!


	27. Chapter 27

Hoorah! exams are over and I got some time off before the second semester starts, and best of all, I don't have piles and piles of homework!! ... yet... Er ok anyway I'm going to try to make this chapter longer to make up for the filler-ish chapter from last time, sooo... enjoy!

27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27

**"Are you going to get up any time soon, or do I have to bite you?"** Kyuubi sighed as he poked at the sleeping figure of Naruto. It was getting late and the competition would be starting soon. Naruto was out like a light, snoring loudly. Kyuubi silenced the alarm clock, which had been ringing for close to thirty minutes, knowing it wouldn't do anything if it hadn't already. The fox snorted as he tried tickling underneath the blonde's nose with the tip of his tail. Somewhat defeated the fox stalked off only to return a moment later pushing a large plastic container filled with ice and water. The container's original contents, Naruto's dirty laundry, now lay scattered across the floor.

Kyuubi looked to the floating ice cubes wondering if it would be enough to wake the sleeping Nin. The fox shrugged slightly and then proceeded to dump the icy water over the blonde's body. A small gurgling noise was made as the water sprayed out of Naruto's mouth, a shiver as the cold seeped in, and then a scream as Naruto awoke to a rather amused Kyuubi.

"I hate you." Naruto said with a shiver as he rose out of his bed.

**"Good morning to you too, Sunshine."** The fox said sarcastically.

"Did you have to get my whole bed wet?" Naruto said as he went to get something dry to wear.

**"With all the drool oozing out of your mouth, I thought a little more water wouldn't make much difference." **Naruto sighed and continued to get dressed, trying hard to ignore the fox.** "Well, you don't have to give me the cold shoulder you know."** Kyuubi smirked.

Naruto scowled. "Must you constantly torture me?"

**"And now I get an icy response? Didn't mean to dampen your spirits." **

"Your jokes are all washed up..."

**"See? Now you're getting the hang of it!" **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nice day, isn't it?" Naruto asked Hinata, who he had met on the outskirts of the shopping district. The dark haired girl had been on her way to the competition when she met up with the blonde.

"Yes it... it seems really calm" Hinata said after a short pause, realizing just how eerie everything seemed. As they walked, Hinata noticed how little wildlife they encountered. Although there were birds chirping it still seemed somewhat odd. "Like the calm before a storm..." She trailed off as she took a look into Naruto's worried blue eyes.

"That may be an understatement" he sighed. "Listen Hinata... I want you to be prepared because..." Naruto turned to the girl, looking her straight in the eye. "This might be the start of a war today..." He stopped short as Hinata gave a worried gasp.

"A-a war?" she asked somewhat shaken. "Who?..." She was unable to finish.

"Sound and Sand, but listen I want you promise me that you'll keep yourself safe." Naruto stared at her a while before continuing. "If there is going to be an attack, it's going to be during Sasuke's and Gaara's match." Naruto let the news sink in.

"D-does the Hokage know?" she asked, only her stutter letting her worry show. Naruto nodded. As she looked deep in to his eyes, Hinata suddenly thought he seemed older, his eyes seeming to hold pain and wisdom one would only see in an elderly man.

"What ever happens promise me you'll be ok... I don't want to loose you." Naruto said.

Dumbfounded, Hinata could only nod. "Will you do the same?" Hinata asked, worried. "I-I don't wanna loose you either, you know." She said as an attempt to lighten the mood.

Naruto gave a soft smile and nodded, grinning as he raised a hand with his pinky up. Hinata smiled as well and wrapped her pinky finger around his. The simple gesture sealed their promise.

"Now then lets stop with the mournful tone! It's not my style!" Naruto said with a huge grin. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the quick change back into a lighter atmosphere. The pair walked the rest of the way, making idle chitchat about matches.

----------------

When they got to the Colosseum it was already crowded. People were wandering every which way trying to find a quick entry and get a good seat. Naruto scanned the area before spotting what he was looking for. The doors were reserved for competitors and were guarded so they could get through the crowed. The pair walked up to the guards who nodded and opened the doors for them to enter.

Naruto and Hinata looked up at all the people in the stands and watched as more and more flooded in, taking every empty seat. Naruto stole a glance at the lineups and smirked a little

Naruto vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Shino vs. Kankoru

Tamiri vs. Shikamaru

Haku vs. Dosu

The sea of faces all turned in random directions focusing on different things. Naruto knew how soon all those eyes would be looking at him and he grinned. Hinata followed Naruto up into the high ledge where all of their teammates were waiting. Naruto escorted Hinata over to where Sakura, Kiba Shikamaru and Choji were standing.

"Honestly Shikamaru I wouldn't have thought you of all people would be early..." Choji said licking his fingers having finished a bag of chips.

The lazy Nin yawned and looked to Choji in a mock glare. "I'm lazy not late..." He stated simply.

"Who are you kidding? You spent the night here so you wouldn't have the 'troublesome' task of getting here in the morning." Kiba stated flatly.

"Pfft... Anyway, I think we should be going down there. They want all the competitors on the field before they start..." Shikamaru said, indicating to Naruto.

"Yeah, they probably just want to let the aristocrats size us up." Naruto said. "Or their doing it for people who want to bet on the matches..." Naruto said after spotting Tsunade.

Naruto and Shikamaru joined the rest of the competitors on the floor. Naruto took a quick look around and half smiled at the fact that Sasuke wasn't there. Although Naruto couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't there. Last time Kakashi had shown up with the black haired nin just under the wire, but this time with Kakashi not training him as much Naruto had thought Sasuke would be in the Colosseum on time. _'ah well I guess he'll arrive under the wire again... though I'd still like to know what's holding him up.' _

--------

Sasuke was snoring, blissfully unaware of the world around him. He had been training late into the night and barely had enough energy to get himself into bed. Unbeknownst to him, however, someone had done something to his alarm and so the young nin just slept. Sasuke gave a short moan as he rolled over to try to find a newer more comfortable spot. A little bit away, Jiraiya smirked. Earlier that morning, as ordered to by Tsunade, the white haired man crept in, set his trap, and crept out. Tsunade's reasoning being that if the tournament went like how she remembered, it would be easier to spot any changes.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, however, the perverted sennin also left Sasuke a few extra.... presents to slow him down even more incase he woke up before the alarm went off. Jiraiya had made it so the jutsu he planted would be cancelled out by the ringing of the alarm. The alarm had a seal placed on it so that Jiraiya could set it off when Shikamaru's match started, giving Sasuke enough time to get to the stadium before his time ran out, but after all the other matches had their outcome determined. The seal on the alarm, and everything else for that matter, also ensured that Sasuke wouldn't be leaving his house until Jiyria wanted him to.

A sigh escaped from the dark haired nin as he once again rolled over wondering to himself when his alarm would go off. Not really wanting to open his eyes Sasuke stretched and sat up to look at the window. He opened his eyes slowly letting them adjust to the bright mid-day light. _'Wait... mid-day light?' _

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as he focused on the sunlight outside the window. As soon as he could wrap his mind around the concept of time he turned to his clock to confirm his fears. He was late. He wouldn't be overly late if he left with his breakfast. Sasuke shot out of his bed somewhat franticly and headed for his clothes. As soon as he took his third step however, the sannin's plan sprung to life. Sasuke stopped dead eyes widening at what he saw, "what the he-" his words were cut short as Jiraiya's stalling tactics were put into action.

----------------

"BEGIN!"

Naruto and Neji jumped back from where they were standing keeping their distance from one another. Neji smirked smugly as he sized up his opponent. Naruto on the other hand smiled and simply waited for Neji to make the first move.

Neji huffed at Naruto's relaxed posture. "You might as well give up now. I can see from here you are no match for me." Neji said as the veins around his eyes began to show, signaling the activation of Neji's Byakuugan. "I also know that you failed the academy three times before finally passing... barely I might add, and due to a fluke no less."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Your point being?" He asked, already getting annoyed at the pale eyed nin.

"Simply that you have no hope in beating me, because raw talent will always top a loser's constant flailing attempts." Neji said smugly.

Naruto snorted trying to hold back a laugh at how dumb Neji sounded. Sadly, he failed, and Naruto let loose a few chuckles making Neji both infuriated and confused. "Well, this loser will just have to kick your ass then, won't he?" Naruto smirked.

"You mock me?" Neji said giving a disbelieving laugh of his own. "It is fate that determines the outcome of our lives! The hands of fate choose who will live and who will die. It was fate that made you a loser and me a prodigy, fate that brought us to fight! The fates have shown me I am to win simply because a loser will always be a loser there is nothing more to it! This is your last chance to give up." Neji finished with a huff eyes narrowing.

"Nice speech, but I still believe that people control their own fate." Naruto said shrugging.

"Is that so? Then allow me to change yours. You are now fated to die here." With that Neji sprang forward, using his speed to try to catch Naruto off guard. Naruto was ready for his however and just before Neji went to strike Naruto made several clones. They all poofed into existence just before Neji's hand made contact with Naruto. A pop was herd as the clone was defeated.

"So you can make shadow clones? Nothing my eyes can't see through." Neji looked around the mass of clones for only a second before lunging towards one. He attacked it with a light hit, it didn't poof away. _'Thought so.'_ He quickly began sealing off his chakra points. In a rapid flourish he managed to seal a little more then half before jumping back.

The Naruto he had been attacking clutched his stomach and coughed up a small splatter of blood. Neji smirked, clearly pleased with himself, and was about to turn around to tell the proctor the match was over when he heard Naruto's rasping voice. "Heh, your fast... although you did fall right into my trick."

Neji's eyes narrowed as Naruto coughed up a bit more blood. He was about to reply when he received a kick to the head. Neji had barely enough time to block but still was punched back by the force of the attack. Neji quickly dispatched the clone and moved to finish sealing the chakra points of the Naruto coughing up blood.

"It seems you were still able to make clones with half your chakra points sealed. I'm somewhat impressed." Neji said as his hands moved rapidly around Naruto's body each hit making the blonde cough more and more. "Too easy." He mumbled to himself as he let Naruto fall, his work done.

Naruto looked up at Neji and just smiled. "Think again!" And with that he promptly poofed out of existence.

Neji was stunned although he didn't show it. He looked around, searching for where the blonde was hiding now, but saw no sign of him anywhere. He had been so focused on the Naruto he was attacking he didn't see what the real one had done to escape. Neji smiled "Well it seems you'll be a bit of a challenge after all!" He attacked something that came up from behind. "Then again maybe not."

Neji turned around and saw a few hundred Naruto's cracking their knuckles. "ATTACK!" All the Naruto's moved as one as if to dog pile on the dark haired nine. Neji simply dropped into a different stance.

"KAITEN!!" For a few seconds the field was covered in smoke. As it began to clear the onlookers were able to begin to make out the two figures on the field.

"Naruto...." Hinata blinked moving her eyes to the figure that wasn't in the Kaiten stance.

"Whoa! This is getting intense!" Choji said, mouth gaping. Luckily he closed it before any chips fell out.

The smoke thinned further, and all of the rookie nine, plus Tenten, and a few of the sensei's turned to look at the new loudest and closest noise. "YOSH! I HAVE WAITED SO LONG TO SEE THIS BEAUTIFUL SIGHT!!" Lee screamed at the top of his lungs.

"INDEED IT IS A SIGHT TO BEHOLD!" Gia cried tears streaming down his cheeks, soaking a few spectators below him.

"FOR HIM TO DO THIS, PROVEING TO NEJI THAT DETERMANATIN CAN TOP TALENT!..... I WILL FOREVER MARVEL AT HIS YOUTH!" Lee cried with his sensei as the two hugged and sobbed together.

Tenten squinted a bit and was eventually able to see through the smoke. Once she was able to see that it was in fact what she thought it was she laughed. Hinata smiled. She tried to hold back her laughter but when she snorted from the effort she gave in and she too broke out in a laughing fit. As the smoke cleared completely most of the ninja were laughing at the 'joke' Naruto had pulled on Neji.

Neji himself was at a loss for words, both out of surprise at what was standing before him and out of anger. A visible twitch formed on his brow, and his jaw parted slightly.

--------------

Sasuke sat on his bed, holding onto a lamp. His eyes darted nervously around the room and he flinched slightly at any movement he thought was there. He had been sitting like this for some time now waiting for his 'attacker' to make another appearance. He looked about his room. "I can't belive this..." He said to himself. He cautiously slid off the bed and on to the floor. All his senses were on alert his eyes shifted back and forth suspiciously eyeing everything in his room. He took a step, sliding his foot across the floor. The board creaked slightly making him jump, lamp held ready in the attacking position. "I had to leave my weapons in the kitchen." He growled out. He looked at his pillows and at the various bedroom things littering the floor. "Second thought, I think I'm better off with out them..."

He cautiously took a seccond step, only three more and he'll be out into the hall, two more after that and he'll be in the room he wants to be in most. He glanced around again and cautiously took another step. As soon as his foot touched the floor on his third step his attacker appeared once more. Sasuke held his lamp high as he faced his attacker, its eyes shining in the light from the window. Sasuke kept his eyes on it as he made a wide circle around it heading for the door.

No such luck however as he forgot that his 'attacker' had friends. Immediately he was tied up and squeezed. Sasuke gasped out as he felt himself being dragged back to his bed. His attacker was on him now, pulling his hair and nose, and hitting his head with small hard beads. As Sasuke was thrown back down on his bed he glared at the attacker who held up the beads in victory. "I never should have kept you..." He growled. He looked down to what was tying him up and scoffed at it. "Living laundry now too?! Fantastic." He struggled to get free but knew the only way he would was to rip the cloth.

Sasuke heard a squeaking noise and turned to the leader his main focus and his tortours attacker. "I'll rip your stuffing out! Damn you Mr. Fuzzles... I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" The teddy bear sat back down by the closet, its beady eyes taunting, its beaded paw held out. Sasuke twitched. He was being out smarted by a stuffed toy!

He growled as his clothes loosened their grip. He promptly threw them to the floor and glared at them. He then reeled in his lamp by its cord and set it back on the stand. In a huff he stood and took a few steps towards the stuffed bear. "RELEASE!" He yelled at it. He waited a few seconds before trying to take a few more steps. A pair of boxers flew out of the half opened drawer and attached themselves to his head. He heard a metallic clang as a few clothes hangers came out of the closet and flung at him.

Quickly he scrambled back to his bed, and the attacks ceased. He had learned that everything goes back to normal when he's on the bed. He had originally thought it was the floor that triggered it and had tried to cling to the ceiling. This resulted in the pillows flying towards him as well as a few much harder, more solid, items. Unfortunately, until he thought of a way for everything in his room to stop attacking him, he'd have to sit on the bed. "If it wasn't my own things that were being used, I'd just destroy everything... If I ever find out who's doing this... so help me..."

A little while away, Jiraiya was laughing at what appeared in front of Neji through the smoke. His fits of laughter were broken by a sneeze for a few seconds before he began laughing anew.

27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27..27

(gasp) And there you have it – chapter 27! I think it was pretty long. Certainly felt like the longest I've ever written.... (shifty eyes) Well it does to me! It's kinda hard to judge when the whole story is on one file... Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Poor Sasuke can't escape without breaking everything in his house. Thanks in advance to **dragon man 180** for the idea that I'm using as a cliffhanger. :) Um mm... R&R! There's a nifty little button at the bottom of the page now! It makes it all the easier! I like the reviews, they help me give myself a kick in the ass to write more, so there! I just inspired you to inspire me! Ha!

_**THANKS TO HELKAT FOR EDITING!**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Hooya! I'm back! Rejoice! (coughs and crickets) hmm tough crowed, well anyway sorry this update took a little longer then expected.... but like all writers I have an excuse (teehee) my co-op has been devouring my time! mainly because it's an evening co-op but I like it so yea... (shifty eyes) on the plus side i had a blast at animie north!! now as I can see you all have your pitchforks ready I'll just start the chapter now....**

28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28.28..28

Neji glared. Naruto smirked. The smoke drifted away and most of the crowed was in a bout of hysterics. Neji's eyebrow continued to twitch but found himself to enraged to move or think straight. "YOSH!!"

Neji glared into the eyes of his double, although he wouldn't be caught dead doing 'that' himself. Naruto had transformed into something he knew would push Neji's buttons. "I'm going to kill you" He seethed as he glared at 'Naruto.'

Naruto's smirk widened as he stuck a pose, the pose that every ninja recognized. Naruto gave Neji the nice guy pose and made his teeth sparkle. Naru-Neji adjusted his spandex and pinged again. "YOSH! DO YOU NOT SEE THE POWER OF FATE SWAYS THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

**"OH! My sides it hurts!" **Kyuubi howled in laughter **"Now rub a little salt in that wound!"  
**  
A slight poof on Naru-Neji's head and Neji lost it. Now the look was complete. Naru-Neji wearing Gai and Lee's spandex with bushy eyebrows and the bowl cut gave the crowed a nice guy pose. "I'VE ALWAYS DREAMED OF THIS DAY! EVEN IF IT IS NOT TRULY HIM I'VE LONGED TO SEE NEJI TURN TO THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai screamed from the stands.

Neji lunged but his attack was easily dodged. Naruto turned to the stands facing Gai and lee arms open. "GAI-SENSAI!"

"NEJI" Gai yelled back tearfully

"GAI-SENSAI!" Lee called

"LEE!" Naruto answered tearfully. _'I am so glad they can't come down here to actually hug me...' _He thought as he continued with the call and answer.

"GAI-SENSAI!"

"LEE"

"NEJI!!"

"Idiots..."

"TENTEN!"

"Keep away from me!" Tenten called as she realized Lee and Gai were moving towards her.

While Naruto was... distracted, Neji attacked from behind hitting Naruto square in the back of the head. Naruto went flying and when he landed a poof was heard. Neji gave a sigh of relief thinking he had dispelled the transformation only to once again recoil in shock at what stood before him. "ACK! That's worse! CHANGE BACK!!!!! CHANGE BACK!!!!"

up in the stands Kakashi chuckled "Naruto does seem to have a way of making the bad worse hm?" as Kakashi got a better look at what had happened he face planted "though even I think that's a bit too much..."

----------------

Sasuke glared at the evil stuffed bear. The black hared Nin had taken to trying a new tactic. At this point he didn't care weather he got out of his house or not, he just wanted to... um... relieve himself. He had tried pushing the bed and found that he doesn't get attacked so long as he stays on it. unfortunately it seemed his door was even more booby trapped then the floor. He got slightly electrocuted as soon as he touched the door frame, and so decided to try a different route.

He paddled his bed over to the window using a broom that he had picked up, pushing along the wall silently thanking the Gods that he had bought a bed with wheels. He made it to the window without too much trouble and tentatively touched the frame. Nothing. He touched the glass, still nothing. He slowly opened the window but all was calm. He was about to un zip when a thought occurred. "It's too easy..." He said glaring at the window suspiciously.

He picked up a pillow and stuck it in the frame. The window came crashing down quickly effectively squishing the pillow into the wooden frame. Instinctively Sasuke crossed his legs tightly and visibly paled. If he hadn't of tested the window all hope of reviving his clan would have been lost. Once he got over his shock he reopened the window and tested his theory. This time he held the pillow up off of the frame not touching any sides of the windowsill. When the window came down this time Sasuke smiled slightly. _'The space was censored in some way'_ he concluded. Looking around his room he reached and caught a clothes hanger. He straightened out the end and stuck that out the window. CLANG. The window came down. He grabbed the glass of water he had kept on his head board thankful there was still some left.

As best he could he made a stream of water pour out the window. Nothing. "So it doesn't stop liquid?" He thought aloud trying his best to look out the window without sticking his head outside making sure no one was there. "Hope I have good aim..." he sighed.

-------------

"YOSH! REJOICE IN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could while trying his best to keep a face. _'Good idea fuzz ball! This will set him into a blind rage if I'm lucky'  
_  
**"I'm just marvelling at the fact you actually did it!" **The fox laughed unrestrained.

Tenten twitched violently though she didn't know weather to cower in fear or pass out. "Naruto...." everyone looked towards Gai. His head was down and he seemed to be trembling. Most of the people thought he was being mad and so they inched away from the green clad Jonin. "TO USE MY IMAGE IN SUCH A WAY AS TO TEACH NEJI A LESSON! I'M HONORED!" Gai had stars in his eyes and was crying profusely causing everyone to either stare blankly at him or in a mild shock and confusion.

Tenten stared at her SENSAI and shuddered. _'I'm pretty sure he's making fun of you just as much as Neji' _she shuddered.

"THERE IS NOTHING YOUTHFUL ABOUT THAT!" Neji screamed.

Naruto blew a kiss towards Neji as the smoke swirled around his privet area. "I call this my un-sexy no jutsu" Naruto said batting his eyelashes.

"THE IMAGE! IT BURNS!!!!" Someone yelled from the audience causing Naruto to laugh.  
_  
'This loser is going to cause me nightmares with this... Never wanted to see Gai naked.... never thought I'd long to see myself in the spandex' _Neji thought as he tried to think of a way to attack without actually having to get too close.

"COME LET ME EXPRESS MYSELF TO YOU!!!" Naruto screamed as he moved towards Neji with extreme speed. Every single person in the audience was thankful then the smoke stayed around his waist area.

Neji tried to dodge but couldn't move fast enough. Even moving to a keiten stance was impossible. The attack was a critical hit.... to Neji's ego... "YOUTHFUL EMBRACE!" Naruto screamed as he squeezed the pale eyed Nin. As he was lifted off the ground Neji violently kicked his legs trying to attack in the only way he could. After what seemed like an eternity Neji made contact dispelling the jutsu. Gasping Neji sent up a silent prayer that his traumatic experience was over.

"Humph" he scoffed. "Nothing you do wi- impossible..." Neji looked around frantically byakugan scanning everything. Naruto was gone and he had fallen for his distraction. He looked all around but still couldn't find him. "Behind? Above?" He asked himself.

"Try below" Naruto said as he jumped up pulling Neji down effectively burying him neck deep in the ground.

"How could I be fooled by an idiot?! Beaten by a loser.... pathetic..." he growled as he struggled to get free.

"Because you were so overconfident that a 'loser' couldn't beat you, you expected to win easily and me to follow what you expected. But ya know something? All the people you classify as losers will easily be able to out manoeuvre you if you don't fight everyone like they can kill you." Naruto said getting down to eye level with the buried Nin.

"I still don't buy it. A loser will always be a loser. No exceptions!" Neji said enraged.

"That maybe but as long as you have the determination to carry on and continue you can overcome anything." Naruto said with a smile. Neji scoffed. "It doesn't matter what happens in the past once its over, what matters is how you react to the present and prepare for the future! The forth Hokage was probably the biggest loser of all time when he was younger ya know. He didn't even finish the academy, but still he went on to do one of the greatest things ever."

Neji glared at the young blonde but Naruto could see him faltering in the losers will always be losers belief. "The kid who couldn't finish the academy went on to be the yondaime, the hero of Konoha, and of course the yellow flash. He didn't give up and neither will I!" Naruto yelled the last part as he punched Neji hard in the head.

As he stood he calmly began to walk away with a wide smirk on his face. _'How long you think before he blows himself out of the hole?'  
_  
**"I'd give him about 10 seconds"  
**  
BOOM!

**"Told you"  
**  
"fine then.... From here on I will fight you without holding back!" Neji said as he pulled himself out of his crater. "And I will beat you make no mistake"

Naruto chuckled lightly as he blocked a kick to the head. Neji reared back and managed an open palm into Naruto's chest. _'No matter how strong I am I'll still have to watch out for those' _Naruto thought as he ducked under another attack. _'And if he catches me in his 64 palms I won't be able to escape' _Naruto threw a number of Kuni towards Neji making him Jump back and into the ones with exploding tags on them.

Neji gasped in pain as the kunai exploded around him causing shrapnel to fly towards him. Instinctively he shielded his eyes with his arm. Naruto lunged forward but Neji dodged, but instead of just going to the side he grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto instantly did a replacement when he felt the touch. As Neji attacked the underside of Naruto's arm he poofed away. Neji was instantly attacked from the side and a foot connected with the bottom of his rib cage. Neji skidded back panting slightly "your fast." he said glaring

"and you're a stubborn know it all with a stick up your ass" Naruto said with a smirk tempting Neji to attack. It worked as Neji threw a few Kuni and Lunged for the blonde as he dodged. Naruto gave a few hits but unfortunately received a few as well.

"I've managed to block 25 percent of your chakra flow, yet you show no signs of weakening" Neji mumbled to himself. He adjusted his sight to better see Naruto's chakra system and his eyes widened slightly at what he saw. _'It looks almost like he has two supplies of chakra being channelled through... this is impossible!' _Neji shuddered slightly at the darker splotches of chakra that seemed to be appearing throughout his body.

Naruto took advantage of Neji's lack of concentration and made a hundred shadow clones witch dog piled on top of Neji. As the clones came down like rain Neji bolted forward and managed to hit the real Naruto once before being pummelled by the clones. Neji watched as the malevolent red chakra moved through his system radiating from his stomach mixing with the normal blue one as it went. As Neji tried to defend he realized his chakra reserves were low and instead dodged. Fists and feet were flying everywhere as Neji did his best to dodge. He managed to locate the real Naruto again by pure luck and closed another point. Neji watched intently as he drew a conclusion. _'The more I cut off the more compressed his chakra is and the darker it gets. He's got another supply from somewhere but how?' _

Naruto knowing Neji was losing it decided to end it quickly and silently ordered his clones to knock him out. They complied and thus Neji quickly went down. Naruto dispelled his remaining clones and panted heavily making him seem as if he was at his limit as well. As the referee called Naruto the winner he flopped down into a sitting position and held up his arms in victory, and the medic nins ran over to help Neji.

Naruto stiffly propped himself up as Neji was revived by the medic team. Neji rose and hobbled over to where Naruto was seated much to the protest of the medics. He looked half asleep but still managed to refuse the hospital bed and continued over to the panting blonde

when he made it to Naruto he simply crouched down with an extended hand. Naruto shook it. Neji was about to congratulate and threaten the blonde when he fell. He landed square on Naruto's head and as the fates worked they're magic it was Naruto's turn to scream. Hinata glared at her cousin with an icy stare everyone stared wide eyed at her as they felt the killing intent. Neji tried to shoot up like Naruto but ended up on failing legs and fell backwards, passing out before he had a chance to yell.

"WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN EVERY TIME I FIGHT SOMEONE?!?!" he screamed through the spitting. He wiped his tongue across his hands. While everyone laughed. Hinata gave a look that said she wanted her fair share, but once she realized everyone was watching her she immodestly recoiled. She blushed a deep red and pushed her fingers together nervously trying to blend in with the walls.

The examiner coughed before telling Naruto to get off the field. He complied and walked back up to the balcony where most of the rookies were glaring at him thought there were some stray laughs that ruined their glares. As he reached the top and plopped back down he was met with a few fists to the head. "STICK WITH THE NAKED WOMAN JUTSU!" Kiba screamed vocalizing what most were thinking. .

When everyone had calmed down and Neji was forced to the hospital, they listened to the examiner who explained that if Sasuke didn't come soon he would be disqualified. _'Now all I have to do is wait....' _Naruto glanced up to where the kage's were _'I know you're still alive you bastard, but you won't be able to kill as many people this time.... I swear it!'  
_

28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28  
well there's chapter 28 sorry it took so long but it's up now and that's all that matters right? well anyway I tried to put some of Haku's innuendo's into this chapter but I couldn't find anywhere where they would fit and well flow so here's an omake instead enjoy :)

**How to make a proper innuendo with Haku: by Kimcat**

"alright class!" Haku said cheerily as he tapped the chalk to the board that had been strapped to a log in the training ground. "I assume you all know why you're here and what were going to be learning about so I'll just get right into it." Haku turned and began writing things on the board.

Team 7 looked at each other nervously while Jiraiya peered down at the group from a near by tree. "Now then in order to make a proper innuendo one must know the style of the innuendo. In order to have your innuendo to work you must make sure it flows with the rest of the sentence. If it doesn't fit the whole experience will just be awkward." Haku said as he drew a chart on the chalk board. "Innuendos can be a hard topic to stay on top of if you're not familiar with them but please try to keep up."

"Now then an innuendo must have a certain rhythm about them in the way they come at you through a sentence. You need to avoid going too fast or too slow otherwise your sentences may become sticky." Naruto blushed slightly as Haku went on. Sakura's eyes went wide and Sasuke looked up thinking he had heard laughter in the trees. "As a humour tool it should stand erect and penetrate the mind of your listeners, though you may not be able to grasp these concepts at first, the more you experiment with them the more you'll understand." Sakura fainted face bright red.

"The thing is not everyone can perform innuendos properly as it does take a bit of oral skill in order to communicate the innuendos fluidly. If you use Innuendos correctly it can be an uplifting experience bringing joy to the person you were aiming for." Haku nodded to himself as he looked to his 'students'

Sasuke eye twitched madly as he continued to listen. "Why am I still sitting here?" he mumbled to himself.

"On a final note Innuendos are often most pleasing when no one expects them... so are there any questions?" Haku asked when he got no reply he smiled "should I continue then?"

"NO!" Naruto and Sasuke Yelled at the same time before bolting away.

"Next time I see Kakashi I'm going to kill him for being late today" Sasuke growled. Naruto nodded in agreement. Jiraiya up in the tree was crying blood trickling down from his nose. "I think I've found my next student" He said happily.

28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28..28

**well there you have it hope you like it. Please send comments and concerns by clicking on the button below. It will not bite your mouse but if you don't click it, or at least pet it, it will be angered and eat all your files!!! And it might give your mouse rabies if you pass over it without clicking it SO BE WARNED!!!!**

**thanks to Poet bucky for helping me correct this!!**


	29. Chapter 29

Well here we are back again did ya miss me? yea, yea I know this took a while but you cant rush the good stuff! if you do then its not as good and the wait makes it seem like a bigger deal when you do see an update in your inbox right? *dodges random projectiles and ignores shouts of 'update faster damn it!'* um ok then.... I'll just.... ummmm..... over here.....** also don't worry i won't abandan this story, least ways not untill the final chapter is out, so even if my updates take forever you can rest easy knowing that eventually there will be a new chapter.**

**On a side note I edited this myself, as the beta had hurt himself and was unable to type.... so if you find any mistakes in it that's why. I wanted to get one chapter out before summer ended and I've also got chapter 30 done so I hope to get that one out in a week or so..... anyway this chapter will probably have grammar errors but ah well as long as I get the point across its all good... ok chapter start!**

29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29

"I quit" Kankuro said as the examiner called his name. Shino shrugged and began to trek back up the stairs back to where he was standing only moments before. The spectators were booing at the 'battle' and throwing things in the puppet masters general direction.

"well that was a bit anti-climatic..." Kiba mumbled

Naruto smirked "I thought that was the best one yet, it was over before it began!"

Kiba snorted "I want to see more action!"

Naruto rolled his eyes before closing them. Shikamaru yawned as his name was called. "really this is too troublesome..." he leaned on the railing looking down at the waiting sand-nin. "I'd..." He never got to finish as he was kicked off the balcony by Naruto. Shikamaru fell down and when he hit the ground he just glared up at the blonde. spectators began to boo again and various things were now raining down on the lazy genin. "Troublesome..." he mumbled as people began yelling. "Might as well get this over with..."

-------------------------------------------

Sasuke watched the stuffed bear idly as he sat on his bed. leaning to the right the bears head followed making Sasuke eye twitch. He was back at trying to be tactical in how to escape his prison of a room. Some how the bear had made an air cannon out of an old paper tube and could now launch socks and other small articles of clothing at him if he tried to move. He had made some progress however, by slowly taking away anything that could be used as a weapon. he had found out that once something was thrown out of his room it was no longer possessed, and since cloth doesn't conduct electricity they could easily be thrown out. He himself had tried jumping out the doorway to not touch the frame, but still got zapped giving him a very stylish new hair-do, which of course he fixed as soon as he could reach his comb.

He glared at the bear again, it knew he was after it. If he could get that evil possessed childhood toy out of his room, he could win. Everything seemed to be controlled by the stuffed animal after all... He put the broom on the ground and pushed towards the bear carefully. The bear seemed to tense as he moved closer. The stuffed animal had the sock cannon at the ready but still he inched closer. As he got withing striking range the bear shot a few things at him but Sasuke batted them out the door with the broom.

The bear was out of ammo and knew it was trapped. Sasuke hopped off the bed and swatted the bear out the door and into the hallway beyond. It twitched once trying to stand but fell. Sasuke smirked. He won. He put the broom on the bed and casually walked over to the door. As he reached it he could feel the static in the air and stopped abruptly before he could take a step through it. He grabbed a metal hanger and cautiously kicked it into the frame. "BZZZZZZZZT" the hanger crackled.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He was on his last nerve, and just about ready to set fire to his house, damned be the consequences. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. Quickly he turned to it and saw his faithful broom coming to life. The now traitorous broom came close and seemed to wind up to wack him.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sasuke nearly screamed as he launched himself at his alarm clock tackling it to the ground off the night table. The broom clanged to the floor with a hollow sound and the hanger stopped throwing off sparks, though granted it was partly due to somewhat melting into the wooden floor. Sasuke stopped beating on the alarm clock and tentivly walked over and poked his hand through the doorway. nothing... a tense sigh of relief as he began to frantically get ready to get himself to the Chunin exams.

Within five minutes he was ready and was darting out the door with an apple for breakfast, running as fast as he could. Running through the streets of konoha he couldn't help but notice how vacant everything was. He knew most people were going to be at the exams watching the matches, but still... the eerie silence seemed to send shivers up his spine. Even the places that he knew would usually be open no matter what were closed. out of the corner of his eye he saw an ambu running only to quickly disappear in a cloud of smoke, off to where ever it is ambu go.

Even though there was no one around he couldn't help but stiffen at the tension in the air. Soon the coliseum came into his line of sight encouraging him to run faster. As he bolted into the stadium through the spectators door, he frantically began searching for the way up to the balcony or battle field. He saw a stair case that had sunlight shineing through and decided to go for it. As he trecked up the stairs and into the open at full speed he never thought to consider who might be there when he flew out of the door way... and thus the black haired nin crashed right into Haku who was walking back over to where Naruto sat.

The two rolled right into a yawning Naruto who was knocked over onto his side. Quickly standing up he spotted what had knocked him over. "Well Sasuke you really know how to make an entrence..."

Sasuke growled as he pushed Haku off him. "You don't need to be so rough... nor did you need to throw your self at me. I'd have been happy to create an opening for you." Haku said brushing himself off.

"So what took you so long?" Naruto smirked slightly "And why are your shorts on inside out?" Naruto's smirk grew "And is that a pajama shirt?" Naruto chuckled eyeing the pale blue shirt with ZzZ diagonaly across it.

"Shut up idiot"

"At least I can dress myself in the mornings, and manage to get here on time." Naruto stuck out his tounge

It was then that sasuke resulved to ignore the blonde for the duration of the exam. Sasuke let him self relax slightly as he watched shikamaru below with temiri. "I quit..." Shikamaru said suddenly making most everyone start yelling.

"Guess you get to battle Garra now" Naruto said simply standing right beside Sasuke. both genin watched as the two below cleared off the battle field. "If he starts to go nuts give him some space..." Naruto said low enough for only Sasuke to hear, making him look at the blonde. Naruto looked out across the field to the tree that Jiyara was in. "well good luck" He said before heading off to talk with his white haired sensi.

----------

"So are you ready?" Naruto asked somberly as he reached the perverted Sanin.

Jiyara sent a casual glance over to the Hokage before watching Sasuke's match begin. "Well, let's put it this way. if I said yes, I'd be lying..." the white haired ninja sighed. Naruto looked away from the match hearing the elder man was serious. There was no casual joking in his voice just uncertainty.

"So if things go down the way I think they will, you summon Gamabunta." Naruto said shifting to get more comfortable

Jiyara opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it realizing what the blonde was implying. "You think you'll need to summon Kyuubi then?" he asked.

"Probably." Naruto sighed. "Even with years of experience I think I would only be able to fend him off for a bit once he taps into Shukaku's power. believe me, you don't tire easily with demon chakra running through you." Naruto said locking eyes with the elder man.

Jiyara nodded thoughtfully. "I guess its about time I get into position then...." he said as he heaved himself up. "Good luck brat" and with that he was gone.

Naruto looked down to the battle field to watch Sasuke zoom around Gaara dodging blasts of sand along the way.

**"Five minutes until show time" **Kyuubi said voicing what Naruto was thinking. **"Just try not to worry about everyone else too much, distractions are never a good thing when fighting..." **Kyuubi said as Naruto stood and jumped out of the tree to get back into the stadium.

---------

Naruto walked back over onto the spot where Sakura was cheering Sasuke on. When Naruto came back Sakura glared at him and went into a ranting fit over how inconsiderate he was being not supporting his teammate. Naruto ignored her and continued along the balcony. Sakura stopped her rant and watched the blonde curiously sencing something was wrong but she was more intent to continue cheering the Uchiha on. Naruto sighed and tried to relax. He needed to be ready... He needed to be able to pick up any trace of Kabuto or Orochimaru. Scanning the area with his mind's eye and sensing nothing he relaxed slightly, earning a close by Shikamaru's attention.

Shikamaru studied the blonde intently. He had never seen Naruto act so calm and focused... well other then when he fell asleep in class that is, but he knew Naruto was very much awake. _'Is he worried about something?' _He wondered watching the blonde tense and relax once again. Shikamaru looked down at the stadium briefly, idoly watching a sand incased Gaara and a speedy Sasuke.

Sitting down not too far away from the blonde Shikamaru scanned around the stadium. Briefly taking note on how many Ambu there were around, and how most of the Jonin seemed to be on alert. He caught sight of a chunin nervously glancing around at the people in the stands, before he regained his composure and continued on his way after swallowing a lump in his throat. _'Looks like Naruto's not the only one who's on guard....' _

With a sigh Shikamaru turned to half face the blonde "So what's everyone so uptight about?" he asked quietly so only Naruto would hear him.

Naruto opened an eye and smirked slightly at his spiky haired friend. "I was wondering when you'd notice." Shikamaru raised a brow encouraging the blonde to continue. "Well, to put it simply there might be an invasion during the exams." Naruto said flatly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "I'm guessing it's going to happen soon then, considering everyone looks as if there getting ready to spring at the first thing that moves.... what a drag...." Shikamaru finished with an exasperated sigh.

"Yea they think it's going to be during this fight." Naruto said gesturing down to Sasuke and Gaara.

Shikamaru groaned at the thought of having to fight again, but he cut himself short as a thought occurred to him. "How do you know this?" he asked simply.

"A perverted toad told me." Naruto smirked. "But most genin weren't told about this for obvious reasons." Naruto said

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully. If the genin were told they would; A, not fight to they're fullest in the exams wanting to conserve energy incase of attack later and possibly give away that Konoha caught wind of it. B, if they're inexperienced be unable to conceal they're nervousness. and C, if they knew WHO was going to attack they would probably be glaring, or constantly looking then the enemies general direction. it all bioled down to them being more likely to give away any upper hand Konoha had gained..

"So what do they want me to do?" Shikamaru asked giving a side glance to Naruto. "I know you wouldn't be telling me about this if there wasn't something that I was needed for. You don't just tell people something like this, just to have them sit back and watch..."

"Well, you're the best at making strategies, so if and when things start to happen I-err they were hoping you'd be able to get the other genin either to fight or flight there way to safety" Naruto said silently cursing the slight slip of tongue.

Shikamaru raised a brow but nodded. Locking eyes with the blonde he was going to ask a question that he currently had no answer to, and not too many ways of getting it on his own either... well not easily anyway.

As he opened his mouth to speak Naruto caught a spike in chakra and saw feathers falling from the sky. Shikamaru sighed and quickly protected himself from they're effects. looking over to Naruto he saw that the blonde appeared to be out cold. Naruto cautiously opened an eye just enough for him to see what was going on with out letting anyone know he was awake.

**"Looks like the shows about to begin" **Hearing Shikamaru grumble and flop over told him the lazy nin was probably thinking the same thing as he was. Play dead.... or asleep as the case may be. Any enemy ninja that came to look over them would assume they had fallen under the spell of the genjutsu, and believe them to be too weak to bother with.

Naruto waited until he was sure the sand siblings had taken Gaara away from the battle grounds before getting up. Taking a quick glance around, Naruto smirked silently as he saw a few sound nin fall into a trap they had laid on the field. the leaf nin who set it off was none other then... a random ambu. Most of the traps that they had set were made to look more like jutsu then a trap, keeping the illusion that Konoha was caught off guard. Without hesitation Naruto sped off into the direction he had sensed Gaara. not long after Naruto went off Shikamaru was bitten awake by Pakun.

**"well now it's been a long time since we've had to fight Gaara for real, hm?" **Kyuubi said as they neared the to-be battle grounds.

_'Now if I remember correctly Sasuke should already be there fending off Garra... and hopefully, Sakura wont come out here this time...' _Naruto thought as he ran.

**"hum Gaara's not making it hard to find him is he? I'm pretty sure any untrained villager could sense that!" **Kyuubi said licking his lips.

Naruto smiled slightly at the foxes attempt at keeping him level headed and calm. _'Your going to have fun with this aren't you?" _

**"Probably" **the fox said grinning **"and don't worry I'll be careful"**the fox added with a snort knowing what was running through his containers mind. In about five minutes Naruto found himself face to face with a half transformed Gaara and a panting Sasuke.

Sasuke gave a low frustrated growl as Naruto signaled to him. "Nothings working on this guy! Any attack is just being repelled!" Sasuke half yelled.

Naruto nodded "so I guess that means you could use a hand?"

"as much as I hate to admit it...." Sasuke trailed off has the pair had to dodge a sand attack. They landed on a near by tree branch hoping to use the leaves as camouflage.

"Are you done already?! Mother craves you blood!!" Garra half laughed half screamed up into the surounding trees.

"You have an idea?" Sasuke asked trying to keep his voice as low as possible so as to not give away their position.

"yes, a couple actually, one of witch is a last resort mind you..."Naruto said all but whispering. "We need to try to make a direct hit on him, and we gotta keep him from transforming. You go left I'll go right lets try to overwelm him" Sasuke nodded understanding the plan. "When you see an opening take it"

Naruto quickly leapt from the tree into another as quietly as he could. Garra continued to laugh about taking they're blood. "I can smell your fear!" He sneered as he turned in Naruto's direction. Naruto smirked as he made about a hundred clones witch all jumped out and attacked.

Gaara easily swatted the majority of the clones aside dispelling them. The few that managed to escape threw a multitude of kuni at the red head. With a yell of defiance sand easily wiped out the remaining clones. Almost as soon as the last clone disappeared Gaara was engulfed in flames from Sasuke fireball.

As the roar of the flames died down, Gaara's laughter intensified. Naruto looked to Sasuke who had his mouth slightly open as he saw that his target was incased in a cocoon of sand. As the cocoon broke away it revealed a fully transformed Gaara. his gold and black eyes narrowed as drool lobbed out of his open mouth. Raising a hand he lashed out blasting sand at Sasuke faster then the black haired nin could dodge.

Sasuke smacked into a tree but easily recovered from the impact, and as fast as he could, jumped away up to where the real Naruto was hiding watching the blood clone below battle Gaara. "Just what is this guy?" Sasuke heaved clutching his bleeding shoulder. Naruto's only response was to smile sadly, making sasuke give him an odd look.

"Well what's plan B?" Sasuke asked grimacing slightly as the blood clone was destroyed.

Naruto opened his mouth to answer but stopped cold as he caught a glance of something he didn't want to see. Even what he had expected as a worse case scenario paled in comparison too what he saw. "Naruto?"

The blondes face paled considerably as he turned to look. at the newcomer. "H-Hinata?!"

-------------

**Phew well there's the next chapter up and posted ^^ hope you all liked it^^ I know this took forever to get out, but hey I'll hopefully manage to get 2 updates out rather quickly! that's good right?.... RIGHT?... your silence hurts me....anyway I'm not done yet! please enjoy the following omake!!!! (oooooo ahhhhhh)**

---------------

(please note that I did not bold Kyuubi's lines here... for anyone who cares....) again silence /cries/

**How to torture your enemies with puns: Requested by: ****DustBunnyQueen**

"Alright listen up and listen good because I ain't gunna repeat myself. Ya wanted the great Kyuubi to give the lot of you a lesson well here it is!" Kyuubi said using Naruto's body. Sakura shuddered at the sound of the deep gruff voice coming out of Naruto, who's currently red eyes glared about the group before him.

Kyuubi spit off to the side and snorted before once again glaring at the group. Looking at his claws Kyuubi smirked before raking them down the side of the chalk board creating a high pitched screech. Every member of team 7 cringed and covered they're ears. "I said listen up!"

Once satisfied Kyuubi continued. "Now then the key to pun torture is to go with a theme they don't necessarily have to be all that punny either...now you see what I did there? I replaced funny with punny!" Kyuubi snorted a laugh while everyone else exchanged awkward glances.

"Well aren't you a punachous bunch!" Kyuubi smirked. no one laughed. "punacious pugnacious get it?"

"Oh yea.... not really..." Sakura said flatly

"Fine pinky you pick a new theme" Kyuubi growled

"Umm.... Well were in a forest?" Sakura said causing the fox demon to smirk.

"Well arbre-trairy(1) to popular belief I have managed to torture the kit many a time with my puns" Kyuubi said gesturing to the surrounding forest. team 7 clued in and gave a quick "Oh".

"Ok now I'm going to write some things on the board here so copy it down in your notebooks...." Kyuubi used a claw to etch his teachings into the chalkboard much to the dismay of his 'students.'

"Don't you have any chalk?" Sasuke growled out through clenched teeth.

"No I don't.... it's not my fault chalk is spruce around here"

"Wait was that a...." Haku started but trailed off as Kyuubi's red eyes flashed to him.

"What was that? Pine up will ya?" Kyuubi said making his class moan. "Fine then maple we should move on?" Kyuubi asked but no one answered.

"I pity Naruto for having to put up with this guy all the time...." Sakura mumbled as Kyuubi continued to drone on about proper usage of puns.

"He holds the demon back and for that he is a hero" Kakashi said rubbing his forehead.

"And we don't have to listen to him all the time like he does...." Haku said.

"...So does anyone need to ash any questions?" Kyuubi looked around seeing no hands. "Chess nut..."

"Oak ay... I'm going to leave now..." Kakashi said before poofing away

"See! he gets it!" Kyuubi said somewhat snobbishly.

"I think I'll follow his lead" Sasuke said with a smirk "Sycamorea(2)" He said with a wave before bolting away into the woods.

Kyuubi nodded fondly "That was a good one"

"I need to go get something to eat..." Haku said rubbing the back of his neck "Willow you be joining me?" He asked Sakura somewhat pleadingly.

"Sakura gotta go...." She said flatly before following Haku and taking off into the cover of the trees.

"Oh that was lame!" Kyuubi yelled "Get back here and cedar down! Ya gotta do butternut then that!" with another snort and a huff Kyuubi crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue in the direction Sakura had left. "birch"

29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29..29

1. Just incase you didn't know 'arbre' is french for tree.

2. Supposed to be a play on sayonara.

My friend who I read the jokes to said these two were a little confusing, so I did that just incase.

Well there she be! and there's the Omake in all its glory! I tried to use chalk board jokes but I couldn't think of any so I stuck with the old classic... Trees! I tried to use as many as I could think of ^^ Whoo that felt like a long chapter... I'm not sure if it really was long or not but you can be the judge of that! and all you have to do is hit the review button at the bottom.... dooooooo iiiiitttttttt.... DDOOOOOOO IIIITTTTT!!!!! peer pressure... ok and if that didn't work then do it outta the kindness out of your own heart....no? ok how bout this... A-hem... please R&R or else I'll sick naked Gai on you! (how's that for motivation!) anyway thanks for reading I'll get the next one out soon (I hope)


	30. THE BIG 3 O FIGHT REVISED

oooooo chapter 30! how bout that? and when I first started this story I honestly didn't think it would get to be so popular... or that there would ever be a chapter 30... well, as chapter 30 is here I'd like to start by thanking everyone for reading thus far and sticking with it even though my updating habits are horrible....so here's to another update up and hopefully many more to come.... and hopefully quicker ones too ;P I tried to make this chapter longer to celebrate the 30ith chapter!! anyway my little ramble-y blerb here is done, so ONWARD!!!

30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30

***&^#~ PLEASE NOTE THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER ONLY A REVISION!!! ~#^&* **

"H-Hinata?!" Naruto was stunned, his mouth hanging open. "What are you doing here?" He asked after regaining his composure... somewhat.

"S-Sakura and I saw you take off after Gaara, and she said she was going to come after you, b-but I said that I would instead." Hinata explained, a little shaken at Naruto's worried expression when he saw her.

Naruto sighed and looked over to Gaara. "Well we could use your eyes, can you tell us anything about him?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer. Hinata nodded eager to be helpful, and quickly activated her Byakugan.

It took all of five seconds for Hinata to spot Gaara through the trees, at which point she focused in. What she saw made her gasp, causing Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "What is it?" he asked startling Hinata and making her tear her eyes away from Gaara.

"H-his chakra! It... it looks almost like its being overloaded... or overrun! ...It's almost like, there's something else pushing his chakra out of the way!" Hinata looked back in Gaara's direction. Naruto nodded, understanding what it meant. Sasuke however just stared aghast.

"Another chakra pushing through?" It made him think of what the curse seal could do... though that mark didn't hold anywhere near this kind of power. _'If I could have something like that...' _

"How much of the other chakra is flooding his system?" Naruto asked eyes hardening as he watched Gaara destroy another clone.

"It looks like about 50 percent is being overpowered...." Hinata said glancing back briefly. It was odd looking at Gaara's chakra coils, and the feeling it gave her... It was grotesque to watch and yet she found herself unable to look away.

"Alright we need a new plan..." Naruto said, smacking his fist into his open palm. "Any ideas?" He asked, wincing as he heard a clone yell out in agony.

"What abou-" Sasuke was cut off as he was forced to dodge a tendril of sand that was flung his way.

Naruto created a number of new bunshins. "Distract him any way you can!" Naruto yelled as he too jumped off into Sasuke's new hiding place, Hinata doing the same. The clones nodded to one another before smirking in an unspoken plan they hid in the area surrounding Gaara.

"We can't hide here forever!" Sasuke growled out. "Can't you go ahead with your 'last resort' plan?" Sasuke scoffed at the idea of the blonde actually having something that could take this... monster down.

"No, it's too risky. It's called 'last resort' for a reason..." Naruto said not even looking at Sasuke.

"M-maybe I could try blocking off his chakra?" Hinata offered trying not to look as nervous as she felt.

Naruto looked uncertain, not wanting to put Hinata in danger. "COME OUT COME OUT! I WON'T HURT YOU!" Gaara roared before Naruto could answer.

"Promise?" A clone popped up out of a tree revealing itself to Gaara, who instantly turned and crushed the clone with his sand. When it bled he laughed, even though Gaara knew it was a clone.

"Hey now, that wasn't very nice." Another clone stood and pouted. "You did say you wouldn't hurt him" The clone pointed out. To this, Gaara dispatched that clone as well, again by crushing it.

"You are a very violent person you know that?"

"DIE!" Gaara called and lunged at the clone extending his sandy arms, wanting to feel this clones bones break.

"My clones are idiots..." Naruto moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"They do take after the creator." Sasuke said smugly. Hinata giggled, knowing full well Naruto had left himself open to that comment.

"I'll try to get you as close as I can, then you close him off as much as possible." Naruto said forcefully, sending a glare at Sasuke. Hinata nodded taking a deep breath bracing herself. Sasuke went left, Hinata went right, and Naruto headed straight for Gaara. A clone hopped out distracting him while Naruto went in to try to deliver a punch to the head.

He managed to strike and land the intended punch, but Garra's sand encased his fist. "GOT YOU!" Gaara laughed as he sent his sand up Naruto's arm.

"Damn it!" Naruto swore, using his free hand to rummage through his weapon's pouch. As soon as he found what he was looking for though, an explosion sounded. Sasuke's tagged kunai hit Gaara's shoulder, which allowed Naruto to be released. Hinata rushed in and tried to seal off a few chakra points, but Gaara saw the attack coming and used his sand to swat her away, causing her to hit a tree.

Hinata immediately recovered from it though, making Naruto relax knowing she wasn't too hurt. Naruto threw the weapon he had after dodging yet another sand attack. The three-pronged kunai hit the tree directly behind Gaara who paid no attention to the projectile. Jumping back into the bushes, Naruto readied another of the specially sharpened kunai.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, absently wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Something that I've never tried before and am not entirely sure will work..." Naruto said, throwing one kunai into the ground and another into a branch over Gaara's head. Making the hand seals Naruto felt oddly nervous. "Please work..." he mumbled before finishing the final one and grabbing Sasuke's wrist. The hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end as he felt Naruto's chakra enter his body. As soon as he felt it begin to run up his arm he felt a tug, almost as if Naruto was pulling him along from everywhere at once.

A soft crackle was heard and Sasuke winced, closing his eyes and bracing himself for an impact, thinking Gaara's sand had hit a near by tree. When he reopened his eyes, Sasuke was instantly disorientated. "It worked!" Naruto cheered off to the side. "And without any recoil!" Naruto grinned. They were now in the tree directly above where Gaara was fighting swarms of clones. Sasuke turned to Naruto, mouth open ready to ask the obvious question when Naruto stopped him. "Later." He said simply before hoping down to where he saw Hinata hiding.

When Naruto reached her he noticed she was bleeding from a gash on her forehead. "I tried to attack him with-in the swarm of clones" She explained noticing the look he was giving him.

"Do you need to rest?" Naruto asked. "Don't push yourself to hard."

Hinata shook her head. _'I need to prove that I can fight... I want you to know I can do this...' _

Though his eyes showed concern, Naruto reluctantly nodded. "Alright, I have an idea"

------------------

"Orochimaru...." Sarutobi shook his head sadly as he confronted his deranged student. The pair was standing on the roof of a building, in the center of the village. A barrier surrounded the two, keeping everyone who wasn't already in there out. "You always were predictable..." The Hokage said after a moment of silence.

At this comment Orochimaru laughed. "Predictable?" He sneered. "This day has been a long time coming! And it only worked to my advantage that one of your ninja killed that... puppet of mine in the forest of death."

"You are a fool to take me on in my own village." The Hokage said, casting a glance over to his side.

The snake Sannin paid no mind, still intently focused on this former teacher. "I wanted to fight you one on one! Just like old times... except one of us won't leave this place alive." He lunged, activating a fire jutsu, but the Hokage easily dodged, a somewhat sad, nostalgic smile on his face.

"This old man still has a few tactics left..." The Hokage said as he activated a jutsu of his own. The scenery shifted, reveling half a dozen ANBU, and none other then Jiraiya.

"You..." Orochimaru growled. "No matter, this just saves me trouble later!" The snake Sannin grinned. "Now it really will be like old times, almost all of us together again!" And with that the battle began anew.

Outside the barrier three ANBU stood, watching the battle rage on from within. "Wow I can't believe what I'm seeing!" An ANBU with a dog mask said turning to his companions, Bird and Cat.

"We are watching a battle for the ages, the great Hokage and two of the Sannin fighting each other. This could make history!" Cat said in awe.

"And we get to see it first hand!" Dog said in agreement.

"Though to be honest, I'd rather be in there with Rabbit." Bird said, watching as the ANBU inside did their best to help out but ultimately just got in the way of the more powerful Ninja. Orochimaru let out a jutsu that turned the floor to quick sand, or rather quick mud, sucking in and crushing half the ANBU team that was there. "Then again..."

--------------------------

Sasuke lunged, arm outstretched with a kunai, trying to slash Gaara's arm. Gaara simply grinned showing his sandy teeth and letting more drool lob out of his mouth. The kunai hit dead on but broke as the sand hardened with the impact. Sasuke's defences were now left open. Kicking off from the ground, he maneuvered himself so he wouldn't go flying into any trees. Jumping as soon as he hit the ground, Sasuke smirked. _'So far so good... can't believe the Dobe thought up something like this...' _Narrowly avoiding Gaara, Sasuke continued to launch various weaponry, only to have Gaara laugh. Sasuke jumped down to the ground and rolled as a squared tree halfway collapsing towards him.

As soon as Gaara was about to send a sandy hand at Sasuke, a soft whistle-like crackle was heard. Confused, Gaara turned around to see Naruto and Hinata flying towards him. Gaara let out a roar and launched both arms towards them only for the pair to disappear in a flash of blue and gold. Sensing something off to the side the sand nin redirected his attack only to have them disappear again. They seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at the same time. "Got ya!" Naruto screamed as Hinata managed to let loose a barrage of attacks to Gaara's back. With each hit Gaara's body showed the recoil and a small indent was made in the sand. Once satisfied Hinata jumped back and panted.

"Is that it? Why do you hold back?" The red head's booming voice echoed around the forest.

Hinata was confused by both his words and for the fact that his sand armor hadn't fallen off not that his chakra points were sealed. She lost all speech function however, as Garra simply flooded the closed points with demon chakra forcing them open once more. "H-how?!" she choked out.

She didn't understand what that strange chakra was, but she knew it wasn't natural. True, a normal person could reopen the closed points by flooding them also, but that would usually so painful and take so much chakra that, unless they had a huge supply to spare, they would pass out from it after...but this strange chakra merely touched the blocks and they disappeared.

"I will force you to use what you've been trying to keep hidden." Gaara taunted, turning to Naruto and thus making both Hinata and Sasuke cast a quick, odd glance at the blonde. "You seem to be very found of that girl...." Gaara spoke, suddenly seeming calm. Hinata tensed sensing Naruto's killer intent flare. The message clear, 'do anything to her and I'll kill you'. Hinata would have blushed if it were a different situation. Sasuke felt it too and sent another glance over to the blonde.

Gaara was luring out Naruto, and he was taking the bait. "Mother is telling me to make you suffer... to make you angry...." he spoke more intently, now smiling as he felt Naruto's chakra flare up. "Let your rage go.... AND DON'T HOLD YOUR POWER BACK!" Gaara almost screamed out, tilting his arms up and leaning his head back slightly.

It took all of a second for what happened next. Naruto recognized what Gaara was going to do and immediately jumped in. Gaara launched his enlarged hand at Hinata, planning to pin her to a tree and crush her like he had with Sakura the first time. Hinata was scared, frozen to the spot with a scream caught in her throat. She wanted to get away, yet couldn't. "HINATA!" Naruto screamed his voice deepening with every syllable.

Sasuke watched in shock as Naruto flew from where he was standing and seemingly combusted in flames mid-stride. Naruto jumped in front of Hinata as the sand hand and crashed into Naruto. When Sasuke didn't hear a crash or the cracking of bones he looked back towards where the blonde was standing, unaware he had ever looked away. Naruto's fire was holding up the sand! _'No, wait...' _Sasuke examined it closer with the sharingan. _'It's pure chakra... pure condensed chakra....' _Sasuke was amazed that even without channeling chakra into his eyes he could still clearly see it.

Hinata was bewildered more then anything. She could see that Naruto had a huge well of chakra stored in his system. The way it was flowing out, it almost reminded her of a spring, coiled so tightly around that when released it could only be explosive. As both Sasuke and Hinata analyzed what they saw only one thought came to mind. _'A blood limit?' _

Naruto flared out his killer intent, which only made Gaara laugh. Hinata took off towards Sasuke, easily covering the distance in a few short leaps. Once Naruto knew Hinata was out of the way he tossed the sand hand to the side and jumped forward with an outstretched claw. Gaara brought up a sand shield to block it, but Naruto's chakra scored lines down through it. Gaara laughed as he fought the blonde, while Hinata and Sasuke where finding it hard to keep their eves following him. When ever Gaara tried to launch an attack towards them Naruto would swat it away using the chakra that incased his body like armor. "I won't let you hurt them!" Naruto growled out, voice now deep and gruff.

As Naruto began to pull out more chakra it created a long tendril of energy from behind him that looked like a tail, and another two came out from the top of his head almost looking like long ears. Everyone in the vicinity, besides Gaara, got chills run up they're spine from the killer intent directed at Gaara. Even though it was immense, he just grinned. _'If that was directed at me I wouldn't be able to move!' _Sasuke thought angrily. _'How the hell did he get so strong?!' _

Naruto raced forward relying mostly on his speed, zipping one way letting free an attack then speeding around to the other side and attempting to claw Gaara. It reminded Sasuke of how Lee had fought the redhead, but with one main difference; when Naruto hit the protective layer of sand, he left his mark. Hinata was amazed at Naruto's speed, and wished she could cheer him on, but knew that would give away their hiding spot. Sasuke growled, having enough sitting and watching, before he jumped down into the fray.

Naruto looked over his shoulder bringing his red eyes to Sasuke for only a second before nodding. Hinata took a sharp intake of breath as she saw his appearance. Red eyes, elongated teeth that now resembled fangs, and the marks on his face seemed to deepen and lengthen. His face seemed sharper too not at all like the rounded one she had come to love seeing. Hinata had to admit he looked menacing now... although she didn't feel any different seeing him like that. Her heart still fluttered as he looked in his direction and she knew that Naruto was only doing this to protect her.

Sasuke jumped forward with Naruto right beside him. Naruto rushed forward disappearing momentarily and reappearing in front of Gaara taking his focus. Sasuke saw his opening, the silent plan seeming to work so far, and threw his tagged kunai directly at Gaaras head. As expected the sand held it there, but Gaara realized the tag was on the kunai a second to late. "Boom." Naruto smirked as the tag went off.

When the smoke cleared, Sasuke's eyes widened as Gaara's face seemed to be dripping sand not blood. The sand easily reformed and Gaara let out a roar in anger and defiance. "Enough of this!" He screamed "I'm tired of playing with you!" Gaara sent out his sand to hold the pair in place as he brought up his hands and made a single seal causing Naruto to tense. "You are a worthy opponent, although I have one question before you die." Gaara said turning to Naruto. He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Why help them? I can see now you are **exactly **like me, and yet you help and even save the people who no doubt shunned your very existence!" Gaara growled out. "You help them, and even go so far as to trust them! Why!" Gaara screamed.

"Even though some people are exactly as you say, there are others who can simply look past everything." Naruto started softly making Sasuke raise a brow at the conversation the two seemed to be having. "You need to look for those who offer true friendship. You fight for yourself, while I fight for my precious people... and that is why no matter what I will defeat you!" Naruto finished with a determined yell.

Gaara snorted "So you think your precious people give you power? Once this is all finished I will kill every one of them, starting with that girl back there." Gaara said turning his head in the direction Hinata was hiding. "But don't worry! I'll make sure you live long enough to see they're deaths!" Gaara shouted before he began channeling his chakra.

"YOU EVEN TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto screamed, pumping out more demon chakra both in rage and in anticipation for what he knew was going to happen next.

Sand started gathering around Gaara growing a large cocoon around him.** "FREEDOM!" **Naruto heard both Gaara's voices and the demon with in him say simotaniously. The sand released the boys just in time for them to look up and see a fully formed full sized Shukaku standing before them.

"Umm I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this is what you were holding off on your 'secret plan' for?" Sasuke said looking up at the large demon fearfully.

"Yeah..." Naruto said simply watching as the demon opened its eyes and exclaiming how long it had been since it had been free. "We should probably get away from its giant foot first though..." Naruto said as he jumped up into the trees and away from Shukaku. Sasuke followed, but the moment they landed Shukaku stomped down making a tidal wave of sand come and envelop where they were standing only moments before.

Naruto jumped back again noticing more sand was heading they're way, Sasuke however wasn't as lucky. The wave of sand hit him head on propelling him back into a tree effectively knocking him unconscious. **"Well that's a bonus." **Kyuubi said with a snort as Naruto picked up Sasuke and placed him on a branch in a nearby tall tree. **"Now only the Hyuuga will see you summon me." **Kyuubi said, reading Naruto's thoughts.

Looking to the branch directly below him, Naruto saw Hinata wide shaking eyes looking at what Gaara had become. _'Do it.' _Naruto told the fox simply as Hinata looked back seeing only Sasuke leaning unconscious on a branch. Naruto had begun to jump up using shadow clones as stepping stones bringing him higher. He could feel himself begin to heat up from the demon chakra he was collecting

"**You know this'll hurt a bit right? You've never had to summon my full size before... let alone only half that..."**

"Just hurry it up!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. Even though Kyuubi really didn't mean to hurt him (well mostly,) the demon chakra felt as though his insides were being torn apart, only to heal and tear apart again. Once Kyuubi gave the signal Naruto began running through hand seals biting his thumb he thrust his hand downward into the open space below.

Hinata watched as Naruto flooded his system with the mysterious red chakra. She began to bite her lower lip as she watched the chakra push and collect inside Naruto's chakra coils. It was only then that she noticed something that she never had before. Naruto's chakra coils were much larger than that of a normal person his age... or even a jonin for that matter. The red energy seemed to stretch them further. As Naruto flashed through hand seals the energy became spring loaded, as if waiting for the final seal so all of it could jump forward.... That's exactly what happened.

The explosion was deafening and the smoke that filled the area was almost crimson in colour. Hinata looked through the fog her eves moving rapidly but she could only make out a giant mass of chakra. She didn't have to wait for the smoke to clear before she could see what the mass was either.

-----------------------

"Iruka Sensei, what's the matter?" Konohamaru asked looking up at his teacher who suddenly froze with a look of utter horror on his face.

"Sensei?" Another kid asked, snapping the scarred man from his thoughts.

"N-Nothings W-wrong... I just... I thought I saw a bat..." Iruka said shaking his head and suppressing a shiver. Looking around the small cave like hiding spot he noticed most of the other older Chunin and Jonin that were there froze as well. An ANBU off to his left looked almost completely petrified, even through his mask.

"What's with them?" Moagei asked her friend noticing their elder's odd behavior.

"Maybe they're really scared of bats?" Udon said shrugging.

"I don't know... and I don't think they're going to tell us either..." Konohamaru said with a huff.

------------------------------

Kakashi stopped beating up the random sound nin that came his way momentarily, Gai at his back. "It seems like your student is just as reckless as you are, my eternal rival!" Gai said, only half yelling. Although he'd never admit it he was scared to death by the presence he felt,. He wasn't scared of the blonde who carried it however, knowing full well he was merely the vassal. The fox however... well Gai was sure he'd need a new jumpsuit if he ever met the Kyuubi face to face.

"I'm confidant Naruto's thought through this carefully." Kakashi replied, suppressing a chill that ran up his spine. He sent a small glance off to his side, watching as Haku skewered three nin in a row with his needles.

"As long as that thing stays contained..." Gai mumbled more to himself as a shutter ran through him.

"I'm sure we'll be fine..." Kakashi said cheerfully. Knowing the demon fox didn't really mean to hurt, maim, or kill anyone still didn't make its presence any less... Kakashi shivered, disguising it as a stretch. "I'm up 58." Kakashi smirked behind his mask as Gai grumbled he only had 52.

-------------------------

"Hmm, so the brat did need to use it after all..." Jiyaria said as he jumped out of the way of one of Orochimaru's attacks.

"Ah the Kyuubi's chakra. It fills the air with such a lovely feeling of dread! Perfect atmosphere for your death!" Orochimaru screamed.

-------------

"Wow it almost feels like the Kyuubi was released!" Bird said somewhat nervously.

"Maybe the Kyuubi brat is having an epic demon battle?" Cat said taunting Bird.

Dog snorted. "As if..." he shook his head. "I don't even think that kid could beat an academy student let alone a demon!"

"I've seen him training... though I feel kinda bad for whoever is on the receiving end of the Kyuubi's fury." Bird said shivering.

"That kid'll probably be killed anyway... good riddance if ya ask me..." Dog said with a huff.

"You don't like the kid?" Cat said in mock horror.

"That _kid_ is pure evil!" Dog exclaimed. "I'm sure of it! May lightning strike me down if I'm wrong!"

Both Cat and Bird inched away from Dog who raised his arms yelling to the heavens.

**CRACKLE BOOM!**

A stray lighting Jutsu from the battle came heading directly for the ANBU. Dog screamed girlishly and dived out of the way. The lightning hit the barrier and disintegrated, harmlessly sending small sparks on the inside of the dome in random directions.

"I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" Dog started shouting causing Bird and Cat to chuckle to themselves about their teammates misfortune.

------------------------------------

Hinata flinched at the loud bellowing roar that came from the smoke. A giant red streak came flying out not two seconds after heading straight for Gaara. Hinata barely had time to react as the tree she was standing in was yanked up by its roots by a long Tail from the now clearly identified Kyuubi. Hinata screamed when she recognized it, fearing for her life now more then ever. Grabbing on to Sasuke as the tree lifted ever higher, Kyuubi maneuvering it to face his giant face. Quickly the tree was yanked out from beneath them Hinata now clinging to the unconscious Sasuke for dear life. She let out another high pitched wail as she began to fall.

Sasuke picking that moment to wake up found himself wrapped in a screaming Hyuuga Hinata's arms, the girl not even noticing his waking. Not to mention her legs were squeezing one of his to the point he was losing circulation... Looking at her point of focus he instantly passed out once again. The Kyuubi no Kitsune was right below them, and from his vantage point it looked like it wanted to eat them. Hinata's screech was cut short as she landed on something solid. Kyuubi went cross eyed as he looked at the two on his nose. Hinata began to shake seeing the giant red eyes looking directly at her. **"Honestly girl, need you make so much noise?" **The air vibrated with the fox's words.

"You missed furball!" Naruto called through his panting from atop Kyuubi's head standing between his ears. He was no longer was covered in the red chakra and all his features were back to normal, much to Hinata's relief.

"N-N-Narut-to?!!" Hinata shook out in surprise and confusion.

"**When people look like ants it's hard to aim!" **Kyuubi complained **"Just be glad I caught your mate at all!" **The words made Hinata blush profusely as many a not so pure thought ran through her mind. Kyuubi seeing the girl turn red laughed tilting his head back and throwing Hinata and Sasuke onto his neck. Naruto grabbed on to Hinata pulling her up onto his vantage point.

"W-What is the K-Kyuubi no Kitsune doing here?!" Hinata half yelled eliminating any previous thoughts.

"I summoned him" Naruto said simply not sure what sure what else to say.

"Y-you summoned a demon?!" Hinata asked eyes suddenly growing wide. "I thought the Kyuubi had been killed by the Yondiame!" Hinata said beginning to sweat.

"That's what they want you to think" Naruto smiled sadly. "I'll explain later. I promise." Naruto said turning to look at Shukaku.

'_I thought you needed a sacrifice to summon a demon...' _She thought casting a worried glance at Sasuke.

Naruto, seeing this, laughed and once again said he'd explain later. "Hold on..." He warned, suddenly serious all humor gone now, ending any more possibility for a conversation. Hinata grabbed Sasuke and held on to the fox's fur in a death grip. No sooner did she get a fistful of red fur, did the fox shoot off moving at blinding speed towards Shukaku.

"**Kyuubi?! Well I'll be I haven't seen you in a coon's age! Are you going to join in on the fun?" **Shukaku asked as Kyuubi raced forward tossing a tree at him.

"**I'll take that as a 'no' then?" **Shukaku said howling in laughter. **"You're carrying unharmed, and unattached humans as well? You were always too soft hearted" **

"The Kyuubi s-soft hearted?" Hinata said confused. Naruto shrugged.

"**You do realize where your tactics have gotten you, yes?"**Kyuubi asked bearing his teeth. **"At least I'm let out every now and then." **Kyuubi said huffing before the sand demon could point out he too was sealed away. **"And besides who was granted NINE tails hmmm?" **Kyuubi flashed his tales out tauntingly in a fan making Shukaku growl.

"**Just cuz you have more tails doesn't mean you're more powerful!" **Shukaku yelled, launching giant sand rockets towards them.

Kyuubi snorted. "Yea it kinda does." Naruto mumbled rolling his eyes.

"**Don't worry, I'll give him his just deserts!" **

"..."

"..."

"**..." **

"Oh don't start!" Naruto yelled stomping a foot onto Kyuubi's head. Shukaku blinked before continuing his attack this time winding up to strike the fox with his enormous paw, or slice him.

"**I'll have to watch out for his sandy claws..." **Kyuubi tried again.

Shukaku stopped mid swing eye seemingly twitching at the so called joke. **"Will you cut that out and just attack me!" **

"Umm Naruto? This is the REAL Kyuubi right?" Hinata asked sweat dropping as Naruto nodded almost sadly.

"**Ohhhh! Someone's getting hot under the collar" **Kyuubi crouched mimicking a cat ready to pounce on a mouse his tails rapping around as many trees as he could manage.

"**ARAHHHHH!" **Shukaku half growled half yelled as he caught a tree that was thrown to him.

"**Tisk tisk. letting your anger get the better of you, that will spell your dune!" **Kyuubi scolded easily dodging a wave of sand that was sent his way.

"Every damn time..." Naruto mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose as Shukaku sent another flurry of sand at them. Shukaku even went so far as to shoot his arm in an attempt to grab the people on the fox's back, leaving the sand demon open to attack. _'Annoying but effective.' _Naruto thought, not wanting to give the fox the satisfaction of hearing it aloud. Luckily when Kyuubi was summoned their mind link was severed as well.

**"You don't like my dry sense of humor?" **Kyuubi asked, easily jumping right over Shukaku smacking him on the head with his tails hoping to hit Gaara, but obviously missing. The enraged Shukaku roared and launched both its arms at the giant fox. Kyuubi smirked and lunged locking his claws into what was left of the sand demon's shoulders, once his hand like front paws were fastened Kyuubi clamped his jaws around Shukaku's neck for good measure.

**"ok, ya mik wanna gef ing efor I loofe ma grik" **Kyuubi said talking around the struggling sand demon, who now had his hands back and was trying his rake his own claws down the fox's side.

"You shouldn't talk with you mouth full." Naruto teased in a somewhat sing-song way hopping onto the irked fox's nose.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he mumbled out something that vaguely resembled a threat. Naruto had to laugh as he noticed the large blob of saliva dripping down Shukaku's chest. The sand demon noticed it too and that only seemed to make him struggle more fiercely. Naruto easily jumped up to where Gaara was sleeping, his body only half exposed by the sand. As Naruto tried to make his way to Gaara, Shukaku's sand reacted.

Dodging multiple waves of sand and only staying in one spot for a fraction of a second Naruto made his way ever closer to Gaara. As one long tendril of sand rose up Naruto silently cursed himself for having used up the last of his engraved kunai, and paper seals. Jumping away from one sand arm and right into another rising up Naruto created a few clones to take the hit for him. The sand ran right through the clone dispelling it easily, the hit not even slowing the arm down.

Naruto rolled to the side and knew he couldn't create anything but simple shadow clones knowing that almost all his chakra went into summoning Kyuubi. As soon as he made it within a foot from Gaara the sand beneath him rose up suddenly trapping him. Smaller sand like arms rose up snaking around his arms and body, both cutting and crushing him as Naruto tried his best to pull himself forward using the last of his chakra reserves. Reeling his head back he smacked into Gaara's forehead in a head-butt.

Naruto's eyes went cross and his head now pounded. He could feel a bit of blood oozing down the sides of his face and the sand hands loosening their grip. Gaara's eyes fluttered open. Shukaku screamed as Kyuubi released him. In a last ditch effort he swung for the fox catching him by surprise landing a single blow to the side of Kyuubi's head creating a gash from the fox's cheek down to its shoulder. This caused Kyuubi to yell out in surprise as he suddenly felt pain. As soon as Shukaku's claws began to turn down Kyuubi's front paw he exploded in a shower of sand, leaving an semi-conscious Naruto and an exhausted Gaara to fall helplessly with it.

Kyuubi shot out two tails and caught them both easily. Cradling Naruto on one and clutching Gaara on the other, Kyuubi brought them to his face so he could focus on them. Gaara, though thoroughly exhausted, panted and paled slightly as he came face to face with Naruto's demon. Gaara's first thought was 'how could he defeat me?' but all anger and disgrace he was feeling disintegrated as Naruto said one simple phrase. "Th-thanks.... Kyuubi...." Naruto heaved his vision getting fuzzier by the second. At least he could pass out, unlike Gaara who would remain awake through the pain he was no doubt feeling.

Kyuubi flashed a toothy grin as Gaara looked to the blonde perplexed. "You... have befriended.... your demon?" Gaara asked through gritted teeth obviously showing his surprise and injuries. Kyuubi snorted but said nothing.

"See... what can happen when you ... forgive people and try.... try again?" Naruto chuckled but broke out in a fit of coughs. _'Probably inhaled some of that sand...' _He thought dryly.

Hinata peered over Kyuubi's head her face showing her worry as she looked over Naruto. Gaara looked up to her wincing slightly as his head throbbed in doing so. He looked her over, taking in her body language as she looked to Naruto, before staring in to her eyes. He had seen her confusion when Naruto first tapped into his demon's power, and even her fear. As Gaara looked into her eyes searching for any kind of that fear or even cold hate, he found them surprisingly warm. There was fear written on her face, but not fear of him... but... for him? There was nothing, nothing hidden in her eyes but worry and a strange warmth that filled them as she looked to the blonde.

Hinata, noticing Gaara's calculating gaze, locked eyes with him. The strange warmth that she looked to Naruto with was gone, but she still held no hate, only more worry. "I was alone at one point too..." Naruto heaved. "But I never gave up on people and eventually... I found people who I know... wish me nothing but the best..." Naruto explained simply. "I found my precious people... and I will protect them with my life if I have to... and I know... they would do the same for me."

Kyuubi glowed slightly causing Hinata to blink and tighten her grip on the fox's fur afraid he would disappear in a similar fashion that the sand demon had. Red chakra flowed out from Kyuubi and into the tail that Naruto rested on, effectively shrinking his size. Gaara watched with interest as Kyuubi closed his own wound enough to ebb the blood flow before focusing on closing Naruto's wounds. "I draw on my friend's power and they draw from mine... your stronger in a group then you ever would be alone...." Naruto's breathing became slowed. Gaara opened his mouth to speak but Naruto cut him off. "And if you don't know how to make friends... how about I be your first?" Naruto asked tilting his head to look towards Gaara and flashing a small smile. Naruto blinked slowly fighting to stay awake for just a little longer.

Gaara bowed his head "You will not... finish me?" he asked looking to Naruto out of the corner of his eye. When the blonde shook his head, Gaara relaxed slightly. "Then... I would like... to take that offer...." Gaara said as Kyuubi, now no larger then a caravan placed the genin on the ground, laying him on his back.

"Heh, I thought so..." Naruto smiled closing his eyes and falling unconsciousness. His legs now draped off either side of the tree branch sized tail he was laying on. Hinata was now straddling Kyuubi's neck and Sasuke was laying in a draped U shape on Kyuubi's back, Hinata still clutching his wrist and Kyuubi's fur in a death grip. Healing the wound on his shoulder and face completely Kyuubi turned to face the newcomer on the scene.

Temari walked out of the brush obviously shaking as she inched her way to the large fox. "G-G-Gaa-Gaara..." She stammered out, noticing the fox looking at her.

Kyuubi huffed in an attempt not to laugh as he flashed a free tail signaling for her to take the redhead. "Thank you..." Gaara said looking up at both his sister and the fox the words feeling strange to his tongue. Temari blinked but said nothing. Kyuubi nodded and watched as the sand kunoichi picked up her brother and instantly took off in the complete opposite direction.

**"Coward...." **Kyuubi mumbled turning and trotting towards the village, wrapping his tail lightly around Naruto making sure the blonde won't fall of.

"Umm..." Hinata started but Kyuubi rapped a tail around her mouth silencing her when he moved it she began to spit out the loose bits of crimson fur.

**"I'm not going to answer anything, that's up to the kit... when ever he decides to wake up of course." **Kyuubi said softly.** "I'll take you all into the outskirts of the village, but I'm not about to carry you out of the woods."**Kyuubi glanced to Hinata who nodded in understanding. If anyone from the village saw the Kyuubi walking around, all hell would break loose.

**"I want you to go and get help. If you can, locate Tsunade, she would be best. If not, do not fear. I'll protect these two until you return and depending on who you bring back, I'll act accordingly." **Hinata nodded again. When they reached the forest's edge Hinata jumped off, and though her own wounds and bruises were throbbing, she would do anything to help Naruto... Oh, and Sasuke needed help too...

-------------------------------

Tsunade growled out in frustration as she punched another sound nin who made a crack at her chest, sending said guy into three others and knocking them back as well. She smiled in satisfaction as they didn't get back up, before turning back to her work of healing the injured Konoha nin and ANBU who were fighting. Luckily none of them really had much more then a broken bone or too. The worst of the injuries being a bit of whiplash and a pinched nerve causing minor paralysis. She was just about to move on to the next nin when she herd her name being called. Turning to look she spotted a rather beat up looking Hinata screaming for her help.

Tsunade immediately went to her aid telling one of the nearby medic nin to cover for her. Tsunade sat the girl down, much to her protest, and began her work holding up a finger in front of Hinata's lips stopping her from talking. Hinata's eye twitched, getting annoyed with everyone cutting her off, and pushed the Sannin's hand away. "Not me, it's Naruto!" Hinata yelled out as loud as she could making all the medics look at the pale eyed girl. Tsunade blinked dazedly for a few seconds, letting her ears stop ringing before her brain could process what the younger girl had said.

"Show me, immediately!" Tsunade snapped up with Hinata half under her arm taking the Hyuuga's feet off the ground. After Tsunade released the girl, the pair sped off back into the woods where she had come. Tsunade spotted Naruto and Sasuke instantly, completely ignoring Kyuubi who was standing over them not two feet away.

After examining them both she relaxed slightly. "Come on," She said, turning to Hinata. "we better bring them to the hospital." She picked up Naruto flipping the limp blonde over her shoulder, before grabbing Sasuke. Gingerly she held the dark haired teen with her other arm, then turned back in the direction of the hospital.

**"What? Not even a hello?" **Kyuubi asked, acting dejected.

"There's a sound nin near the north wall that uses birds as summons" Tsunade said, not even looking at the fox.

**"Ok, I'll take that"** With that, the mighty kyuubi no kitsune ran off into the forest with the hopes of catching a meal.

"He'll be ok right?" Hinata asked glancing at Naruto.

"Yes, his main concern is chakra exhaustion... which may be rather minor for a normal ninja, but as you now obviously know, Naruto has a massive amount of chakra at his disposal. For his system to suddenly not have all that energy..." Tsunade trailed off knowing Hinata could fill in the blanks. "He also has a few cracked ribs and a small fracture in his skull, as well as a hair line fracture in his right arm. As for Sasuke... well, he's more bruised than anything." Hinata nodded in understanding.

When they reached the hospital and checked the pair in Hinata went in their recovery room and waited for them to return, after getting a quick once over by Tsunade. She never had a chance to see them get brought into the room however, as her own exhaustion overcame her. She fell asleep on the bed Naruto was supposed to be in. When the nurses returned they simply shrugged and placed the blonde carefully beside her covered them both up and left. Hinata sensing the near by heat source, ended up cuddling into Naruto's left arm, her head turning until it was comfortably in the nook of Naruto's neck.

Even though he was unconscious and completely unaware of everything that was going on, Naruto smiled. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep, or maybe he started snoring, but whatever it was it was drowned out by the beeping of the monitors.

30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30..30

whoo hooo! well there's chapter 30 down hope you all enjoyed it! I made it extra long in honor of making it this far! though my updating habits may not be the best in the world all can rest easy knowing that there will be an update eventually! *cough* anyway...just hope the battles didn't suck too badly... still way better at writing humor.... anyhoo, not sure when the next update will be out, but please r&r or else.... DUM DUM DUUUNNNN!

**THANKS TO HelKat FOR EDITING / REVISING THE CHAPTER!!!!!**


	31. chap 31 explainitions and short update

**Wooooww hello to all the people out there! Yea I know It's been forever since my last update but honestly, I've had little to no time to myself! And i kinda lost alot if not all interest in this story Even after semester one exams I've been on the go, if its not one thing it's another kinda thing… anyway long story short I'm really sorry for not updating in like half a year but I can't guarantee faster updates until I get some serious time off (even summer was really busy) this chapter may not be the best but I needed to get something out, plus I wanted to show more of the aftermath of the attack…. Yea so enjoy….**

31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31

Smoke billowed over the tops of the trees and rubble fell from almost every building. Every single thing in the once beautiful village had some form of damage to it. Though most buildings were still standing, some only requiring minor repairs, the larger structures needed extensive reconstruction. The last signs of war were beginning to be cleaned up, and the most dreaded of tasks were being carried out.

"The death toll was rather high….." Tsunade lowered her head in respect as another lifeless body was brought past on a stretcher.

"Yes but not as high as it could have, or would have been," Jiyaria said solemnly. "And don't forget the third is still alive…"

"But only just!" Tsunade snapped only to recoil and turn away from the white haired Sanin.

"You tended to him, you know better then anyone if he'll ever be able to walk again, let alone fight," Jiyaria sighed deeply. "But we can count our blessings on how many lives were spared at least…" The old man said turning to look out over the village and the damages therein.

"I know your right, but still… With Orochimaru still alive, the threat of another attack is still as big as ever."

"At least we hit them harder then they were able to hit us. Orochimaru is missing an arm, so at the vary least that will slow him down…"

"We can only hope" Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh looking to the sky, wanting nothing more then to drown herself in a bottle of Sake.

Sakura looked up at the imposing hospital building, grasping her daffodils tightly. She shook her head as she entered the building unable to believe what had happened over the past few hours. A mass funeral had been scheduled to be held for all the deceased, all of her teammates had been hospitalized for one reason or another, and worst of all she felt like she had hardly done anything. Granted she did what she could with what little first aid techniques she knew, but she still needed help to guard herself while she worked. Shaking her head again in an attempt to free herself from these thoughts she asked the nurse at the reception desk what rooms her teammates were in before beginning her trek up the hospital stairs.

She went into her sensei's room first, finding him sitting on the end of his bed glaring at the nurse who was trying to check his bandages.

"I don't care how good you feel, your not leaving until I say your well enough to be moving around!" the nurse yelled almost breaking her pencil in half.

"I have a broken arm, a few puncture wounds, and a number of sore muscles! I'm sure this room can be put to better use!" Kakashi argued his eye narrowing.

Not wanting to be pulled into the argument Sakura simply left a few flowers on the bedside table and left without a word. Heaving a sigh as she went on to Haku, she opened his room to find the nin sleeping soundly. A small smile crossed her lips as she saw he too wasn't as badly injured as she had feared. Leaving Haku a few flowers she stayed a few moments before heading on to her last stop.

Opening the door to the last room she hoped to visit, she couldn't help but giggle slightly as he noticed Hinata snuggling into Naruto. Sasuke was in the bed beside the pair his back turned on them. Sakura placed a few flowers on Naruto's bedside table and went over to Sasukes. When she approached he stirred turning his head to glare at her as she gave the flowers to him. Sasuke made a huffing noise as he turned to look at the pink haired nin.

"You didn't get hurt too badly, did you Sasuke?" She spoke softly eyeing his bandages. Sasukes glare shifted resting on Naruto's bed a moment before running over Sakura. With a grunt the dark haired nin pushed himself into a sitting position, immediately regretting the decision as a head rush made the room spin. "Sasuke?" Sakura tried again, not really likening the look on the other teen's face.

"No." Sasuke spat out almost disgusted his eyes flickering from one of Sakura's eyes to the other. Huffing again Sasuke turned his head to look out the window. Sakura blinked but didn't press. Turning to Naruto looking at all the blood stained bandages that were covering his body she couldn't help but wonder just what exactly he had done to get half of those wounds.

Sasuke turned to look back towards Naruto Sakura's back now facing towards him. _'How was it that that idiot was able to beat Gaara while I could barely make a dent in his sand?' _ Noticing Hinata curled up with Naruto for the first time his eyes Narrowed. _'That Hyuga… she must have been able to seal up that odd chakra… that would explain it...' _ Sasuke's eyes hardened further. _'There is no way that dobe could have beaten that …that… monster by himself' _

Sasuke huffed as he convinced himself more and more that was the most logical solution. No matter how he looked at it though, everything still boiled down to one thing and one thing only. Naruto was able to beat someone he couldn't even damage… weather he had help or not was irrelevant. It felt like Naruto was speeding along while he was standing still. Sasuke clenched his fists as his thoughts wandered to how weak he must be if the dropout was surpassing him.

"… Alright?" Sakura's voice echoed about bringing Sasuke out of his trance.

Blinking once flickering his eyes to hers for a small moment he gave his seething reply. "Whatever…"

Sakura looked worried a moment but hid it quickly opting out to shake her head for the umpteenth time today. "If you want to talk… just let me know…." She said heading to the door knowing full well that Sasuke wasn't one to just talk about his issues. Sakura walked out without another word hearing a huff and a sigh from Sasuke before the door clicked shut behind her. Heaving a deep sigh she began her long walk back to where she knew Tsunade would still be stationed, her visit with her team not going as well as she'd hoped.

Sasuke continued to stare daggers into the door until he heard Sakura's footsteps disappear completely from the hallway. Naruto shifted in his sleep tilting his head back slightly, digging his nose out of Hinata's hair. Sasuke looked to the pair momentarily before grinding his teeth and falling back into his pillow with yet another aggravated huff. _'That idiot is hiding something… something that I will make him share with me…' _ Sasuke smirked almost evilly to himself.

"But Jyiria! You must! You…" The elderly man started to protest but was cut short.

"No… I Don't want the position" Jyiria said turning his back to the elderly man and woman. "I have no interest in becoming a stand in." Jyiria turned his head slightly to look back at the pair. "Didn't Tsunade talk to you yet? I hear she was interested in taking over."

The elderly woman tilted her head slightly much in the same way a dog would. "But the Hokage directly asked for you to..."

"Well then when he wakes up again tell him I decline!" Jyiria pinched the bridge of his nose and scanned the area for anyone or anything else he could focus on. Finding a stumbling trio of ninja within the debris of what once was the market street he quickly went over to take the lifeless load they were carrying. Giving a solemn look to the Jonin he made his way off to the make shift burial ground.

"There doesn't seem to be too many more unaccounted for," The one Jonin said tiredly

"I'm just glad the sound ninja were driven out as quickly as they were" Said the second equally as exhausted. Jyiria nodded as he continued walking

Naruto groaned as he groggily opened his eyes. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious for but knew he'd rather go back to sleep. It was getting dark out and everything in the hospital room had long shadows, and everything had a luminescent orange tint to it. Fighting the urge to turn his head and look around Naruto simply scanned the room with his eyes. He took a few things into notice as he did so, one being a bouquet of flowers set at his bed side, the other being the glare Sasuke was currently sending his way.

Naruto blinked a slow blink as he looked towards the black haired teen. Then grudgingly tilted his head to get a better more easily focused look Sasuke was giving him. Noticing Naruto's movement Sasuke gave something that was a combination of a growl and a huff.

"How?" Sasuke said simply more of a demand then a question, aggravation extremely evident in his voice.

"Mmmm?" Naruto moaned not sure if he would be able to work his mouth or not, laying his head back down into the pillow, pain making him hiss slightly. Naruto knew Sasuke had questions he wanted answered, unfortunately his brain wasn't working at full capacity and missed half of the question he asked.

Deciding it better to redirect then answer in his muddled state, Naruto half mumbled "I'm glad your ok…. I'm glad…" Naruto closed his eyes slowly.

"Damn it! Your going to answer me!" Sasuke shouted angerly.

"I'd rather it me then you killed anyway…" Naurto mumbled softly on the verge of passing out again.

"You! …Naruto" Sasuke started to yell but when the blondes words hit he found himself caught off guard. The fact that Naruto of all people could make him stop in his quest like that… It angered him more then the fact that the blonde had managed to beat Gaara where he himself failed!

'_Naruto I will make you tell me…' _Sasuke huffed and laid back down, trying his best not to grind his teeth in frustration. _'One way…. Or another…' _

31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31..31

**umm well there ya have it… yea I know it wasn't the best chapter in the world, but honestly I just wanted to put something up after soooo long! Honestly I know it kinda sucks and it really is more of a short filler but everything has been crashing down lately… this story is so far onto the back burner it could start a house fire at any moment … I'd like to tell ya all when the next update will be coming but I honestly don't know… ****but unless otherwise posted I'm not going to give up on this story completely!**


End file.
